Deal With The Devil
by freeminds4all
Summary: Survive the month and everyone lives. That's what she kept repeating to herself everyday.
1. Chapter 1

The silence is broken, her heels click on the floor as she walks down the empty hall of the enormous penthouse hotel. Irene Adler stops at the office double doors and turns her attention to the only other person there.

"Hello Sebby." She gave the muscular man a wicked smile. "Long time no see."

Sebastian shifted his head as his gaze raked up her body. His eyes roamed up her long, smooth legs and tight little black dress that clung to every curve of her body. Her hair was pinned into a professional up do and her lips the color of blood red against her porcelain skin. He settled on her piercing hazel eyes that were staring right into his own. Both knew why she was here. It was all business today.

"Is he expecting you?" He asked plainly.

"Well for a man that plans out every little detail, he would be a complete twit not to be expecting me sooner or later."Irene gave him another little smirk.

Sebastian only nodded. He opened one of the doors and and stood off to the side to let her pass. She walked in and turned around just in time to blow Sebastian a kiss as he shut the door behind her.

Facing forward Irene took in her surroundings. Classic white walls with gold trim, tall windows reaching from the floor to the ceiling, green curtains covered the windows only letting in a sliver of light from the sun. At the end of the room, a desk with a single lamp turned on as the man behind desk sat perfectly still, eyes of a predator watching every move she made.

"Mr. Moriarty" She greeted him walking toward the desk.

"Miss Adler" Jim replied. "Have a seat. What can I help you with today?"

"I am here in regards to one Miss Ripley." Irene stood in front of the desk. Time to get straight to the point. "It has come to my attention that you have some kind of an arrangement with her."

Jim opened the desk cabinet and rummage through a few things. Finding the object he required he pulled out a file, placed it on the desk, and opened it.

"Ah yes Miss Clarissa Ripley. Age twenty-eight. Born March 16 1986. Adopted at the age of seven. Average student and a college dropout. Occupation bank teller." Jim flipped to the next page. "I have her under contract for one month."

"I would like to terminate that contract." Irene stated her intent.

Jim shrugged his shoulder. "No" His tone was stern and unwavering as he glared at her.

Irene blinked in surprise at the abrupt response. "And why not? It has only been a little over a week and I an willing to pay to compensate your for"

"You see Miss Adler" Jim interrupter her mid sentence. He slid the contract over to her. "Miss Ripley and I have an agreement of sorts. Irene took a second to scan over the document. The terms are very simple. She stays in my company for one month. At the end of the month she is free to leave if she pleases. However, the consequences of breaking this contract is the death of all she holds dear to her." Jim slid the folder back to facing him. "This list, Miss Adler, includes you. I'm curious Miss Adler, what makes you so dear to her?"

Irene was gripping the edge of the desk with both hands. The man was just toying with her now. "You know damn well the reason." She spoke through clenched teeth.

He flipped through a couple pages. "Here it is. Adopted at age seven, Miss Clarissa Ripley had no siblings. Only one cousin, around the same age, and they quickly bonded. The two spent every spare second together. The two were inseparable. Until Miss Ripley was forced to relocate for college." He lifted his eyes from the pages. "Sooo Miss Adler I ask again why are you so dear to her?"

Irene's poise was chipping away. "She's my cousin." She closed her eyes in frustration.

"Yes yes all very obvious and boooring." Jim sighed. "What I want to know is why is _she_ important to _you__?_ She's not blood related to you. Why do you even care?"

"She's family." Irene spat out. Shaking her head Irene took a step back and straightened out her dress to compose herself. She sat in the previously offered chair and took a deep breath. Jim never moved from his spot. Still calm and collected as he pulled at her strings. Time for a different tactic. "I would like to make a trade." Jim eyebrow arched in curiosity. "Miss Ripley for myself. You must be bored of her by now. That girl lacks experience. Experience I can make up for in her place. I can be anything you need."

Jim slammed his fist on the desk causing Irene to jump. "Understand this. I. Don't. Want. You." His irish accent becoming heavier with each word.

Shocked into silence Irene opened her mouth trying to make a valid argument. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the flash of a syringe and felt a prick in the side of her neck. The room started to spin as the substance took effect. Irene tried to focus on the devil in westwood as he strolled around the desk to face her.

"I chose Clarissa because _Clarissa_is the one I want. By the end of the month she will be mine." Jim leaned down and pulled her chin up to face him. "I don't appreciate you interfering in my love life."

The world went black as Irene's eyes fluttered shut. She lost all control of her body as she fell to the floor.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness. The only thing to greet Irene when she opened her eyes. Pure emptiness. She started to question if she ever really woke up. Irene motioned to stand when an invisible force around her wrist and waist keeping her in the seated position. She leaned her head back and stared at what she could only assumed was a ceiling since there were no stars.

'What did I get myself into?' She thought to herself. 'Just breath and stay calm. Remember your objective. You **will** get out of this and you **will **find Clarissa. There is no other option.'

"It seems sleeping beauty has finally awoken from her slumber." That soothing irish accent came flowing from behind her.

Instantly a bright light blinded her as a hand dropped away from the pull cord above her head. Irene lifted her head looking forward. It looked like she was in the cellar of a house. The grey stone walls reminded her of some kind of medieval dungeon. There were no windows on the walls which explained the lack of sunlight. Irene rolled her head to the left. There against the wall were the stairs to freedom.

Jim followed her eyes. "Tsk tsk tsk. Sorry darling, but there is no escape plan here. You can't be allow to interfere again." Jim placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in close, just barely grazing her ear. "But I do have a gift for you." On the other side of her face he snapped his fingers. "Think of it as a proper good-bye."

The door at the top of the stairs creak open as the outline of Sebastian appears in the door way. A woman with just a towel covering her body is flailing around as he pulls her by the hair and shoved her down the stair. The woman toppled down the stairs and hit the floor on her stomach. The woman put both hands on the floor to push herself up. Her breath was heavy, on her hands and knees she tried to get her bearings. Her wet chestnut hair stuck to her face and shoulders. The towel hung off her waist showing the fresh lashes on her back against her light tanned skin.

Cl...Clarissa? Irene whispered soft enough that no one should have heard her. A grimace expression took over her face. Irene knew it would be bad. But she never expected to see _this_, one of the few people she loved being treated like _THIS._

Clarissa's head jerked to the sound. She took a defensive crouch and turned to them.

"Issy?" Irene called out again.

"R...Reen?" A calm recognition came over Clarissa for a second. But the reality of the situation set in quickly. Clarissa clung to her towel and scurried over to Irene's feet. She climbed onto the chair and straddled Irene's lap. She ran her hands through her cousin's hair and placed chaste kisses on her cheeks, forehead, and nose. Leaning in her words were shaky as she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"She came here to rescue you." Jim pulled Irene's hair forcing her head back. "What cute little nicknames you have for each other." He chuckled.

Both women glared at him. "Get you hands OFF OF HER." Clarissa screamed.

"Temper temper sweetheart. Do we need another lesson in manners tonight?" Clarissa only held her glare on him. Jim let go of Irene, placed both his hands up in an act of surrender, and took a step back.

Clarissa turned her attention back to her cousin. She smoothed the loose strands of hair back into place. "You shouldn't have come here." She placed their foreheads together. "I was handling things just fine."

"Oh Issy, I... I just wanted you safe." Irene hands were balled into fists. "I thought I could help." All she wanted in the world was to wrap her arms around her. To protect her cousin from the evil behind them.

"Well well well" Jim chimed in. "You know curiosity killed the kitty cat." Jim walked around to the side where both women could see him clearly. "You see Miss Adler came to make a trade. Her for you." Jim pointed bay and forth at the two of them. "One month like the original contract."

"No" Clarissa's eyes connected with Jim's.

He took a step towards them. "If you would let me finish." Jim ran a finger down Irene's cheek. "I graciously declined her offer." Clarissa smacked his hand away. He gave her a cocky smile. "But there were consequences to her actions. Say good bye sweetheart. You won't be seeing Miss Adler again."

Jim grabbed Clarissa's shoulder yanking her off the chair and back onto the floor. She instantly jumped up and placed herself between the two. One hand held up the towel as the other was placed on his chest. "Please. Jim. Wait. Please don't do this."

"Sorry love. Rules were broken." he shoved her out of the way. "You know what has to happen. If I let her go now she'll just come back and try to destroy our destiny together."

Clarissa sat on her cousins lap and wrapped her arms around Irene's head trying to shield her from the monster. "WAIT, wait what about a better deal?"

Jim stopped in his tracks. "I'm intrigued. Please continue."

"I...I" Clarissa was always fast on her feet when put in a corner. She knew she needed to offer him something he wanted more than the chance to quench his blood lust. She needed a juicier carrot to dangle in front of him. "I will take on her contract as well as my own." The room was silent waiting for her to continue. "That's a month and a half. 44 days. Here. With you." She forced out the words as a tear ran down her cheek.

Jim cocked his head to the side and a wide smile spread from ear to ear. "Oh babe If you wanted to spend more time with me all you had to do was say the word."

"What? No" Irene struggled underneath her. "Please you don't have to do this."

Clarissa cupped her cousins cheek in her hands. "It's okay." She placed a chaste kiss on Irene's lips. "I'll be okay. I can do this. I'll see you soon."

"But But this isn't fair."Irene shook her head out of Clarissa's hold.

"Ya know, I think she's right." Jim eyebrow perked as he pondered a moment. "Why should I spare her life for a little extra time that I won't need. You will see you love me by the end of our agreed time. There is no real benefit for me."

Clarissa rolled her eyes. She knew that was way too easy. "What do you want?" She growled.

"What I've always wanted. I want you. All of you. If I let her go I want you to stop trying to resist me. Your really starting to hurt my self esteem with your cold shoulder" Jim gave her a pouty face.

Clarissa sighed. There was no other way to guarantee her cousin's safety. "Fine whatever you want."

Jim offered his hand and Clarissa took it. He pulled her off the chair and into his embrace. "You'll see, we'll look back at this and laugh." Pushing back and looking into her face he gave her a smile and Clarissa forced the same smile on her face. Jim smile quickly faded. He raised his arm and slapped her across the face. She started to fall but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, slapped her again, and let her fall to the ground. He climbed on top of her naked body and pinned her wrist to the sides of her head. Clarissa didn't fight or pull away. She only stared up into his eyes. Rage filled her eyes as she refused to blink away from him. Defiant to the end. "That's my girl" He kissed her forehead. "Now go get cleaned up. I will send Miss Adler on her way."

Clarissa sat up and nodded at his request. Wrapping the towel around her body she climbed the stairs. She looked back only once and only at Irene. She gave her cousin the most sincere smile she could muster and blew her a kiss good bye. This was the only way. This is for the best. Clarissa left the two alone as she shut the door.

Jim faced Irene, a blade in hand he cut the restraints. "I would like to thank you Miss Adler." He pulled off the ropes and offered her a hand up. "You have helped our relationship take the next step."

All the pieces had fallen in place. This was his plan the whole time. He knew she would come for her and he used her to his advantage. "Fuck you" She spat out. Irene stood up, straightened out her dress, and smoothed her hair.

"A car will be waiting for you outside. Try anything again and our little Issy will lose the only family she has left. Toodles."

Irene sat in the car in silence as they drove away from the mansion in the country side. She couldn't bare to look back at her failed attempt. All she had done was make things worse. Now all she could do is wait. Wait and see what becomes of her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping onto the cold marble floor of her private bathroom, Clarissa walks to the white clawfoot tub and turns on the warm water. Since her shower was interrupted by Jim's hired muscle she decides to take this opportunity to soak. As the massive tub started to fill Clarissa strolls over to the antique vanity sink. She took a good hard look at herself in the mirror.

Clarissa almost didn't recognize the person staring back at her. The reflection showed puffy bloodshot green eyes examining the rest of her face. Her hair still wet and knotted clung to the sides of her dirty face. A large patch of skin on her cheek, red and swollen where Jim had slapped her. She placed her cool to the touch palm against her stinging cheek. Her eyes traced down her hand, down the bruised wrist, and up her bruised and scratched arms. Clarissa dropped her towel and turned her back to the mirror. The wounds from her last 'lesson' were healing quickly. The only good news of the day.

Walking back to the tub she lowered herself into the steamy water. Each new cut stung from the warmth. She hissed at the pain which dulled with every second. Achy muscles relaxed and dissolved into the water with the dirty from her skin. She rested her head on the edge of the tub and hung her arms over the sides. Once comfortable she let out a long sigh and stared up at the ceiling.

"How could I let this happen? Why is it happening to me?" She thought out loud. Closing her eyes Clarissa plays the past few months of her life trying to put the pieces together.

_The day was like any other day. Clarissa was standing in her teller line staring at the the glass ceiling of the bank as the rain poured on the glass. With a heavy sigh she dreamed about the day off she was suppose to be enjoying._

_"Oooh sweetie What are you doing here?" Clarissa focused on her co-worker's words. Maggie, a middle aged woman sat next to her in her own teller window._

_"You know how it is." Clarissa turned her attention to Maggie. "The big boss man didn't feel the need to cover the lunch shift. Soo here I am at his beckon call" She waved her hands in the air dramatically._

_"Sweetie sweetie sweetie" Maggie was the 'mama bear' of the branch. She might look gentle and calm. But if you fuck with one of her cubs (co-workers) she would rip you to shreds. "You've been here six month. You shouldn't let him push you around like this. Let the privileged little cock sucker clean up his own screw ups."_

_"At least it's over time pay."_

_"My greedy little girl." Maggie joked._

_"Hey we've had this conversation. I'm not greedy, I'm stingy" Both women giggled at their inside joke._

_The day dragged on, every second feeling like an hour. The customers were few and far between but Clarissa greet every customer with a smile and cheerful attitude._

_A man just like all the others stepped up to her window. A ordinary man, jeans and a white t-shirt, but the one thing that struck her as odd was the red baseball cap he was wears. Normally people take off their sunglasses and hats when entering a bank. It's not a rule but common courtesy to remove such items. It makes everyone feel more at ease and less suspicious of getting robbed._

_The man smiled at her. "I'm looking for Mr. Stern. We had an appointment for today." The man's irish accent purred out of his mouth with each word._

_"Oh I'm sorry." Clarissa explains. "Mr. Stern is out at the moment. May I please get your name and number? I will have him contact you as soon as he returns."_

_He rolled his head off to the side while keeping eye contact with Clarissa. "No that won't do. We had an appointment." His bored expression was really starting to irritate her. "Get him on the phone and tell him I am waiting in his office."_

_The man walked away from her and headed toward the office. "Wait... Sir" She called after him. "I can't let you into his office without him being here." The man only waved her off and kept walking._

_Clarissa stepped out form behind the counter and sped over to him. She almost tripped and fell on her face in her new heels as she tried to get between him and the door. "I said you can't go in there. But if you would like you can have a seat in our lobby and wait." The man eyes, turning black with anger, felt like they were reaching deep into her soul. But she stood her ground refusing to bend to his will._

_The man stared at her for a few second. 'It was almost refresh to have someone unafraid of him.' He thought to himself. But he didn't have time for such games right now. He opened his mouth to put her in her rightful place._

_"HEY" Maggie yelled from behind them. "You heard the girl. The big boss isn't here right now. So either sit down or get out." He glanced over at the older lady that so rudely interrupted them. But he didn't budge. Clarissa was still pinned between him and his objective. _

_Maggie, understanding he had no intention of cooperating, signaled to the guard at the door. "Actually I think it would be best to leave for now and Mr. Stern will call you when he is available."_

_The man let out a small puff of air right in Clarissa's face. Taking a step back he walked off to the side to the exit. Right before exiting he stopped and gave Clarissa an evil smirk and a wink and took his leave._

_Finally out of her sight Clarissa release the breath she hadn't realize she was holding. Every nerve on her body was on edge. Sinking back on to the door she tried to collect herself. That man had gotten to her. She felt something not quite right about him._

_Maggie broke the unsettling silence. "Mmmmm hmmmmm talk about your tall dark and crazy." She gestured to Clarissa who hadn't move from the door. "Come here child. Let me take a look at you."_

_Clarissa did as she was told. Maggie sat her down and cupped the girl's face in her hands. Maggie's cool hands had a calming affect on her instantly. "When I told you to stick up for yourself I didn't mean to go nose to nose with the first psycho to walk in."_

_Clarissa lightly chuckled. "I don't know what came over myself." Her mind traveled back to the little confrontation. "I... I just... I couldn't let him in there."_

_"Well if the the choice ever comes down to let it pass or die, please for me, just let it pass. I can't protect you every time." She gave Clarissa a light pat on both her shoulders. "Now lets get back to work."_

_The rest of the day came and went smoothly. Clarissa never saw Mr. Stern. She thought the best plan would be to leave a note on his desk. Saying good bye to the rest of her co- workers she took a short cut through the park._

_The afternoon was gloomy and wet from all the rain. Clarissa had taken off the heels for a simple pair of combat boots and she lifted up her knee high dress as she walked down the muddy path. This was her favorite way home. The way the trees made a canopy over her head kept the rain from soaking her. It felt like she was in her own little world shut off from the rest of humanity. Clarissa always loved the thought of being alone. It was where she was most comfortable. Yes she had friends and loved ones. But given a choice she would always choose to stay at home with a good book._

_In an instant Clarissa spun around to face the path she had just taken. Thinking she heard a sound she froze and looked around. 'Nothing there.' She thought. 'Stop being paranoid.' But that didn't stop her from walking the path a bit quicker to get home._

_Scurrying up the stairs Clarissa shut the door to her apartment and was greeted with the calm silence of her one bedroom home. Going about her normal routine she climbed into bed around ten and picked up her book. After reading for a bit Clarissa drifted off into a dreamless sleep._

_Her plans for an unproductive day off was cut extremely short when Clarissa's cell phone started ringing in the morning._

_"Hello" Her words came out in a half sleeping state._

_"Morning sweetie. Sorry to wake you." Maggie on the other line apologized. "But it seem our boss man decided not to come to work today and I'm kind of stuck doing his job for him. Would you want to come work the teller line for me?"_

_"Why did Mr. Stern call in?" Clarissa was still trying to wake up as she laid in bed._

_"That's the thing that's weird. He didn't call in, he just never showed up. Nobody's heard from him at all."_

_Clarissa rubbed her eyes and sat up. "I'll be there in an hour. Clarissa Ripley to the rescue."_

_"Thank you sweetness. I'll make it up to you."_

_Unlike other women it only took Clarissa twenty minutes to get ready. Being more of a minimalist and a natural beauty she only had to comb out her hair and put a little powder on her face and she was out the door._

_Once at the bank, chaos rushed all around her. Everyone was trying to find out what happened to Mr. Stern. Though it was odd, Clarissa really didn't care about his whereabouts. She just wanted to do her time and get out of there._

_After covering the morning and lunch shift Maggie finally set her free._

_"Thank you so much for coming in and saving our asses again." Maggie helped her put away her money into the vault._

_"Always here to help." Clarissa truly meant it when it came to Maggie. Maggie was her favorite co-worker. The woman was probably the most honest person in the whole building and Clarissa respected her for that quality._

_"Here you go." Maggie took a few bills from her purse and shoved them into Clarissa's hands. "Now I want you to take this and spend every cent."_

_"Maggie you don't have to do this." Clarissa felt a little uncomfortable taking the money and tried to return it. "I would have come regardless." _

_"Now now I want you to take it and do something special." Maggie put her hand on her hips giving her a direct order._

_Clarissa nodded and headed out. "And none of that depositing it back into my account bullshit." Maggie called out from behind her._

_Clarissa couldn't help but smile ear to ear. That woman knew her way to well._

_Sitting down at her favorite little cafe Clarissa decided to follow her friend's orders and took the time to treat herself to some well deserved me time. She sat at her table nibbling at a muffin while reading her book. Completely engrossed by the words on the page Clarissa never sensed that someone had joined her._

_"Lamb: The Gospel According To Biff " The voice read the title to the book out loud. The same irish accent as yesterday._

_"Christ Childhood Pal." She finished the title while looking up from the book. Shock and disgust registered on her face before she had a chance to conceal it._

_The man had caught the look and gave her the same smirk as before. "I didn't peg you for a religious reader."_

_Clarissa immediately hated this man all over again. Some one that would judge her by the cover of her book was not someone she wanted to keep in her company. "It's a humorous fiction about the early years of Christ."_

_"Never heard religion and humor in the same sentence before." He spoke arrogantly leaning into his chair._

_"God is a comedian playing to an audience that is afraid to laugh." Clarissa quoted the first line from the book. She collected her things and stood to leave._

_He stood with her and grabbed her free arm. "Wait. Have dinner with me tonight."_

_"No" Clarissa walked off. But the man was quick to catch up._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I don't want to have dinner with you."_

_He stopped slight baffled by her response. Shaking his head he sped up to walk at her side. "Oh I get it. You don't want to have dinner with a complete stranger. How cheeky of me. My name is Jim and you are?"_

_"Still not interested." She kept a steady pace and looked forward. Man this guy does not want to take a hint here._

_"And why is that?" He followed her pace step for step._

_"Your not my type." Clarissa tried to figure a way out of this awkward conversation. She turned around and hailed a cab. Thankfully the first cab she saw pulled over._

_Jim chuckled at the response. "Pray tell what exactly is your type." He held the door open for her as she climbed in._

_"Not. You." Slamming the door in his face Clarissa signaled the cabbie to drive. The taxi left Jim standing off to the side of the road. The smile never left his face as he watched the taxi disappear down a corner._

Clarissa opened her eyes and her body was back in the lukewarm tub. That was her first mistake. Maybe if she had gone on that one date he would have got bored with her and she would have never seen him again. She lifted herself out of the water and dried herself off. Wrapping her body in a soft robe Clarissa walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

Standing in the door frame she knew Jim was waiting for him. The large bedroom had a fireplace with two chairs facing the flames. The spine of the chair was tall enough to cover his waiting form. It was the tapping of his fingers against the arm rest that gave him away.

"Come. Join me." His voice sent shivers down her spine.

**Just a little side note. Lamb: the gospel according to biff is an amazing book for those that are not easily offended.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so instead of a new chapter I added to chapter 4**

"Come. Join me." His voice sent shivers down her spine.

Clarissa reluctantly pushed off of the door frame and hesitantly walked across the room. Each step was slow and deliberate as she felt the hard wood floor against her feet. She would make him wait if only for a few more seconds. In her mind this was a victory. She would make this difficult at every turn. She would not give in to him.

Before she knew it she was standing next to the empty chair. Maneuvering to the front she went to sit.

"Uh uh" Jim's words stopped Clarissa mid sit. He patted his lap. "Come. Sit."

Clarissa stood and walked over to Jim. She tightened the rope to her robe and found a comfortable spot on his lap. Her hands were in her own lap fiddling with the rope. Her head was turned to the side staring at the flickering flames, refusing to acknowledge the man she was sitting on.

Jim stroked the cheek he had previously struck. She flinched at the sudden sting. With her concentration broken Jim asked. "Did you like the little family reunion I set up for you?"

Clarissa's head snapped to face him. She glared into his eyes. There were no words spoken, but her body language was screaming at him. She wanted to rip his skin and muscle off the bone while every drop of his blood puddled at their feet. But she stayed silent.

"Oh darling don't be mad. I did it for us. We both got what we wanted. Your cousin is safe and sound at home and you are where you belong." Jim kissed the shoulder of her robe and down her arm. "Tell me, how many dates have we been on?"

He squeezed her in close to his chest. "Dates?" Clarissa asked with disgust. What the hell was he talking about? The woman was his captive. There was no restaurant and a movie in their past.

"Yes, since the start of our little contract how many dates would you say we've been on?" He waited for her response as Clarissa tried to think of the answer he was looking for.

"Ummm none." Jim chuckled at her answer. The fact that she would give a response that might anger him completely fascinated him. He loved her unwavering honesty.

"No silly that's not right. I'd say we've had about three dates so far." Clarissa gave him a questioning look waiting for him to elaborate on these supposed 'dates' that had escaped her memory. "The first was the day after you came to live with me. We had shrimp alfredo, your favorite, in the dining hall. You ate so fast we didn't even get a chance to talk." Jim smiled at the fond memory. "I'd say the second date went much smoother."

"You stabbed me with a fork."

"Another lesson in manners. I escorted you down the hall and up the stairs to your room. I leaned in"

"And I slammed the door in your face." Clarissa stated triumphantly.

"Yes, yes you did." He nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent. "All dates ended the same. You know what they say about the third date." He kissed the bottom of her chin. Clarissa body tensed as he grazed her neck with his teeth. "But. I. Don't. Think. We're. Quite. There. Yet." He tapped her knee with each word. "No not yet. But I do think we're ready for our first kiss, don't you?"

Jim grabbed her chin and pulled her face close. Clarissa's cool reserve was instantly shattered when she realized his intention. The thought of kissing this monster disgusted her to no end. She pushed against his chest trying to get out of his lap. But he only held onto her hip and shoulders tighter as she fought him.

"Ha Ha" Jim laughed at her feeble attempt to get away. "No no. You know the new rules. Or do you need a little reminder?"

Jim pinned her back against his chest. With his free hand Jim pulled out a remote from the side table. A flat screen tv slid up from inside the mantel. The screen lit up and Clarissa froze against Jim's chest as the image became clear. Looking through the scoop of a sniper rifle, was Maggie sitting in her living room. The scoop was looking through the window, probably across the street on top of a building, with her friend in the center of its crosshairs. Maggie was sitting on the couch, peaceful reading a book, utterly unaware of the danger she was in at the moment.

Clarissa understood exactly why Jim was showing her this. He wasn't the type to make idle. She relaxed in his hold, turning to face him she took in a deep breath for what she was about to do next. Forcing to lift her hand she ran her fingers through his hair. Trailing her finger down his ear she traced his jaw line. Clarissa tilted her head to the side and gave him a seductive little half smile as she grazed his lips with her thumb. Jim playfully bit at her thumb. Cupping his chin with her palm she pulled his head up to meet her face. Clarissa leaned in and placed soft, chaste kiss on his lips. She held that kiss for the few seconds her body would allow before pulling back.

Jim felt her pulling back, but he wasn't done yet. Jim tangled his hand in her hair and yanked her back into the kiss. Such small and simple contact had unleashed something primal in him. Their lips crashed together as Clarissa placed her hands against his shoulders to keep herself steady.

It took all of her self control not to push away. Maggie's life was hanging in the balance of Clarissa's inner battle. She thought if she just gave him an millimeter he would be satisfied. She should have known he would take that chance and do whatever he wanted.

He sucked at her lips. Lips that were sealed close refusing to grant him access. This frustrated him greatly. Yes she was following the rules and gave him the kiss he wanted. But she was clearly holding back. He's seen that tongue of hers talk circles around the idiot she dealt with day to day. He wanted to see what that tongue could do in action. With a growl Jim bit into her lip hard. Hard enough the both of them could taste the metallic flavor of her blood. He loved that taste. Jim's tongue darted out and licked up the liquid, smearing it across her lips. Biting again, Clarissa's jaw unclenched and Jim took his chance to push his tongue pass her teeth. He licked the inside of her mouth. He tried to push her tongue out from the bottom her her mouth where she had firmly planted it. He wanted her to come out and play.

Clarissa thought about biting his tongue clear off. Instead she allowed the intrusion, but didn't reciprocate. The robe slide off her shoulder during the struggle. This did not go unnoticed. With Clarissa preoccupied, Jim glided his hand to her bare shoulder and slipped pass the robe and onto her back. He scratched against her healing wounds causing them to reopen.

Clarissa gasped in pain and Jim pulled back. He looked at her with concern. 'Wait, Why do I care if she's uncomfortable?' He thought. Blinking away the though he turned his attention back to her. She sat in his lap clinging to the robe with one hand as the other wiped her mouth. He smiled mischievously at her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He pulled the robe down and let it hang off her shoulders.

"Let's see what we have here." He spun her around to face the fire while he inspected her back. The lashings on her back were scabbed over almost healed. A few were lightly bleeding from Jim's rough behavior. "Looks like these will scar. They look like striped on your back."

He traced one lashing from one side to the other. "Tyger! Tyger! burning bright In the forests of the night, What immortal hand or eye Could frame thy fearful symmetry?" Jim quoted William Blake. "You're my tiger." He bend down and gently placed a kiss on each scar.

Clarissa only stared into the fire. She ignored Jim's attempt to comfort her. 'What did I do to deserve this?' She thought to herself.

_Weeks had passed and her encounter with Jim had left her memory completely. Clarissa and her co workers were to busy trying to go about their hectic work days after the terrible news had befell the bank._

_Mr. Stern had never returned to work. A few days after he had been reported missing, Mr. Howard Stern was found dead in an old abandoned factory. Police had been in and out numerous time asking routine question. The case was still on going but Clarissa had no idea if they had any leads. But she had heard rumors._

_There was talk about how the man had been tortured before killed. That all his finger nails had been ripped out one by one. His back had strips of skin cut off to make life size body suit. One person said they overheard the cops talking about how his throat was cut and his tongue was pull out through the slit in his throat._

_"Isn't that a mob trade mark?" Clarissa listened in on her peers gossip while she ate her lunch in the break room._

_"Yeah I think it's like Russian or Colombian or something like that." The other chimed in. "What do you think he did to piss off the mob?"_

_"Probably gambling or drugs."_

_Clarissa kept silent and tried to finish her sandwich in the corner as the bitchy little hens clucked on about the only interesting thing that had ever happened in their lives. 'It's pathetic.' She couldn't help think to herself. 'The only reason they care is because it's dramatic. Bet if he had died peacefully in his sleep, no one would give the man a second thought.'_

_"I bet it had something to do with women or maybe young girls. I always noticed the way he looked at some of our teen customers." Clarissa almost choked on her water with that last comment. Mr. Stern was an ass, but he wasn't an evil man. "The man was a pervert."_

_"Kourtney and Lexi what in god's name has gotten into you two." Maggie stormed into the break room. "Talkin about a dead man like that, it's indecent."_

_Both looked down in shame as mama bear lectured them. "Why I know the both of you don't truly think that. Lexi you've been working here seven years side by side Mr. Stern. His soul recently put to rest and you go around spewing that venom in his old place of work."_

_"Sorry Mags." Lexi looked up and apologized. "Your right, there's no way he would be involved in those sort of things."_

_"And you." Maggie focused her attention back to Kourtney. "Child you have been here less then three months. You don't know nothing about nobody so don't act like you have the answer to anything."_

_"But I-" Kourtney stuttered to get out. Tears were forming in her eyes_

_"But nothing. You have to do your time here just like everybody else to get noticed in this place." Maggie pulled up a chair and sat facing the young lady. "You don't want to be the branch gossip and if the things your saying hit the wrong ears you won't be the branch gossip for long." Maggie gave the girl one last pat on the shoulder before she stood up and headed for the the door._

_"Oh by the way." She turned around to face the three of us. "The police are back and want to talk to everyone individually when you get a chance. Since you all have so much time on your hands I think it would be best to go now and get it out of the way. Down the hall in the conference room at the end."_

_The two women picked up their things and followed her orders. Maggie stood in the door frame tapping her shoe in annoyance. "That means you too, Miss Clarissa Marie Ripley."_

_Ah shit, the middle name, Maggie was pissed. Clarissa stood up and tried to slide pass her in the doorway. Maggie came around and gave her a small bop to the back of Clarissa's head with her palm. "Owww I didn't do anything." She whined_

_"Exactly,You heard them and you didn't do a damn thing." Maggie brushed passed a stunned Clarissa._

_"I'm sorry." She chased after her. "It's just the things they said were so laughable I didn't think it justified a response. But what you said, I get it and your right."_

_"Because?"_

_"Because mama bear is always right." Clarissa shrugged._

_"Haha good enough. Okay a detective Lestrade and some other tall fella are waiting to talk to you as well."_

_"What do they need to know?" She asked Maggie._

_"Same old, same old. Anything suspicious? Acting suspicious? Suspicious people? Pretty sure they are at a dead end and their trying to start again with fresh eyes this time."_

_"Well let's get this over with." Clarissa took the lead while Maggie went back to work._

_A uniformed cop opened the door and escorted Clarissa into the room. Two men were already seated at the long table, piles of files spread out in front of them._

_"Have a seat Ms.-" One of the men stood and offered his hand._

_"Ripley, Clarissa Ripley." She shook his hand and sat across from them._

_"Ahh yes Miss Riiiippley." He fiddled around the files looking for the right one. "I'm detective Lestrade and this is-"_

_"Clarissa Marie Ripley" The other man stated from memory. "Age 28. Employee for seven month. Spotless record. No sick days taken. No vacation days taken."_

_"Haven't worked here long enough to accumulate the paid time off yet." She stated matter of factly._

_Detective Lestrade cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. What Sherlock is trying to say is, even though you have only been here a short time your still might have seen or heard something that could help us in Mr. Stern's death."_

_She took the time to examine the man he called Sherlock's features. Even behind the desk she could tell the man was tall and skinny. He had shaggy brown curls and high sharp cheek bones. His eyes had a light blue from the outside followed by a golden green circle around the pupil._

_Clarissa felt like she was drowning in his eyes. Not because he was attractive, but because she was one to believe the eyes were the windows to one's true self. The eyes never lied and when she looked into his she felt a misunderstood sadness and vulnerability take over._

_Sherlock observed Clarissa as she studied his face. He made mental notes at her attempt to analyze him. She wasn't doing it the correct way. She wasn't examining the facts. She was going on something more basic. She was 'feeling' him out. Amateur. But her stare didn't settle right with him. It made him a little uneasy. "So have you than?"_

_Clarissa blinked back into reality. "Have I what?"_

_Sherlock sighed in frustration. The woman wasn't even paying attention. "Have you seen or heard of anything suspicious?"_

_"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just one day he was here and the next he was not." She hated how blunt she had said it, but to be honest she didn't care. People come and go everyday. That's how life works._

_"That's an interesting statement Miss Ripley. Are a lot of people you know gone the next day?" Sherlock asked. Clarissa didn't understand what he was trying to say, but she didn't like where it was going. "You acting very nonchalant about this entire thing. So it would seem this type of thing, people leaving from you life, is normal. You've obviously been abandoned, probably as a child."_

_"I was adopted." She stated with a tilt of the head. She watched as the wheels in his head started spinning._

_"Still old enough to remember your parents previous rejection you learned to overcompensate for that issue by not allowing others to get to close. You keep your relationships casual and fleeting. That way it doesn't hurt as much when they leave."_

_"Still better than cutting off relationships completely." Her bright green eyes stared into his as the impact of her words set in._

_'There's no way she would have known that.' He thought to himself._

_"I think we've got enough information. Thank you Miss Ripley." Lestrade intervened. "If you remember anything at all please call me." Detective Lestrade handed her a card._

_Clarissa stood up and took the card. She walked to the door and opened it to leave. Before she saw gone Clarissa turned to face Sherlock again._

_"Some do stay." She stated. "The few that stay, they mean the world to me." With that she shut the door on the speechless, famous Sherlock Homes._

Mistake number two. If she hadn't let that detective rub her the wrong way, maybe she would have mentioned the time she had an altercation with a man that seemed very persistent in seeing Mr. Stern the day before he disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Mistake number two. If she hadn't let that detective rub her the wrong way, maybe she would have mentioned the time she had an altercation with a man that seemed very persistent in seeing Mr. Stern the day before he disappeared.

"Hellooo anyone in there?" Jim rubbed up her bare arms sending a shiver down her spine. Clarissa was back on the devil's lap staring at the fireplace. Clarissa hissed at the pain when Jim pinched the edge of one of the cuts on her back. "Where did you just go my dear?"

"Nowhere."

"Liar." He pinched harder causing her to yelp. ""You know the rules. No lies."

Clarissa crooked her head to the side and glared at him over her shoulder. "You lie all the time."

"Not to you my love." He kissed her shoulder. "Love is built on trust and honesty." He kissed again. "Or so I've heard. So what were you thinking?"

"Nothing important." She sighed. "Just about the way we met."

Jim smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. "And?"

"And all the mistakes I've made leading up to this."

"Oh darling there have been no mistakes. All decisions you have made have lead you to where we are today." Jim grabbed her chin forcing her to turn and face him. "You will see, all this was meant to happen. You were meant to be here with me."

Clarissa pulls away from his touch and looked away in defiance. This truly enraged Jim. Why was she being so difficult? Jim never had a problem wooing women. Normally women threw themselves at his dashing good looks and charming personality. They would go out on an expensive date, he would throw money around showing a glimpse of his wealth, and the night would end with intercourse. After he got what he wanted he would never call or see him again. Those women were boring and easy to manipulate. But not this one, Clarissa was a challenge. She didn't succumb to his will and that fascinated him. What started off as a game, gathering information, stalking, 'accidentally' bumping into her and meeting rejection, became a full on obsession that grew into love. Jim had never felt this before. He needed her to see that they were soul mates. That is why he took her, drew up a contract, and showered her with affection.

But Jim was loosing his patience with her. In one swift movement Jim wrapped his arms around her back and under her knees. Picking her up Jim started spinning around as he headed for the empty space in the room.

This all took Clarissa by surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jim, what are you doing?"

A large grin spread across his face as she clung to him. Without warning he threw her out of his arms. Flailing her arms Clarissa braced herself for a hard impact. Landing with a bounce she found herself on the soft bed. She scurried back as her bum met the edge of the bed.

Jim only stood there in the middle of the empty space staring at her blankly. Clarissa couldn't pull any emotion from his features. She couldn't tell if he was angry, sad, or happy with her at that moment. She could never read what he was thinking. This only added to the fear she felt everyday.

"Did you not like our little waltz?" Jim chuckled. He unbuttoned his suit and shirt, tossing them to the floor as he walked toward the bed.

"Took me by surprise is all." She tried to scoot back, but there was nowhere else to go. She knew she would be punished if she climbed off the bed he had placed her on. "Well it's getting late and and I'm pretty tired." Clarissa fakes a yawn. "Maybe you should see yourself out.

Jim stood, in his white undershirt and dress pants, on the opposite side of the bed. "I have a better idea." He grabbed her ankle pulling her closer. "You've had such an eventful day with the family reunion and all. I thought I'd help you relieve some stress." He glided his hand up her ankle and rested it on her knee.

"It's amazing what a bath can do. I'm stress free." She smiled while trying to gently refuse his advances.

Jim climbed on top of Clarissa and pushed her down onto the bed. "What a pity." He kissed her lips. "Because I have a few ways" Kissing her chin. "to relieve stress" Kissing the side of her jaw. "and help clear" He traveled down her neck. "that ever wandering mind of yours."

Clarissa placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him off so she could sit up. "No thank you."

Jim crawled off the and faced away from Clarissa. This slow pace bullshit was getting irritating. He had thought for sure she would stop refusing him after he had been nice enough to spare her loved one's life. Without a word Jim spun around and grabbed her ankle again pulling her legs off the edge of the bed.

Clarissa struggled against his grip. The flash of a blade against her neck froze her to the spot. Wrapping his other hand around her neck he slowly pushed her back down onto the bed as he crawled back on top.

"Now now" Jim tapped the blade against her neck with each word. "I think we both know that daddy knows what's best for you." He gave Clarissa a peck on the lips, he kissed a trail down her body. The knife glided down her skin following the trail of kisses. He placed gentle kisses on the side of each breast, her stomach, and pelvic area. Lifting both her legs,he rested them on his shoulders. He glanced up into Clarissa's face. Fear and anger filled her piercing green eyes as she watched his every move. She reminded him of a wild animal trapped in a cage.

He kissed her inner thigh while keeping eye contact. Her body trembled underneath his touch. Jim nipped and kissed his way up to his prize. Darting his tongue out as he gave her folds a long lazy lick causing her to jump and squeeze her legs close.

"See darling, you're so tense." Jim smiled and effortlessly opened her legs wide. He slipped his tongue between her folds to moisten her dry core.

Knowing there was no way out of this situation, Clarissa laid her head on the mattress and stared blankly at the ceiling. She focused her thoughts on the pain of the blade scraping against her leg. Jim could take her body, but she would never give him the satisfaction to grant her pleasure. These things could only be given by Clarissa to the people of her choice.

Jim took her nub between his teeth and lightly sucked and tugged. Pop it out his mouth with a loud slurp he continued to lick her inner lips and clitoris. With his free hand Jim slowly pushed a finger into her core. The taste of her juices lightly coated his tongue. Picking up the pace he could feel her body squirm.

Clarissa's muscles clench at the the intrusion causing more discomfort than pleasure. But she could feel the slick lubrication coating her inner walls. The sensitive perk nipples did not escape her senses. Clarissa's body was betraying her will to stay dormant. "I need a better distraction." She thought to herself. Clarissa dug her fingers into the blankets, she pushed her shoulder blades and back into her bed. The was a light stinging sensation. Squirming a little she felt the frictions she was looking for. Putting more pressure on her back she felt the searing pain of her healing wounds break open. Clarissa's back felt like it was on fire as she continued to cause the cuts rip apart. She thought she could hear the skin pull apart like tearing paper into pieces.

Jim continued pumping his finger as he sucked her nub. This move never failed. He smirked and looked up to soak in his victory. That smile was short lived as he took in the sight laid out on the bed. He saw his conquest in what could only be called some kind of trance. Her face showed no expression or emotion. Her eyes were dull and empty as she stared up at nothing. Her perk nipples were only a contradiction to the steady rise and fall of her chest. He hadn't even been able to speed up her heart rate with his show of affection. It was just another rejection. Jim had never failed at pleasing a woman in his life. But there she was, completely unaffected by him.

With a growl Jim added another finger and slammed into her forcefully. Clarissa's body only flinched at the intrusion. She was in her own place now, where nobody had the key but her. Enraged by her defiance Jim sank his teeth into her inner thigh. The force broke the skin as the blood mixed with her juices in his mouth. The taste was the most delicious thing he's ever had in his life. This was was all meant to be. But if she wasn't going to bask in the sensation of pleasure he was trying to give her, then she would scream in agony at the pain he would inflict upon her.

The sharp piercing to her inner thigh pulled Clarissa back to her prison. She automatically opened her mouth to let out a silent scream, but instantly snapped it shut refusing to make a sound for him. Clarissa looked down and almost smiled at his pathetic attempts to pull a response from her. Yet another small victory to help keep her sanity. She laid her head back down and patiently waited for him to give up.

Completely spent, Jim ceased his assault on her body. He pulled back and stood up to tower over her. Jim's lips and chin was cover with blood as it slowly dripped down his neck. Realizing he was done Clarissa only blinked up at him in silence. Jim could not stand the sight of his failure staring him in the face

"You're exhausted." He said coldly. "Go to sleep and get some rest."

Jim collected his clothes and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Out in the hall Jim screamed at the emptiness around him. 'He should just dispose of her and scrap this whole project. That would solve this whole problem.' He thought to himself. 'But no, he couldn't kill her. Well he could but he didn't want to lose her. She would be his soon enough.' He stomped down the hall shattering vases and tearing down the mirrors and artworks that hung on the walls.

In the bedroom Clarissa climbed under the covers and rested her head on the pillow. Hearing the scream, she smiled to herself at his defeat. 'Day thirteen down.' The last thought she had as she drifted to sleep.

The next morning Clarissa woke to a vase of white lilies and a note.

'Dearest love, you looked so peaceful while sleeping I decided not to wake you. I will be out for a few days and will not have time to visit. Sebastian will bring you anything you need. Forever in my thoughts, Love Jim'


	6. Chapter 6

A beam of light filled the dark room as it lightly caressed Clarissa's face. Her eyes opened to the new morning, her senses are awaken by the sight of white lilies at her bed side table. Reading the card made her cringe at the thought of that monster watching her sleep.

'Well at least that's a few more days I can cross out.' Clarissa thought as she dropped the card.

Crawling out of bed her body was met with an achy feeling in every bone. Stretching out her sore muscles, Clarissa catches a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror.

Dropping her arms, she slowly walked toward the unfamiliar image. She saw a woman in an open bathrobe standing in front of her. Clarissa noted the bruises and a small cut on the woman's neck as her gaze traveled down her body. A couple small hickeys were on her breast and smeared blood had dried on the side of her waist and stomach. Clarissa turned to the side to see the back of the robe was stained with her blood. Facing forward she inspected the rest of the damage.

Then she saw it, on the inside of her thigh, A savage bite mark and a trail of blood that went all the way down to her bruised ankle. Air refused to enter her lungs as she fell to the floor cradling herself as the memory of last night came flooding back.

That vile man had touched her. He had forced himself onto her and violated her as her beloved cousin sat there and stared at them with her cold dead eyes. Blood was still pouring out of her freshly slashed throat.

Clarissa started to dry heave as she cried for her dear departed cousin. She slammed her head against the floor repeatedly trying to erase the memory.

'Wait' She lifted her head and stared into her reflection's eyes.

'That's not true.' Clarissa sat up as the reflection followed her every movement, never breaking eye contact.

'That's not what happened.' She focused on her breathing as it slowed back to its normal pace. 'He promised and Reen left here alive. You stayed strong and she is safe.'

Clarissa stood up and slowly closed her eyes as the real memories rose from the surface. 'You stayed strong and won the battle as the devil tried to 'seduce' you.' Clarissa smiled at her reflection. 'You survived, you won, and in the end you will be free.'

Finally calm, Clarissa blinked again and saw the disastrous state she was in.

"Time to clean up." She said to herself as she walked into the bathroom.

Once in the shower Clarissa let the warm water wash away the blood and memories of the night before. She sighed in relief as she let the scent of the shower gels relax her body and mind. Once the draining water ran clear she jumped out to dry off and brush her teeth.

Everything felt fresh and new like the day to come. Clarissa walked out of the bathroom to grab a clean change of clothes. She opened her closet to find something to wear. Jim had taken the liberty of gathering up everything she owned and brought it to the house, as well as added a few things he would like to see her wear. She grabbed a comfortable tank top and jeans, throwing on the bed. Dropping the towel, She started to get dressed. A smile spread across her face as she remembered that Jim would not be around for three whole days.

'Today is gonna be a good day' She thought to herself. Clarissa hummed as she put on the tank top.

Lost in her own thought, Clarissa failed to hear someone approaching. As the door opened Clarissa shrieked and scrambled on the floor to grab the towel. She wrapped it around her naked waist as Sebastian walked into the room.

Tray in hand, Sebastian barely acknowledge her as he walked over to the table beside the fireplace. He set the tray down and turned to leave.

"Ever tried knocking?" Clarissa called out to him.

"Ain't nothin you got I haven't seen before." He leaned against the door frame now giving her his full attention.

Clarissa stood there waiting for him to leave. After a minute she broke the uncomfortable silence. "What?" She was quickly getting annoyed by his very presence.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?" Clarissa gripped the towel tighter.

Sebastian turned to leave. "Dinner will be ready at five." He walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Shut the fucking door you perv." Clarissa yelled as she stomped across the room and slammed the door shut.

'Damn that man was aggravating.' Che quickly finished getting dressed and slipped into the chair, next to the food, letting her legs hang off the arm of the chair.

Sebastian had brought her a plate of biscuits and gravy gruel, glass of orange juice, a few bottles of water, and another plate of crackers.

She took the plate of biscuits and gravy into her lap and took a bit to immediately spit it back out.

"Oh my god, this isn't even edible." She chugged the OJ. But her stomach growled to be fed. "Okay lets try this again."She plugged her nose and shoved a biscuit into her mouth. Without even trying to chew she swallowed it whole and gagged.

"Nope...no no no." Clarissa stood up shaking her head. Plate in hand, she stomped over to the door and flung it open. Taking a few steps out she threw the plate down the staircase.

"That is NOT food" She screamed down the stairs.

"Ya don't want it, Then go ahead and STARVE." Sebastian yelled out from another room.

With that response Clarissa turned back and headed to her room. She slammed the door again and huffed in frustration. "Whatever"

Settling back into the chair she grabbed a handful of crackers. She scarfed them down to push away the hunger pains. Think it best to save the rest for later, Clarissa looked around the large room. The room was big enough to hold the king size bed, a vanity, the two large chairs around the fireplace, and enough empty space to fit a whole other room. She walked up to the wall that was shelved head to toe with books.

She climbed the ladder to the top shelf and looked down. She thought about the first few nights she had spent here and the plan she had about how easy it would be to hang herself if the situation became to much to handle.

'No, you will always be to strong to take the easy way out.' She gave herself a little pep talk pushing the memories out of her head.

Skimming over the titles Clarissa was still in aww of the amazing collection Jim had acquired. She grazed the spine of the books relieving a layer of dust. She rubbed her fingers together and tisked in disapproval.

"To busy to read such wonderful masterpieces, ah Jimmy boy." She said sarcastically. "What a waste."

Clarissa picked up a book that caught her fancy. She dragged a chair across the room with a loud screech and faced it to look out the window. She let the sun warm her bones as she read the book. Only stopping once or twice to eat a cracker, stretch, or grab a blanket she spent the entire day reading that book. Her rumbling stomach interrupted her as she pulled her face out of the book to find the time.

'Six eighteen, Maybe he meant it.' She thought. 'He was going to let her starve until Jim comes back.'

She continued reading the book to keep her mind off her hunger. The door opened and Sebastian came in with another tray of food. He set it on the vanity and went to collect the remains of breakfast.

She danced with the devil. Why not add poke the bear to the list.

"You're late." She called out without raising her head from her book. "It's Seven O five."

"So?"

"Start a fire." She commanded.

"Do it yourself." He spat back.

"Jim said you have to do anything I need." Clarissa closed the book and walked up to him. There was no turning back now. "It's chilly in here and I would like a fire."

Sebastian crossed his arms and looked down at her. "And you can't becaussse."

"Because It's your job." Clarissa smirked while she stood her ground.

"You little bitch." He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her closer. "You may have Jim's attention for the moment, but you have no authority over me." He raised his hand to slap her.

"Nah ah ah. Better not leave a bruise. Pretty sure he knows every inflection he's cause this body. Now what do you think would happen if he found something he didn't place there himself?"

Sebastian released her and mumbled to himself as he walked to the fireplace. After starting a fire he got up and headed to the door without a second glance.

"By the way." Clarissa wasn't done messing with her only form of entertainment. "Irene told me all about you. Well she told me all about the things you like."

Sebastian flinched at her words. Looking behind his shoulder Clarissa only smiled and waved him off. He closed the door and Clarissa was left alone in the big empty room again.

Dinner was no better than breakfast. She could only stomach half the meal before giving up. Strolling back to the window Clarissa looked out into the empty landscape ans the sun began to set. Not another house in sight. Only grass and hills as far as the eye could see. There was a small pond in the middle of the land and a thick woods area off to the side. But no sight of civilization or life of any kind.

Clarissa sighed in hopelessness as she climbed into bed, book in hand. She continued reading, finishing just before sleep took hold.

'Day fourteen down' A countdown was always her last thought of the night.

**So sorry for the wait and the short chapter. Lots of crazy business planning a honeymoon. Now we will be going on the honeymoon so it will be a little while til I update again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the long wait. hope this makes up for it**

Clarissa awoke to see it was already early afternoon. She rubbed her eyes and stared up at the Ceiling. Always early bird she was use to being up a few hours ago and out in the world to go to work or run errands. But now, in this glamorous prison, she had no reason to get out of bed. She could lay there and rot and no one would care.

Clarissa closed her eyes and shook her head. No, Jim had a list of people that contradicted that thought. Irene had already risked her life to save her. That was the only reason she was here, to keep them alive.

She got out of the bed and continued with her new routine of bathing and brushing her teeth. This time she decided it was best to bring her change of clothes into the bathroom.

Once dressed and ready for the day, Clarissa looked into the mirror concentrated on the image before her. It was important part of the day. She needed to make sure she didn't loose herself in this process. "Day fifteen" She thought to herself and smiled.

Walking out of the bathroom, Clarissa sensed a slight disturbance in the room. A fire was cracking and a tray of food had been set out.

"Wow he was already here." A sigh of relief left her lips. "Let's see what kind of food I'm suppose to stomach today."

She sat down and pulled a bowl of what looked like oatmeal into her lap. She tried to stir the almost solid lumpy mess that use to be oatmeal. Lifting a spoonful up to her face she inspected the so called nutritious meal. Turning the spoon upside down, the oatmeal stuck to it like cement. She dropped the spoon into the bowl and set it back into the table.

Leaning her head back, Clarissa pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I can't go through this shit again. I need a real meal."

Looking around the empty room she weighed the options in her head. But there was really only one option.

She stood and walked to the door. Slowly she opened the door and popped her head out. There was no one in sight. She quietly tip toed to the stairs and crouched next to the railing. Taking a few moments to listen, she was only met with silence. Satisfied with the empty sound Clarissa cautiously took each step down the stairs. Each step she took boosted her courage. Once at the bottom, she strolled down the hallway to the only room she knew of with certainty.

Finding the dining room was easy. She had only been there a few time. But the only way Jim would allow her to eat was in his company in this very dining room. Clarissa would go days at a time starving herself just to avoid these little 'dates'.

But when she finally gave into her hunger Jim would be waiting in this room. A plate of delicious warm food would be waiting for her. The first time she ate as fast as humanly possible while Jim tried to start a conversation. Once all her food was gone Clarissa was up and running back to her room before Jim could stand.

The second date was a bit more strategically planned.

Clarissa sat down to an empty plate and a smiling Jim. "Where's the food?"

"So impatient." Jim picked up his napkin and placed it in his lap. "Dinner will be ready soon. But in the meantime I thought we could take this opportunity to talk." Clarissa had yet to lift her head. Both her arms laid on the table on either side of the empty plate. "You've been staying with me for over a week now and I feel like we haven't had a real chance to get to know each other."

"Oh really." Clarissa looked up from her empty plate. "I know you're a kidnapping, blackmailing, psychopath."

"Oh but you've only just scratched the surface." He placed his hand on top of her's. "But let's start with you. This being our second date and all I thought we could just skip the boring stuff. Tell me something

interesting."

"You have a list of my loved ones in what I can only assume is in a file of my life. What Could I possibly tell you that you don't already know?"

"Tsk tsk tsk you're not doing this RIGHT." Jim slammed his hands against the table with that last word. "The first date is all about where you're from and where you work. Yes I know all of that from the files of your life." He leaned in closer and softened his tone as he spoke. "This is the second date. All that superficial stuff is out of the way. This is the part where we talk about what is up here." He tapped the side of her head. "Your dreams and aspirations, what you want out of life."

"I just want to get out of here alive" She pulled away from his touch.

He set his elbows on the table on the table and rested his chin in his hands. "I'm intrigued by you and I want to know everything about you."

"I ummm..." The door behind Jim swung open and Sebastian came out with a roast beef in hand. He carefully placed it in front of the two. Clarissa's mouth watered as the smell wafted up her nose. It had been too long since her last meal and the food in front of her made her forget exactly where she was.

Fork in hand, Clarissa reached out for the food. Her actions were met with a sharp pain as Jim stabbed his fork into her arm.

"Not yet." She tried to retract her hand but Jim caught her wrist with his free hand. He pulled it up to his chest. "It is only polite to wait for the entire meal to be placed on the table before eating."

He kissed her knuckle and yanked the fork out of her arm. Clarissa recoiled back into her chair, tending to her wound and glaring at Jim as he cleaned his fork with his mouth.

"So where were we?" He said while he took the fork out of his mouth and started to polish it with his napkin. "Oh yes you were about to say something"

"I'm fucking bleeding you asshole." Clarissa quickly wrapped a napkin around her arm.

"Yeah sorry about that." Jim leaned back into her and helped knot the napkin. "People say I can be a little eccentric. But a point had to be made and you would not have learned if you were not punished. Bet it won't happen again" Both sat in silence. " How about this. I'll start. As you know I work in the consultant business."

Sebastian came back out of the kitchen with two side dishes. He picked up a bottle and started filling Jim's glass.

"What is that?' Jim hissed as he stared at the glass.

"It's the wine for tonight's dinner." The large man timidly answered.

"It's white wine." Jim picked up the glass and concentrated all of his attention on the clear liquid.

"It's just wine." Sebastian filled Clarissa's glass and placed the bottle on the table.

"Just wine." Jim stood and stood toe to to with Sebastian. Thought Sebastian had a good foot above him, Jim Looked up at him with superiority. "I meal like this requires a dry red wine" Jim lifted his glass over Sebastian's head and slowly poured the wine out. "Not this swill."

Sebastian stood perfectly still. The liquid dripped from his nose and ears. "I will grab another bottle."

"It's too late for that." Jim snatched the bottle from the table. The bottle shattered to pieces as it collided with the side of Sebastian's face. "The night has already been ruined by your incompetence." He screamed into the marksman's ear as Sebastian bent over from the impact. "Clean this mess up."

Jim stormed pass the marksman and pulled Clarissa out of her chair by her wrist. Clarissa scrambled out of her chair reaching for the food that just to tempting to resist. With her free hand she stole a roll and shoved it down her shirt.

Clarissa almost tripped on her own feet as Jim pulled her into the hall. He yanked her back up to her feet and paused at the stairs. He released his grip and let Clarissa's arm fall back to her side.

He straightened his tie and smoothed out the from of his suit. "Sorry about that it there." His fingers ran through his hair as his head tilted to the side. "It's sooOOoo hard to find good help these days. Shall we."

He expended his hand waiting for her to take it. The thought of willingly that man almost made her loose her appetite for that hidden morsel of food she worked so hard to get. She reluctantly took his hand and he pulled her in close as they ascended the stairs back to her room.

"I truly am sorry about all of this." The sincerity in his voice was the most confounding thing Clarissa had ever felt. Had this mad man finally seen that all of this was a mistake. It had been the longest week of her life, having to keep her guard up, refusing to cooperate while keeping to the guidelines of their agreement. He had to be getting fed with her by now. She turn to look at the side of his face with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Was she going home?

""It's been a week and we haven't been able to spend much time together. It's my fault really. I thought you should be given time to adjust to your new surroundings. But I have been a terrible host and I apologize for that." He turned and smiled as the hope in her features disappeared and rage took its place. "From now on we will be spending more time together."

Clarissa was silent the entire walk. Both stopped at the door to her room. With that same smile Jim leaned against the door frame. "I had a really lovely time."

'He can't be fucking serious.' Clarissa looked at him and then at the door.

"This would be a lot easier if you would just give me a chance. I'm a pretty good guy once you get to know me." He wrapped around the back of her neck. "And to show it I'm going to let you keep that little delicacy you've tucked away." He glanced down at her chest and back up into her eyes. Slowly he leaned in and pulled her closer.

With out hesitation Clarissa ducked under his arm and slipped into her room. Quickly she slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

She could hear Jim chuckling on the other side. "Good night my love. See you tomorrow." She listened to his footsteps as he walked away. She sunk to the floor as the sound ceased. Pulling out the roll she inhaled it in seconds. The tears she was holding back finally fell as she swallowed.

Back to the present Clarissa found herself sitting in her dining chair in the empty dining room. You never would have known this was the very same place the devil ate his meals.

Her stomach growled reminding her of her primary objective. Food. She got up and walked through the swinging door that had to lead to the kitchen.

The enormous kitchen was in pristine condition. It looked too perfect, almost completely untouched and clean. She walked around the island to the fridge and swung the doors open. It was Fully stocked with everything she could wish for and more. She piled up everything she would need and placed the items on the counter. She opened every drawer and cabinet looking for the cooking utensils.

Putting a pot on the stove Clarissa measured and melted some butter. Adding flour and milk, she made a basic rue and stirred the contents. Waiting for it to thicken she chopped up some thin sliced deli meat and tossed it into the pot. While it cooled she cut a couple of slices of bread and popped them in the toaster. The smell was delicious and reminded her of home.

" Well what do we have here." Clarissa jumped out of her skin from Sebastian's voice. She spun around and was met with his chest. "Smells good."

The toast popped up and Sebastian stepped to the side to pick up a plate. He pushed her off to the side as he slathered HER food onto the toast. Walking around the island and took a seat. He shoved the toast into his mouth.

"Damn girl you should cook more often." He spat out his words in between chewing.

She shrugged off the irritation that came with Sebastian's presence and prepared some more toast.

"What do you call this little dish?" A bit of food slid down his chin.

"Edible." She poured the rest of the rue on her toast and slowly took a bit.

"Haha smart ass." He took another bite. "So what is it?"

Thinking it wiser to indulge in the conversation than ignore him, she answered him. "Shit on a shingle."

"What kind of disgusting name is that?" Sebastian cringed at the title.

"Well that's what my nana use to call it." Clarissa sat across from him as she ate. "But the clean version is called chipped beef on toast."

Neither let their eyes drift from the other as they ate in silence. Their plates were empty and Clarissa looked around the room. "Okay you know the rules. I cook. You clear."

"Umm no." He stood and headed for the door.

"Now wait a minute buddy boy." She threw a wash rag at the back of his head. "You just invited yourself and enjoyed the delicious lunch I work over a hot stove to cook myself. Time to pull your weight."

Sebastian cracked his neck and turned around. Reveling in her little victory Clarissa skipped pass him as he started his chores.

"Where do you think you're going?" She stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulders back at Sebastian. "If you're going to be out of your room it's my job to keep an eye on you. Stay here while I clean up."

She might have won the battle but she didn't win the war. Not wanting to push her luck, Clarissa sat down and watched him clean. He made quick work of his task. Cleaning and drying, Sebastian put each piece away in it's exact spot. He knew this kitchen like the back of his hand. Wait.

"Why did you make me inedible groul for the last couple day?" Her words didn't phase him as he continued cleaning. "I can't see Jim cooking. This is obviously your kitchen. SO why starve me for two days?"

"Because I was told to." He stated matter of factly.

That didn't make sense. "But why?"

"To get you out of your room. Moriarty didn't want you to rot up there and he thought with him gone you might be more inclined to move around. The food was apart of the plan to make sure of that."

"Like a game of chess. Every move thought out. How clever." She sighed having been beaten.

"I just follow orders. I have no idea of his plans."

"Your a pawn. Always moving forward. Never looking for the big picture." She was starting to hate Sebastian even more. "Someday you'll walk straight to your death."

"You think you got it any better?" Sebastian stomped over to where she sat. He pulled her head back by her hair. A clean butter knife was push against her neck. "You're never leaving here alive. Sooner or later he will get bored of you. I just hope I get to be the one that puts the bullet in your head."

Sebastian was a cold blooded murderer. There is no denying that fact. He could easily killed her with that dull weapon in his hand and not lose a wink of sleep. But he didn't frighten Clarissa. He was just a dog obeying his master.

"How pathetic" The words left her lips before she had realized she didn't mean to say that out loud.

Something in Sebastian snapped. In a flash his fist smashed into her jaw with all his strength. Clarissa went flying out of his chair and hit the floor. The familiar taste of blood hit her taste buds.

Survival took over her senses. Clarissa was quick to get back on her feet and ran out the room. She had miscalculated. Thinking she had any control over the situation was a mistake. She had underestimated Sebastian and had paid the price for her stupidity. Too scared to look back, her instincts told her to hide.

Running down the hall, She opened the first door she spotted and jumped in. 'A towel closet. Great.'

Clarissa rolled her eyes as she squatted in the tight quarters.

In the dark room, Clarissa tried to tune out the the sound of her heart beating inside her ears. Outside the door, the sound of footsteps getting louder. A sliver of light from under the door is broken by a shadow. The footsteps stop just outside the door. She could hear the doorknob lightly jiggle.

'What a way to go.' Clarissa waited for the inevitable. 'Torn to shreds by a dog off its chain.'

But the door never swung open. What felt like hours, but in reality was five seconds, Clarissa watched the shadow on the floor.

"I know you're in there." He voice came from behind the unlock door.

'No shit sherlock.' But she remained silent. 'What is he waiting for?'

"We both know you deserve that." She humphed at his words. " You can stay in there if it makes you feel better. But you might want to consider trying to make this stay a little easier on yourself."

With that the shadow left the floor and footsteps faded into the distance.

Left alone Clarissa felt around in search of a towel. Finding a washcloth, she wipes away the liquid dripping down her chin. Pushing it against her split lip, the dull pain was a hard reminder. Clarissa was never good at manipulation. Her whole life she had been blunt and to the point. People might not like the words that came from her mouth. But there was a respect for her pure unbiased honesty. What made her think she was cleaver enough to play this type game.

The sun had set by the time Clarissa finally journeyed out of her hiding place. Hours of siting in the dark room, poking at the cut on her lip. Each jab inflicting pain. Each jolt of pain burning the lesson she had learned today. Clarissa could not act like something she's not. If she was going to survive she had to stay true to herself. No more games.

She snuck up to her room and crawled into bed. 'Day fifteen finally over.'


	8. Chapter 8

Clarissa found herself in kitchen cooking herself breakfast. It was a breath of fresh air to add something new to her routine. Like clock work, once food was ready Sebastian scooped some scrambled eggs on a piece of toast and left the kitchen. No words were spoken as Clarissa watched his every movement until he left her sight.

Their last encounter still played in her mind as she jabbed at her lower lip. The pain had dulled. But it still served as a fresh reminder of the dangers in this house.

Clarissa ate her meal in peaceful silence. Almost serene as she tried to forget her troubles. Once finished, She cleaned her work area leaving no trance of occupancy. About to leave, Clarissa looks back at the kitchen. It looked like on one had even been there. Like she hadn't used it. As if she didn't exist at all.

Without Sebastian's presence, Clarissa decides to take the opportunity to explore the main level. Walking down the hall, she opens every door and peeks her head to look around. Absolutely nothing of interest. She stops for a second as she runs into a locked door.

'This must be the dreaded basement.' Clarissa flashes back to the day she was thrown down the stair and paraded half naked in front of her cousin. Shaking her head she moves on.

Clarissa never really frequent mansions, she found herself unimpressed by the layout. Each room she found was large and extravagant with expensive furniture and beautiful artwork. But they all lacked personality. Just like the kitchen, they were only there for show. It was all so stale.

Stepping into the next room, Clarissa jaw dropped. In this gorgeous room, wall to wall filled with books. The only place that didn't have a shelf was the fireplace. As she ran through the title there was variety to choose from. Fiction, history, biography, some of spines had been worn from constant use. Anything she could imagine was right at her finger tips. She pulls a book out. Its spine is unreadable and almost completely faded away. Clarissa sits sideways in one of the comfy chairs and inspects the worn out book.

"Ender's Game." Clarissa giggled as she read the description. "So our Jimmy boy is a sci-fi junkie?"

She read the book set in the future about a boy sent to military school in space to train and strategize against an imminent battle against their alien rivals. The boy is torn between his kind nature and violent action he must take to win. While all this goes on his brother and sister are in the process of taking over the world.

Clarissa is in aww at the notes written in the margins by Jim. Comments of using different tactics and weakness in strategy. The care he took to keep the book in tact and obvious love for the words even if he didn't agree with them.

She zones out to think about Jim siting in this exact chair. She could see him on the edge of his seat soaking in every word. Frantically writing notes and maybe a verbal outcry or two. Was he pulling into the futuristic world feeling the characters pain and suffering as Clarissa found herself? A knock on the door frame brings her back to existence.

When Clarissa looks up she sees Sebastian standing there waiting for her to acknowledge him.

''Give any thought to what I said?" Clarissa only glared at his words. "There is no point on making this stay more difficult than it needs to be."

"And how would one make this" Clarissa waved her hands over her head "situation easier on myself?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Just give him what he wants."

"What exactly is that?"

"You" He nodded in her direction.

She scoffed. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. You are a terrible wing man."

Sebastian rolled his eyes in frustration. "Look I don't care what you decide to do. I just though..."

"Pretty sure Jim doesn't pay you to think and I don't want to hear it." Sebastian took a step forward. But Clarissa didn't care. "So just go back to whatever security room you crawled out of and watch whatever hidden camera you have in here and leave me alone."

Clarissa understood through their last encounter that she had no control over anything that happened in this place. But that wasn't going to stop her from speaking her mind. She understood the consequences and excepted them fully. She closed her eyes and waited for Sebastian's reaction.

Complete silence Clarissa opened her eyes to an empty room. 'Huh not exactly the reaction I was expecting.'

Finding it hard to read in the dark, Clarissa left the room that she had lost the entire day in. Only stopping back into kitchen to grab a snack, she headed back to her room with a few crackers and the book.

Snuggling in her bed, Clarissa continued reading where she had left off. Re-reading every chapter, she found herself getting lost in the notes Jim had left. There wasn't just logic in his notes. There was emotion. There was love and concern for the main character. A feeling of despair and excitement when he read what that main character had to overcome in the story. Jim empathized with the people in this book. He cared about their lives. Jim. Cared.

Processing her newly found information, Clarissa put the book down and stared at the ceiling.

'Did the devil have a soul? CAN the devil have a soul?' If so, did this new information increase her chances of survival? The plan had been to always keep a safe distance. Do her time, get out, and never look back.

But maybe she could appeal to his humanity? Make him understand this whole endeavor was not the right way to reach his intended goal. She had already tried screaming and fighting. But the thought of calmly explaining to him the suffering she was going through had never crossed her mind.

Clarissa imagined sitting Jim down on a couch. She would hold his hands in her own and face him with her most serene face. She would tell everything he had felt while being under contract. Calmly explain her turmoil. Be completely vulnerable in front of him in hopes that he will put himself in her situation and see what she was trying to show him. She would look up into what should be sorrow filled eyes to find him with a wide, cold grin and black eyes leading to an empty soul.

'Yeah right. Like that would ever work.' Clarissa rubbed her eyes and tried to blink the notion away. 'The man had to know the shit he's putting me through. He just doesn't care.'

With that Clarissa sets the book on the side table with the collection of books she had read and retired fro the night.

"Good night sixteen."

A new day and the same old routine. Shower. Dress. Food. At least now she had a little control over what she would eat. Walking around the silent house Clarissa found herself looking through the same things she had seen the day before. If Jim had anything to hide he did an immaculate job at hiding it.

"This is sooo boooring." She stepped into the larger of the two sittings rooms. "I'm going outside." Addressing the only person she knew could hear her. "I know the rules." She spun around in a circle calling out in the empty room. "If I leave the property you'll kill me and blah blah blah." She was only met with silence. "Okay then." She headed for the front door.

Reaching out for the door knob, Clarissa hesitated for only a split second before opening the door.

Once outside, on a bleak day, what little sun there was immediately warmed her skin. She filled her lungs with fresh air and looked out at the peaceful land. This false sense of freedom was the best thing she had felt in ages. She soaked in every second of it.

Looking out her vision followed the driveway as it lead to nowhere, disappearing over the hills. Clarissa took a few steps out and faced the house. It was a beautiful and peaceful looking prison. Its grandeur hidden away without any other house in sight, not another person in sight. No one would ever expect there were monsters presiding inside. No one was even around to question that fact.

Clarissa felt like a little kid as she walked around the large mansion. She took in all the sights from the siding of the house to the rabbits playing on top of the hillside. She thought about the families that should live here to make this house a home. The love that could fill this shell of a house. The joy and laughter that would bounce of the walls. Maybe someday this place will reach its true potential.

After reaching the back of the house Clarissa was stumped on where to go. There was so much open space. But she knew there were invisible fences being guarded by the sniper that was probably on the roof. Remembering an old barn she would see outside her window, Clarissa thought it'd be a place to start and headed in the general direction.

Coming from the side of the barn, Clarissa quietly walked inside. Immediately she was greeted by a squealing angry horse that jolted its head and stomped its feet at her presence. Clarissa stumbled and fell as she tried to back away from the animal. Scooting away, on her bum, she backed into the gate opposite the angry creature. But the farther she got the more enraged the horse became. She watched in confusion as the pitch black horse stomped around its pen making loud, intimidating noises while keeping an eye on her.

"What's wrong with you?" The horse only answered with another show of aggression. "It's cool. It's cool." She put her hands up in a surrendering position. "You just stay there and I'll stay the hell away from you."

Distracted by the large beast Clarissa failed to realize the hot breath hitting the top of her head. A light nibble at her hair cause Clarissa to jump back to the middle of the room and spin around. In front of her stood another horse. This one, however, didn't make a sound at her intrusion. It only observed her for a few seconds before turning around to ignore her. A bit smaller than the the other, This horse's coat was a white with large chestnut, brown spots running down its neck and back.

Clarissa noted the name plate. "Tyger Lily"

The horse's ears perked at her name as she looked back at Clarissa.

"Hey there pretty girl." Tyger Lily turned to face her and leaned her head out of the pen. Clarissa took a step forward and was met with snorting and stomping behind her.

Clarissa turned her attention to the black stallion making a ruckus. She tilted her head to the side as she read his name. "Zero?" The horse only snorted in response. "Relax I'm not gonna to harm her."

She lifted her arm to place her hand on Tyger Lily's nose while watching Zero's reaction. Tyger Lily nuzzled at her hand. With Tyger Lily acceptance of Clarissa's advances Zero composed himself in a calmer manner, but kept an eye on the two of them.

With Zero's sort of blessing Clarissa turned her attention to the mare. She pet up the mare's nose and scratch the back of it's ear.

"That a good girl. What's a beautiful girl doing in a place like this?" Tyger Lily bobbed her head up and down in response. "You hungry girl?"

Clarissa walked farther into the barn and looked around the horse supplies. Bridles, breast collars, bits, saddles, and reins were all on the wall. All equipment was well taken care of and in pristine condition. Another wall cover in riding crops. Different widths and lengths, There were far more riding crops than needed for only two horses. The thought of using one of these things on a poor defenseless creature disgusted her to no end.

Searching the desk she found a few carrot in the drawer. Heading back with her treats, Clarissa noticed Zero hadn't taken his eye off her. "Hey there boy. You want a treat?" Zero grunted at her and aggressively stamped his hoof. "Okay I get the message 'Stay away'." She threw the carrot over the gate and into his pen. "There ya go."

Tyger Lily met Clarissa at the pen's entrance. She nibbled at the carrot while Clarissa continued petting her.

"Poor thing being pent up here all day. You show be out and running around in the fresh air." She looked the healthy horse up and down. "At least they are taking care of you. Maybe you and I can go for a ride sometime. Would you like that?"

The horse nudge her shoulder and Clarissa lifted the carrot up high so she could keep eating. Clarissa's mind wandered thinking about the two of them riding out of this place to freedom.

"You shouldn't be here. We shouldn't be here." She whispered in the horse's ear. "Stay strong girl. I'll get us out of here." Clarissa closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the horse's cheek ignoring Zero's whinning.

"Did you miss me my love?" Clarissa's eyes shot wide open as her body froze at the touch of a pair hands resting on her shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

**He's Baaaaack**

**Thank you everyone for the kind words and encouragement.**

Tyger Lily's face is put into view as Clarissa is pulled into Jim's embrace.

"I said Did You Miss Me?" Jim buries hes face into the side of her neck taking in her sweet scent. "Because I have certainly missed you."

He spins Clarissa around to face him. His wicked smile disappears to a straight line as he processes her face.

"What happened here?" He cups the side of Clarissa's face with the palm of his hand. Clarissa keeps silent as she blankly stares over his shoulder directly at Zero, who is staring straight back at her. "I repeat, what happened HERE." With that word Jim pushes his thumb at the cut on her bottom lip.

Clarissa let out a silent cry of pain.

"Nothing happened. I hit the floor pretty hard the other day." She kept her gaze on the black stallion.

"You're lying" Jim sang out. He pushes on the healing cut breaking it open in the process. Clarissa yelps and tries to push away. But Jim keeps her in place. "I see someone has been playing a little too rough with my things."

"Is that what I am?" Clarissa slaps his hand away. "Property? A Toy? Some kind of pet to you?"

"Of course not my love." Jim places his hands on her shoulders. His voice and touch become gentle at Clarissa's harsh words. "You know what you mean to me. You are everything to me. You are the only thing that has ever given me something more than a distraction" he laid all the cards on the table for her.

Clarissa met his puppy dog eyes, she glared up at him. "Love is not a prison. So why keep me locked up?"

Jim was taken back by her question. Literally he took a a couple steps back.

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly while shifting his gaze from the wall to the floor."I needed you to see that your place is here, with me, by my side."

"I am not a thing to be manipulated" Not knowing what was coming over her, Clarissa spoke her mind damn the consequence.

"I know that." Jim shifted uncomfortable.

"I am a person with her own mind and thoughts."

"Of course you are." Jim looked around anywhere but in her direction.

"You can't make me LOVE YOU" She screams.

There was complete silence as her voice echoed through the barn. Jim physically shivered at her words. Clarissa watched as that shiver ran down his body. She watched as what was once a vulnerable, submissive human transform into a monster right in front of her eyes.

"It was never my intention to make you do anything." He looks up at her flashing that sadistic smirk she knew all to well.

"I said you will see that you love me." Jim takes a step towards her and Clarissa instinctively steps back. "This is meant to be." He steps closer as she moves back keeping that distance between them. "We are destined to be together." Clarissa's back hits the gate as Jim boxes her in. There is no escape from his hold. He lifts her chin to face him. "You can't fight destiny, my love."

"Stop calling me that." Clarissa hissed through clenched teeth.

"Make me." Jim chuckled as he pushes of to the side of the gate.

With no support Clarissa falls into the empty stable next to Tyger Lily. She scoots into the hay as Jim enters after her.

"You know I really did miss you while I was gone" Jim loosens his tie and lifts it off his neck. "The sound of your voice, the touch of your skin, the taste of your..." He slips his suit off and tosses it on the half wall separating the pens. "Darling you have a little bit of blood trailing down your chin." He motioned to his chin.

Clarissa quickly wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"But it seems you've been getting around all right while I've been gone. Sebastian says you're a hell of a cook." Jim steps in front of her. "Be honest." He falls forward, crashing down towards her, pinning Clarissa beneath him. "What was it like without me?"

The barn filled with loud, aggressive sounds. Both horses whinned and neighed at the disappearance of this beastly predator. Clarissa fidget underneath him with nowhere else to go. She was trapped.

'Stay calm' Clarissa though as she tries to block out all the noise. 'Just breath.'

She forces every muscle to relax as she looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Peaceful"

"You wanted to say boring." Clarissa rolled her eyes as Jim continues. "Admit it. So bored you had to take your chances and go out to explore"

Clarissa refuse to acknowledge him as she zoned out staring at the horse that watched her with concerned eyes.

"You and I were so much alike." He bent down to and places a chaste kiss on her lips. "But where did that brave woman,that was just here a minute ago, go."

No response from Clarissa as she kept her head to the side. She smiles at Tyger Lily signaling everything was going to be all right.

Jim's irritation grew, realizing her warm, glorious smile was not directed towards him. He snaked his head following her line of sight to the horse in the next stall. How did she already make such a connection with this mangy animal? This horse that she had only just met. This horse that was nibbling at his very expensive Designer SUIT.

"Oi! Get away from that!" He sat up and swatted at the beast. "That suit cost more than the glue they will make from you." He swatted again deterring the horse from its meal.

"Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson." He lightly slapped the side of Clarissa's thigh. "Get me a crop."

"What?" Clarissa sat up confused and angry. "NO. I will do no such thing."

"Fine" He sighed. "I'll do it myself." Jim motioned to stand but Clarissa scurried to grab him by the sleeve.

"No. Wait. Please don't do this." Jim paused, waiting for her reasoning. "She's just a defenseless, innocent animal. She doesn't know any better."

He rolls his eyes at her pathetic plea for mercy. "She will learn to respect"

"The only thing she will learn is fear." Clarissa screams interrupting him mid sentence. "Fear is all you can teach. Please. Just. Don't."

"Fine" He focused his full attention on Clarissa. "But I only do this for you." He leans towards her slowly pushing her into the hay. "That would mean you are in my debt."

"What do you want?" Clarissa's voice is filled with disgust as Jim settles his hips between her thighs.

"Look at you." He pushes a strand of hair out of her face. "Defiant til the end." He grabs a fistful of hair by the back of her head and pulls her up while leaning in. "You intrigue me." Clarissa braced herself for his repulsive lips. "What kind of woman would sacrifice herself to protect a lousy animal?" He sidestepped her lips and lightly whispered in her ear. "I want to know what makes to tick."

Clarissa is jolted out of her position as Jim abruptly rolls over. Holding onto her hair, Jim yanks her up.

Clarissa finds herself straddling Jim as he sprawl out on the ground. She places her hands flat on his chest as she steadies herself.

This feels all sorts of wrong.

She glances down at a very satisfied looking Jim. She knew he was reveling in the thought that even though their positions may have change he still had all the power over the situation. She released his chest and tries to stand. Quick as lightening Jim kept her in place with two strong hands on her hips. His knees came up to support her back as she tried to put some space between them.

"We never did finish our dinner conversation." Jim chuckled at her discomfort. "So tell me about yourself."

Seeing no other option, Clarissa decides to play along. "well I grew up in a small city. Lower middle class by economy terms. I" Jim bucked his hip bouncing Clarissa into silence.

"Yes yes yes. All dull and you know damn well that I know all of this. I mean tell me about your life. Tell me about the childhood you had before your parents died."

"I was getting to that." Clarissa huffed in annoyance. She loved the life she had. But never truly shared that life with anyone. The thought of sharing this with him felt so. . . wrong. But seeing no other alternative she continued.

"I grew up in an area with just enough people to be called a city. My home was a quaint little house. It was the best my parents could provide. They both struggled with two jobs each to give me the things they thought I deserved." Clarissa looked around the barn and settles her eyes on the window just above."They were gone a lot of the time. I barely ever saw them. But I can still remember the soft kisses they would place on my cheeks as they sat next to my bed thinking I was asleep."

She cupped her cheek as the memories came flooding back. Looking down at Jim, who was propped up by his elbows, she smiled at him.

"My childhood was pretty ordinary. Go to school, come home, cook dinner, and play with my friends until sundown. A group of us would play out in the woods just outside our neighborhood. The six of us would pretend to be amazon warriors, or hunters, or explorers discovering a new land. Our imagination took us anywhere we wanted. We would chase and catch rabbits to have for 'dinner' when all we really did was release them to chase again."

Clarissa giggles at the pure joy she could feel when she was young and innocent.

"Being the youngest and smallest I always had to work harder to keep up with the group. The girls would teasing me and the boys would threaten to leave me behind if I slowed down the expedition. But they never made good on their words. They were true friends, the best I ever had."

She leaned back on Jim's propped up knees and brought her knees up, putting all her weight on his stomach.

"One day I was climbing a tree, jumping from trunk to trunk like a jungle cat stalking her pray. I was a tom boy through and through. Could have lived out there if they would have let me. I grabbed a branch that snapped under my weight and fell, I don't know how far, to the ground landing flat on my back. I remember all my friends around me, calling my name. But it all sounded do muffled as their faces became blurry and the tops of the trees started to spin. I couldn't speak or even move as this beautiful paradise we had imagined faded to black."

Clarissa blinked away the memory and continued.

''I woke up on a chair at my friend's house. His mother was a nurse and had stitched up the back of my head. I still have the scar. Right here." She touched the back of her head and felt the raised skin. Jim followed her arm and brushed his fingers against her scar. Lingering there just a little too long, Clarissa swats his hand away. "They didn't leave me behind like they always said they would. They carried me out of the woods. They took care of me until my parents came home. Boy were my parents mad when they found out. But they never could keep me out of the woods."

Clarissa looked down into Jim's eyes. He was completely enthralled with her average life. There was no judgment or rejection in his eyes. She almost felt close to him, like some kind of unspoken connection as she talked about her past.

"You know that feeling when you're not sure if something really happened or if it was all a dream? Well that is my last good memory of my life before the accident. It was a beautiful fall night and everyone in the neighborhood had gotten together for a bonfire. Everyone was drinking and laughing and just having a grand old time. The adults had made a second little fire for my friends and I. We were all dancing around, singing and chanting, pretending we were doing some kind of ritual for the gods. All at once, we froze on the spot and lifted our arms to the sky. The oldest started yelling 'Calling out to all the spirits. We ask of you to protect this group of friends. Hear us now as we speak from the heart.' one after the other we disclosed our wishes. Protect us from the people that mean to do us harm. Send us love in its purest form. Give us the strength of will against untold hardship. Aid us in our quest for happiness. Guide us through the unknown paths. Bond this group together forever. In unison we called out 'Please spirits all around hear our plea.' and we fell backwards to finish the ceremony."

"Which plea was yours?" Jim interrupted.

"It doesn't matter"

"Bet I know what you asked for." Jim smirked waiting to Clarissa to take the bait.

"That's not the point."

She waited for Jim to settle and continued with her story. "After a fit of giggles we all finally got up. As I sat up I looked over my shoulder and see my parents sitting on the ground, next to the big fire, in each others embrace. Deeply in love, they sat there like they were the only two people in the entire universe. It was the happiest I had ever seen them. But after the accident everything changed. My grandma didn't have the resources to take care of me and I was sent away. I never saw my friends again."

"You see, our pleas were not heard that night." Tears gathered in Clarissa's eyes as Jim wrapped his arms around her. "I... I don't know why I'm telling you all of this... I"

Her voice was cut off by Jim's lips sinking into her. This kiss was unlike the first. This kiss was soft and full of passion. For a moment she forgot where she was and who she was with as Jim's tongue slipped into her mouth. Clarissa ran her fingers through his slick black hair as he tentatively grazed her tongue. She melted into him as their kiss stayed at a slow and steady pace. Both held each other as the world around them, with all its problems, faded away. She kissed him back intensely, tugging at his hair causing him to moan into her mouth. His reaction cause a light hum to slip from her lips.

'Seventeen days.' A voice whispered in Clarissa's head.

'Seventeen days.' The voice became louder as the fog in her mind lifted.

'Seventeen days.' Those words repeated again as Clarissa's jaw tensed.

Jim immediately felt the change in her as he battled against her unsubmissive body.

'Seventeen days.' Clarissa jerked her face away as the voice became a scream she could no longer ignore.

'Seventeen days.' Jim continue to kiss her jawline to her neck, trying to keep the momentum going.

'SEVENTEEN DAYS AND YOU BECOME HIS SLAVE. YOU ARE WEAK.' Clarissa placed both hands on his chest and gently pushed him back.

Jim looked at her confused and a little hurt. He thought they were finally making progress. He thought for a split second she had finally understood what he was trying to show her. He was faking interest like a pro. Or was he genuinely absorbed by her life. He did feel legitimately concerned when she got upset earlier. 'I must be getting so good I fooled myself.'

Clarissa's head was turned, staring at the mare that had been watching them the entire time. "How did a monster like you come to possess such beautiful creatures?"

'Monster' Jim thought to himself as his features turned to stone. 'Is that all she will ever see me?'

Jim abruptly stood, causing Clarissa to go crashing to the ground. He stepped out of the stable and looked at the creatures to his left and right. "Tyger Lily here was just a bit of payment for a deal gone bad. She never made a sound as I snuck up behind her owner and slit his throat." Jim walked over to the horse and pet the top of her nose. "The body was not expected to be found for a few days. I didn't want the poor girl to starve. So I brought her here and she's been with me ever since."

Zero snorted and stomped around aggressively at Jim's physical contact with Tyger Lily. "And that one I won in a game of poker." Jim spun around to face the stallion. "A hard headed stubborn guy. I never could quite break him."

Clarissa watched as the two males stared each other down. "Who takes care of them?"

"Well I do, of course. They are _mine_." He said those words with satisfaction. "I feed them, brush them, and exercise them daily. What did you think I came out here for?"

"Oh" Clarissa was a little shocked to think of Jim caring for another living creature. "I just thought with you breaking the law that"

"Sebastian sees to them when I'm away. Now come along. It's almost time for diner and you have food to prepare."

Jim walked out of the barn and Clarissa followed. She looked back at the two horses and waved good bye for the day.

Clarissa prepared a couple salmon fillets with a creamy dill sauce for dinner. Both ate in silence as She reflected on the events of that afternoon.

'what could I have possibly been thinking?' She glanced over at him while they ate. He looked almost normal sitting there enjoying his meal. 'I wasn't thinking clearly. I've been caged up too long. That's the only explanation.'

Jim walked Clarissa back to her room. "Dinner was delicious." He kissed the side of her face. "Don't think for a second your childhood plea went unheard. You are one of the strongest willed person I have ever met." He placed another kiss on the other side of her face and walked down the hall.

Once in the safety of her room Clarissa leaned against the door and release the breath she never realized she was even holding. She slammed the back of her against the door.

'WHAT' Bang 'WAS' Bang 'I' Bang 'Thinking.' She slammed her head against the door a few more times. ' I was so close to freedom and now he's never going to let me go.'

Clarissa stood up and walked to the middle of the room. She looked around at her lavish prison. 'Seventeen day. I was so strong for seventeen days. I threw it all away. Threw it all away and for what? I let my guard down. I never should have let him get too close. ' screamed incoherently out at night.

Jim was sitting on the edge of his bed. He laid back and stared up at the ceiling. The only thing playing in his head was the first mind blowing kiss he had ever had in his life. He grazed the tips of his fingers across his bottom lips recalling the taste of his love in the other room. The taste of wild berries and earth lingered on his taste buds as his hand wandered down the length of his body. He gripped his slightly erect bulge and hissed at the jolt of pleasure. Closing his eyes he imagined Clarissa laying down next to his, lightly stroking him playfully as she nibbled on his earlobe.

Jim opened his eyes to the distance screaming coming from down the hall. His smiled disappeared and body went limp at the sounds of her pain. Jim rubbed his eyes and sighed in frustration. "It's all going to be all right. There's still time. Twenty seven days left."

Clarissa decided to stop dwelling on what was done and climbed into bed. She buried herself beneath the covers and tried to dream of being somewhere else. She went back to the woods she played in as a kid. Finding high ground in the tree branches, Clarissa looked up at the stars and fell asleep to the sound of wild animals. 'I thought I had almost lost myself there for a second. Days seventeen down.'


	10. Chapter 10

Jim didn't see a trace of Clarissa the entire day. No sound of her roaming the halls. No sign that she had come down to the kitchen for food. None of that bothered him at all. He had a full day of people to contact, plans to be made, and people to be killed. He sat at his desk typing on his computer and talking on his phone. It all felt like the way it use to be, like everything was back to normal. It felt good to be in control again. But at the back of his mind lingered a thought, I wonder what she's up to.

"She hasn't eaten" Sebastian stood at the doorway.

"So?" He asked rhetorically.

"So I just thought you should know."

"Don't pay you to think." He glared up from his computer screen. "Don't you have some preparations to make?" Sebastian turned to leave but was stopped by Jim's command. "Make sure she eats breakfast before you go."

The day dragged on as Jim worked until midnight. Finally stopping from fatigue, he stood up from his desk and headed up the stairs. Stopping briefly at Clarissa's door, He put his ear against the wood and listened for any sound of a sleeping beauty.

'Just a peek.' Jim squeezed the handle about to quietly open the door. You know what will happen if you go in there. Something inside him whispered to let the girl have some peace and move along.

"What a waste of a day. twenty six days left."

With that he settled down into his own bed and dreamed of Clarissa sleeping beside him.

"OPEN UP YOU LITTLE BITCH" Jim could hear the muffled sounds of Sebastian yelling in the hall from his room.

Jim finished dressing into his 'casual' wear, a gray v-neck and jean pants, and walked into the hall to investigate the commotion.

Sebastian, breakfast in hand, was slamming his fist against Clarissa's door.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"Your little girlfriend won't OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR." Sebastian yelled at the entrance.

"Is it locked?"

"No"

"Well then I fail to see the problem." Jim twist the knob and pushed. But he was met with an immovable force from the other side.

He gave a few quick knocks. "Darling it seems we are having a bit of an issue here. Would you be so kind as to let us in." Silence was the only reply the boys were met with.

Jim pushed again but the door didn't budge. "Sebby put that groul down and make yourself useful." Sebastian followed his orders. "I am going to give you a chance and count to three. Please open the door or else you are not going to like the consequences if we have to break it open."Again only silence.

"One" Jim signaled Sebastian to get into position.

"Two" Jim placed his ear against the door, listening for any reaction on the other side.

"Three" Both men pushed on the door with all their strength.

They slowly made progress as a scratching sound came from the other side. It cracked open just enough to fit Jim's skinny form. He slipped in and saw the vanity and dresser the annoying girl had used to barricade herself inside. Looking around he found Clarissa sitting next to the window reading a book. She had been completely oblivious the the agitation she had cause on the other side of that door.

"Clarissa" He walked over to her.

"Hmm" Was her only greeting.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called for you?"

"Hmm" She kept her head down and continued to read.

"Clarissa"

"Hmm" Jim snatched the book out of her hands forcing her to look up at him.

"Why did you block the door?" He calmly asked her as he read the title of her book. Correction, _his _book. Ender's Game.

"Because I have no interest in the things that go in and out of that doorway" She stated matter of factly.

"So your plan was to lock yourself away in here all day?" He chuckled.

"I was thinking twenty five days to be exact." Clarissa turned her head to the side and stared out the window.

"Now why would you wanna go and do a thing like that?"

"Becaauuuse I don't want to see _you_, or _him_" She signaled at the man who was still having a difficult time trying to pry the door open. "or anything else in this house."

"But I thought you and I had a wonderful time yesterday." He cupped Clarissa's chin and guided her face back so he was in her line of sight. "It was a grand day of fun and games. You really loosened up and I thought we could" She placed her hand on his lips to silent him.

"I don't want to play this game anymore." Jim looked at her confused. Confused by the defeated sound in her voice. Confused that she hadn't smack his hand away. "I can't keep doing this anymore. I'm exhausted. You keep coming at me, at all these different angles, trying to break me. I...I'm just not strong enough."

"Don't say that." He brought her chin back up, connecting with her eyes as he knelt in front of her. "You are so very strong. That's why I love you."

"Stop saying that and stop being so nice right now. I don't get you. Your hot then cold. Psycho then sensible. Violent then tender. I'm not sure which side you're trying to fake anymore." She pulled her chin from his grasp. "When will you see that you don't love me? Please just kill me and get it over with."

"No" Jim stood barreling down at Clarissa.

"Why not?"

"The deal is not over yet." He stated coldly. "You will complete your part of the contract."

"I can't I just cant'." She buried her face in her hands.

Jim yanked the back of her hair forcing Clarissa to look up at him."Yes you will." He leaned into her. "Wanna know how I know this?"

"How?" Clarissa hissed through clenched teeth.

"Because you have no other option." He whispers in her ear. "I refuse to kill you and we both know you are way too stubborn to take your own life, there is no way out of this. You are here full term whether you like it or not." Clarissa was now glaring up at him. "That's my girl." He let go and pushed her head off to the side. "Now get dressed. You have a full list of chores today."

"Chores?"

"Yes chores. Sebastian is going on an errand for a few days and it's about time you pull your weight and earn your keep." Jim walked over to the dresser and rummaged through a few things. "And as punishment for this little mess you will be wearing this."

Clarissa's jaw dropped as Jim held out a slutty maid outfit. "I am not wearing that." She stated unwavering.

"Oh yes you will." He placed the outfit on the bed with a matching pair of ridiculously high heels. "You will because if you don't I will burn all of it. I will take every article of clothing you have and I will disintegrate them." Jim smiled as he considered the alternative. "Then you will be free to strut around completely naked. I think I'd rather enjoy watching you prance around this house in absolutely nothing. So what do you say?"

Clarissa stayed clear of Jim as she walks over to the bed. Without argument she gathers up the clothes and stomps into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

With her decision made, Jim strolled over to the closed door. "Too bad, I was rooting for option two. When you're ready come downstairs for your list."

He turned around just in time to watch Sebastian struggle to get through the tight fit. Sebastian surveys the mess. "She better put all this shit back where it belongs. Make her nail it to the floor. I don't know why you put up with"

"Sebby be a dear and tidy up before you leave." Jim walked through the opening. Sebastian cursed under his breath as he lifted the dresser. Jim popped his head back in. "Try not to scratch the vanity. It was imported from Nepal."

In the main living room Jim was laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling. Clarissa was the only thing running through his mind. The more he was around her the more confusing she became to him. At first he was drawn to her because she was the woman that refused to back down like all the others. He thought a quick fuck would cure that craving. But then a twist, she had rejected his advances. She had almost seemed repulsed by his very presence. That only made matters worse. He had to find any and all information about her. The money and resources paled in comparison to the time he invested to gather up all this information. Time better served working and sustain his criminal career. Everything he found only furthered his curiosity, his desire for her. She was in his thoughts every second of every day. He was infatuated. He was no longer finding the joy in his elaborate plans or the barrels of money he would made. He understood what he needed to do if things were going to return to normal. He needed to even the playing field or at least shift the balance of power in his favor and force this siren into submission. Then he would no longer require her favor. But that's not how things went. Not at all.

Clarissa had agreed to his terms, easy enough, with a little persuasion on his part. She should have broke the first week when he punished her for her insubordination. She should have been eating out of the palm of his hand like a good little pet. But she never broke under his will. With every threat or strike Clarissa met his eyes with burning rage, never giving an inch. Jim found himself drawn to her. These responses didn't make sense. His past experiences advised him to manipulate until he got what he want. But there was a softer voice asking him to get closer. Something he had never felt before contradicting everything he had ever known. These pieces were not fitting into place. He found himself almost utterly at her command. He would turn the world to rubble if she asked it of him. But she never asked for anything until now. 'Please kill me.' Her voice rattled in his head. Her first sign of weakness and he didn't like the taste it left in his mouth. 'Get it over with.' That was the plan, break her and dispose of her. When did it all change? Was this what people call love? Why didn't she feel the same for him? They were perfect for each other. The things she told him yesterday, they were deep, those things she said meant something to her. She had opened up to him and he consumed all of it. Now he finds her in her room all uncertain and frail. But not broken. The fire had returned to her eyes as he threatened her. Never broken.

Clarissa cleared her throat at the entrance pulling Jim out of his head. She stood there in the scantily dressed uniform. Sebastian had already left before she emerged from her room. Jim's eyes raked over her body taking in every detail. The outfit screamed obedience.

"Here are your chores for the day." He threw the notepad at her. "You can start dusting in here." He tossed the stereotypical feather duster that fell at her bare feet. "Where are your shoes?"

"Couldn't wear them." Clarissa stated with no emotion.

"They are exactly your size." Jim quick to respond.

"Working in heels is impractical and preposterous." She picked up the duster and brushed it over the hanging pictures.

With her back to him, Jim took a few seconds to fully appreciate her curves. He watched as she gracefully glided around the room. She was right, he scoffed, the sound of clicking heels around the empty house would have drove him mad. His eyes traced up her legs to the backless outfit. The lashings on her back were fully healed, but scarred like he had predicted. The white stripes were very pronounced against her lightly tanned skin. It reminded him of his previous thoughts. She could never be his pet like a cat, or dog, or Sebastian. She was a wild animal. Those vivid green eyes and stripped back embodied her inner animal, a tiger. She was a caged tiger, but never truly his to possess. Strength came from that defiance to be owned, to be tamed. She needed that strength to keep her sanity.

"I need to work. Finish your tasks and we will see about a reward for a job well done." Jim stood to leave.

"Bite me." Clarissa muttered under her breath.

"If that is what you would like as a reward see me after." That's his feisty girl. If she couldn't be the strong woman, he knew and loved, with him than she could find the strength to fight against him. He left Clarissa to her work. Left her to stew in her anger.

Clarissa continue to dust and polish the perfectly clean room. There wasn't a speck or smug on anything in there. But she took her time. There was no need to rush. It's not like she had anything better to do in this place.

She wondered what Jim had in mind for her 'reward'. What could he possibly give her? Would she really want what he had in store for her?

Accidentally on purpose Clarissa knocked a figurine off the mantel. "Whoopsie" She giggled at the shattered pieces on the floor. "Well that's an easy fix." She quickly swept the pieces under the rug and smugly walked out of the room.

Clarissa went around the house dusting, polishing, sweeping, mopping, and changing linens. The last room on the list was the one she had been avoiding the entire day. The only room left was the library. It was the only room in the house that Jim could be working.

Clarissa walked into the grand library. Jim was sitting at his desk typing away at his computer. He payed her no mind as she started dusting the books. But Clarissa didn't take her eye of him. She kept him in her peripherals as she tried to make quick work of her chores in this particular room. The sharp tapping at the keyboard gave Clarissa a creepy false sense of security that Jim was still ignoring her. Every once in a while she would quickly spin around. The feel of eyes roaming over her body never left her senses. But Jim's head was always down focused on the screen, plotting someone's doom.

Clarissa climbed the ladder to reach the higher shelves. 'Just a tiny bit more and you're done' She thought while reaching out to dust the last shelf.

"You missed a spot." The sudden break of silence caught Clarissa off guard as she jumped out of her skin and hit the floor below. "By the way, If you're going to take things that don't belong to you" He tossed a book in her general direction. "make sure to put them back where you found them."

Clarissa got up and dusted herself off. She placed the book on the shelf with all the other books in his possession.

"That's not where it belongs" He ordered as he continued to type.

She took the book from the shelf and turned to face him. "Then where exactly does it belong?" Frustration laced in her voice.

"It belongs in the spot that you took it from."

"That was days ago. I cant remember where I took it from this" She waved her hands in the air. "sea of literature."

"Not my problem. You're a smart girl. Figure. It. Out."

"NO." She slammed the book on the desk causing Jim to peel his eyes away for the screen. "If it's so damn important than you put it back."

As she turned to leave Jim stood and wrenched her arm from behind, pinning her between him and the desk. She struggled under his touch as she tried to get away. Jim took a fist full of her hair, slamming her face against the desk. Clarissa's head wobbled back and forth as the force from the blow wore off.

"Now calm down and focus." His lips pressed on her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and sat in the chair. "Look at the book and tell" Jim's words met with a the back of Clarissa's head as she made contact with his nose. "OI BLOODY HELL that hurt."

She attempted another headbutt which Jim easily deflected. Squeezing tighter Jim forced the air out of her lungs. "If you would let me finish" He hissed in her ear. You would see I was actually trying to help. But now we have to do things the hard way." He licked up her neck and sucked at her earlobe.

Holding tight, Jim stood out of her chair. He dropped Clarissa onto the desk and pinned her on her stomach. He settled himself safety between her legs as she squirmed, and kicked, and screamed to no avail.

"Now look at the book." He slip the book up to her face. The title on the spine read Ender's Game. "Where does this book belong?" He slowly ran his hand up the outside of Clarissa's thigh, snaking under the obscenely short shirt and resting it on her bum.

"In this room." She grunted pass the wood.

"Very good. Where in this room does this book belong?" He lightly squeezed her ass.

Clarissa could feel the bulge beneath his pants as he pushed his hips against her plump behind. "On a shelf"

Jim gave her tush a playful smack. "You're stalling. Where does the book belong?"

Clarissa frantically searched around the room. She couldn't remember where she had taken the book. There were no holes on the selves and they were not in alphabetical order, or any order for that matter. There was no way to tell where the book had come from. No way to win this game.

Jim scratched down her back causing Clarissa to scream in agony. "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW."

Clarissa was thrown into a frenzy at the sound of her panties being ripped. "Wrong answer." She flailed around trying to release herself from his hold. But Jim strong hand kept her in place as his free one fiddles with his belt.

"I'm rather disappointed in you." He slapped the belt against the wood getting Clarissa's attention. "I'd thought with all the time we spent together you might know me a bit better by now."

Clarissa looked back with tear in her eyes as Jim unbuttoned his pants. "Now don't give me that look. I gave you the information and the opportunity to solve this puzzle. But it seems you lost this game my love."

Clarissa faced forward as tears began to fall. "You don't rape the one you love." She tried to make her voice as stern as possible.

She heard his pants hit the floor. "Is it really rape if you want it?" He pulled her up by her hair arching her back for him. "Maybe deep down you want this." he kissed the side of her jaw. "Maybe you threw the game to get what you want without having to admit to your inner desire."

She dug her nails into the wood. "Fuck you" She reached behind her in a desperate attempt to grab at him. Pulling back she only found that damn book in her hand.

"Now now" Jim took the book from her and slid it into a drawer. "We wouldn't want to damage it."

Jim cupped her core and pushed a finger pass her outer lips. From inside she felt so warm, but dry. "Hmm... seems we have a little prep work to do before we begin." He placed his index finger on her clit and started making tiny circular motion. "Wouldn't want to hurt you. I'd much prefer our first time to be enjoyable for the both of us." He whispered as he continued his ministration.

But Clarissa ignored his words as she laid perfectly still on the table. The wheels in her mind were turning as she stared at the shelves of books. Not alphabetical. Not dewey decimal. She could feel the tip of Jim's penis as it slid up her slip and rested at the crack of her ass. The popular title of each book was right in front of her. But none of them had looked like they had been touched in a long while. His tip glided back down as he positioned himself at her entrance. Just as he was about to push through Clarissa cried out.

"Second shelf to the bottom behind the desk."

Jim froze to the spot. "Say that again." He sounded smooth and calm but anger leaked out as his silky Irish accent got thicker with every word.

"Second shelf to the bottom, behind the desk, Just to the left of the chair."

"What kind of pathetic guess is that? You know you don't get the credit if you can't show your work."

"It's not a guess." she said between pants. "It's the truth. All the books you see here. They're all for show. Famous, rare, first editions, they show your power and wealth. But when were the last time you read any of them? But that book, Ender's Game, it's more valuable to you than any of those titles over there where everyone can see."

"What makes you think that?" Jim asked bitterly.

"The book's appearance. Spine is worn, cover is fading away, pages are frayed. But you don't replace it." Jim dug his nail into her hips. But Clarissa continued. "You don't replace it because it has sentimental value. The notes... the little notes you write in that book. The notes are not just for stratagy. There's emotion in those words. There's a connection you've made with the people in that book. So you read it often, making new notes and revising old thoughts."

Clarissa took in a deep breath trying to get back to the point. "Second shelf from the bottom, behind the desk, to the left of the chair. Perfect reaching distance for when you want it."

The sound of Jim pulling up his pants let every muscle in her body relax as she rested her forehead on the cooling wood.

"Pity" Jim shoved Clarissa off the side of the desk. She hit the floor and scurried away as Jim retrieved the book and set it in the exact spot Clarissa described.

Clarissa jumps to her feet and swiftly headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

She kept her back to him. "Upstairs to change." Her voice came out shakier than it was meant to be.

"Your chore list is incomplete." He ordered.

"I only have the outside work and it would be ridiculous to go out in this." Clarissa rested her head on the door frame praying Jim would side with logic.

Jim looked her up and down and smiled at the thought of her cutting grass with no panties. "I see your point. Shorts and a shirt. No shoes."

"But I"

"You didn't need the heels inside so you won't be needing the footwear outside." He snapped. Clarissa rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Shut the door on your way out."

Jim grabbed his painful erection and settled down in front of his computer. "What a pity." Clicking the mouse, he pulled up a window on the screen. The image displayed Clarissa's room as she was entering.

Jim released his erection from it's confinement as Clarissa pulled out the approved articles of clothing. The tips of his finger glided slowly over his quivering member. Wrapping his hand around his length, he glided slowly up to the tip of his shaft. He watched as Clarissa peeled off the tight uniform. His speed increased as she slipped on a new pair of underwear and stretched her body out in front of the mirror. A deep, long moan escaped his lips as Clarissa fell back on to the bed. He grunted as she arched her back to stretch on the the bed. His breath came out is short gasps as he quickened his pace, pumping up and down. He struggle to keep his eyes on the screen reveling in pure pleasure. He bit into his own lip as his entire body tensed and shuddered from an intense orgasmic release.

Clarissa laid down on the bed and closed her eyes for only a moment. A soft hand caressed her cheek and slid through her hair. "Clarissa" The tender voice called out to her. She felt the press of lip against her cheek giving her a soft peck. "Clarissa" Her eyes fluttered open as she smiled at the blurry image of her dear departed father. The image sharpened as the face of Jim smiling back at her came into view. Surprised and frightened, Clarissa bolted upright and covered her chest. The room was dark with only a small fire giving off a low glow. The sun had set and was long gone.

"It seems you fell asleep." He scooted a bit closer to her. "The excitement of the daily activities must have taken its toll."

Clarissa rubbed her eyes trying to push away the remaining feeling of her father's presence. "I'm fine." Her body contradicted her with a low growl from her stomach.

"You haven't eaten in almost two days." Jim slid off the bed and returned with a plate of food, placing it on the bed between the two of them.

Clarissa examined the meal in front of her, fried rice with sweet and sour chicken. "You made this?" She scoffed.

"Well I heated it up if that counts as cooking." Jim popped a piece of chicken into his mouth. "Eat up and get some rest. You have the outside chores to complete tomorrow."

He left the room and Clarissa ate every bite on the plate. She sank back into the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She thought about the little game Jim had put her through. She contemplated what would have happened if she had truly failed. He had been so close to what he wanted, too close, and yet he stopped. Such willpower and self control. But why did he stop? Why didn't he just take what he wanted and be done with it? Yes she won the game, but that didn't have to stop him.

'Maybe deep down you want this' The things he said made Clarissa shiver underneath the blankets. Wishful thinking on his part. Hoping that she actually wanted him inside of her. That in some twisted way this is how they could both get what they want. But that dream was shattered when Clarissa gave the correct answer. At that point it _was_ rape and he couldn't do it.

Clarissa blinked away the thought of that monster having the heart to care for such things. Shortly after her eyes shut completely and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

In Jim's room, he watched a close up of Clarissa as she slept.

"We only have twenty five days left my love." He kissed his fingers placing them on the image's lips and closed the laptop. "Twenty five days" He drifted to sleep as his head hit the satin pillow.

**WHO HAS TWO THUMBS AND IS A BIG TEASE? **

**THIS GIRL HAHA**


	11. Chapter 11

Awaking to the morning's rising sun and singing birds, flashes of her last encounter with the devil down the hall ran through her mind. Instantly she felt _unclean. _Instantly she was jumping into the shower, letting the scolding hot water run down her body as she scrubbed the places where Jim had touched her.

Stepping out of the shower, Clarissa looked at her naked body in the mirror. Her legs were red and raw where she had abrade with the lufa. But that tingle of Jim's finger trailing up her thigh still lingered. His touch was becoming all to familiar and discomforting to her. She took her time getting ready, putting on her clothes she had set out the night before. Looking around Clarissa felt there was something not quite right, something out of place. The skimpy maid uniform had been removed from the floor. She didn't want to think about that he had done with it or what he was doing with it.

Walking into the kitchen, a plate of fresh fruit and a note had been laid out for her.

'Eat well and begin your work.'

Crumbling the note, Clarissa picked a few pieces and added some yogurt to her bowl. She sat down to eat in comfortable silence. She soaked in the peace knowing these moments were few and far between. Once done with her nutritious meal, she headed to the back door. Another note waited for her pinned to the door. She eyes the list categorizing it into groups of completion.

She observed the empty field walking toward the rusty old shed. Finding the objects she required, Clarissa started on her first task. She cleaned the lower level windows of the house. Using the ladder to reach the upper levels, she climbed to the roof to clear the gutters. Wiping the sweat from her brow, Clarissa looked out from her high vantage point.

"Absolutely nothing." She sighed as she saw the endless fields and hills.

Standing on the rooftop, she walked the length of the house looking outward. It was even more secluded than she had originally observed. Thick woods off to the side gave a glimmer of hope that civilization may be on the other side. But there was no way to tell. She was all alone on this prison island surrounded by a sea of grass and fields. She laid sown and closed her eyes as she let her skin soak up the sun.

"Okay day twenty. What do you got for me this time?" Clarissa quickly, but carefully, climbed down thinking it a bad idea for such an accident pron person to stay at such a height especially without shoes.

Trading the supplies in the shed for new ones, she continued with her day sweeping the front and back footsteps, pounding out the house mats and repainting the chipped and cracked food frames. She loved the smell of fresh paint as she worked. An awkward little quirk some would say. But she didn't care. It was relaxing to her as the smell of burning firewood. She probably gave the door a few more coats than it truly needed.

Finishing with the house, the sun was at its highest point in the sky so she estimated it to be about noon. Walking back into the kitchen to wash the paint from her hands, Clarissa found a tray of lemonade, a sandwich, and another note.

"Lunch" was all it said. She filled her stomach went back to work.

The last thing on her list was mow the grass. She had put this task on the bottom because One: she wasn't sure how far she was suppose to go, Two: since she didn't know how far, it was going to take forever, and Three: this particular job was going to suck the most without any footwear. There was no telling what could be hiding in that tall grass. Snakes, spiders, ticks, or sharp rocks and with her luck she would step step on every single one of them.

Clarissa only shrugged off the complaints and walked back to the shed to fetch the lawn mower. She put her hands on her hips and stared down at the dusty old mower. At least it was gas power instead of push like she expected. She pulled it out. That just would have been another little pain Jim had planned for her. She stared at the mower and back up at the land. She wasn't even sure where to start.

"Might as well go forward." She groaned as she pulled the cord bringing the machine to life.

She pushed forward marching straight ahead. She walked a good five minutes before considering turning around. "No, I won't give him another excuse to harass me for an incomplete job." She continued for another few minutes, about to give up all hope, before seeing a pole sticking out of the ground.

'A landmarker' She concluded.

It was all she had to go on. Reaching the pole she turned left to see more of the same markers evenly spaced running down the yard.

'Good as any place to stop.' She thought. Heading back the way she came cutting another strip down the land.

The polls, marking off her journey, circled around a massive area that was only a small portion of his property. It took several hours and just as many tank refills to cut every inch of land. But Clarissa didn't mind it. Even without shoes, it was a tranquil travel to her. Honestly she loved being barefoot. The feeling the ground beneath her toes took her back to simpler times. It reminded her of the walks she would take on her way home. It was quiet there, where she didn't have to be on guard every second of the day. Clarissa's thoughts never trailed to her abandoned house or the shops and bistros she would frequent. None of these places were her true home. They were not where her heart sought out. She could never understand why she stayed in the city. Why she didn't follow her heart out to the wilderness. But that was not what her new parents wanted for her. No, there was an image to uphold and proper ladies didn't live like wild animals.

Screw that. After this is all said and done things were going to change. She was going drop everything and leave it all behind where it belongs. She would find a quaint little cabin in the middle of nowhere and live her life the way she wanted. No expectations to live up to and no one would tell her what to do.

'That's it.' she thought to herself. ''Make plans, build a future because you will live through this. You will live through this and be the person you want to be.'

With a new vigor in her step and a lightness in her heart, Clarissa continued to push forward.

When she was done with the yard Clarissa put everything back to the shed and headed to the house. Reaching the door she looked down. Her legs and feet were covered in grass and dirt.

"Don't wanna track in" Clarissa rolled her eyes. "and have to clean it up again."

Remembering seeing a hose near the barn she turned on her heels and headed in that general direction. Finding it exactly where she imagined it, Clarissa used the hose to wash away the tension in her muscles as the dirty slid off her skin. She lifted the hose to let the water pour over her entire body to cool down for the moment. She imagined bathing in a waterfall as she let the cold water fill her mouth.

Pulling herself from her fabricated reality as she glanced over at the barn. "I should go back to the house. He's probably waiting for me." She snickered as she dropped the hose and walk over to the barn. "He can wait a little longer."

Clarissa walked in and was instantly greeted by an aggressive snorted by an annoyed Zero.

"Happy to see you too, buddy" She walked up to the black stallion's gate and attempted to pet him. Zero only jerked away from her hand. "You don't really like me that much, do ya?" The horse only stared at her. "Not a real people person." She propped her head on the gate and tilted her head to the side to better observe the animal.

"What are you doing in here?" Clarissa spun around in shock to see Jim in Tyger Lily's stall across the hall. The mare was gently nibbling at his shoulder as he stroked her neck.

"Oh I was just... I finished my chores and I... What are you doing?" She was perplexed to see this monster of a man being so humane with such a docile creature.

"Cleaning their hoofs. I told you these horses are mine and I take care of them." He walked out of the stall and placed the tools in their proper place.

"Oh" Clarissa slowly took a step back trying to sneak out while Jim's back was turned.

"Open that gate and follow me." He instructed while releasing Tyger Lily and guided her to the back exit of the barn.

Clarissa, without protest, did as she was told and walked back up to Zero's gate. "Okay boy." She tried to reason with the stubborn stallion. "Let's take this nice and easy."Zero backed away as she stepped into the stall. "We both know that needs to happen here." Clarissa reached up to grab his nose band. In a flash, rears up his front legs and sprints pass the scared girl, knocking her to the ground, and down the back of the barn.

Still in shock, Clarissa jumps to her feet to chase after the wild animal. She halts to a stop at the spectacle in front of her. Zero was pacing back and forth in aggravation as Jim, with his hands out, blocked the horse from its goal. Tyger Lily, behind Jim, calmly waiting. Even with all the commotion going on the mare never moved, never frightened. Clarissa looks back at the wide open front entrance behind her.

'Why didn't he go this way?' She pondered. "It was the closest and there were no obstacle."

"Stop daydreaming and get over here." Jim yelled bringing Clarissa back into focus.

She crept up behind the animal. But Zero paid her no mind. The horse never even glanced back at her. No, it was determined to go out that particular way. Noticing this, Clarissa smoothly walked up to the horse signaling Jim to follow her lead on the other side. She kept in the stallion's eye sight as he watched the both of them step closer. Jim gave out a few quick whistles to distract the animal.

"Stop that" She snapped at Jim in her most soothing voice. "Don't insult his intelligence." She turned her attention back to the irritated stallion. "I can see what your after." She lifted her hands as Zero focused his attention on her. "I'm here to help." Clarissa took a step closer. "Let me help."

Zero stomped his hoof and bobbed head in response. She read these actions as a warning. 'Don't try anything funny.' She reached up placing her hand on the side of his cheek near the band waiting for a reaction. Zero's demeanor changed. He relaxed as Clarissa lifter her free hand and surprisingly allowed her to pet the side of his neck. Clarissa gently guided him to the back exit pass Jim and towards Tyger Lily as the four of them walked out of the barn.

Jim herded them into a large gated area and set the horses free. Clarissa sat on the gate as she watched the horses run side by side around the inside. Jim stood in the middle clapping and shouting, calling at them to run faster and keep going. After a while the horses slowed down to a steady trot as Jim walked up to Clarissa.

"I exercise them daily in here." He explained.

"Why don't you ride them?"

"I do when I have time. But as you see there are two of them and one of me."

Both watched in silence as the hoses ran around and played. Clarissa wasn't sure how much time had passed as she kept her eyes on the beautiful beasts. Out here it was like they didn't have a care in the world. They were so happy. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else even existed.

"Why do you keep them?" The question slipped out of her mouth before she had thought them through.

"Because they are mine." Jim kept his gaze on the horses.

"But you could sell them"

"I keep what's mine." He stated with no emotion.

"But think of all the work you have to put into keeping them. Wouldn't it be time better spent doing something...more... productive."

Jim only stood there in silence contemplating her words. He looked out as the horses played together. She had a point. He couldn't argue her logic and it had crossed his mind before. But he could never give them up.

Jim stepped out of the cage and walked away. "Come on. We have work to do."

"But I"

"MOVE IT"

Clarissa followed him back to the barn. He picked up a couple of pitchforks and pointed to a wheel barrel.

"Bring that over here." Clarissa followed his command.

She was handed a pitchfork and, without orders, started cleaning the hay from the stall. They worked in opposite stalls making quick work of the mess. Once the stalls were clear Clarissa picked up the wheel barrel and followed Jim to the stacks of fresh hay. Jim picked up a couple stacks and walked back inside. Huffing in annoyance, Clarissa grabbed a couple of stacks to carry. She broke the cord and started spreading the hay around the stall.

"Can I ask you something"

"Not like I can stop you." Clarissa had her back turn to the gate as she worked.

"Why did you kiss me the other day?"

"What?" Clarissa's body because rigid as she tried to act unaffected.

"A few days ago, in here, you kissed me."

Clarissa kept her head down. "Get your facts straight. YOU kissed ME."

"And you reciprocated."

"In your dreams." She spat.

Inches away from her hand Jim's pitchfork stabbed the hay.

"DON"T LIE" The scream cause Clarissa to spin around to face the man in the opposite stall. Jim was standing straight as his eyes pierced her soul. "I felt it. Yooouuu" He pointed at her. "You ran your fingers through my hair. Your thighs squeezed me tightly. Your lips"

"A laps in judgment." Clarissa quickly cut him off not wanting to hear the rest. She took hold of the pitchfork using it to spread the hay. "You got me at a weak point. It won't happen again."

"The things you told me." His voice because soft.

"Were none of your business so stay out of mine."

"Then why tell me?"

"It was a mistake. I thought...for just a second I thought. It doesn't matter and it won't happen again. Drop. It."

"Does my presence repel you this much?"

"Well lets see." Clarissa dropped the pitchfork and walked to the edge of the stall holding on to the poll to lean out. "You stalked me, drugged me, kidnapped me, threatened me, and tortured me all in the name of 'love'. Did I leave anything out?" Jim shrugged in response. "So yes I can honestly say I Hate You with every fiber in my body."

"There are qualities about me that people tend to enjoy" Jim playfully smirked.

"That has remained to me seen." She laughed at the idea. Clarissa turned back to her work.

"I'm not all bad."

"Prove it. I have yet to see something, anything to contradict the facts." She worked in silencs thinking the conversation was finally over.

"What made your heart so cold?"

"I could ask you the same question." 'But why does it matter how the monster got it's claws?' She questioned herself.

Jim had walked up behind her placing his hand on his shoulder. "Please."

Clarissa shuddered at the soft tone in his voice. She already knew from past experiences that he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. What else could she do?

"When My parents died I shut myself off. I stopped caring about everything around me. It... it was easier to feel nothing." She pushed Jim's hand off of her. "Better than the alternative."

"Understandable for the situation." Jim approached the information logically. "But the new new life you started. The one with your wealthy, high society, loving adoptive parents. It was a fresh start."

"Those _people_ only took me in because I was was shut off from the world." She hissed. "They only adopted me to fill the required illusion of a happy, proper, high society family. A quiet child with no complaint or emotions. I was the perfect child. The perfect accessory to their household. They never gave a damn about me or the things I was going through. Not even around enough for me to try to get to know them. Always off to some charity event or socialite party. I " She took a deep breath. "I was left to spend days alone in an empty house." She spun to face Jim, eyes blank of any emotion. "Is that enough of an explanation for you."

Jim put his hands up in an act of surrender. She shoved Jim out of the way as she stormed out of the barn. He later found her sitting on the fence watching the horses gallop around. He strolled up behind her.

"Sorry if our discussion upset you."

"Then stop upsetting me." She didn't understand why he had to pry. Why did he insist on forcing her to talk about things better left in the past. None of it mattered.

Jim's whistle broke Clarissa from her thoughts as Tyger Lily trotted up to them with Zero on her heels. Clarissa took Zero in first, locking the gate behind him. As soon as the door was shut the black stallion started stomping around neighing in frustration.

"Sorry sir, warden says one hour of yard time and it's back to the stall." She joked giving the horse no comfort. "Please settle down before you have him" Clarissa shut her mouth as Jim and Tyger Lily came into view. At that exact time Zero fell silent as they both watch Jim gently guide the mare into her stall.

"Let's go." He called out as he left the barn. She quickened her step to walk side by side Jim.

"How often do you ride?" She asked softly. She honestly couldn't imagine the man walking next to her on one of those graceful animals.

"Once a week."

"Oh. which one?"

"Tyger Lily mostly"

"Because the male is so head strong?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Because I prefer Tyger Lily and she seems to enjoy my company."

Clarissa couldn't see that horse hating anyone. But to enjoy his company seemed a little far fetch. "But you whip her."

"On god no. I could never lay a finger against her. Tyger Lily's a gentle spirit. I learned early on she meets kindness with kindness."

LIAR "Then why did you threaten her last time?"

"I over reacted." He stated.

"I'll say. What about the other?"

"Zero? He's a hard shell to crack. I never could get a tight hold on him."

"Oh"

"So what's for dinner?" Jim was quick to change the subject.

"I'm not your cook, or your maid, or servant. Cook your own damn food."

"I don't cook"

"Learn too." Clarissa sped up in front of Jim. Once inside she headed for the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going."

"To my room."

"So now it's _your _room?"

"I did the chores. I earned my keep. Technically that prison up there is _my_ room."

"But what about your offer?"

"What offer?"

"To teach me to cook. You said I should learn. What better way to learn than to have you teach me."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"This is no joking matter. Would you rather I starve?" He gave her his most pathetic puppy dog face.

"Honestly?" Clarissa reconsidered her answer. Easier to comply than suffer the consequence. Besides she was to tired to fight. It was a simple enough request.

She headed to the kitchen with Jim excitedly on her heels. Opening the fridge, Clarissa weighed her options. A couple of steaks were thawed out and ready to go.

"Wash your hands." she ordered as she did the same. "First we prep the meat." She took out a few spices adding them generously to both sides.

"While that sets you get all the items out and ready to use." She glided around the kitchen to wash her hands and started setting out the skillet, cooking utensil, plates, and foil.

She turned on the stove and looked over her shoulder at Jim, who was poking at the meat with his finger. "Don't do that." Jim Put both hands behind his back and smiled. "Now we heat the skillet letting it get good and ho. You want to sear in all that flavor. Never put steak in a cold pan. Got it?" Jim nodded in compliance.

She brought the plate of meat to the stove. Picking up a piece by its corner she let it hover over the skillet. "Once everything is in perfect condition we add the meat." She looked over at Jim. His neck was stretched out as he tried to watch from his position.

"Come over here next to me. I'm only showing you this once." He took a few steps over to Clarissa's side to observe her technique. "Now grab one and copy me."

She placed the steak into the skillet that immediately started to sizzle. Jim followed her actions.

"Wash your hands again. We need to keep our hands clean." Both quickly washed their hands and stood back at the stove. "Seer both sides and turn down the heat."

"When do we flip it?" Jim asked eagerly, spatula in hand about to scoop up the steak.

Clarissa smacked his hand. "You have to be patient. Everything has been put into place. Just step back and let all our planning run its course."

After a few minutes on each side she removed the food from the heat. She placed the steak on a place and wrapped it on tin foil. "Now let it rest."

"Why?" he asked with curiosity.

"It lets everything settle. If we sliced it open now all the delicious juices, we worked so hard to create, will spill out and you would end up enjoying a bland piece of meat. But if your bored we could get a side project going."

"Side project?"

"Yeah ya know. Corn, potatoes, green beans. Something to complement the meal." Clarissa took some fresh asparagus from the fridge and threw it in the warm skillet.

Both sat at the kitchen table to eat their meals.

"Mmm Mmmm" Jim cooed in delight. "This is good." Clarissa glanced up at him momentarily before looking back down at her meal. "You know you and I are not so different."

Clarissa coughed up the piece of food she had recently been chewing. "Come again?" She chuckled. "What makes you say that?"

"Hold on now, I'm being serious." Clarissa only stared at him blankly. "The way you move in the kitchen. The planning and prepwork. Knowing when to make the right move and letting things take the course you had set out. It's exactly how I plan a job. Same outcome and everything." He popped a stock of asparagus into his mouth.

"My meals don't end in death."

"Not all mine do either. I help people too."

"You only help for your own gain."

"And so do you." Jim quickly responded. "You take satisfaction at the enjoyment someone takes from your delicious meals. See my point." Clarissa only rolled her eyes. "You see it. You might not want to admit it. But you know it to be true."

Clarissa stood taking both plates away and to the sink. She cleaned, dried and put everything away.

"You even leave no trace that you were ever there. Just like me." He whispered in her ear.

Clarissa spun around finding herself pinned between the sink and Jim. "Word from a desperate man."

She slipped pass him and he allowed it. "Going to bed so soon?" she waved him off. "Can I join you?"

"In you dreams." She walked away. Jim followed close behind.

"Are you sure? You might liiike it." he asked in s sing song voice. "We could cuddle. Or we could do other things if you prefer."

"No thank you." She took the steps two at a time to get some distance.

"Fine. I'm not going to push the issue tonight." He caught up to her and leaned against her door. "We have a big day tomorrow and you'll need your beauty sleep. Give daddy some sugar."

Clarissa tilted her head back and grunted. Having to touch him willingly was the most difficult thing he puts her through. At least she had a fighting chance when he forced himself on her.

"Come on one little kiss and off you pop."

She took a deep breath and leaned in aiming for his cheek. But he quickly maneuvered to line up their lips. After a brief second Clarissa pulled away and twisted the door knob. But Jim stepped in front of her objective.

"That was no good. Do it again. Do it like you did in the barn." He pulled her in close.

"I told you that was a mistake."

"Do it again and make me believe it." He slid his finger down her cheek. "If you don't we cuddle for the night."

"I can't." Her voice unintentionally quivered.

"Yes you can. Just close your eyes and think back." Clarissa shut her eyes tight. "Here I'll start."

He gently placed her wrist on his shoulders. Nudging them with his chin she moved them to his hair. She twirled a strand around her finger. Taking a deep breath Clarissa took a step towards him. He rubbed his nose against her forehead. Her skin tingled under his hot breath. She felt vulnerable and exposed under his gaze. Lifting her chin up she slowly moved to meet his lips.

'It's just a kiss' She tried to tell herself. 'Just a kiss.'

She pushed her lips roughly against his. But in a strange twist, Jim only stood there. He didn't move as Clarissa sucked on his lip trying to gain access. She yanked his hair bringing him down to his knees. Forcing his head up her lips crashed onto him. A light moan came from his throat but his mouth remained close. In a fit of frustration, she bit hard on his bottom lip causing Jim to gasp.

'This is what you want' She screamed at Jim inside her head.

She straddled his lap as she pushed her tongue pass his lips. He pulled her in close to feel her chest rise up and down against her. His hand slowly crept up her back and rested on her neck. Her pulse was racing. Jim smiled against her lip. His tongue uprooted from its dormant state as he battled with hers for dominance.

She relaxed under his touch as he ran his fingers down her back. Her tongue ran over every part of his mouth as he explores hers in turn. She growled in his mouth as the kissed raged on. Forgetting who she was kissing she let the passion wash over her. Coming up for air, Clarissa slowly pulled back. Both were panting as they stared at each other.

"Sure you don't want company?" He smiled up at her. "It's your choice."

She pushed herself up and stared down at the man on his knees. "Good night."

Clarissa walked into her room and shut the door leaving the man on his knees. Laying in bed alone the air felt colder. She closed her eyes to wash away the images of the day. 'Insanity' She thought to herself quoting Einstein. 'doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. Good bye day twenty.'


	12. Chapter 12

**So this will be part one of maybe two or three parts.**

The soft sound of something hitting the floor woke her from her slumber. Clarissa opened one eye to see Jim, with his back turned, in HER room going through HER dresser tossing HER clothes over his shoulder. He was muttering to himself incoherently while he failed to find the items he desire. She quickly closed her eye pretending to sleep while she listened.

"No No No" She heard as another item hit the ground. "This just won't do." What could he possibly be looking for?

She heard a pause then footsteps that came closer to the bed. She stayed perfectly still as she felt the bed dip from him sitting beside her.

'Relax' She told herself. 'Maybe he will just go away and leave me alone.'

She could sense his hand on her pillow as he leaned over her sleeping form. His hot breath hit the side of her cheek.

'DON'T MOVE' She creamed at her body to obey.

He traced his nose against her cheek bone as she concentrated on not reacting to his close proximity. His soft,warm lips placed tiny kisses on her cheek and up to her ear. He lifted her lobe with his tongue, popping it in his mouth and lightly sucked on it for a few seconds that felt like an eternity.

'He'll get bored.' Her heart was pounding in her hear. She had to stay unresponsive if this was going to work. 'He will go away.'

His tongue darted out and licked at the outline of her ear, nuzzling his nose in her hair. Pulling back slightly, puffs of hot air hit the saliva left behind.

'Coooommmeeee oon. How long is this gonna take? Just Go Away.'

Leaning in again, he nipped up her neck and back to her ear. He kissed her earlobe and softly whispered to her.

"You might want to work on your breathing" Clarissa's eyes shot open. "If your going to better fake your sleeping."

Clarissa forcefully pushed Jim onto his feel as she sat up.

"You knew?" She hissed. "The whole time?"

"The entire time." He smiled and stood there like he was waiting for the applause.

"Than why not say something earlier?"

"What would be the fun in that?" He snickered. Clarissa sat there glaring at him. "Okay, Fun's over. It's time to get up."

Clarissa laid back down in defiance. "Why?" She could see no possible reason to get her out of this cloud of cosiness.

"Because," Jim ripped the blankets off the bed leaving Clarissa in only her pajamas. "I said so."

His eyes raked up her body. "Tisk tisk. I wish you would wear the night outfit I so graciously provided for you."

"The nighty and butt floss." She scoffed. "Never"

"Suit yourself. Sleep naked for all I care." He pondered the opportunity of walking in on her sleeping form, completely naked, under the thin sheets. Oh the fun they could have.

Slapping his hands together, bringing both parties to attention. He rubbed his hands vigorously as he planned out the events for the day.

"Pick something decent from this pile of trash and get dress." He nodded to her clean clothes on the floor. "We're leaving."

Clarissa stumbled out of bed and onto the floor she swiftly grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around her exposed skin.

"What do you mean leaving?" She asked confused, worried, and a little hopeful.

"I mean we are going out, for a ride, into town" Jim impatiently explained.

"Town?" She stood at that word. "You mean with people?"

"Yes, people tend to reside in towns." He strutted towards the door. Addressing her behind him. "But don't get any ideas." He wiggled his finger as he left the room to give Clarissa her privacy.

Once alone, Clarissa jumped out of the sheet and got dressed, skipping her shower in all the excitement. It only took ten minutes before she was rushing out the door and down the stairs to where Jim was impatiently in his black suit and dark green tie, tapping his foot and looking at his watch. Both walked out of the house and into the world.

Waiting outside was a brand new, dark blue dodge charger. She immediately hopped in and was bouncing up and down in excitement. Jim slid into the drivers seat and they were on their way driving down the long patch of driveway.

Jim was talking about the 'rules' while in town. But Clarissa couldn't hear him. She was staring out the window as the long drive of country turned into cement roads and tall building. Signs of life were everywhere. People, real people peppered the sidewalks as they drove pass them.

"Enjoying your reward?" Jim asked without taking his eyes off the road.

Clarissa turned to him. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face. The familiar sights, sounds, and smells. To know the world was still out there, still spinning. To know there was a world out there to return to. This was her well earned reward for obeying.

He pulled into a parking garage and got out of the car.

"We're here." he opened the passenger door and extended his hand which Clarissa accepted without the usual hesitation.

"What first? I mean where are we going?" They walked out of the garage and down the street.

"I am taking you to buy clothes." He lead her through the door of a shop.

Clarissa's smile immediately dropped. "What?" The glee in her eyes were replaced with anger as she glared at him. "I don't need clothes. I have clothes and very happy, mind you, with the clothes I have." She looked around the pristine, very expensive looking store. "I certainly won't find anything of my style in here."

"Well your _style _needs some refining." he grabbed her hand to pull her forward. Clarissa instantly pulled away.

"Does not."

Jim turned to face her with a stern tone to his voice. "Darling don't make a scene." He grabbed both her hands lifting them up and to the sides. "If you're going to be seen with me." He dropped her arms landing back to the side and eyed her up and down. Jeans and a tank top. "We have to have you dress to impress." He popped the lapel to his suit, smoothed it down, and smirked smugly.

"May I help you?" One of the store clerk walked up and finally found her entrance as the two stayed silent keeping eye contact refusing to break.

The attendant waited, who obviously worked on commission, waited patiently. Loosing the blinking battle, Jim turned his attention to the beautiful woman with her perfect hair and posh little black dress. She kept her attention on the man with the money. Smart girl.

"Ah yes. You look like you could be of great help. And we will be needing a lot of help with this." He waved his hand around indicating the 'disaster' in front of them.

"I see and what would the young miss be looking for?" Ruby, as her name tag read, didn't even glance at Clarissa as she asked.

"Nothing" Clarissa growled in unison when Jim chirped. "Everything"

"Oh darling there's no need to be shy." He pushed her forward. "Bring us something professional but sexy."

The attendant gave Jim a flirtatious little smile. "As you wish." She turned to Clarissa, finally acknowledging her existence. She examined Clarissa form with disgust and jealousy. "Please follow me."

Clarissa reluctantly walked behind the attendant glancing behind her shoulder. Jim waved her off and blew her a kiss. She immediately looked away ignoring him the best she could.

'Ruby' took her to the changing room. "undress and wait in here. I will bring the clothes in for you to try on. What size are you? A twelve?"

Clarissa gasped at her audacity. "Eight"

Ruby looked her over. Clarissa was used to Jim doing this over and over again. But the way this woman did it. It pissed her off.

"Not in here you're not." The words spat out and slapped Clarissa across the face. The attendant left the room. She was left speechless at the woman's rudeness.

Slowly she pulled off her shirt and pants and stared at the image in front of her. She pinched the side of her body and released the skin. She had never once felt like her body was inferior or plump by and means. She turned her back on the mirror as she examined her own legs and thicker, but strong thighs. She gave her booty a little wiggle and giggled in delight at the image.

"Nope, there's nothing wrong with that." She gave her bottom a playful smack and continued looking up her body. Up her back.

"Oh shit."Her eyes went wide at her recollection. "The scars."

Clarissa snatched up her shirt from the floor, fiddling with it to shove over her head. 'They'll see the scars. What would they think if they see?' She thought as she fumbled around the tiny room with the shirt stuck on her head.

"Miss, I'm coming in." The snobby attendant knocked once and opened the door without waiting for a response. Clarissa, unable to see a thing, shoved her back against the wall still trapped in the shirt over her head.

"Here we are." Ruby snatched the shirt off and presented the first outfit. She ignored Clarissa's discomfort she continued her duties by opening the dress and bent down for Clarissa to step in. Clarissa took a small step from the wall, stepping in, quickly grabbed the dress to pull it up and over her shoulders, and firmly put herself back against the wall.

"I'll zip you up." The attendant signaled for Clarissa to spin around.

"No no, I can do it."She stayed frozen to the spot.

"I insist Ma'am. It's in my job description." Ruby took a step to the side trying to position herself between Clarissa and the wall.

'She's getting too close. She will see them.'

"No" Clarissa yelled louder and more frantically than she had meant. "I said I can do it." She spun around and shoved the woman away with such force they both hit opposite walls.

"Fine" Ruby huffed and pushed herself off the wall and smoothed out her uniform. "Do it yourself."

She stormed out of the room and jabbered something in french. Alone again, Clarissa let out a grateful sigh. Pulling herself together she jumped out of the dress and into another one the woman had brought. They were all very tight and very gorgeous. But each dress had the same flaw. Ech dress was low enough to see her back, to see the reddish white scars cutting into her.

She was in her underwear as another knock and a pause came from the door.

"Just a minute." Clarissa called out as she got her shirt over her head with ease. "Okay come in."

Ruby opened the door with another handful of clothes. She didn't look in Clarissa's direction as she set the new outfits down and collected the disregarded dresses.

She turned to leave when Clarissa awkwardly spoke to her. "Do you have anything else? Anything a little less revealing?"

"These are the latest top fashions." she snorted.

"And they are all very nice. But not what I asked. I asked if"

"The gentleman picked these out. He has impeccable taste" she interrupted. "The gentleman wants to see you in these."

Of course he does. "_I_ would like something with more material."

"Well _you_ are not the one paying. The gentleman is the one with the resources. So I will be following the gentleman's orders."

She headed out the door. In a fury, Clarissa grabbed a fistful of the attendants hair pulling her back in and slamming the door behind them. Ruby backed herself against the mirror. Before she could move, Clarissa's left arm shot out to block her escape. Clarissa covered her mouth before the scared woman could scream.

"I don't care what he wants." Clarissa shoved her head against the mirror. "I want real clothes. Clothes that cover my back. Do we have an understanding?" The frightened attendant nodded her head in compliance. "Now that we have an understanding I am going to remove my hand and you are not going to say a word of this. Got it." Ruby nodded again. Clarissa released her and she ran from the room.

Clarissa pressed her forehead against the cold mirror. She was disgusted by the way she acted towards another human being, no matter how vile that person had been. But this wasn't her. She would never use such force to get what she wants. Pushing herself off the mirror, Clarissa glanced through the set of outfits that were just brought in. She settled on a dress to try as she waited for the employee to return with her order. The dress was green and clung to the curves of her body. It stopped at her knees and was absolutely beautiful. At least the back came up about half way, best of the bunch.

Another knock and Clarissa opened the door to let the attendant in. A younger, more petite girl walked in with a bundle of outfits she had asked for. She had bland stringy hair and an unhealthy pale complexion. This girl was timidly looking around the room for somewhere to hang the clothes.

'To scared to come back.' Clarissa laughed at the thought. 'What kind of coward sends a child.'

The girl stood around for a second still clinging to the clothes. Clarissa extended her arms to take them from her. "Here" She said softly. "Let me." The girl handed them over and scurried around the room picking up the old outfits. She kept her head down as she left. "Thank you." Clarissa gently called out to the girl. The shy girl turned around and gave her a sincere smile. That was the first true smile Clarissa had seen in almost a month. It warmed her soul as she closed the door.

**Link to the green dress about to be described. store/jacket-dress-2-2?utm_source=Google%2BProducts&amp;utm_medium=MerchantAdvantage&amp;utm_campaign=Google%2BProducts&amp;zmam=77612632&amp;zmas=1&amp;zmac=1&amp;zmap=BH-203637FORESTGREEN4&amp;gclid=Cj0KEQjw06GfBRCR9tDI4t6n5_MBEiQAFo6kuDHpu3zrhaQOtBLPue6tTIg8MZMDB35WuUTbRAmClDwaAmDG8P8HAQ**

Clarissa closed the door and examined the new outfits. Almost all dresses with a couple of pants and tops. At least they covered what she asked for. She picked up a forest green dress. It tightly clung to her form as she looked at herself in the mirror. The capped sleeves, fold over collar, and square neckline gave the outfit a professional look that was requested. The corset waist and pencil skirt reminded her of her cousin's style.

Clarissa gripped her hair, pulling it behind her head in a messy bun and scrunched her nose. Her bright green eyes sparkled in the image's reflection. This wasn't her. None of this was her. She did a half spin with her hair still being held out of the way with her hand. The fabric covered her entire backside with the illusion of a cropped jacket. Nope, not her at all.

She faced the mirror and reached for the zipper on the side. Slipping the dress from her shoulders, Clarissa couldn't wait to get this all over with and get back into her ordinary, comfortable clothes.

"I wasn't quite done with the show." Clarissa glanced back at up to see the image of Jim in the mirror. She quietly gasped in surprise as his very real hands slide up her arms placing the straps on her shoulders.

He took a step back to take in her appearance. "Not exactly what I asked for. But you do look stunning."

"What are you doing in here?" She whispered looking around the small room.

"Money is the key. It opens the tightest sealed doors. But I hear you have your own methods of persuasion." He pulled her hair behind her shoulder and kissed the exposed skin at the nape of her neck.

"I meant why are you in here?" She hissed as she kept eye contact with him through the mirror.

"Ah well you weren't coming out and I deserve to see what I'm spending a great deal of money on." He gave her hips a tight squeeze feeling the material on his fingers.

Once he was done inspecting her outfit he turned his back on her as she spun to face him. He scooped up the remaining clothes by their hangers and examined them, one by one, holding them up to Clarissa's body, before dropping them to the floor.

"Did you not like anything from my selection?" He took a step towards her, stepping on the pile of clothes he had laid out.

"Not really my style." She shrugged.

"That was kind of the point." He reached out rubbing the collar between his fingers. "So how exactly did you come across this?"

"I asked." Clarissa pulled away from his reach.

"Not how I heard it. But Seems to me you got what you wanted." He bent down, picking up a dress from the pile. "Here" He tossed it in her direction as she instinctively caught it before it fell to the ground. "Try this one on next."

Jim sat on the bench and crossed his legs smirking up at her.

"Could I get some privacy?" She whispered and pointed to the door asking him to leave.

"No"

"I'm sorry. What I meant to say was Get Out." Clarissa raised her voice.

But Jim didn't budge. She walked over to the door and reached for the knob when he snatched her up by the wrist and pushed her back against the wall.

"Need some help?" Jim pushed the straps from her shoulders and forced the dress down to her waist. Clarissa struggled against him, slapping and clawing at his hands as he worked the tight material around her hips.

"Stop it." Clarissa tried to push him away. But his form was hard against her body. She was pinned between him and the wall. "I said stop it."

She brought up her knee to connect with his groin. But it was a miss, hitting the inside of his thigh.

"Oh ho ho" He chuckled and wrapped his hand around her neck. He glanced down at her nude color bra. "I think we need to shop for some new lingerie." He placed his free hand on her breast and squeezed tightly. "You need to learn to flaunt what you got." He arced down to place a kiss on the top of her breast.

"Ma'am" The young girl from before called out from the other side of the door. "How are you doing?"

Both froze in response. Jim's head slithered to the side, glaring at the door, and back at Clarissa. He stood up straight and put his index finger to his lips and then up to her's indicating her not to mention any of this and get rid of her. She nodded in response. He moved his finger and lightly flicked her nose before letting it fall to his side.

"I'm doing just fine. Thank you." Clarissa managed to keep her tone steady.

"Would you like me to bring you something else?"

"That's quite all right. I have everything I need right here." She kept her gaze on the door. "I'll be checking out soon."

"Very good ma'am. I'll have Ruby meet you at the front desk."

"No" Jim tighten his grip around Clarissa's neck at her response, cutting off the air supply. She scratched at his hand trying to pry his fingers away. Jim slammed her head against the mirror as the room began to spin.

"I'm sorry, ma'am" Both heard the knob slowly turn. "Did you need further assistance?"

With quick thinking, Clarissa stomped her barefoot on Jim's shoe. He bent over in pain, releasing his hold. Clarissa instantly covered his grumbling mouth with her hand. "Yes, I would like you to meet me at the counter." The doorknob was released as the door stayed close. "You were a great help and that cow doesn't deserve the sales credit."

"Oh... umm... Thank you miss"

"Clarissa. Just call me Clarissa. Be out in a moment."

"Yes ma'am. I mean. Thank you Clarissa."

Both heard the tiny footsteps become softer in the distance. Clarissa sighed and turned her attention to the immediate threat standing in her changing room, smiling under her hand.

He lifted her hand away from his mouth. "That was" He kissed her wrist. "very" The kissing traveled down her arm. "smooth." He trailed up her arm and to her shoulder.

Clarissa took a step back and Jim followed her movements. She felt the cold mirror on her back as Jim licked up the side of her neck, sucking her ear. Fighting the cringe that traveled up her body, She turned her head to the side allowing Jim the access he requested.

She glanced at the mirror, only seeing the slant of her eyes. Her hot breath fogged her vision. 'When will this ever end. Just get it over with.'

"Some reward." She sarcastically whispered.

Jim pulled back. He studied blank expression looking out at nothing. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Are you not enjoying the finer things life has to offer?"

"If you think I would you don't know me at all."

Jim ran his fingertips down her neck, grazing the top of her breast. "You may be right. But I know the important things. The things you have willingly given me. And soon" He leaned in inches away from her face. "You will give me everything."

He kissed her gently as she stood there perfectly still refusing to respond to his touch. His lips caressed hers as he lingered there for a few extra seconds. Her lips were ridged like all the other time. He pulled away and looked into two blank, green orbs.

"Are you done?" She said emotionless staring at his chest as she asked.

"For now."

"Then Get Out"

Jim pushed off the wall and turned to the door. "Pick out a couple dresses and wear that one out." He slipped out shutting the door behind him.

Clarissa loss all sensation in her legs as she fell to the floor gasping for air.

'He 's getting too close.' She punched the carpeted floor.

'He's getting in your head.' She punched again letting the searing pain envelope her mind and body.

'He'll never let you go.' Punching again she felt nothing.

'Not until he gets what he want.' she lifted her fist to punch again. Mid swing she stopped. Blood dripped from her knuckle. 'But he can't have it.'

Clarissa pulled up her dress and composed herself in the mirror. She licked the blood clean from her hand and walked out of the room. Everyone was going about their daily routine. No one gave her a second glance. The had no idea of the things that had transpired mere feet away from them. She found Jim waiting for her at the registered with the young assistance and Ruby standing beside her. She rang up the clothes as Clarissa handed them off.

"I hope everything was satisfactory." The shy girl looked at Clarissa and smiled.

"More or less." Jim answered for her.

"Did everything go well." The girl kept her eyes on Clarissa ignoring Jim's response. Her eyes asked the question her voice couldn't find the words for. 'Are you going to be alright?'

Clarissa gave the concerned girl a soft smile. "Everything's fine. Thank you so much for your assistance. You helped more than you could ever imagine."

Jim collected the bang and pulled Clarissa to the door. She kept her smile before giving 'Ruby' a death glare. Out of the store and down the street Jim finally spoke to her.

"What was that back there?"

"That was me showing my appreciation to someone that deserved it." She pulled her wrist out of his hold. "Can we just go back to the house now?"

"No"

"No?"

"No, we are not done yet. There is more in store for our little outing."


	13. Chapter 13

Both hopped back into the car. Clarissa sunk in her chair and spread her legs in the most unladylike fashion as she sulked. As Jim looked back to reverse he surprisingly put the car back in park and reached between Clarissa's legs.

"Hey" Clarissa scooched back. She tried to shut her legs. But his arm was in the way. "What do you think you are doing?"

She pushed into the seat keeping her distance as Jim inched closer. His lust filled eyes pierced her body as she carefully reached for the door handle. His gaze ran down her body, to her hand that was a hair away from its objective, and back up to meet her green eyes filled with fear and rage. Fear of what he would do and enraged because there was no stopping him. There was never an escape. Nowhere to go. She had to take it. Take it for twenty three more days.

He playfully smirked at her as he pulled back and into his seat. Clarissa felt a weight on her lap as she looked down at a black and white box.

"Open" He continued to reverse before driving out of the garage.

She lifted the lid. She found herself staring down at a pair of black high heels.

"Put them on."

She lifted her legs to rest her combat boots on the dash of the car. "Already got a pair." Clarissa pointed out. "Suit me just fine."

"They clash with the dress." He explained mono toned.

"I beg to differ." She began her rebuttal. "They match, they're comfortable, and they're my style."

"They don't go with the look we are going for."

"Screw your shoe." She tossed the box to the floor. "Screw your dress. Screw your professional look."

Jim took a sharp left slamming her body against the door. He pinched is brow in frustration. "Put the damn shoes on."

"Say please."

Jim took an even sharper right turn jolting Clarissa's from her position as she fell into his lap. He used his free hand to lifts her chin to face him.

"Please" the words came out forced. "Put On The Shoes."

Clarissa pushed herself back to her seat. "See" She slipped off the boots. "All you had to do was ask." She slipped on the heels and kicked the box under the seat. Jim shook his head and they both sat in silence to their next destination.

Noticing a small black purse, she picked it off the floor and opened it up. Inside were a few items from her old life.

Jim pulled up to a fancy bistro and handed the keys to the valet. He strutted around to the passenger side and opened the door for Clarissa. She stood up and was able to manage a few steps before tripping on her heels and landing square in Jim's embrace.

"Not the most graceful creature?" He chuckled.

"Shut up." She pushed off him and headed for the door. But she didn't get too far before loosing her balance and fall to the side.

Jim caught her by the shoulder and and put her back on her feet. "Hold on to me." Clarissa gripped his arm as the two of them slowly walked into the restaurant. "Maybe the heels weren't the best idea." He snickered at her expense. Clarissa pulled him closer to keep her balance. He lightly nuzzled her hair and quickly pulled away before she or anyone else could notice. "Or not."

"Shut Up" She hissed at him. "I've walked in heels before."

"Obviously"

"These torture devices are not heels. The spikes are so high a fucking ballerina would fall on her face."

The host showed them to their table and pulled out the lady's chair as Jim helped her sit.

"Cathleen, your server, will be with you momentarily." The host sat the menus down and and waited for Jim's nod to excuse him.

"Isn't this nice." Jim rested his hand on Clarissa's. "This bistro reminds me of the cafe where we were formally introduced."

"What are you babbling about?" She yanked her hand away.

"Watch yourself in here my love." He leaned back in his chair. "Don't you remember the place, the little cafe where I found you reading your little book?"

Clarissa looked around the fancy, private restaurant. "This place is nothing like that. If you were trying to be romantic you failed miserably."

"You know most people would love to dine in such luxury and be showered with expensive gifts."

"Then go abduct one if them."

Both glared at each other refusing to blink first. "Did you need a few minutes?" Both looked up at their server 'Cathleen'. Neither realized she was standing there or how long she had been waiting.

"Well then" Jim glanced at the menu and back at Cathleen. "I'll have the porter house, medium-rare, and the lady will have the house salad."

"Like hell." She addressed the server. "Tuna melt with onions, mayo, celery, avocado, spouts, and swiss. Thank you." Cathleen turned back to Jim waiting for approval. Clarissa slapped the menu on the table. "Did I stutter?"

The woman's head snapped back to Clarissa. "No ma'am."

"Thank You" She shoved the menu into the woman's arms. Normally she would never be such a bitch to the working class. She knew the things they had to deal with everyday. But this had been a particularly stressful day.

"No need to be rude" He handed the menu off and the waitress walked away.

"Well maybe if I could get some god damn respect."

"Respect is an illusion given to the people that look and act the part." He stated light heartedly.

"Bull"

"You should try it sometime. Look around you. Do you really think any of these people are actually what they seem to be?"

Clarissa glanced around the room to see a few business men having a meeting and a group of old, high class hens snacking on little sandwiches and sipping on tea.

"It's all an act. Why not have some fun and play the game for the time being?" He gave her an evil smile.

Clarissa considered her request for a few moments. She straightened her back and crossed her legs at the ankles. "What's the game?"

Jim leaned in resting his elbows on the table. "You and I are ordinary business people conducting a deal."

The server came up and set their food in front of them. Clarissa nodded in approval and the server took it as her cue to leave. She cut the sandwich into fourths and nibbled at the edge of her slice. She set the food down and dabbed the side of her mouth with a napkin. Glancing up, she arched her eyebrow at the man sitting across from her.

Jim gave her a small chuckle. "Very good. If you act like you own the world on one asks to see the deed."

"Back to business." She took a sip of tea. "What's the topic of discussion."

"So professional." Jim cut a piece of steak and popped it in his mouth. "Lets see. The only transaction we have is our on going contract."

"Ah yes." She recalled while playing the part. "The commitment is almost completely executed, staying on track, as planned."

"Don't forget the amendment." Jim wiped away a bit of juice from the side of his chin. "A length of time was calculated."

"Very true. But I see no issue with its completion."

"But you were the one that requested the extension." He implied the thought of Clarissa wanting to stay with him a little longer.

"Only in service to your side project." She snapped back.

"You got me there. Soooo how would you say our project is progressing?"

"Smoothly on my end." Clarissa continued to eat. She had to admit the food was delicious. "But you may not get the exact outcome you envisioned in the end."

Jim was taken back at how well she was at this. "Well then I may have to look into that."

"Try if you like. But you can't control every detail."

"We have different view points on that."

The server interrupted their conversation. "How is everything?"

"Satisfactory" Clarissa snobbishly remarked.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" The server had become more focused on Clarissa when she talked to them.

"The check" Jim chimed in.

"Two separate checks." Clarissa added.

The waitress left with another nod from Clarissa. She smiled triumphantly. The man may be a slithering snake. But his methods did get results. The waitress came back with two separate check and Clarssa pulled out her debit card from the purse. She said a quiet prayer the card would not get declined. She had no idea how much money she had or what her finances looked like since her lost contact with the outside world. The server came back with a smile on her face.

"Well Mr. Moriarty. If that concludes our business." She motion to stand.

"Not quite yet." He stayed in his seat.

Clarissa sat back down and waited for him to elaborate. A few minutes silent passed as Clarissa's patients wore thin. Her elbow was on the table to steady herself as she rested her chin in her hand. She puffed out the air from her lungs to blow her bangs out of the way. 'Bored'

"Ah Mr Rustenburg, good of you to join us." Clarissa looked in the direction Jim was addressing.

"Mr. Moriarty." The small older man greeted him while pulling out a chair.

"Please don't get comfortable. You won't be here for long. I assume you didn't come unprepared."

"Yes" The man presented the briefcase clenched to his chest. "Have all the preparations been made?"

"Wheels are in motion Mr. Rustenburg. The less you know the better."

"Very good" Mr Rustenburg extended his arm to hand the briefcase.

Jim gave the man a crooked smile and flashed a glance at Clarissa. "Set it over there. Next to Miss Ripley's chair."

"Right then." He did as he was ordered.

He never raised his head to acknowledge her. Probably for the best. She didn't take her eyes off the nervous little man. He straightened his back and reached for something in his jacket. He pulled out a harmless handkerchief and dabbed at the sweat on his brow.

"I... I didn't expect it to be you Mr. Moriarty."

"Don't you have an alibi to go to?"

"Ah... right.. yes... good day then."

Once the man was gone Clarissa felt her courage reemerge. "Ulterior motives much?"

"Time to go darling. Don't forget the briefcase."

Clarissa snatched it up by the handle and chased after Jim like a lost pup. "So what exactly did I witness and became an accessory to?"

"Business"

The valet pulled the car around and Jim opened the door for Clarissa. He sped down the road. Clarissa kicked off her heels

"Business huh? So you're telling me all of _this_" She raked her hand down the length of the dress. "was so you could conduct business."

"Yep" He popped the P for emphasis.

"Let me get this straight. My 'reward' of going into town, dressing me up, and taking me to lunch was only because you needed to be here."

"By george I think she's got it." Jim said in a bad british accent. "Two birds one stone."

"Why not have Sebastian do it?"

"He's indisposed at the moment and I needed to get a good look at the guy. There were a few suspicions I had to confirm."

"And?"

"Aaaaand I confirmed them."

"Well good for you. You got exactly what you wanted."

"I always do."

"Wake me when we get back" Clarissa rolled over to huddle in the corner.

"Don't get snippy. One more stop and then we are done for the day."

Clarissa rolled her eyes and stared out the window watching the world pass her by. "Whatever."


	14. Chapter 14

Familiarity drowned her senses as Clarissa committed them to memory. She noticed the car had stopped and turned to the man in the parked car.

"What is it this time?" She said unamused.

"I want you to deposit the content of this into these accounts at that bank."

Clarissa followed his finger and gasped at the sight of her her place of employment.

"Surprise!" Jim sang out.

She was speechless. Was this her real reward? A walk through memory lane. What was his game?

"So I'm suppose to walk into a place where people know me and deposit a shit ton of cash?"

"That's it. The bank closes in exactly one hour. I expect you back here in that time." Clarissa squinted at him but his features gave her absolutely nothing.

"Fine"

She snatched up the briefcase and jumped out of the car and walked across the street to the bank. Walking inside all the familiar sounds came rushing back to her. The taping on the keyboard, counting machines running cash, and small talk chatter surrounded her. She kept her head down as she waited in line for the next available teller. Behind the counter was a man she had never seen before.

'Some one new. Thank god.'

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The newbie asked like he was reading from a script.

"Yes I need to make a few deposits." She handed him one of the account numbers and grabbed a fistful of stacked bills for him to count. She carefully opened the case a crack each time she pulled out the money. Didn't want any wandering eyes to see the true amount inside.

Once the briefcase was empty and all the accounts had been filled Clarissa smiled at the teller and thanked him for all his help. She quickly walked towards door to make her quiet escape. Only a few step away from a successful...

"Oh my stars and heavens." Clarissa froze in place at the acquainted voice calling out at her direction. "Clarissa Ripley is that you I see there?"

'Maggie'

She turned on her heels to greet the woman that was stomping towards her.

"Now I know you ain't trying to walk in and out of here without a Hello." The woman stopped in front of Clarissa with her hands on her hips giving her the stink eye.

"Hiya Mags." She gave the woman a shy wave.

Maggie took her by surprise with a big old bear hug. "Oh girl how I've missed you."

Clarissa's entire body relaxed as she melted into the hug. Her eyes unknowingly started to water. She had missed this, all of this, so much more than she realized.

Maggie stepped back and eyed her up and down. "Nice shoes." She giggled as Clarissa looked down at her combat boots. "See you haven't changed much. Where on earth have you been? Other than your resignation letter I haven't seen hide nor hair of you."

"I -I umm..."

"This way little one." Maggie linked her arm around Clarissa's elbow. "We've got some catching up to do."

Clarissa stumbled as she was pulled away from the exit. Maggie took her down the hall and into Mr. Stern's old office.

"Take a seat child." Maggie walked over to the desk motioning Clarissa to fill the empty seat. "Make yourself comfy."

Clarissa looked around the office in confusion and back at Maggie. The name tag caught her attention.

"Margaret Halperin, Bank Manager." She read out loud. Her eyes lit up. "Maggie you finally took a promotion."

"Yeah well somebody had to run this place." She chuckled and took a seat next to Clarissa.

"How is it?" Clarissa knew Maggie was meant for this job. She was simply the best person she knew.

"Bunch of corporate bullshit." Maggie leaned into the chair and crossed her legs in a professional style. "Everyone smiles and plays nice to your face as they try to sink a knife in your back. But you know how it is."

"Yeah I sure do. Bet you give'em hell thought. Those bastards probably don't know what to do when you call them out on their shit." Clarissa sat back and relaxed in Maggie's company. It was like it was just the two of them back behind the teller line, like the old days.

"I try darlin, lord knows I try, and it is exhausting." She closed her eyes and pinched her brow as she took in a deep breath.

Clarissa took a close look at Maggie. There were wrinkle becoming more define, not from age, and little bags under her eyes. She sat up and placed her hand over Maggie's resting hand.

"How are you doing?" Clarissa was concerned. She never saw Maggie unable to win a battle.

"Oh don't fret none about me. I'll be just fine. I don't let work ruin the rest of my day." She gave Clarissa a little pat of affection on the cheek. "Enough about me little one. You have some explaining to do. Tell me everything about your important new job. How's it going?"

"Job?"

"Yeah one of your messenger boys came in here with your note of resignation. He explained that you were called off to accompany some big shot entrepreneur with his endeavors."

'That snake.' Clarissa thought to herself. 'he made it look like I left. That means no one has been looking for me. No one has the faintest idea that I am in distress.'

"Oh course I was a little worried." Clarissa focused back on Maggie as she spoke. "Took a peek at your account. But I see you've done well for yourself. Very nice salary."

Clarissa put her face in her hands shaking her head in frustration. 'That little shit thought of everything.'

Maggie misunderstood her action. "Oh darlin it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It was just a quick little peek is all. So did you just get back into town?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah something like that." Clarissa tried not to lie.

"Well spill it."

"Umm let's see." Clarissa considered her words carefully. Her mama bear could smell a lie a mile away and Clarissa wouldn't risk the woman's safety in hope of a rescue. "I've just been trying to survive. It's...it's a whole other set of rules out there. I'm not really use to it. I always have to keep my guard up and watch what I say or how I act. There are times I feel like I'm loosing myself Mags."

"Umm hmm" Maggie sat up and rubbed Clarissa's hand. "I know exactly how you feel. Having to step on eggshells. Thinking one wrong move could be your last. You have to keep true to yourself girly. Fine some time or some place everyday to just be you. Do you have that dearie?"

Clarissa thought back to the prison mansion. Down the hall and up the stairs to her room. All the books she read to escape for a few hours. Out the window, across the field and in the barn where a gentle giant took her back to a peaceful time in her life.

"Yes" She looked up at Maggie, her mama bear, one of the few people that cared. She gentle smiled at the kind hearted woman."Yes I do."

"Then you'll do just fine." Maggie smiled back at her. "So who is this mysterious business man? Some hoity toity rich boy from your past?"

"Ah no." The image of Jim's wicked smile popped in her head. "He's no one special. He just saw me one day and thought he saw some kind of potential in me." Not technically a lie.

"Oh really?" Maggie's voice had a hint of suspicion. "So what do you do for him?"

"Bunch of different random things." Clarissa was keeping as vague as possible.

"Like a secretary?"

"He treats me more like a maid. I try to avoid him as mush as possible."

"Why's that?" Damn this woman was nosy. "I mean he is your boss and with what I've seen of your work ethics you never run from a challenge."

This woman knew her way to well.

"He's a bastard." Clarissa sighed as she lost control of her words. "He plays mind games and fucks with you until you fail. That way he can punish you for it."

"Punish?" Maggie was obviously concern now.

'Shit. Pull back. Pull back. Your getting too close.'

"Umm you know. He shames me and be littles me a bit."

"Sounds like a prick."

"Yep"

They both giggled.

"Then why not quit. You know you're always welcome back here. I may not be able to match his salary. But we both know money isn't everything."

Both had a healthy laugh at their inside joke.

"I might have to take you up on that offer. My contract is over in about a month and"

"Contract?"

'SHIT. A slip up. Think fast.'

"Oh yeah more like a trial period. To decide if I'm worth the effort and if I want to stick around, which I won't."

"Ahh" Whoo she believed it. "Well we both know you are well worth the effort. But it's up to you if you stay or go."

"Thanks Mags I needed this."

"You're welcome darlin. Oh my will you look at the time. I better get closing procedures started."

"What?" Clarissa looked at Maggie's wristwatch. The bank closes in five minutes. "Ah shit" She jumped from her seat. "I have to run." She kissed Maggie on the cheek. "I might not be in contact until the end of all this is resolved." she rushed to the door. "Good bye Maggie."

"Bye bye baby. Take care of yourself."

"Oh I will."

Clarissa was running out of the bank as soon as the office door was shut. She made it across the street and into the car with seconds to spare.

"So how was your little chat with Miss Halperin?" Jim started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"How did you- It went well." She watched as the bank disappeared from view.

"Don't act so surprised. I know the ins and outs of that bank better than you might think."

Clarissa contemplated what he could mean by this. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Jim smirked as he kept his eyes on the road. "What was?"

"You. You're the one that killed Mr. Stern." How did she not make the connection sooner?

"Well I'm not the one that slit his throat if that's what you're asking. But I did have a hand in his demise."

Clarissa reflected back to when it all happened. 'Mr. Stern was a piece of shit. But not an evil man. Why would Jim do such a thing? What was his motive? Money. It always came down to money with him. But who would contract Jim to kill this man? Who could possibly benefit from Mr. Stern's death? Most common reasons for murder are normally jealousy and power. Mr. Stern wasn't married and didn't have a romantic life. Less likely personal reasons. But the only power he had was a slightly higher ranking position at a small time bank. A position that was easily filled my Miss Margaret Halperin. Maggie. It would have taken years maybe a couple decades for Stern to retire and a promotion in her future. She was obviously was the one doing all his work all these years. Twice the work with no recognition. It only makes sense to cut out the middle man. Oh my god. Maggie. How did I not see it? She must have acquired Jim's services to dispose of Mr. Stern. What kind of monster could do such a thing to an innocent man.'

Clarissa wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. She played through the memories back in the bank where Maggie and her would joke around and laugh. She thought about the times her mama bear would jump out of her seat and protect the girls against the rude and ignorant customers. That was the Maggie she remembered. That was the Maggie she knew. Not a shallow psychopath starved for power. Maggie had even defended Mr Stern honor after his passing.

"Don't be stupid." Clarissa muttered under her breath soft enough that no one would have heard. No one except for Jim. He glanced over at her worried form.

'She would never do such a thing.' Clarissa was locked in her own thoughts and emotions. 'How could you think horrifying, disgusting things about one of the few people that honestly cares about you. You should be ashamed of yourself.' She shook her head forcing the notions from her mind.

The drive was made in total silence as Jim pulled up and got out of the car, letting the valet take the keys. He opened the passenger car for Clarissa as she lifted herself from the seat. They walked into the lobby of the large hotel building. She looked around the extravagant lobby taking note of the designer couches and hanging chandelier.

'Another errand.' She sighed but didn't ask. 'When will this day be over.'

She followed him to the elevator figuring he knew exactly where they were going. No one else came in as the elevator closed and started climbing up the floors.

'Private elevator. Penthouse.' She concluded.

The doors opened as Clarissa followed him out of the elevator and into the enormous living room. The walls were a classic white with gold trim. Green curtains were opened so that the maximum amount of evening light came through the tall windows.

"What do you think?" Jim lifted his arms presenting the area as he spun around to face her.

"It's gorgeous. Very classy. How long do we have to wait?" She stood in the middle of the room waiting for the answer.

"For what my love?"

"For whoever or whatever you are waiting to conduct business in this place."

"Oh no no no. This is my private penthouse. Somewhere I come to escape. Business free zone." He chuckled a bit. "The last person that tried to conduct a deal here narrowly escaped with her life."

Clarissa rolled her eyes completely miss the meaning behind his remark. "Then why are we here?"

"To relax." Jim took off his suit and tossed it on a gray club chair. "I thought it would be a nice little get away from home."

Clarissa took a seat in the chair and unlaced her boots. "What's the catch?"

"So distrustful. No catch. No strings. Just you and me."

"Let me take a guess here. One bed."

"Well yeah there's that."

"In this entire suit?" She asked in disbelief.

"Why would I need two? It would just be a waste of space. Come now and take a look at the veranda." He patted the outside of Clarissa's thigh and walked to double doors calling out to her. "You can see all of London from this spot."

She was not in the mood to play anymore. She was tired from all the errands and exhausted from all the games. All she wanted was to go into a quiet room and lay down. She left the heavenly soft chair and walked across the room to where Jim was standing. He opened the doors and they both stepped out.

She lifted her eyes and gasped in astonishment at the sight. There, in front of them, the last sliver of sun was setting as the street lights glistened in the ever darkening city. The city's pulse never skipped a beat as the dark surrounded them. It kept marching forward, alive as ever as life continued. Clarissa had-

"Never seen anything like it, right." Clarissa neck turned to face him. It was like he had literally read her mind. "I bought the top floor of this particular building because you could see the sun rise and set at any point of this suit."

Clarissa tilted her head back to see the black night sky. "No stars." She announced matter of factly.

"Oh course not. This is the city. The light pollution blocks out the stars."

"Than what is the point of being this close to the sky?"

"Your missing the point. We are on top of the mountain looking down at everyone below us."

"I think you're the one that missed the point." She turned around to walk back inside. "You've just deluded yourself into think your at the top. But there is always something above you." She left him there alone on the balcony.

Back in the living room Clarissa kicked off her shoes and laid down on the couch to close her eyes. She could sense Jim as he reentered to room. She could feels his eyes rake over her form. But she was too worn out to care.

Jim grabbed her ankles lifting them up so he could sit. Setting her ankles down on her lap he took a second to examine Clarissa's strong legs down to her rough feet. The thick calluses on her heels, slender dip in her arches, up the mounds to the length of her toes. He put his hand on one of her feet and squeezed.

Clarissa could feel the pressure as he slowly worked his thumbs in circular motions from the base of her heels to the top of her toes. She didn't open her eyes as he gently massaged and pulled at each digit until the popped one by one.

"What are you doing?" She asked coldly.

"Isn't obvious?" He switched to the other foot.

"Why are you touching my feet?"

"A good massage can help alleviate tension in the body. You, my love, seem stress." He continued to work on her foot with one hand as the other traveled up her ankle massaging her calf. "You still haven't thanked me for the fun filled day we had."

"Humph"

"I thought you would have at least enjoyed the last part. You were gabbing with Miss Halperin for so long you almost forgot your time limit. How is the old bird?"

Clarissa jolted up. "Stay away from maggie."

Jim snatched her ankle before she could remove them. "Well now that is not how we politly ask someone a favor."

"I wasn't asking you. I am telling you. Stay. Away from. Maggie. Whatever connection you might have had with her in the past stays in the past. You hear me. It's over."

"I only know _your _Maggie by name and the only connection she has here is with you my love."

Clarissa sighed in relief. If he didn't know of her than there is no way they had any dealings with each other. She didn't kill Mr Stern.

"But now" He considered. "that the death of your old manager has cooled down and _your_ Maggie has taken his position there may be some usefulness to her. Being your prick of a boss I really should go and introduce myself. There is that counteroffer she had the audacity to offer that should be addressed."

"No"

"No?"

"No, the offer was if I leave. She wasn't trying to steal me away. The choice is still moine and mine alone. None of this effects my decisions."

"Spoken like a true professional. I see we did learn something today." Jim released her ankle, replaced it with her wrist, and pulled her onto his lap. He playfully nuzzled her shoulder. "I guess no extra leverage was won on either side."

He lifted her bridal style and carried her to the veranda.

"Put me down." She pushed away from his chest only causing him to squeeze harder.

"You know the rules. It only takes one phone call. Their lives are in your hand." He whispered in her ear. "Do not resist."

No matter what strength she found in herself he always had that card to play. Clarissa relaxed in his hold.

Outside she noticed the lit candle that had been left burning on the little table for two.

"You were so busy looking out that you missed what was right in front of you." He sat Clarissa at the table and lifted the lid to display a collection of dessert. "Wasn't sure what kind of sweet tooth you had so I got one of everything."

He sat across from her and patiently waited for her selection. Clarissa's stomach turned at the sight of more food. It wasn't that she didn't like sweets. But after the events of the day and the thought that her friend could be a murderer she had lost her appetite. She placed a few small snacks on her plate only to get Jim to stop staring at her. She fiddled around with the food using the fork to cut up the bite size foods into tiny pieces. She peeked up a few times to see Jim still looking at him. He bit into a strawberry letting the juices drip down his face.

"Thank you" She said to break the silence.

"Finally some recognition. What was your favorite part of the day?" He sat back waiting for her to show him with affection.

"I'm not thanking you for the day." Jim gave her a questioning look. "Thank you for letting me know Maggie had nothing to do with Mr. Stern's death."

This woman never ceased to amaze her. "Well you were s preoccupied that your dear Mags could be just as slimy as the rest of society. I don't like your attention to be else where."

For a second Clarissa didn't believe him. There was something about his demeanor that contradicted his words.

"In any case thank you."

She leaned into her chair and looked out at the city. With a long blink Clarissa had quickly fallen asleep. Jim watched every second as her body relaxed and didn't stir from its position. She was always so peaceful when she slept. Jim strolled over and picked her up again with no complaints. Only a soft moan left her lips. He walked back into the suit and to his bedroom. He placed her on the soft bed, gently unzipped her dress, slipped it off her body, leaving her in her bra and underwear, and covered her up. He then stripped down to his boxers and climbed in beside her. He pulled her close and placed a soft kiss on her temple before laying his head on her chest. He fell asleep soon after closing his eyes.

"Only twenty three day left" He whispered in his dreams.

**Sooo I am finding it very difficult to get these two together. I need that resistance I feel I would take in a situation like this.**

**I would really like to hear your thoughts about the lunch conversation between Clarissa and Jim in the last chapter and the conversation between Clarissa and Maggie.**

**Side note. I am obsessed with any youtube video with the title moriarty dont mess with me. LOVE THEM ALL**


	15. Chapter 15

**thank you all for your kind and inspiring words. Hope you enjoy**

Clarissa opened her eyes fully rested after the eventful day with Jim. She smiled at white ceiling as she stretched out her limbs in the fluffy bed. Then she realized a weight around the lower half of her body. Clarissa sat up, looked down, and was met with Jim's sleeping form wrapped around her torso. She caught herself running her fingers through his messy dark hair. He just looked so peaceful when he sleeps. No signs of the monster that lived inside. Not yet. She gently lifted his arm from around her waist and slowly slid his head off of her and replaced it with a pillow. She was extra careful to untangle their legs as she quietly stood out of bed.

Snatching the lamp from the bedside table and lifting it above her head. She glared down at Jim's tranquil form. She could just smash his head in, leave him here for the help to find, walk out of this hell hole and never look back. She took a step closer. Completely helpless. He looked so vulnerable. Almost human. Could she actually kill another living thing in cold blood. Clarissa violently shook her head. This wasn't an innocent creature. This thing was a monster. The monster that has been pulling her down to hell for almost a month. The muscles in her arms became less ridged as she gripped the lamp tighter in her hands. Her loved ones will be safe with him dead. The world will be a safer place with him gone.

'Just do it.'

She squeezed her eyes shut and mustered the strength. When she opened her eyes her arms lay at her side. The lamps still gripped in her hand as she looked down at his undisturbed body.

'I can't do it. Why can't I do it?'

She clenched her teeth as a tear ran down her cheek. She placed the lamp back on the table and turned her back from her failure and walked to the master bathroom. She softly closed the door and collapsed to her knees and sobbed quietly into her hands to muffle the sound.

'I couldn't do it. I'm not a monster. I will never be a monster like him.' She stayed on the floor to gather her senses. 'I just have to push through it. Day twenty two. Half way there. I can do this.'

She stood up and walk over to the sink. Looking in the mirror as the daylight came through the window, she took a good hard look at herself. This was the face of a survivor. This was the face of a fighter. Her true self. Someone she would never lose. Opening the mirror to find a unopened toothbrush and paste she used the items and put them back in their rightful place. She took a sniff to the side and realized her body was giving off a musky smell.

"Ewww" Clarissa hadn't taken a shower in almost two days.

She turned around to note the size of the bathroom. It was easily twice the size of her bathroom back at the mansion/prison. The walk in shower took up a forth of the area and was encased by a clear glass wall.

"Well since I'm here." She collected a few shower gels and a towel and opened the glass door to the shower.

She discarded her bra and underwear and closed the shower door. She looked for the knobs but only found an aray of buttons on the wall. No labels and no clue of how to turn the damn thing on. She pressed a couple buttons and looked at the shower head. Nothing happened. Clarissa tried one more button before giving up. A square of the ceiling opened up and water poured of it like a waterfall.

She let the thankfully warm water wash over her as she soaked in the silence and serenity. This was always another chance to be alone and escape the chaos that surrounded her. She grabbed the shampoo and lathered up her hair and breathed in the scent of wildflowers. Closing her eyes, she let the suds slide out of her hair and down her back. She tilted her head and let the water cascade into her mouth.

"Why don't you scooch over and give someone else a go." Clarissa spun around to find Jim standing there in all his naked splendor.

She tried her best to cover up her more vulnerable areas and stumbled back hitting the wall. Jim lazily took a few steps to be under the waterfall and lifted his head to the water. Clarissa remained silent as she cautiously watched him with a suspicious glare. Jim grabbed the shampoo and lathered up as if she wasn't even there.

"What are you doing?"Clarissa slowly took a step to the side keeping the wall against her back as she talked to him.

"Taking a shower." He dipped his head into the water.

"I was using the bathroom."

"Yes and you were taking too long. You'll use up all the hot water." He said leisurely.

"There's another shower head right over there." She used one of the fingers that covered her breast to point at the opposite wall.

"I prefer this one. Now come join me."

"No thank you." She kept sliding against the wall while trying to grip the tile to keep the maximum distance.

"Come on. Your not done yet. You still have shampoo in your hair." He offered her his hand.

"I'll just use the other one." She tried to keep walking.

"That would be a waste of water." Jim snatched her up by the wrist and pulled her to him under the water. She tried to cover herself. "Don't have to be so shy. I think we are a bit closer than that."

He leaned to the side and grabbed the conditioner. Pulling her hand away from her breast, he squirting the conditioner into her hand, poured some of the liquid in to his own hand, and tossed the bottle to the floor. He slowly worked the conditioner through her hair down to the tips. Clarissa only stood there unresponsive. He lifted her arms, setting them on his shoulders and leaned into her.

"You know this would go a lot faster if you helped." he continued to massage her scalp.

Clarissa moved her hands and briskly rubbed the conditioner into his hair. She kept her head turned to the side as she stared at the tiles on the floor. She quickly dropped her hands to the side once all of it was off her hands. Jim tilted his head back to let the water wash out while he kept a tight hold of her hair pulling her closer to his body. She gripped his sides only to balance herself. A soft moan drifted off his lips as he closed his eyes and let the water run over his face and front side. He looked back at her with an evil smirk.

"Switch"

He swung her around and the water poured around her. She instinctively closed her eyes and mouth to keep the water out. She found herself in the dark as a pair of strange hands traveled her shoulders, up her neck, and into her hair. The hands were being to gentle with her. The hands lifted her hair and helped the water wash out the conditioner. She let out a soft sigh as the hands cupped the back of her head and leaned her body back as the water dripped down her face and front side. In the darkness she felt the contact of lips against her wet jawline. A tongue darted out and and licked up her jaw to her ear. That tongue felt so smooth as the water gave little resistance against her skin. Soft little kisses traveled down her neck. A strong body made contact with her front. She could feel his lower appendage thick and hard poking at her inner thigh. She pushed against his chest to try and get some space between them. A sharp pain shot up her shoulder as she opened her eyes to a blurry form. He wrapped his arm around her pinning her against his body. Her hands were trapped between their two bodies unable to force him off. She dug her nails into his into his chest. The blurry figure tilted his head back and hissed in pleasure.

This distraction loosened his hold and Clarissa pushed him back and escaped the embrace. She ran pass him for the glass door. Stepping on the discarded conditioner bottle, her feet were thrown out in front of her as she fell backwards and hit her head hard on the tile floor. The world spun around her as Jim looked down at her.

"Aww did someone fall and go boom?" He chuckled.

He pulled her up by her wrist. She tried to find her balance but her legs wouldn't support the weight. She stumbled as Jim guided her to the wall. Everything was twisted and distorted as her body slid down the wall. Before she could hit the floor Jim caught her by the arm and propped her up using his body for support.

"Whoopsie what a clumsy girl you are."

He leaned in and continued kissing the bite mark he had left behind. He glided down her body kissing and nipping the sensitive skin finding her nipples perk as he sucked one into his mouth. He rolled her susceptible tip with his tongue while his thumb rubbed her other nipple with long circular motions.

Clarissa moaned in pleasure and confusion of the things going on around her. He popped her nipple out of his mouth and looked up at her slumping form.

"So responsive today." He kissed the side of her body.

Placing a tiny kiss on each of her ribs as he traveled down her body. He nipped the side of her hip causing her to moan again. He knelt before her and just below her belly button. His hands snaked up her legs placing them right under her ass. He pulled her off the wall causing her to tumble forward. Clarissa grasped his shoulder to catch herself. Before she could pull back he leaned in, sunk his tongue between her legs, and grazed her plump nub. She gasped in the steamy air. Not wanting to touch him, she pushed off his shoulders and found the wall at her back.

"Does that feel good?"

She could only grunt in response as her head rolled around from the lack of support from her neck.

"I thought so."

He lifted her leg, placing her thigh on his shoulder. He parted her folds tenderly and flicked her clit with his tongue. Her entire body trembled in response. He wrapped his lip around her plump clit and sucked her in. He massaged her breast as his tongue circled her clit in his mouth. With his other hand he took his finger and slowly pushed pass her inner lips into her warm, wet core. Her leg gave way from the weight of her body. Jim let her knee push into his chest to keep her propped up. In a slow steady pace he thrusted his fingers in and out of her. Clarissa's breath became heavy and fast in a pant as he continued to assault her clit.

Clarissa scratched at the smooth walls trying to focus on anything. Everything was spinning when she opened her eyes. But the constant pleasure she felt in the darkness as she closed her terrified her. She could feel every kiss, every bite, every thrust as the pleasure was amplified ten fold. Her mind was no longer in control. She was lost in a thick forest as her beastly instincts took over, demanding the continuation of this feeling. Her body wanted this. Her body needed this. She was moaning and sighing with no control. She was shaking as her leg lost all feeling. She gasped and bucked her hips as he refuse to stop.

'No' Her mind screamed at her body to obey.

First the coil in her stomach grew and traveled down to her core. In seconds her walls were clenching around his finger as she let out an animalistic scream as her orgasm encased her entire body. Every nerve was on fire. The darkness was replaced with a blinding white light.

Jim felt her tighten around his fingers and imagined his cock inside of her. The feeling of her inner walls milking him almost brought him over the edge. He pulled out one finger at a time and lifted himself up as Clarissa came down from her high and her other senses slowly came back a little.

He kissed her deeply. She could taste her essence on his lips. Her head dropped to the side as Jim supported her body. He pushed her against the wall, his cock between her legs gliding against her slit and still very sensitive clit.

"Now" He spoke into her ear, licking the sweat and water from the side of her face. "what should we do about this?"

He pushed up against her entrance asking for permission.

"Mmmm" She hummed unable to form words.

The tip of his head pushed at her outer folds.

"Say it."

He thrusted against her but didn't enter.

"Say you want this."

He rubbed his head on her clit putting pressure on her pleasure point.

"Just say yes."

he slowly glided to her entrance, pushing up against her restrictive core.

"No" Clarissa muttered in a whisper.

Jim froze at what he thought he heard. "Sorry you'll have to speak up."

"NOOO" She screamed using the last of her energy her head fell forward.

"Then I ask again. What should we do about this?" He rubbed against her.

Without hesitation she had her hand around her cock. He gasped and his forehead fell to her shoulder while she stroked him. His dick was slick from the wetness between her legs. She glided slowly from the tip of his head to the base of his shaft.

"Ah shit" He bucked into her hand, grabbed the back of her head, and forcefully crashed their lips together. He kissed her with hunger in his eyes. He demanded entrance as he forced her lips open with his tongue and glazed every inch of her mouth. This was it. She was accepting their destiny together. He was finally getting everything he deserved.

The kiss was short lived as Clarissa threw her head to the side. She spit at the drain in a rejection of his affection. She glared back at him, her lips in a straight line showing no emotion. But those eyes. Those fiery emerald green eyes slammed into him. There was anger and disgust as she glared at him.

He was pulled out of his enjoyment and the hope that this was a connection they shared, that they felt the same, was ripped out of his heart. Clarissa quickened his pace causing Jim to grunt as he clung to her breast for support.

'I see how it it is.' He thought as he lowered his hand and forced it between her closed legs. He found his objective, her small bundle of nerves, and started circling her clit with his long finger. Clarissa's lips parted slightly as she breathed in. But her eyes stayed stern and unwavering. Jim closed his eyes and breath became heavy as her hand ran up and down his shaft. He let out a deep, long moan as his circular motion on her clit became quicker and more frantic in pursuit to make her come with him. Clarissa's body jolted to life against him. With that action his entire body tensed as his cum squirted on the wall.

Clarissa scrapped the side of her leg, trying to conceal the fact that Jim had brought her to the edge for the second time. She let go of him as Jim staggered back and into into the waterfall. He signaled for Clarissa to join him. But she didn't budge. She was to horrified to leave the wall. She couldn't even comprehend how she was still standing.

"Just a quick wash" He lifted he hand for her to lake. "and off you pop."

She pushed off the wall, bypassing his offer and stood under the running water. Jim came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her stomach, and slowly inched down as he washed away her thick liquid from between her thighs.

"I think we're as clean as we'll ever be given the circumstances." He gave her a slap on the rear dismissing her.

With no response she walked over to the glass door and stepped out of the shower. As Jim continued to bathe, Clarissa dried herself off, wrapped her naked body in a soft white robe, and walked out of the bathroom. In a trance she continued walking out of the bedroom, down the hall, into the living room, and stood in front of the elevator. She stared at the image of herself in the gold plated elevator door. With a heavy sigh and closed eyes, she pressed the elevator button. The doors opened instantly as she filled her lungs forcing her leg to take the first step.

"So sorry ma'am."

Clarissa opened her eyes and was confronted by a man in a hotel uniform with a cart of food standing in front of her.

"Let me just get all this out of the way" He pushed the cart forward. Clarissa stepped to the side to let him in. "and you can be on your way."

"Thank you" She quietly spoke.

Clarissa watched the man, about twenty two years old, as he went about his normal routine.

"Would you like something to eat before you start your day Mrs. Reigning?"

Her body snapped in attention at his words. "Excuse me?"

Yes Mr. Reigning had me bring up a variety of breakfast and lunch items for your choosing. There's fruit, deli meats, and...Is everything alright Mrs. Reigning?

"What did you call me?" She took a few steps towards the confused bell hop.

"Mrs. Rei..." The man realized his mistake. "Ohh please excuse me ma'am. I just assumed. He's never had a lady here before. I"

His apology was cut short as Clarissa lunged at him tackling him to the floor. She straddled him as her fist came down on the innocent man in an enraged fury of punches to his face. She was blinded by anger as she kept slamming down on him. Suddenly a force wrapped around her waist as she was pulled off of him kicking and screaming. She clawed at anything she could get her hands on as Jim dragged her down the hall.

"Excuse us for a second. The Mrs. and I need to have a private chat." Jim called out to the semiconscious man bleeding all over the floor and rug.

He dragged her down the hall and into the bedroom. He threw her on the bed. She looked around the room to get her baring and back at a very angry Jim.

"What the hell was that?" He roared at her.

Did you hear what he called me?" She jumped off the bed to face him.

"SIT DOWN" Clarissa immediately obeyed and sat on the mattress. "He could have called you the queen of fucking America for all I care. What happened to the professionalism we talked about?"

Clarissa remained silent watching Jim pace the room. "Okay get dressed. I'll go handle things out there. Then we are going home." Clarissa scoffed at what Jim meant by home. He walked to the door. Before leaving he turned back to her. "We will talk about the lamp incident later."

He slammed the door leaving Clarissa alone.

"I should have done it. I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING DONE IT." She screamed in the empty room.

Snatching up the shopping bags from the day before and pouring the outfits on the bed. She rummaged through the clothes and found her tank top and jeans. She stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door loosening the hinges. After cleaning herself off and getting dress, Clarissa returned to the bedroom. It was still empty so she walked around the room looking for nothing inparticular. Standing in the middle of the room, putting both hands in her back pocket, and sighing in frustration. That when she felt it, Something in her pocket that wasn't there before. She pulled out a strip of paper and examined it closely. It was a business card. A card from the shop the name Rose in bold.

'The girl with the stringy hair.' She thought back at the shy, pale girl that help her get the clothes she requested. Clarissa turned the card over to see a phone number written on the back.

"Oh sweetheart that right there will get an innocent thing like you killed." But the gesture was in the right place. This small gesture touched her heart.

Clarissa spun around and shoved the card back in her pocket when she heard the knob turn. Jim entered with a shit eating grin that immediately disappeared when he was her.

"I thought I told them to throw that trash away." He scolded her outfit.

"They must have forgotten." She chirped.

She watched him gather up the clothes from the bed and throw them back in the bag. He pushed the bag in her arms and headed for the door. "Let's go. We're leaving."

"Did I ruin your little hide away?" She smiled triumphantly. The smile turned to a frown when she saw all the blood on the floor. The blood that she had caused.

"What? Of course not. Everything's taken care of. They will clean up when I'm gone."

They continued in silence as the car was waiting for them outside. They jumped in and sped off. Clarissa watched as all the signs of civilization dwindled away right in front of her eyes. All that was left behind as the country side and dirt roads took over the land. She sat back in her seat. Neither had said a word since the hotel. She looked around the car for something to keep her attention but found nothing.

"SoOoOo Mr. Reigning huh?" She struck up a conversation out of boredom.

"Yes Drew Reigning."

"That's a stupid name." She snickered.

"What makes Clarissa Ripley any better?" He snapped.

"Little touchy are we. Is that your real name?"

"God no"

"Is Moriarty your real name?" The thought never crossed her mind.

"Your missing the point. Drew Reigning." He stretched the name out.

"Yeah? So?"

"Just thing about it for a moment."

Clarissa sunk into her seat. 'Drew Reigning. Drew Reigning.'

"Reigning. You plan on ruling over us one day? Bring the world world to its knees? Reign over us with a jeweled encrusted crown on your head?"

He giggled at the thought of wearing a crown. "No silly girl."

"Can I have a hint? Pllleeasseee."

"Fine you spoiled little brat. It's an anagram.

"Anagram. Okay."

Drew Reigning

Dig Renewing

Wngdeing Ere

"I don't know" Clarissa was officially bored of this game.

"Come on. It's obvious."

She concentrated on the letters.

Drew Reigning

Grinding Wee

NO

End...Ender

"Ender"

"Ender Wiggin" He smiled.

"From the book?"

"Bingo"

"Huh kind of cleaver but still stupid." She sank back in her seat.

Clarissa drifted to the beautiful woods of her childhood of her past. She walked the familiar paths and let the shining sun warn her skin. She skipped over to the tiny lake and jumped over it with ease as she remembered the adventures of crossing that 'dangerous' stream when she was a child.

She traveled out of the woods and was faced with her childhood home and ran inside.

"Mom Dad" She called out.

"In here darling." The voices called from her room.

She opened the door and walked into her room. But she wasn't met with her childhood possessions. This room was the prison back at the mansion. Her room. Jim was sitting on her bed waiting for her. He patted the spot next to him. Clarissa walked over and sat beside him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her into him.

"Welcome home." He kissed her on the lips and she gently ran her tongue along his bottom lip.

He pulled her back on the bed. She fell back and landed completely naked. Jim climbed on top of her, also without clothes, and rested between her legs.

"I've missed you so much." he kissed her neck traveling up to her lips.

Clarissa spread her legs wider and lifted them to give him better access. His thick member glided into her with no resistance. He delicately thrusted in and out as Clarissa lifted her hips to meet him. Clarissa moaned into his mouth as they kissed passionately.

"Tell me you'll stay." He peppered her neck with his lips.

"Yes" She moaned as their thrust became faster.

"Say you'll never leave."

"Never...Never leave." She panted.

They came simultaneously.

Clarissa jolted from her sleeping state.

"We're here." Jim shook her awake. Clarissa looked out the window at her luxurious prison. "Home sweet home."

She climbed out of the car and followed Jim inside.

"Honey we're home." Jim sang out.

Sebastian walked from the living room to greet them. "Hey boss. How did everything go?"

"A bit bumpy. But it all worked out. Did you take care of Mr. Rustenburg?"

"Yes sir."

"Wonderful. Get the bags will ya." Jim walked down the hall to the back entrance and left the two standing there.

"So" Sebastian looked Clarissa over. "You're still alive."

"Seems like so are you." Clarissa didn't wait for response as she walked away and up the stairs.

"Pity" They both said in unison.

She spent the rest of the day sitting in her room reading a book. When she lifted her head the sky was pitch black. She climbed into bed and closed her eyes. The image of Jim on top of her flashed through his mind. Opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling for a few moments.

"Fuck day twenty two." She forced her mind to blankness as she closed her eyes and let sleep take over. She slept the night and all the events of the day away.


	16. Chapter 16

Clarissa opened her eyes to a new day. A day like all the others. Back to the routine of her confinement. She lay on her side and lifted the covers to get out of bed. A tight hold on her waist kept her in place. When she looked over her shoulder she saw him cuddling her back.

"Afternoon sleepy head." He nudge her shoulder blade.

Clarissa quickly rolled off the bed, out of Jim's grasp, and onto the floor with a thud.

"I came to wake you for breakfast but you looked so peaceful I decided to join."

Clarissa stood up and walked over to the dresser to gather some clothes.

"What no witty retort?" He followed her movements with his head.

Clarissa kept silent as she walked to the bathroom. She slammed the door and slid the dirty hamper over to block it. The hamper was light and would not have made a difference. But it was still a comfort, barricade. She had to at least try.

After a moment of undisturbed silence she put her ear to the door. She could hear the rustling of the blanket and footsteps getting closer.

"Oh god no." Clarissa gave the knob a death grip to keep it steady. Positioning her body for a battle she would more than likely lose. But nothing tried to come through. She listened again but all she heard was an empty room.

'Maybe he left.' She waited a few minutes before releasing the knob and walked to the sink.

She began her normal routine by brushing her teeth.

"Day twenty three." She whispered as she looked at the loamy mouthed woman in front of her.

A knock snapped her neck back to the door. In a flask she dropped the toothbrush and ran sprinted to the door. She assumed the position, body forced against the door and a death grip around the knob.

Another knock came from the other side. "Eat lunch and when you're done meet me at the barn."

She listened as his footsteps went across the room and the door shut behind him. But she stayed there a few minutes more. Just in case it was another trick. After the usual grooming and showering Clarissa headed down to the kitchen.

When she walked in Sebastian was sitting at the table eating a sandwich. She ignored his presence and made herself a peanut butter and jam sandwich and a glass of milk. She ate the sandwich while her eyes wandered around the room, looking at everything, anything but him. She took a gulp of milk and immediately ran to the sink to spit it out.

"Milks gone expired." Sebastian said between bites.

Clarissa gave him the finger as she rinsed her mouth out with water. After getting a new glass of water and finishing off her sandwich she left of the kitchen leaving her dirty dishes behind.

She walked out the back door and to the barn like instructed. But it was empty. No Zero to grunt at her in aggression. No Tyger lily to greet her with serene, calming eyes. She continued down the empty barn to the back entrance. There she heard the pitter patter of hooves outside. She headed towards the sound, towards the gated area where Jim would let them run around, and found the three of them. Zero and Tyger lily were galloping around as Jim watched them from the middle of the area.

Clarissa strolled up to the railing and waited for Jim to acknowledge her. But he wasn't the first one to spot her. Tyger lily neighed and made a straight line to her with Zero on her heels. She stopped right in front of Clarissa, nudging her hand. Clarissa affectionately pet the mare's nose and scratched her ears. Zero kept his distance as he watched the two females. Jim came up and patted Tyger lily's rear sending her away.

"I thought we would go for a ride today." That's when she noticed the saddle on Tyger lily's back. "Do you know how to ride a horse?"

Clarissa nodded and climbed into the pen.

"Good" They walked up to the horses. Clarissa petted the side of Tyger lily's neck and grabbed a hold of the handle. She swung her leg but was caught mid air.

"Mine" Jim swung Clarissa around and onto the floor. "I'm the only one that rides her." He climbed onto the saddle and trotted to the gate. "Saddle up and catch up."

With those instructions Tyger lily ran out of the gate. Clarissa jumped up and closed the gate before Zero could follow. Zero grunted in aggravation at her. She looked around and found the blanket and saddle hanging on the metal bars.

"Easy enough." She thought out loud. She lifted her arm to grab Zero's reins. The horse kicked up at her advances and sprinted away to the other side of the cage.

"How about a softer approach." she huffed in annoyance.

Clarissa slowly walked over to Zero.

"Hey boy." She softly called out to him. "Don't you wanna go for a ride?" Zero ignored her as he looked out in the direction Jim rode off. "Yeah and all we need to do is work together and"

Zero ran pass her, knocking her to the ground as she tried to grab him.

"Okay" Clarissa got up and dusted herself off.

She climbed out of the pen and walked to the barn. She came back with a few carrots and waited for the stallion to notice the little treat. But it never came. Zero continued to run around in circles against the metal railings. He did it in such a way that Clarissa thought he was looking for a weak point in the metal.

"Stop being SO stubborn." She broke off a piece of carrot and tossed it in the stallion's path. "Eat it."

Zero took another lap and slowed down to where the carrot laid on the ground. He chomped it all down and looked back at her. She held up the rest of the carrot to offer a truce of sorts. She stood there completely still waiting for him to make the first move. But he didn't move. Her arm started to tremble as the minutes ticked by.

"This is ridiculous." Clarissa kept her arm extended and slowly took a step towards him. Zero's ears perked up at her as she took another step. "I know we both want the same thing." She took another step. "We both want out of here." Zero's ears slanted back as she approached. "Please just help me out here." Clarissa, inches away from the stallion, reached out with her free hand. "Please"

Clarissa thought she saw a ray of hope, an understanding between two beings in Zero's eyes. That thought was shattered by a neigh from Zero as he galloped off to the side leaving her there alone in her failure.

Clarissa looked around for another idea. She stomped over to the saddle and snatched up the rope hanging from the side. She used the rest of the carrots and tied them to the metal railing. She gave her trap a little distance and waited for Zero to take the bait. She tapped the railing in no in particular tune as she waited by the saddle. She watched as Zero raced by her. His energy was almost limitless. Clarissa began to think setting up this pathetic trap was all in vain.

Finally after an hour of waiting she no longer heard the clomping of hooves. She lifted her head and silently watched as Zero crept up to the hanging carrots. He carefully started nibbling, ignoring Clarissa presence. Clarissa pulled the saddle off the railing and quietly came up behind him. Zero stood his ground as she gently placed the blanket and saddle on his back.

"Okay. Here we go. That wasn't so hand now was it." She reached under his stomach to attach the saddle's belt.

In a flash, Zero bucked his hind legs, knocking the saddle off, and sprinted away.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." She screamed out in anger.

Jim pulled the the binoculars away from his face. He had been watching the whole time. He saw everything. The planning, the strategy, and the utter failure in each of her attempts. Tyger lily nudged him on the shoulder pulling his attention away from the struggle in the distance.

"Doesn't seem they will be joining us today." He scratched behind the mare's ear.

The day was wasted. Clarissa spent all of it chasing the stubborn animal around the enclosed area. She never managed to get close to him. He was a quick learner and didn't fall for any more of her tricks. Clarissa collapsed in exhaustion in the middle of the pen. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Zero doing his laps around her.

A second set of hooves made her lift her head to the sound. Tyger lily trotted towards the gate with a very happy Jim.

"I see you've given up for the day." He called out to her.

Clarissa sat up on her elbows as she watched them circle the outside of the railing. He looked strange on top of that horse. He rode the mare so naturally. But there was natural about this sight.

"Well then open the gate and follow us to the barn." He trotted off leaving her there.

'Now how the fuck am I suppose to get this stupid beast to do anything?' She thought looking around for inspiration for an idea. 'No. Fuck it. I don't care if you run away.'

She stomped over to the gate and flew it wide open.

"GO" She screamed at Zero. "Get out of here."

Zero ran full speed pass her and out of the exit. She watched and waited for him to run through the field and disappear out of sight and out of mind. Her jaw dropped a the actuality of what really happened. Zero ran straight for Jim and Tyger lily. He slowed down to a trot beside them as Jim led Tyger lily to the barn.

"Whatever" She sighed and walked toward the barn.

When she came in both horses were put away and Jim was waiting for her. She pushed pass him and headed for the house.

"So not talking to me huh?" Jim ran up beside her. "What did I do to deserve such punishment?"

Clarissa rolled her eyes and went straight for the kitchen. She gathered up some bread and peanut butter and stormed off to her room.

"Don't be so upset about today." He called out to her from the bottom of the stairs. "You'll try again tomorrow."

Clarissa slammed her door. She sat by the window and stared at the barn.

'What the fuck is wrong with that stupid animal.' She thought as she bit into her sandwich. 'I was only trying to help. I'm not the bad guy here. What's his fucking problem? Fuck this shit. Tomorrow I'm going to ride him.'

She slumped into her chair and stared out into the peaceful field.

The next day Jim was waiting on Tyger lily for Clarissa.

"Maybe today you'll decide to join us."

He galloped away leaving Clarissa steaming mad with the stubborn beast,

"Okay" She lifted the saddle and carried it over to Zero. "Let's do this."

She barely got close to him as he ran away from her. It was hours of the same routine. She carefully tried to sneak around him But the animal was too quick for her.

"Fuck this shit." She threw the saddle to the ground and stomped to the middle of the pen.

"Zero" She sternly called to him. Zero stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "Get over here."

Zero lowered his head and glared at her in defiance.

"I said Get Over Here." She stomped her foot and pointed down at the spot right in front of her.

With no warning Zero charged straight for her. She was caught off guard and leaped out of the way before he could run her down. She jumped up as Zero turned and ran at her again. Clarissa was fast enough to crawl out of the pen before Zero had a chance to trample her to death.

"I'm done." She screamed at the horse as he did his laps. "I am sick and tired of being pushed around."

Clarissa stormed off. She came back and walked to the middle of the pen with a rope and a whip in hand. She dropped the whip and tied a knot in the rope to make a lasso. She swung the lasso over her head and follow Zero's movements. After a few failed attempts Clarissa took a few deep breathes and concentrated on her objective. She threw the lasso and wrapped it around the stallion's neck. She gave the rope some slack as Zero ran more frantically. Clarissa ran out of the gated area and looped the rope around the metal railing and pulled. Zero kicked and bucked as he was pulled towards the rail.

'HAHA it's actually working.'

In a last resort Zero ran full speed away from Clarissa. The rope slide through Clarissa's hands as he met the end of his slack.

She screamed in agony from the rope burn but refused to let go. "You fucking bastard."

She wasn't strong enough to pull zero to her. She tied off the rope when he was as close as she could her him. She ran to the other side and crawled back into the pen. She picked up the whip and strolled over to a very aggravated Zero. She let the whip lay limp, dangling at her side.

"I tried to be nice." Clarissa lightly snapped the whip at her side. "I tried to be cooperative and sensitive." She spun the whip over her head and snapped it again a little harder. "But you... you couldn't even meet me half way." She stared at the scared and angry stallion. "You have to learn. You need to learn when I give an order" She spun the whip over her head gaining momentum. "You Follow It." She snapped the whip in front of her.

In an instant her face was in searing pain. She fell to her knees gripping her face. When she pulled her hands away they were covered in blood.

"Oh my god." She put pressure on the would as she ran out of the pen leaving the horse behind. She ran into the house and went straight for the main bathroom. She ripped open the medicine cabinet and threw everything off the shelves and onto the floor as she searched. Blood smeared on everything she touched. Clarissa knelt down and opened the cabinet under the sink. There she found it, the medical kit, and put it on the toilet. She looked at the mirror. Blood. That's all she could see. Blood everywhere. Clarissa ran the water over a wash cloth and pressed it against her face.

"What are you doing in there and why is there blood on the wall?" Sebastian appeared in the doorway. He looked at the mess she had made. "What do we have here?"

Clarissa turned to him still holding the blood stained washcloth to her face.

"Let's take a look."He gently pulled the wash cloth away and assessed the damage. "Take a seat."

Clarissa only looked at him in confusion. Sebastian picked her up by the hips and set her on the sink.

"Sit"

He pulled out a few cotton balls and disinfectant. She stared at his hands. He moved her hand over and began cleaning the cut on her face. Clarissa stood still as the stinging pain increased by his touch.

"It's a shallow cut." He said matter of factly. "No need for stitches." He blew on the cut to lessen the discomfort. "Want to explain?"

"I got whipped in the face."

"Told you not to piss him off." He sighed. "If you would just give him what he wants."

"Jim didn't do this. It was me."

"What?"

"I never used one before." She said in her defense.

"And you thought you'd go all gun hoe about it. Serves you right." He picked up a tiny bottle and brushed the liquid against the cut.

"Oww" She flinched away. "What is that?"

"Liquid stitches. It will keep the cut close while it heals." He finished up and closed the kit. "The face bleeds the most. Clean this shit up before Jim gets back."

He walked out of the bathroom leaving Clarissa sitting on the sink. She jumped off and dug through the kit. She used the disinfectant and gauze for the burns on her hands and put the kit back. Grabbing a few towel, she wiped the blood from the sink, toilet, and walls. After putting everything back into the medicine cabinet she closed it and looked at herself in the mirror.

The cut was in the side of her face. It ran from the top of her forehead, down pass her eye, and stopped at her cheek. She was looked more monster than human. Maybe she was a monster. She had almost whipped an innocent creature into submission, possibly death, today. She had become no better than the monster that kept her prisoner.

She continued to clean the mirror and followed the trail of blood from the hall to the back entrance. She wiped up the last of the blood from the door knob.

"Gave up a little early." Clarissa spun around to face Jim. He took a step towards her and grabbed her chin. He slowly moved her head side to side examining her cut. "Added another stripe I see. Don't think this one will scar."

Clarissa pulled away from his touch and looked over his shoulder in the direction of the barn.

"I put them back in their stalls. So you met the tail end of a whip I gathered. What in the world were you doing with that thing?" He smiled already knowing the answer. "This is all completely unlike you huh?" he playfully pondered.

But he was right. None of her actions today was like her at all. It just wasn't her. Clarissa pushed him to the side and walked to the barn. Jim only watched her as she left.

"That's right my love. Go make amends. Clear your mind and soul."

Clarissa walked into the barn and was met, not by an aggressive snort by Zero, but by two silent horses looking up at her.

"Hey sweetheart." She went to pet Tyger lily. But the mare stepped away from the gate and kept her distance. "Ah So I guess he told you."

She turned to face Zero. He only stared at her when she came up to his gate.

"Hey there." She timidly set her arms across the gate. "Crazy day huh. Listen I an so sorry for what I almost did to you. It's just that I'm going through a lot of stress and...You know what. No excuses. What I did was horrible and absolutely disgusting and I am sorry for that. I know you already hate me. I accept that. Every time I see you or even think of you I will feel the shame. But hopefully someday you and I can come to some kind of an understanding. Maybe even become friends."

With no response Clarissa turned to leave. Before she was out the door she heard a very aggressive snort from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Zero stomping around his stall, bobbing his head up and down. She smiled at the horse in silent agreeance. It was all going to he alright. Woulds will heal and relationships will mend.


	17. Chapter 17

Clarissa woke up and stared out the window. She watched as the two horses ran around for their daily exercise. Jim was standing in the middle as the horses ran circles around him. Every once in a while he would glance at his watch and huff in annoyance.

'They were all acting so normal. As if nothing had happened.' She caught a glimpse of the gash on her face in the window. There it was. The proof was staring her in the face. The fact that yesterday did happen. She had almost cross a boundary yesterday. A path she would have never been able to come back from.

Clarissa focused back on the playing horses. 'How can they all be so happy.' She stared out at them. Finally Jim grew tired of waiting. He whistles for Tyger lily and climbed into the saddle. The two rode off leaving Zero alone in the pen. The horse only stood there looking out in the direction they left.

Clarissa rested her forehead on the cold glass. Seeing Zero all alone made her feel some what guilty.

'Poor Zero.'

She left the window to shower.

'Why does Jim have to leave him out there all alone?'

She got out of the shower and looked back out the window. Zero was in the exact same spot.

'Not like he would want me for company.'

She got dressed and finished getting ready. She grabbed a book and sat next to the window. Unable to hold any of the words in her head she looked up. Zero hadn't moved an inch.

'Maybe I'll just go outside for some fresh air.'

Clarissa took the book with her as she walked over to the metal gate. Zero didn't move or even acknowledge her as she rested her chin on the metal railing. She noticed the blanket and saddle hanging there undisturbed.

"This old game." She scoffed. "He can't be serious."

Zero lifted his head and turned toward the sound of her voice. As soon as he saw her his sad demeanor changed to an enraged emotion as he stomped around kicking up dirt and dust. He aggressively neighed at her and paced back and forth while keeping a safe distance.

"Hold on there stud." Clarissa put her hands up, palms facing him, in an act of surrender. "I'm not here to do anything. Just gonna sit here and read."

Zero lowered his head and glared at her waiting for her to make a wrong move. Clarissa sat on top of the rail and opened her book to read. When Zero felt there was no ulterior motive he continued to ignore her. He ran around the enclosure as she read. He would keep his distance when he ran pass her side of the pen. Each time he went around Clarissa could feel him get a millimeter closer. At some point she thought she could reach out and brush against his coat. But she didn't dare try.

'Why would he want someone as despicable as me touching him?'

Clarissa kept reading and listening to him run in the backround. As time passed she was completely engulfed with the story. Clarissa was abruptly pulled out of her book by a soft graze on her knee. She looked up and saw Zero on the other side of the pen running along the railings. He circled again and lightly grazed her knee as he passed. Clarissa looked down at her leg and back at the horse.

'Did he forget I was even here?' She pondered as she watched him run.

Clarissa jumped off the rail and stretched her stiff muscles. Zero stepped away from the rail and ran pass her.

"Must know I'm here since he didn't kill me.'

She walked to the middle of the the pen and slowly spun as she watched Zero run around. She sat on the ground as the world wobbled from her spinning. She laid on her back and watched as the clouds slowly stopped moving. Placing a hand behind her back she pulled out a small rock.

"So uncomfortable." Clarissa jumped back on her feet and left for the barn.

She looked around for something more snug. After a few minutes of searching Clarissa pulled out an dirty old blanket on the side of Tyger lily's stall.

"Ack" She shrugged off the smell. "Guess beggars can't be choosers."

She strolled back over to the pen and laid the blanket in the middle of the area. She stretched out on the blanket and continued to read her book. A few moments later a black shadow loomed over her blocking her light source. She looked up to see Zero's giant form above her. She kept silent as Zero stared down at her. She stayed frozen as Zero lowered hie head. His nose was on the side of her face right out of the her line of sight. Her ears picked up the sound of Zero sniffing at something. She was suddenly pulled out of her shock as Zero tried to yank the blankets from under her.

"Jackass" Clarissa sat up, still on the blanket, and glared back at Zero. "What was that fa-"

She was cut short as Zero dragged the blanket a couple of meters. Clarissa held on for the short ride.

"You're being rude." She snapped at him. Tilting her head she watched Zero sniff the blanket. Again he bit down on the blanket and pulled. "Alright alright I can take the hint."

Clarissa stood off the blanket an let Zero gallop away with it. She followed him as he would playfully throw it up in the air and catch it with his mouth. Dropping it on the ground he would smell the blanket and nudge it with his nose.

"Do you miss her?" The horse ignored her question. "You must be awful lonely" Clarissa walked up to Zero and placed her hand on the side of his neck. "It will be okay." She rubbed his neck. "Tyger lily will be back real soon."

Zero silently accepted Clarissa's soft words and gentle touch. Clarissa stood there in aww of how long Zero allowed her to comfort him, to be this close. He lifted his head and turned towards her. Clarissa immediately pulled her hand away giving him some space. Zero took a few steps towards her as she backed up.

"I- I'm sorry." Clarissa's back hit the railing and she froze as Zero came up to her.

She closed her eyes waiting for her well deserved punishment. She could feel him stop as a puff of air hit her face. Feeling a small nibble on her shoulder she opened her eyes to see Zero sniffing her clothes. Clarissa tilted her head to the other side and lifted her shoulder to her nose.

"Ewww. I stink" She scrunched her nose. "That nasty blanket rubbed off."

Clarissa side stepped Zero and walked away. Zero nudged her back almost knocking her to the ground.

"Hey" Clarissa looked back to see Zero following her. "Aww Do I smell like her." She continued to walk as Zero followed her. "Interesting."

She began to jog the inside of the pen. Zero sped up to trot beside her. They ran side by side for a few laps.

"Sorry boy." Clarissa panted in exhaustion. "I'm a little out of shape." Zero nudged her to keep going. "I'm not build like a horse."

She placed her hand on Zero's nose and stroked up his head. She found his new acceptance absolutely amazing. She wanted to give him more. She wanted to give him something he deserved.

"How about we explore what's outside this cage?"

Clarissa gathered up the saddle and blanket on the railing. Zero followed her like before. She threw the riding blanket on his back. Before she could squeal in excitement Zero pulled it off and tossed it to the ground.

"No go huh?" She looked around for an idea. "Wait here."

Clarissa ran to the other side of the pen and Zero trotted beside her. She snatched up the blanket with Tyger lily's scent and held it up to Zero.

"Is this what you want?"

Zero only stood there with no response. She threw the blanket onto his back and waited for his reaction. Zero stood there content.

"ha ha progress."

She ran back to the saddle with Zero on her heels.

"Okay I'm going to do this nice and easy and you are going to tell me if it's fine."

She placed the saddle on his back and fastened it around him. She waited again for any response. Nothing. Zero followed her as she opened the gate. Carefully she climbed on his back and positioned herself in the saddle.

"I think we got it." Clarissa patted the side of his neck. " Atta boy-oui."

Zero sprinted out of the cage with no warning. Clarissa gripped the stallion's mane as she struggled to stay on. She frantically searched for the reins as the horse galloped up the hill top. Once she had control of the reins she lifted her body to look out. Zero had stopped on top of the hill and the two of them took in the scenery.

There were fields of grass as far as the eye could see. Only the woods to the side cut off their vision. Clarissa took in a deep breath as she assessed the situation. There was no direction to go for help. No signs of civilization. No escape. But she already knew that. There was no detail he left up to chance.

She sighed in exhaustion. "Well we might as well enjoy ourselves. Hey boy how far do you think we ca go before sundown? Does that sound good? Wanna chase the sun with me?"

She signaled Zero to continued. He ran full speed down the hill and through the fields.

'Freedom' She thought. 'At last'

Clarissa let Zero determine the speed and direction as long as they were going forward. After five minutes of running Zero abruptly turned left almost pulling her off his back.

"No no no you're going the wrong way."

She grabbed his reins to turn him. But he paid no mind, running in the same direction. Clarissa could see a lake in the distance.

"Thirsty all ready?"

Once they were closer Clarissa could see a couple of figures next to the lake.

"Signs of life?" She questioned Zero as he ran faster. The closer they got the more she could make out. There next to the lake she could see a horse and a person sitting in the grass.

"No" She whispered.

Clarissa pulled hard on the reins to force Zero to turn.

"No" She screamed at the stubborn stallion. "Anything else. Anywhere else. But not here. Not him. Please" She begged.

But Zero ignored her pleas as he slowed down to a trot next to Jim and Tyger lily.

"Well now. Nice of you to join us." Jim stood and took a hold of Zero's reins.

"Jackass" Clarissa whispered to Zero as she climbed off his back.

"Take a seat." He nodded over to the picnic blanket. "You must be exhausted from the ride."

He pulled Zero off to the side and tied him up to a stake in the ground. Clarissa sat and Jim flopped down beside her.

"Hungry?" He dug through a basket and pulled out a sandwich. Clarissa cautiously accepted the food and slowly bit into it. Jim watched her eat with curiosity.

"So how was it?" He quickly questioned her.

"Good" She said between bites.

"Not the food silly. How was it to ride him?" Jim glanced over at Zero who was watching Tyger lily.

"Oh umm...It was nice." She said timidly. "Pretty ordinary. Nothing special. I hopped on and he took us here."

"Well isn't that funny." Jim chuckled. "HE led YOU here. Riiiight."

Clarissa kept her eye on Zero. The way that Jim asked gave her an uneasy feeling. Tyger lily nudged her shoulder and pulled her out of her thoughts. Clarissa looked up at the gentle giant and scratched her ear.

"You know how it is." She continued to pet Tyger lily until the mare walked away.

"Yes I've been riding that one for years now." He pointed to the mare.

"Why only her?"

"How do you know how to ride a horse?" He asked avoiding the question.

"All proper society people know how to ride. Even an adopted stay like me had to take lessons. They insisted."

"True. But you seem to love it." Jim scotched closer. "The way you rode across the field. It was like-"

Clarissa cut him off quickly. "Why must you keep him tied up like that?"

"Because he would run." He stated matter of factly.

Clarissa stood and strolled over to Zero. "Of course he would run. But he would come back." She rubbed the side of the stallion's neck.

"What makes you sat that." His curiosity was itching.

"Just a hunch." She untied the reins and guided Zero to where they were sitting.

"Don't" His Irish tone dripped off that one work.

That one word he uttered froze her to the spot. She quickly composed herself.

"Don't what?" Clarissa put her other hand on her hip. "Let go?" She let the reins hang loose in her hand.

Jim flinched. He actually flinched.

"What scares you?" She smiled sadistically.

"I'm not scared. I don't like loosing what's mine."

"He will come back."

"What makes you so certain?"

"Faith" She chirped.

"Faith." He scoffed at the word.

"Yes. Faith. He will come back."

"Care to place a little wager on your faith?" Jim's serious demeanor was replaced with a playful smile.

Clarissa rolled her eyes. Everything had to be a game to him. "Fine what are the stakes?"

"You let Zero go, to run free, and he has to come back before night fall."

"What do I get when I win?"

"Let's see what would be worth putting your faith on the line?" He pondered a few seconds. "how about a day off your so called imprisonment."

"Deal" No hesitation.

"Deal? Don't you want to know what happens when you lose?"

"Nope. Don't care. Doesn't matter." She pulled the rope from the saddle and tied it around Zero's neck.

"I'll tell you anyways, Just for fun. If you lose your bed becomes our bed."

Clarissa shivered at the thought. "Okay."

She pulled Zero a couple of feet and tied another hoop at the other end of the rope.

"That means we will be in bed together whenever I call for it. We might stay there for days. Are you even listening to me?"Jim hated to be ignored when he was trying to play.

"Yep. Sharing a bed. Got it."

She wrapped the other end of the rope around Tyger lily's neck and pulled them to a clearing.

"What?" Jim jumped to his feet. "Hey what are you-"

"YAAA" She slapped both horses' rears and and sent them off galloping through the open field.

"NOOO" He screamed and ran after them. He immediately gave up and stormed over to Clarissa. "You...you...what did you do?"

Clarissa stood her ground as Jim barreled over her. "I'm letting them have a little fun."

He pushed pass her, sat down, and sulked on the blanket.

"They'll come back." She whispered under her breath. "They will come back."

She walked over to the edge pf the lake and picked up a few rocks to skip. Once her hands were empty she looked over the empty field she had sent the two horses.

"They'll come back." She strolled over to the blanket and took a seat next to Jim. He looked so sad, almost lost.

"Stop pouting." She smacked his leg. "They will come back."

"Liar"

"I'm not lieing. I know they'll come back."

"Not that you twit. I don't care if I ever see those useless animals ever again." Clarissa ignored his obvious fib. "You lied about your trip here." Clarissa remained silent waiting for the inevitable explanation. "I saw you. I saw the joy in your eyes. For a while you weren't here. You weren't with me."

"That was kind of the point." She sighed trying to open up enough for him to leave her alone. "Riding Zero was exhilarating. It was just me and him out there."

"And I didn't cross your mind." Hurt was hidden in he words.

"Not once. Not until the fear took over." She lowered her eyes away from his gaze.

"Fear" He lowered his head and covered his face with his hands. He rubbed his face and looked back at her. "Is that how you felt with that lamp above your head?"

She was completely taken off guard. How could she forget. "That... it seemed like the only way out. I thought it was for the best. Everyone would be safer if you were dead. That is a fact."

"But you didn't." His voice begged for hope.

"I couldn't" She kept her gaze low.

"You couldn't kill me."

"I couldn't cross that boundary."

"And if you did?"

She finally met his eyes with a cold stare. "I would be like you."

"Aww it's not so bad being me. I am pretty fantastic. You just might like it."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Again with the lieing. Don't play coy." He smiled at her glare. "I saw you with the whip. I saw everything. I saw the power when you gripped it in you hand. The way you took control. Everything would have been perfect. You got a taste of what it was like to be me."

"A boundary I will never cross."

Jim huffed in frustration. "Maybe that's why I love you."

The bottom of the sun was about to brush the horizon in the distance.

'They will come.'

"Why don't you ride Zero?" She ask only with concern for the stallion. "It's not fair to keep him locked up while you only ride the other."

"He never let me."

"Huh?"

"He never let me ride him. When I first got him he refused to let me near him. He reminds me of you. He would run away. He never bent to my will. Finally one day I tied him up and whipped him into submission."

Clarissa closed her eyes in disgust. It reminded her of her own scars. She had almost done the exact same thing.

Jim continued. "Whipped him for hours. Tore flesh from bone. He was out of comission for a month. But he came back more stubborn than ever."

"Horrible."

"Don't act so high and mighty. You were this close" He pinched his fingers together. "to the same outcome."

"The point is I didn't"

"No you didn't." He looked over her form. "What makes them so special to you? Why do they have a place in that locked up heart of yours?"

"I told you I rode horses when I was younger."

"And"

"And?"

"And there's something, something deeper you're hiding." He sang out.

"Riding is an escape for me."

"An escape from me."

"Believe it or not the world does not revolve around you." She gathered her thoughts. "They would send me away. Send me to a ranch so they wouldn't have to deal with me one day out of the week. It was a beautiful place. The people there were amazing. Hard working men and women. People I wanted to be. They taught me more than to take authority over an animal. These people saved my life. They pulled me out of the hole of isolation I had dug for myself. Every other week the help would forget to pick me up. Fairly sure they forgot me on purpose. They knew I needed that place. The farm hands didn't seem to mind. They make me a bed of hay or let me sleep outside in a hammock. I felt a little less numb with each visit. Actually met a boy. Got my first kiss in that barn."

"What was his name?" Jim asked in no joking matter.

"It doesn't matter." Would he really kill a man for a kiss. "Of course those people that called themselves my parents caught us one day. Selfish bastards. The one time they picked me up to clean me up and take me to some charity event. They ripped me away from that place, bought me my own horse, and put me in some rich bitch polo club to help me climb the social ladder."

"how's that work out?"

"I smashed the captain's face in with that little rubber ball."she gave Jim a wicked smile.

"That's my girl." He chuckled.

"How about you?" She smiled at the normal conversation they were actually having. "How did you learn to ride?"

"My brother taught me."

"Your what now?" She choked on her own words.

"My older brother."

"Ah shit there are more of you?"

"Well yeah I did come from a family."

"Family?" Clarissa could even make whole sentences.

"Yes a mother, father, and older brother."

"Older brother?" She said the words slow trying to comprehend.

"Yes" He said annoyed. "Is there some kind of echo."

"DO they know about YOU?"

"Of course they do. I was with them for sixteen years."

"No no I mean do they know about what you do?" She elaborated. "The whole crime thing."

"Yes my brother helped me get my start." He raised his hand to silent Clarissa. "I was just about to tell a story." Clarissa sat back in aww. "My brother taught me to ride when I was about ten. I didn't get to see him much. There was an eight year difference. He is brilliant. Graduated early and got a degree in half the time it takes any ordinary person. He was the only person to challenge me mentally. Every time we saw each other it was a new game. A new lesson to learn." For the first time Jim's smile was genuine. "So one day he took me on a long drive to this enormous elegant mansion in the country. He took me around back to the barn full of wild horses. We spent a weeks breaking in every single one of them."

"Oh that sounds charming." She said sarcastically. "Do you still see him?"

"I keep him updated. After our parents died he sent me off into the real world to make it on my own. I used everything he ever taught me and became the successful man you see today."

"Where is he?"

"He's some kind of a professor in England teaching some advance form of mathematics." he drifted off bored with the conversation.

"He sounds well adjusted."

"To the untrained eye. Like I said He taught me everything I know." Jim glanced over his shoulder. "Sun's almost gone."

Clarissa jumped up and stared at the setting sun. Only a sliver shined above the horizon.

Jim wrapped his arms around her. "Looks like I won."

"You're wrong." She closed her eyes and listened to the chirping of insects. "They will come."

A soft sound came from behind the hills. Clarissa opened her eyes to the vision of Tyger lily coming up from the distance. She galloped towards them while pulling Zero along.

"How?" Jim's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"She came home." Clarissa stepped away from Jim's embrace. "For some strange reason Tyger lily believes this is her home. And for Zero, Tyger lily is his home. He would follow her anywhere. He would suffer anything for her."

Tyger lily came up to Jim and playfully nibbled his shirt. He rubbed her nose and lifted the rope from her neck. "Come on girl let's go home."

Clarissa climbed on Zero and followed Jim. She smiled the entire time. "Day twenty five and two days closer to freedom. Thank you Zero. Thank you Tyger lily."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

**A couple of comments on the reviews I saw.**

**AnnaBella1969: I don't plan on bringing Sherlock in. As I write this it feels more like a pre-Sherlock/Moriarty era.**

**La-Fantome-de- l'Kan: I feel like the horses represent Clarissa in some way. Tyger lily was her before her parents death. There was happiness, hope, and innocence. A purity that Clarissa sees and is drawn towards it. Zero's personality is based after her parents death. There's anger and little to no trust in isolation. A refusal to connect because of the pain that will follow. But Zero is always chasing after Tyger lily because of a need for her.**

**Sorry this is a short one. I have been working over time the past month and only had time to eat, shower, and sleep. I try to write during my lunch break. So these chapters may take some time or be shorter. I not a fan of short chapters so please bear with me and thank you for all the support.**

Most days began with Jim on top of Tyger lily waiting for Clarissa to saddle Zero. It only took minutes now that Zero understood the reward of allowing her to ride him. They galloped around in a different direction each time.

Clarissa would be in another world. Zero running as fast as he could while Clarissa, adrenalin filling her blood and limbs, would hold on tight. There was no fear or anxiety consuming her. She allowed Zero to take her where ever he wanted at whatever speed he saw fit. It was just the two of them in that world. Just the two of them. It felt as if they were one soul soaring with the wind.

After a few hours Jim would lead them to the lake. Clarissa would set the horses off on their own to go do their own private exploration. There was no need for the rope. Before night fall Tyger lily would always race back to the lake with Zero on her heels.

Clarissa set up the blanket while Jim prepared lunch for the day. He pulled out two glasses and a bottle of champagne and sat next to her. Clarissa gave him a questionable look.

"Special occasion." He smiled as her and handed her a glass.

Jim set out their meal, a couple of warm catfish fillet sandwiches he made himself, and filled her glass with the bubbly liquid. Clarissa held the glass up to the sun and inspected the drink.

"Still no trust?" He poured his own glass, drank it down in one gulp, and immediately refilled it. "See there, no worries."

Clarissa shoved her glass into his free hand and snatched his refill away from him. If he had not drugged the bottle there was a chance he laced her glass.

"Now that is all settled how about a toast." Jim extended his new glass out towards her. "To us."

Clarissa ignored his outreached crystal and took a sip. Jim have her a quirky little smile and set the glass down to be replaced with his sandwich.

"So what's the special occasion?" Clarissa had waited long enough. Normally Jim couldn't hold back his excitement when it came to messing with her.

"Why don't you finish your story." Jim completely ignored her question. "Yesterday you were in the middle of something when the horses came back. You never finished."

"Oh ummm"

Everyday Clarissa would keep Jim occupied with a section of her life while the horses were away. She would talk about something small and superficial. Her stories were always set after her parents death. She didn't want him knowing any more than he already knew about her happy life before the tragedy. He didn't deserve to know. She would keep it all to herself. But that didn't keep him from prying.

"What were we talking about then?" She had honestly forgotten since her stories had no significant meaning to her.

"Your hag of a grandmother."

"Oh right my adoptive grandmother." She giggled lightly. "She was a horrible person. She saw me as property just as her children saw me."

"What was your real grandmother like?" Jim asked with soft curiosity. "Sebastian mentioned you called her nana once."

"That is not this story." She closed the subject and continued her original thought. "Grandmama was the stereotypical 'old money' they called it. She was all about class and high society living. Every once in a while I would have to go over there to get a lesson in manners or something all proper girls should know. She would reluctantly allow Reen to sit in on our knitting or sewing."

"You mean the whore?"

Instinctively Clarissa slapped the smile right off of Jim's face. She froze as his head snapped back to glare at her.

"Don't call her that. Don't you EVER caller her that AGAIN." Clarissa kept herself from screaming.

"Is that not the correct vernacular?" Jim rubbed his cheek and smirked at her. "Over priced prostitute."

"Stop"

"Why is she so important to you? Why does she deserve to be on your list?" He questioned.

Clarissa continued to ignore him. "At the old lady's house we would learn certain skills."

"Don't avoid the question."

"I am answering the question you impatient ass. So she would teach us things." Clarissa took a deep breath. "Well mainly she would teach me and I would take the time to show Reen. She was so much better at all of it than I was. If that hag would have spent half the time she did with me and pay attention to Reen we would all be a lot happier. But Reen's family was considered a disgrace. Her mother married what grandma would call commoner trash against the family's wished. As punishment her family would never see a dime of their wealth. Grandma hated Reen. Thought she was an abomination. All Reen ever wanted was a little bit of love. I would have done anything, given anything to switch places with her. Reen hated me for that. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair."

"But you learned that lesson a long time ago" Jim gave his two cents and shut his lips waiting for her to continue.

"Yeah. When the old lady finally croaked she left everything to my keepers. But Reen's family still came to the funeral. They still paid their respects. They stilled loved that horrible woman that looked down on them. What a waste of energy loving something that would never understand that emotion."

Clarissa glanced at Jim. Did he understand. She thought she was making it very obvious. If he did love her it was a mute point. She would never waste such a beautiful feeling on a monster. The love he felt for her wasn't real. It couldn't be. There was no possible way he could understand true love.

"Love is not something that can be controlled." Jim took her hand in his and traced her knuckles with his thumb. Yes her understood her point. But he didn't accept her logic. "How long have I shared your company now?"

Clarissa thought back. The last few days have gone by so fast. She had finally found a piece of enjoyment riding Zero that she had completely forgotten to count.

"Twenty- eight?" She confidently guessed.

"Thirty." Jim placed a small kiss on her hand. She could feel his lips tighten into a smirk.

"The umm repetition of routine and all. I must have miscounted in all the dullness of this place." She tried to lie. But Jim knew better.

"Quite right. We haven't had much excitement these days." Jim settled his head in her lap and looked up at her. "Sometimes I forget the world is still spinning when I'm with you." Clarissa kept her gaze out at the fields as he spoke. "You, my love, have been quite the naughty little distraction."

Clarissa forced her body to be still. He had been so calm the last five days. But one wrong move, one tiny reaction, could bring down a storm. Jim squeezed her hip and slowly trailed up her lower back as he watched her face.

"We'll head back early today." Jim rested his hand in his lap as he talked. "I have a few things to take care of before dinner." Clarissa slowly nodded. "You will cook. Everything you need has already been provided." She nodded again in compliance. "Take the rest of the afternoon off to consider your menu. We eat at seven sharp." Clarissa's only response was a nod. "Choose carefully my dear." He pulled her chin down to look at him. "Everything must be perfect."

"Why?" She lifted her head and stared at the sky. "What's so important about tonight?"

Jim stood up and helped Clarissa to her feet. "We have a special guest and I want to show you off."

He pulled her in tight and forced their lips to connect. Clarissa struggled against his body. But her arms were pinned to her side. She bit down on the side of his mouth almost breaking the skin.

Jim quickly pulled back. "Now now none of that. I can't play today. I need my tiger tamed for the evening." He traced where the fully healed cut on her face use to be with his finger and smiled at her. "I know you won't disappoint." He hugged her into his embrace and nuzzled his face in her hair. Next to her ear he gently whispered. "Please don't disappoint."

Clarissa stood there with her arms limp at her side for the few moments he held her. But her mind was racing with curiosity and fear. Who was this mystery guest? Could it be someone she knows? Someone on the list? What was he planning on doing to them? What would happen if she failed? Wait...Did he sincerely ask her for a favor? Help us all when the devil asked for a favor.

Before she could get her mind wrapped around what happened Jim had let go and looked off to the side.

"Ah right on time." Clarissa followed his line of sight and saw both horses coming towards them. "I didn't feed them breakfast. Figured they'd come back looking for lunch."

Clarissa sighed and jumped on Zero. They headed back to the house and went their separate ways for the rest of the afternoon.


	19. Chapter 19

Clarissa swiftly walked to the kitchen with her mission in mind. Notepad in hand she took inventory of everything in the refrigerator and pantry. Staring at the items to work with, crumbling up ideas, and throwing them behind her shoulder. She racked her brain for any cooking techniques. It took two hours and twenty ripped up pieces of paper to come up with a comprehensive dinner plan.

Taking out the pots and pans Clarissa got to work. Using all burners and preheating the oven everything was set in motion. Boiling codfish, frying bite size pieces of potatoes, making a rue with sweet heavy cream, chopping up fresh garlic, onions, chives, parsley, and rosemary. She was working like a well oiled machine. Seasoning the lamb with garlic, rosemary, lemon juice, a pinch of salt and pepper, and placed it in a hot skillet. With the skillet in the oven she set the timer. Throwing the fish, potatoes, garlic, and rue into a blender and lightly mixed it. She poured it into a large pot and added more cream to thin it out. A lid was placed on the pot ad set to a low simmer. First course, chowder soup, done.

DING

Clarissa lowered the temperature on the oven and reset the time. She sprinted out of the kitchen and up to her room straight for the bathroom. Turning on the shower and flinging her clothes to the floor. She jumped in and scrubbed odd the sweat and horse smell. Clarissa had no time to take for herself as she washed. Jumping out of the shower and drying off a terrifying thought hit her.

'What to wear?' She ran back to her room. 'What could I possibly have for such an event?'

She opened her dresser and rummaged through the clothes.

'Nothing' Nothing seemed suitable for tonight.

Clarissa threw the collection of clothes to the floor and grunted in frustration. She took a few steps back and fell backwards into the bed.'What am I going to do?'

Slamming her fist against the bed she felt a material that was not the comforter. She lifted the material to her line of sight and found a little black dress. Without question, Clarissa stood up and jumped into the dress. It was an elegant high low hem dress that came to her knees. The dress had a V-shape dress that met at her front and ran half way down her back, showing a bit of her scars, before meeting at a point.

"Perfect" She sighed at the thought.

A quick comb through her hair letting it dry into her natural waves. Clarissa was almost out the door when a pair of black sensible heels caught her attention.

"Thinks of everything." She ran down the stairs and back into the kitchen heels in hand.

DING

Pulling the skillet out of the oven and placed the lamb on a plate to rest she turned back to the stove. She made quick work cooking asparagus and onion and making a gravy for the lamb.

Clarissa took a seat and looked at her meal. Perfection. Everything went off without a hitch. But what do all delicious meals end with?

"Crap dessert!"

She jumped out of her seat and ran to the pantry.

"Ideas, ideas, there's no time."

She opened the refrigerator wishing for hope. There on the bottom shelf at the very back a sign of optimism. PIE. Clarissa pulled it out and examined it. A little frost burn on the corner but it was manageable. She tossed the pie in the oven and leaned against the counter to catch her breath. Right on cue Jim walked into the kitchen.

"Everything ready?" he walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around her.

Clarissa peeled his arms from around his waist. "Just about and don't touch me."

She poured the soup into a large bowl and slid it over to Jim. She picked up the lamb and followed him to the dining room. The table had already been set with three plates. They placed the food in the center. Jim examined the placement and grinned in satisfaction. The door bell rang and both turned towards the sound.

"Let's go." Jim offered his hand to Clarissa.

"Wait" Clarissa dashed beck into the kitchen and strapped on the heels before reentering the dining room.

"You look ravishing." He took her hand and led her to the main entrance. "It's showtime."

He gave Clarissa quick wink and swung open the door to present the mystery guest.

"Hello there." A man walked in and Jim immediately took his coat.

"How was your trip?" Jim asked as he hung up the coat and smoothed out the wrinkles.

"Long and tedious. But the open country helps clear the sinuses."

"Ah yes very good." Jim glanced over to Clarissa. "There's someone I would like you to meet." Clarissa stepped forward and extended her hand to their guest. "Miss Clarissa Ripley" The man shook her hand with a powerful grip. "This is my bother Professor Anthony Moriarty."

"A pleasure." Jim's brother raised her hand to his lips.

Clarissa's arm went limp in his hold. 'Brother?' She contemplated as she looked him up and down. An older man, about ten years Jim's senior, a casual brown button up V neck sweater, khaki pants, and brown dress shoes. He seemed so distinguished but none threatening. But she knew better. Was this truly the brother from Jim's stories? Clarissa realized she had been holding his hand for longer than appropriate and quickly released it.

"Shall we head to the dining hall." Jim broke the awkward situation. "Clarissa here has cooked up something special and I'd hate to see it get cold."

Jim allowed his brother to lead the way as he walked beside Clarissa. Clarissa's stare at the back of the guest head was broken when Jim softly rubbed her back for comfort. When there were all gathered in the dining room Clarissa Quietly took her leave and walked to the kitchen. She pulled out the pie and set it on the counter to cool. The intoxicating smell drifted up her nose.

"Ah apple. Perfect." She took a second for herself and prepared for what was waiting on the other side of that door.

Once she walked back into the dining room both men were still standing at their intended seats. Jim was standing to the side of the table while his brother stood at the head.

"Please my dear allow me." Professor Moriarty took out the chair beside him, across from Jim.

Clarissa walked over to his offer and sat as he pushed the chair in. She wasn't sure who she would like to sit by less. Jim being a psychotic maniac was unpredictable. But she had gotten use to it and knew she could take anything he threw at her. She watched as the elder Moriarty took his rightful place at the head of the table. This man she knew little about. This man was an even harder read than Jim. This man was an unknown. That made him the most dangerous thing in the room. There was no protective barrier between the two of them.

Jim cleared his throat to get Clarissa's attention and nodded at the empty bowls. She instantly picked up the professor's bowls first and scooped some soup into it before placing it back down.

"Is she your hired help?" The professor asked as Jim was handing her his bowl.

"Well no." Jim's tone was slightly confused.

"When why do you make her serve us?"

"I umm" Jim stuttered to find the correct answer.

The professor snatched the empty bowl from her hands and filled it. "You do not make a woman serve the food she is also intended to eat." He handed the bowl to Clarissa, picked up her empty bowl, and ladled in the soup. "If you do not have a cook or maid to do the serving than the head of the table receives that honor." He placed the bowl in front of Jim. "Petes sake where are your manners?"

Clarissa held back a giggle as she saw Jim sink back in his chair like a sulking child.

The professor took a sip of the soup. "Delicious. Jim said you made this yourself?"

"Yes sir." Clarissa avoided eye contact.

"Oh darling don't call me sir. Moriarty shall suffice."

Clarissa kept her head low to avoid any conversation starters. She didn't want this particular Moriarty to take an interest in her any more than she wanted Jim's attention. The three ate their soup in silent. Jim glanced back and forth between the two of them. It looked as if he was waiting for something to happen. But Clarissa wouldn't allow any sort of opening.

Clarissa cleared the bowls and set them in the kitchen. She wished she could spend the rest of the night in there while this stranger hung around. She gripped the end of the counter and counted to ten before walking to the door. When she came out the lamb had already been sliced and set in front of them. Both men stood as she entered and Moriarty helped her to her seat.

Jim was the first to speak. "How's the lesson plan going?"

"Oh don't get me started on those imbeciles." Moriarty rubbed his brow. "It's getting harder and harder to find on e capable brain cell every semester. A quarter of them drop the class while half that stay ultimately fail. Pieces of trash can't think more than two steps ahead at best. It can be so tiresome at times."

"Why do you care about the education of idiot?" Jim asked in amusement.

"I don't" Moriarty scoffed in response. "Things of importance should never just be handed to people that are not smart enough to understand it.. My plan is that if they learn anything it will be exactly that."

"Aren't you just a math teacher?" Clarissa spoke out of turn and gained the attention of both men. Exactly what she didn't want.

"A professor of advance mathematics. Do not dumb it down as if it has no meaning." Moriarty turned his attention to Clarissa. "Everything can easily be calculated given the right equation."

Clarissa bit her tongue refusing to play into his hands.

"How's business going?" Moriarty addressed his younger brother after getting no response from Clarissa.

"Smooth as always. Boring little people with their boring little problems." Jim continued eat.

"So you're keeping up with demand? That's good to hear. But rumors have been gracing my ears about your lagging in some aspects."

"Not at all brother." Jim only slightly tensed as he spoke. "There are a few mundane cases where I feel as though my energy would be wasted. So I delegate them to the capable hands of my employees. They do a satisfactory job and it gets done."

"All well and good I suppose. But it is always preferred, maybe for the best, that a personal touch should be in place in every job you are hired." Moriarty glanced at Clarissa and back at Jim. "I do hope you are not getting distracted by playing house."

Jim tried to keep his emotions in check. "There is no need for your concern brother." He said between clenched teeth.

"Good" Moriarty turned back to the woman who tried to make herself invisible. "Quite a beauty though. Your little house pet."

"Not a pet." Jim slammed his fist on the table. "She's special to me."

"How sweet." Moriarty kept his gaze on Clarissa. "How much does she know?"

"Anything she wants to know."

"What do you know about me?" He now addressed Clarissa.

"I've told her-" Jim explained.

"I didn't ask you" Moriarty snapped but never looked away from Clarissa. "Speak up darling."

"You" Clarissa cleared her throat. "You're Jim's brother."

"She Is Adorable." Moriarty chuckled at her response.

Clarissa ignored his attempt to patronize her. "The way he talks about you is with the highest respect. As a child he looked up to you. You taught him everything he knows. You made him what he is today."

"Did you know this use to be my house?" Clarissa blinked in surprise but remained silent. "Jim loved this place as a child. He would spend night here and begged me never to go home. All good things must come to an end. But once I was done with the place and felt he had earned it I signed the deed over to him to use as he saw fit."

"It's a beautiful house." She said in a polite tone.

"Yes it is. You mentioned what Jim has told you about me. But I'm curios in this little time we've spent together what opinion have you drawn up?"

Clarissa considered her words carefully. "You seem to be sensible and intelligent. A sense of superiority. But you keep yourself pleasant around the masses. Your a little reserved making it a point to learn everything about your environment and the people in it. You easily break people down into deductions and information. If you are the better of the two you use any and all of this information sooner or later to get what you when you want from whoever you want. I bet you've never genuinely asked for anything in your life. You manipulate and mold people into puppets and love being their master." She took a deep breath and waited for the backlash.

"Fascinating." Moriarty leaned in and propped his head up on his hand against the table. "What led you to deduce these things of me? What is it about me that gave all of that away?"

"I didn't deduce anything from you." Clarissa sighed and tried to put it into words. "I can just feel it. It's almost as if it oozes out of your pores like a bad aura or something."

"So than there is no evidence to prove any word of that as truth?" Moriarty smiled at Clarissa with what felt like ten times the evil she saw in Jim. "I like her." He took a bit of food and sat back in his seat. "This lamb is miraculous. Where did you learn to cook?"

"I was taught." Clarissa's short answer was met with a quick kick in the shin under the table. "I was taught by my nana."

"I see. So why don't we hear a little about you? Tell me about yourself. What brings you to this beautiful household?"

"I" Clarissa looked to Jim for direction. She didn't know to lie or tell the dirty truth. What had Jim told him about her?

"No need to hold back my dear."Moriarty kept his gaze on Clarissa completely ignoring his younger brother.

"I was kidnapped" She decided to approach the subject in a professional manner. She thought back at their lunch in the city. "Taken against my will to stay here for a predetermined time that was agreed upon."

"The terms?"

"I stay here and he doesn't have my loved ones brutally murdered in front of my eyes." She calmly explained.

"And you decided to stay." Moriarty added.

"I had no choice." Clarissa was getting agitated.

"Oh darling you always had a choice. You choose to stay."

"I choose to have the people I love safe." How dare her turn her words against her.

"And that is Your choice. Own up to it and take it as your own."

Everyone remained silent for a time. Clarissa's knuckles were turning white as she squeezed her utensils trying to fight the urge to slam them in Moriarty's eye sockets.

"What will you do once this period of time had come to an end?" Moriarty continued the conversation unaware of her anger. Well he was well aware. He just didn't care.

"We haven't discussed any future plans yet?" Jim interjected.

"I'll walk out that door and never look back." Clarissa transferred her cold stare to Jim.

"Marvelous." Moriarty leaned back in his chair in satisfaction of the meal. "What's next on the menu?"

Clarissa quickly stood and snatched the empty plates from the table. Jim followed as she headed for the kitchen.

"Things are going swimmingly don't you think." Jim transformed back into his light and chipper self in the privacy of the kitchen.

"What is this?" She grabbed a tub of ice cream from the freezer and placed a scoop on three plates.

"It's a family dinner." Jim raised his arm revealing he had nothing to hide. "I thought you would like to meet the only family I have. Isn't that the normal ritual? Have the family make judgments on your significant other."

Clarissa picked up a knife and started cutting pieces of the pie to set on the ice cream. "This is far from normal."

"Well we do have a bit of an abnormal relationship"

"This is not a relationship and that" She pointed the knife to the door. "is not a family get together. You threw me into a pit of vipers with no weapons or shields."

"He would have torn them down anyway." He came around the counter to comfort her. "It is all going perfectly my love."

She spun around to face him and placed the knife at his neck.

"Let's get through dessert and it's all over." Jim stepped closer with no concern for the knife. "Do it for me please."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and stepped away.

"Not for you. I do this for my own survival." She pushed pass him with plates in hand and left him there sad and alone.

"Let me help you." Moriarty stood and took the two plates she held in one hand.

Jim came out and quietly sat to to eat his well deserved dessert.

"I see you didn't have the time to cook the pie yourself."Moriarty fiddled with the crust on his plate. "Is he keeping you too busy? Talent like yours should not go to waste."

Clarissa kept her eyes on her food. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Oh I think we are all well aware of that." Moriarty wiped his hands with his napkin and set it on top on the untouched slice. "Jim shall we retire to the lounge for brandy and cigars?"

All three stood and Clarissa gathered up the dishes.

"Don't worry about the mess." Moriarty took the plates from her and set them on the table. "Jim will clean up later. May I?"

Moriarty offered his arm and Clarissa reluctantly linked her hand around it. They walked side by side with Jim trailing behind. She kept her eyes straight counting the steps between her and the stairs.

"You know the old saying" He squeezed her hand in his arm. "You cooked so he cleans. Both sides of the equation to keep balance and order in the world."

"The world doesn't work like that." Clarissa spoke softly as she looked down at the floor.

"My world does."

They all stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"This is where we say our farewells." Moriarty lightly bowed and placed a small kiss on her hand. "It was an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance. Maybe we will meet again."

Clarissa glanced at Jim. She was waiting for him to say something, to do anything. But he only stood there in submission. Clarissa turned back to Moriarty, smiled and nodded before heading up the stairs. Once she was safe in her room Clarissa leaned back against the door and frantically took in gulps of air her body desperately needed.

"What the hell was that?" Clarissa pondered.

She looked around the room for any signs of disturbance. She rubbed her legs, arms, and neck searching for an unknown cut or bruise. But there was nothing to be found. She had come out unscathed. Well only physically unharmed. He had gotten in her head. Tugged at the strings of her soul. It only took him an hour and a half to find things out that Jim had been trying to discover for a month. This Professor Moriarty is dangerous. Clarissa crawled into bed and under the covers. It was much to early to sleep so she listened to the silence of the house. But her mind was racing

"Why did Jim bring his brother here?"

Jim's voice rang in her head. 'Isn't that the normal ritual?'

"Bullshit. What was his end game? Was his brother another tool to get to me? Did I give him what he wanted by playing along? Ah shit what did I do?'"

'I thought you would like to meet the only family I have'

"LIAR"

'Not to you my love.'

"Then what was it?"

'A family dinner... I know you won't disappoint.'

A high pitch smashing sound coming down the stairs jolted Clarissa up. She looked at the door for a few minutes, laid back down, and closed her eyes.

"Family of fucking psychopaths." She muttered as she tried to fall asleep.

Clarissa had been fast asleep when Jim's brother took his leave. Jim walked up the stairs in exhaustion. The day went down rather smoothly all things considered. Clarissa had done her part and introductions were made accordingly. After business was concluded in the loft his brother thought it important enough, she was important enough, to discuss over drinks and a smoke. Though Jim didn't fully agree with the things that were said he did understand the logic in his concern. His brother has always been right. In every topic they ever discussed his brother always had the last word. What would make this any different?

Jim walked down the hall stopping at Clarissa's door. He ran his fingers through his hair contemplating all the information he received today. Without a sound he opened the door and walked over to her bed. She slept so peacefully. Even if the world was burning around her she would sleep through it all completely unaware.

They could be so perfect together. He could come home after a hard day's work and be greeted with love and acceptance. He would tell her about his day and she wouldn't bat an eyelash at the gruesome details. At night they would cuddle in bed and stare into each others eyes after hours of passionate love making and drift off to sleep in each others arms.

Carefully he lifted the blankets and climbed into beside her. The dip in the mattress caused Clarissa to open her eyes and lift her head.

"No" She said in a groggy state. Clarissa put a hand on his chest and weakly tried to push him away. "No no no no. Not invited."

Jim ignored her demands and laid his head on the pillow. His eyes met hers in the dark. "Please I don't want to be alone."

The mixture of his depressed tone and her sleepy mind was to strong to be over powered with anger.

"Fine but no funny business." She closed her eyes for a couple of minutes. When she reopened them all she saw was Jim still looking at her. He kept the eye contact for as long as Clarissa allowed it.

She huffed in annoyance and shifted to her other side away from him. "Just stay on your side and go to sleep."

Jim reached out to gently rubbed her shoulder. But stopped his hand right above her skin. Even though they weren't touching Clarissa could feel the heat coming from his hand. She froze and prepared herself for battle. But the heat disappeared as Jim pulled back and rested his hand on the bed beside her.

"Thank you" His whispered was almost inaudible.

Clarissa kept her eyes open staring at the empty space between the bed and the book shelf. She heard his breathing become heavy and slow as he fell asleep. She waited for him to make his move. Every sound, every movement, put her on edge and ready to run. With all her nerves on high alert it took hours until sleep finally took over.

As the rays of sunshine came through the window and the darkness ran away from the light Clarissa and Jim are found sleeping in the center of the bed. Jim's arm circled her chest between her breasts and held on to her shoulder. Clarissa hugged his arm to her body in her sleep. Jim's head was dropped down resting in the crook of her neck. Her bum was perfectly snug in his lap rubbing against his crotch.

There way no way to know how they ended up in that position. No proof of who made the first move. But they were sleeping soundly in each others embrace.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay there is a scene in here where I am trying something new.

**Present- Bold**

_Past- Italics_

Clarissa awoke alone and slightly cold in bed. She threw on the only pair of clothes she had left in the dresser.

"Must be slacking in the clean clothes department."

As she went down the stairs to head towards the kitchen she saw Jim and Sebastian standing in the living room and tried to sneak pass them.

"Clarissa can you join me a minute?" Jim called out to her.

She walked in as Sebastian made his way out.

"What is it this time? Will I be meeting your criminal family this time?" Clarissa joked and sat on the couch.

"You're leaving" He said in a serious tone while keeping his back to her.

"What's the errand?"

"You're going home." Jim spun to face her.

Clarissa leaned in completely baffled. "Home?"

"Yes I'm sending you home. Think of this as your one month anniversary gift." His mouth was in a straight line and his eyes were grim.

"But what about the deal? What happens to the people on the list?"

"They are safe." His demeanor never changed as he looked pass her.

"So I can just walk out of here?"

"Sebastian will drive you. All of your things are packed and waiting in the car."

"Why?" She suspiciously looked at Jim for any clue of what he was planning.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Jim rolled his eyes and head up and back down to look at her. "Can't you see I'm letting you go? How difficult this is for me?"

"I'm sorry." Clarissa sunk back in her seat a little ashamed.

"No your not" He took a few steps towards her and pointed. "and that's your problem. You're selfish." He began pacing the room running his hand through his hair. "All You've done since you got here is think about yourself. My brother, he helped me see you in a new light."

"I"M SELFISH?" Clarissa jumped out of her seat. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Jim picked up a knick knack throwing it into a hanging picture crashing both to the ground. "You just don't know when to stop, do you."

"SHUT UP because you are going to hear what I have to say. I played along with your little dinner party."

"To save your own skin." Jim interrupted but Clarissa ignored him.

"I followed your rules and stayed in the game."

"All for your self preservation."

"All for the people I care about." She corrected him. "So that you wouldn't kill them."

"All so that you wouldn't be left alone." He casually stated.

Clarissa blinked away the anger that had build up. "What?"

"These few people if they were to disappear you would be alone." Jim explained.

"I would be okay."

"Now we both know that's not true. As much as you deny it. As much as you you fight it you need them. You could have denounced them, thrown them away, and kept them safe. But you didn't. You would loose your link to humanity. So you held on to them tightly. What a selfish child you are."

A single tear slid down Clarissa's cheek. "Fuck you."

She ran out the room and through the main exit. Sebastian was leaning against a black car waiting for her.

"Are you here to kill me?" She asked as she walked towards him.

"No" he opened the back door of the car for her. "If I was going to kill you I'd be on the roof with a scope aimed at your head."

Clarissa sat in the car and they were on there way down the long stretch of country road. She didn't dare look back for fear that the car would turn around with her gaze. But she could feel him in his empty house watching her as they left.

Jim stared out the window as the car disappeared into the horizon. When there was no sign of them he turned back to the empty room. He snatched up the poker from the fireplace and glared at the tip as he gripped the handle tight. In a fit he swung it across the mantel flinging everything to the ground as they smashed into little pieces. He raised the poker and repeatedly slammed it into the wall poking holes and hitting hanging frames. He pierced the couch cushion. Stuffing flew around him as he tore the fabric to shreds. Jim dropped the weapon as he assessed the damage. Putting his hands in his pockets he strolled out of the room and went about his daily work.

The trip was long and quiet as Clarissa waited to see any familiar sights. Once they hit the city Clarissa felt as it none of this was real, like it was all a cruel dream. She held her breath and pinched her arm to make sure her body could feel the things going on around her. Sebastian stopped in front of her apartment. Clarissa slowly got out and took in the detail of the place she lived.

Sebastian set down her suitcase and nodded. "See ya."

She looked down at her possessions and back at Sebastian."I hope not."

"Yeah me too." He chuckled and got back into the car.

Clarissa ran up the few steps it took to get to the door and opened it. The first thing to greet her was the mess of the last night she was there. She picked up a chair from the floor setting it up right and sat down to relax.

"What's first?" She looked around the destroyed area. "Time to get back to normal."

Clarissa got the broom and dust pan from the closet and started cleaning up the pieces of glass and other broken items. Once the area was all picked up she walked to the center of the room and examined how well she'd done her job.

"Looks like it never even happened."

'Well we both know that's not quite true.'

The sound of a familiar voice cause Clarissa to spin around and frantically searched the dark corners to see nothing.

"Take it easy there girl. It's over."

She laid down on her couch. Every time she closed her eyes she was back at that prison being played with or tortured. The imaginary sting on her back made her toss and turn looking for a comfortable position. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"None of this had to happen. I should have tried harder. I could have gotten away. None of this had to happen."

Clarissa stood and walked to the door. Spinning around she leaned against the door, closed her eyes, and replayed the events of that fateful night.

_She had been drinking that night. Irene had called earlier having a free day that month. She wanted to take Clarissa out to this hot new posh club. They spent the night talking, dancing, and drinking liquor men and bought for them. It took Irene all night to convince Clarissa to take a cute guy home, use him for sex, and kick him to the curb. Irene picked the prey and Clarissa took a cab home with the man back to her place._

_They stumbled through the door laughing and slobbering all over each other. She allowed him to press her roughly against to door. Clarissa tossed her head to the side separating their lips so she could breath. The man ignored the break of contact kissing her cheek, slowly trailing down her neck. Clarissa tore off his coat and tossed it on the ground as he traveled down to her breasts groping and sucking. She yanked his hair while he slid her jacket half way down her arms._

"_My room" She took a heavy intoxicated breath. "is down the hall."_

_The sound of someone clearing their throat alarmed Clarissa to open her eyes. There was a man standing in her living room._

"_It would be rude to ignore your other house guest." His accent was too difficult to pin point in her state._

**Clarissa opened her eyes and saw a transparent version of Jim standing in her living room exactly like that night. She pushed off the door and walked to the other side of the room near the hallway and continued to watch the past play out in front of her.**

"_What the-" Clarissa pushed the slobbering man off her and focused her inebriated mind at the stranger on the other side of the room. "Sorry guy but you're in the wrong house."_

"_No I'm not." The stranger took a few steps to the center of the room._

_Clarissa only stared at the man as she tried to keep her balance. "Who?" She giggled."Who shows up in the middle of the night?" She covered her mouth to quiet her roaring laughter._

"**Stop laughing you stupid bitch." She whispered to herself. "Turn around and run out that door."**

_Clarissa took her hand away from her mouth. "Jokes over. It wasn't funny. Get out._

"_Sebby be a lamb and show this unwanted visitor out." _

_A tall muscular man came out from the shadows beside her. He grabbed Clarissa's dates coat and shoved it in the drunk man's chest. "Time to go." Sebastian grabbed the man by the back of the neck and forcibly led him out the door._

_Clarissa was left alone with the uninvited stranger. "So" She pulled her jacket up over her shoulders. "Did Reen set you up to this? Is this suppose to be some kind of fantasy burglar in the night role playing package?" She took a few steps away from the door staying on the outer rim of the room. She looked him up and down. He had dressed to impressed with his slicked back hair and westwood suit. "Didn't really dress the part."_

**Clarissa chuckled at her past stupidity.**

_Jim smile sunk to a frown."Do you not remember me?" Clarissa only stared at him blankly. "Then I guess reintroductions are in order." He extended his hand to greet her. "Jim... Jim Moriarty."_

_Clarissa stumbled back and found the wall._

"**Get out of here. Please just get out of here."**

_Jim saw the information click in her mind. "Jim?" His tone was amusing and mocking. "Jim from the bank? And the cafe? And all the other places you frequent but didn't see me? One and the same. Hello."_

_Clarissa tried to compose herself pushing the fear down. She pushed herself off the wall and stood behind the couch using it as a barrier between them. _

"_Still doesn't explain why you are here in my place."She put her hands in her jacket pockets and fiddles with her phone inside._

"_I have a proposal for you." He watched her as he talked._

_Clarissa pressed the call button of whoever was first on her recent call list. "A proposal?" She took the jacket off and threw it on the head of the couch. "And this couldn't wait til morning Mr. Moriarty?"_

_Jim glanced down at the coat and back at Clarissa with an evil grin._

**Clarissa looked at the transparent Jim's expression and back at the couch. "You knew. Your fucking bastard. You knew all along I signaled for help."**

"_This couldn't wait." Jim looked at his wrist watch."A lot of details need to be hashed out if we want to proceed quickly."_

"_What do you want Mr. Moriarty?" Clarissa groggy state was lifting as she realized the severity of her predicament._

"**Don't ask question. Just Run."**

"_Well we better be off." He sighed."I want to get some kind of agreement by sun up."_

"_WHAT do you WANT" _

"**RUN" Clarissa screamed.**

"_Still can't figure it out huh?" Jim knelt on the couch and playfully looked up at her. "After all the little clues I left you. At first all I wanted was a tincy little date. But now I've changed my mind. I've decided I want you. All of you. Now lets take the first step together." Jim offered her his hand palm up waiting for her response._

_Clarissa glanced at the door._

**Clarissa followed her past self's line of vision. "No It's too late now. He's already on his way back."**

_Clarissa bolted to the side down the hall towards her room knocking a chair in his way. Jim jumped up and gave chase. _

**She stepped to the side as her former self ran pass her followed by Jim. "You already lost your chance to run away. What will you do now?" She turned down the hall and walked at a slow pace while the events took place.**

_She picked up her lamp and flung it at Jim. But it hit the wall missing him completely._

**Clarissa glanced at the wall. A dent was present where the lamp made contact. "How could you miss? It's almost like you wanted to get caught."**

_The mirror however made direct contact with his chest. "Not exactly the answer I was looking for." He tossed the frame over his shoulder and casually walked down the hall._

_Clarissa reached her room and looked back to see Jim coming. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Taking a few seconds to catch her breath and clear her mind to make a coherent thought she looked around the room. A jiggle of the handle and a knock at the door had her jumping back._

**Clarissa opened the door to her room and watched herself panic.**

"_Come now." The Irish voice on the other side called out."This game is boring. We are loosing precious time playing around."_

_Clarissa rolled over her bed and ran to the window. She tried to open it but it was stuck._

"_Bolted it shut." Jim said behind the door."You were gone a lot longer than I anticipated."_

"**No go sweetheart." She sat on the bed and crossed her legs. "Now what?"**

_Clarissa ran back to her bed and frantically felt under the mattress for her secret stash._

"_The butcher knife is back in the kitchen." The voice chuckled. "Where it belongs."_

"**Strike two."**

_Clarissa looked around the room for anything she could use as protection. With a click her bedroom door slowly crept open revealing Jim standing in the frame twirling a key around his finger._

"_Of course it's not my first time here."He stepped in the room and looked around in boredom. "Don't worry about packing. Everything has already been taken care of back home."_

_Jim strolled around the bed to face her. She found herself backing up with every step he took towards her. She bumped into her nightstand and found herself cornered._

"_Why- Why are you doing this?" She asked not knowing what else to do._

"_Because I need to know." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face._

**Clarissa looked at Jim and back at herself.**

"_I need to know what kind of person stands up to the big bad wolf. What kind of person says no to a date with prince charming. What kind of person has a knife hidden in her bed. What makes you so interesting? I have all the fact, all the information. But I need you to fill in the missing piece to this puzzle. I want to know what makes you tick."_

"_Makes me tick?" She smiled up at Jim. She looked as if she was intrigued by his request. "Well good luck with that."_

_Clarissa slammed her alarm clock into the side of his face. He fell to the floor and she jumped over him. Before her feet could touch the floor she felt a hand grab her ankle. Pulling her off balance she fell to the ground._

**She leaned over the edge of the bed to watch the struggle.**

_She scrambled on her hands and knees to get away but the grip on her ankle would not release her. Wood peeled from the floor as she dug her nails in. Clarissa turned on her side and kicked at his face with her free foot. Jim grunted in pain as blood poured out of his nose. He tightened his hold on her leg as he pulled her backward in his direction. Clarissa felt like her leg would snap under the pressure. He climbed on top of her using his full weight to keep her arms pinned to her side. Rolling her on her back Jim sat on her stomach and wrapped his hands around her neck cutting off the supply of oxygen._

"_I knew you were feisty." He squeezed tighter. "But I have to admit you surprised me. I didn't know you'd have this much fight in ya."_

_Her vision was going blurry then black. Jim leaned down releasing the pressure around her neck and placed a soft kiss on her lips._

"**Oh no you don't." Clarissa jumped off the bed and sat on her knees in the exact position Jim was at a month ago. "WAKE UP" She swung her hand to make contact with her unconscious form below her. The slap went right through the transparent face. "FIGHT BACK" **

_Clarissa's eyes shot open. She used her remaining strength to kick off the floor. Using his distributed weight against him she was able to flip him off taking her with him. She felt her neck about to snap as her body was back somersaulted into a position of power on top of him. She quickly headbutted him in there close proximity. Jim's hands fell from her neck and to his sides on the floor._

"_Upper class piece of shit." She punched him in the face. "Think you can come into my home" She punched again. "And Take Whatever You Want."Each word was met with her fist._

"**Shut up and finish him." Clarissa ordered her former self.**

_She pulled his semiconscious head up by the lapel of his suit to face her. "Guess your eyes were bigger than your appetite." She grabbed his head and placed her thumbs over his eyes. "But I can take care of that."_

_A large pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and before she could react her body was thrown across the room hitting the wall. She tried to stand but the room was spinning and her body refused to support her weight._

**Clarissa crawled to the other side of the room where her body had fell. "No no no you have to get up."**

"_Impeccable timing Sebby." Sebastian helped Jim to his feet. "What took so long?"Jim took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood and sweat from his face._

"_Had to get the supplies in case she chose the hard way. Thought you could handle a little girl for a couple of minutes."_

"_She wasn't in the mood to talk." Jim put the handkerchief back in his suit._

_Both men towered over her as she tried to remain conscious._

"**Listen to me you fucking cunt." She crouched by her former self's ear. "You have to get up. You have to keep fighting. You have no idea the horror that awaits you if you lay here."**

"_I thinks she's coming around"_

"_Just sedate her and lets get moving."_

_Sebastian crouched in front of her and took out a needle._

"**GET UP" Clarissa reached out as Sebastian neared with the needle. She tried to hold her duplicate. But the image faded away in front of her.**

Clarissa sat there alone on the floor tears running down her face. She felt around on the floor but there was nothing.

"There had to of been a way"

Clarissa got up and dusted herself off. She pushed the thought out of her mind and decided to take a shower. It was the longest shower she took in her life. She stood there under the water until it turned cold. When Clarissa finally stepped out she wrapped herself in her familiar rob and walked out to the living room. When she sat on her couch she felt something stick in her back. Clarissa pulled her old jacket from behind her back and felt around the pockets. She pulled out the phone and her mouth dropped at all the voice mails. She pressed the button and listened.

First missed call.

"Hello darling." Irene's voice came from the speaker. "I'm coming over and I want to hear all the juicy details. You'll have to explain the message you sent. Probably a drunk dial you dirty girl. Be there soon and that piece of ass better not be there."

Second missed call.

"Hey there baby girl." The sound of Mama Bear's brought a smile to her face. "Congrats on the new job. But you better pop in and give me a real good bye."

Third missed call.

"Hello darling." Irene again. "It's been a couple of days and I've been trying to decipher your message. I think I'm getting closer. I was calling on the off chance that maybe you would miraculously reappear out of thin air. "

Forth missed call.

"Mr. Moriarty... I had some very powerful people look into it. How did you get tied up with this guy?"

Fifth missed message.

"I'm so close to tracking this Jim Moriarty down. Don't give up on me. I'm coming for you. See you soon."

Sixth missed message.

"I'm so sorry." Irene sniveled on the other end of the line. "I tried. I was so close. But I only made it worse for you. Seeing you there being toyed with by that monster." Irene blew her nose. "I have utterly failed you. Please be strong cousin. Please be safe. Please come back to me."

Seventh missed message.

"Hello darling I know you're not there. But I miss the sound of your voice. I check the paper everyday in fear that they will find an unknown body washed up on shore or found in some ally. Stay strong, stay safe, and come home."

Eighth missed message.

"I don't know why I keep calling." Irene's voice sounded beaten. "Tried something new with a client yesterday. You would have laughed in disgust at what he asked me to do to him."

Ninth missed message.

"Thought I saw you walking down the street. Must have been mistaken."

Tenth missed message.

"I miss you so damn much. I had a lot of time to think and I realized you have always done so much for me. I couldn't help you in your time of need. I will make up for this. I promise. Family...family is all we have in the end."

Eleventh missed message.

"Me again" Irene's voice chimed. "I just wanted to say I love you and-"

The message was interrupted by her phone ringing. Clarissa quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other line. "... Issy? Issy is that you?"

"Yes Reen it's me. I'm home."

"What? How? When did you get home?"

"Just walked through the door and-"

"Don't move I'm coming over right now."

The other line clicked and Clarissa got dressed before Irene got there. She grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses setting them out on the living room table and sat on the couch to wait. In no time there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Clarissa yelled out.

Irene walked in and shut the door behind her. "You'd think after being kidnapped and kept prisoner for a month one would learn to lock the door."

"Good to see you too cousin."

Clarissa jumped up and they ran to each other and hugged desperately. Irene placed tiny little kisses around her face.

"I can't believe you're here." She pulled Clarissa by the hand and sat her down beside her on the couch. "This all feels like a dream." They were still holding hands. Irene's grip was strong and desperate. ""I'm scared of I let go you will Just disappear into thin air.

Clarissa knew exactly how she felt. "So" Clarissa peeled her hand away to pour the wine. Irene immediately replaced her hand with Clarissa's thigh. "What did I miss?" She handed Irene a glass and held her other hand. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." She gave Irene's hand a little squeeze and released it.

"Right." Irene took a sip of wine and relaxed. "Nothing new since you were gone. I had to cut back on work. There were too many distractions." She put the glass down and rubbed her eyes. "Clarissa there's something I need to say. I'm sorry I couldn't get you out of there. I should have come back. I shpuld have stood my ground and fought for you. I hate myself everyday thinking about what you were going through and I-"

"Hush now." Clarissa silenced her. "It's okay."

Half a bottle and a few hours later they were back to their normal selves. They were laughing about a particular story of their past together.

"Remember when grandma spanked you for chipping her good china?" Irene laughed and drank the rest of her wine.

"Yeah" Clarissa poured them another glass. "Good thing she was like a hundred years old and couldn't swing her arms without breaking a wrist."

"Wonder what she would have done if she knew it was actually me." Irene smiled. "You always stuck up for me. Why did you do that?"

"Because you were different from the rest of them." Clarissa shrugged. "After being alone for so long you were the first person I felt like I could make a connection with. When you pushed me away and hated me for reasons I couldn't understand it scared me. I thought I was too far gone. What changed your mind.?"

Irene thought back. "I think it was when we were thirteen or maybe twelve. I was just coming into my body and the boys were paying more attention. It was so easy to use them back in the day." Both girls giggled and Irene continued. "So there was this one boy in particular who was a bit more aggressive than I would have liked. He had me cornered against a tree giving me the same lame old line. Out of nowhere you tackled him to the ground and starting hitting for no reason."

"I had my reason."

"Anyways after that the kids thought you were my protection. Nobody would mess with me. I hung out more to keep the lie alive."

"So you were just using me." Clarissa said with no emotion. But Irene knew it hurt. It would hurt any normal person.

"It only started that way. The more time we spent together I began to see the pain in your eyes. I couldn't understand why a girl that had everything could be so sad. I wanted to help. Everyday we spent together a bit of life sparkled in those eyes. It was the best thing I had ever done in my life."

"Huh" Clarissa shrugged and drank her wine. "That's weird." Both fell in a fit of giggles. "I gotta ask."

Clarissa filled their glasses shaking the last drop from the bottle. "How the hell did you find me?"

"Well when the only witness was found dead in his car I only had that muffled voice mail to go by."

"Wait" Clarissa paused the story. "That nice man from the club is dead?"

"Carbon monoxide poisoning or something."

Clarissa kept silent. But she knew what truly happened.

"I took the recording to on e of the top audio engineers in the country. She was able to make out almost everything. You were real smart to say his name a couple of times." Irene slapped Clarissa's knee playfully. "But the name wasn't as helpful as you thought. I had to go through almost my entire client list just to find a whisper of Jim Moriarty. Took sleepless nights and days but I finally got an address. You know how well that went."

"You tried your best." Clarissa rubbed Irene's shoulder to comfort her. "thank you for that. Seeing you gave me hope there was someone out there who cared."

"So what's the plan now." Irene fanned herself keeping the tears at bay.

"Get a good night's sleep and get my job back in the morning."

"That's it? You pretend it never even happened?"

"No I can't pretend it didn't happen." Clarissa stood and lifted her shirt to show Irene the scars. Irene lifted her hand to trace one but pulled back thinking it best not to touch her. "Even if I did I would still have these as a reminder." She sat back down and lifted her glass. "But I won't let it change me. I won't give him that power. If I do than I let him win."

"You're home now. You're safe." Irene yawned. "It's getting late. I should head home. Unless you want me to stay."

"I'm fine. It will be nice to sleep in my own bed for once."

"Okay" Irene stood and Clarissa walked her to the door. "Call me sometime. We'll have dinner."

"Sounds good."

Clarissa closed the door and headed to bed. She slept soundly that night all the way til morning. Clarissa woke up well rested and ready to get back to her old life.

"Good morning world." She stretched out and rolled on her back.

"Good morning love." The familiar Irish accent was more realistic than the voices in her head.

Before she had a chance to scream a hand covered her mouth and a shooting pain ran up her shoulder. Jim tossed the needle to the side and jumped on top of Clarissa still covering her mouth.

"Shh Shh Shhh it will all be over soon" Jim caressed the side of her head. "and you'll be back where you' belong."

He could feel her lips moving under his hand. "Sorry dear what was that?" He removed his hand and leaned in. "You'll have to speak up."

"Please" Clarissa forced the words out before the darkness took over. "Please tell Reen I can take care of this." Her eyes fluttered shut and body went limp.

A few days later Irene let herself into Clarissa's place.

"Issy you home?" She looked around. "I tried calling but you never responded." She headed down the hall. "I thought we could spent the day together." No one was home and the bed was made. Irene walked back out to the living room and sat down. On the table was a note waiting for her.

Dear Miss Adler,

Miss Ripley truly enjoyed the time you spent together. But she regrets to inform you she still has a contract to up hold. She asks that you respect her wishes and do not try to contact her. It would in your best interest to comply. She also wishes to inform you that she will stay safe. Please continue with your daily routine. Thank you for your concern in the matter and have a nice life.

Sincerely,

J.M.

A single tear drop hit the page. Irene folded the note and pulled out her compact mirror. She wiped her eyes and touched up her makeup. Irene stood and headed for the door. She took one last look around. "Stay strong cousin, stay safe, and come back home."


	21. Chapter 21

Clarissa struggled to move. She felt the soft and fluffy material. Her eyes fought the command to open. When they finally did the dark room swayed back and forth. She closed her eyes again an rubbed her face.

"No no no no" She muttered.

"You didn't come back." Clarissa tilted her head to the sound of the voice. "I let let you go and you were suppose to come back to me." She sat up on her elbows and focused on Jim, who was standing next to the window peering out at the black night. "But you didn't come back."

Clarissa pulled the covers from her legs and sat on the edge of the bed slumped over. "What am I-"

"That was a wager, was it not?" Ha asked already knowing the answer. "One day off your contract. One day of freedom."

Clarissa recalled their little bet. She had meant to take a day off the end of her contract. Not some random day of his choosing.

"Why didn't you come back?" His voice was calm throughout the conversation.

She rested her face in her hands as her foggy mind tried to find the correct words.

"Not...not my home." She slurred.

"You think you pitiful apartment is home?" He hissed. "It's just a lie, a facade." Clarissa stood up trying to take a step but had to grab a hold of the nightstand to stay up. "Remember the drugs do take some time to wear off." Jim turned his attention to her. "Why do you fight so hard to keep the lie alive?"

Clarissa kept her gaze on the floor. "If I let it die the only thing left is me." She left the nightstand and took a shaky step towards Jim. "The monster I became when I was abandoned, I lock that thing away." Jim kept still as she walked up to him. "The anger, the hate, the fear, even the little bit of love I was once capable of was locked up a long time ago."

"I've seen your rage, your fear." Jim slithered his head as he spoke down to her.

Clarissa looked up at him. "You've seen a fraction, not even a molecule , of the full picture. You want to know me? I don't even know the real me anymore." Clarissa stood in front of him staring in his eyes unyielding.

"My brother was right about you." He chuckled. "But that's okay. We'll just have to break the door down."

"Impossible."

"Then I'll burn the room to the ground." Jim turned to look out the window. Clarissa followed his gaze and squinted.

Outside in the field of night, next to the old barn, Sebastian stood smoking a cigar. He took the cigar from his lips and flicked it into the barn. With in seconds smoke came barreling out and flames engulfed the building.

"Why- what do you think you are doing?" She turned to him trying to figure out the answer.

"Starting fresh. Once it's all gone we can rebuild from scratch."

A screeching neigh came from inside the barn. Clarissa jumped to the window throwing it open and leaned out to listen. Another fearful sound came from the barn.

"Oh my god. You didn't"

As she spoke a horse came running out of the burning building. It was Zero. He didn't seemed hurt as he circled around the barn a couple of times. Clarissa followed the stallions movements in confusion. Zero was pacing at the entrance trying to get back into the the fire hazard.

'Why didn't he run away? What was he trying to accomplish?'

Jim leaned out of the window beside Clarissa and watched the show.

"Amazing how fire exposes our priorities." He chuckled at the animal's pathetic attempts.

"Priorities? What priorities could he possibly-" Clarissa stopped mid sentence

as she made the connection. The only thing that could be in that barn. The only thing Zero cared about.

"Tyger Lily" Clarissa whispered to herself.

"Technically they were both suppose to die. But stupid animals can-"

Clarissa pushed Jim out of the way and tried to run out the room. Her body was still affected by the drugs and her run was more of a stagger. Unable to take full control of her movements, her shoulder slammed into the door frame as she exited. The force spun her around as she made her way to the stairs. Missing the first step, she toppled down the stairs landing on her back.

Jim strolled out of her room and made his way down the stairs smiling at her efforts.

Clarissa rolled over and clawed her way down the hall. She dug into the floor as she saw the back door leading outside. Jim came up from behind her yanking a cord from its socket. He wrapped it around her neck and pulled tight causing Clarissa to arch her back as she laid on the floor. She scratched at her neck trying to relieve the pressure. Jim sat on her bum and leaned into her ear.

"Come come. We both know this needs to happen. Just relax. When you wake up you'll be a whole new creature and we can work on it from the ground up."

Tears ran down Clarissa's face as she struggled against the darkness.

"No" She choked out.

"We'll do this together." He whispered.

"NOOO" Clarissa screamed.

She shot her arm out to the side and wrapped her hand around the excess cord on the floor. In one swift tug the lamp on the the table was pulled off and hit Jim on the side of the face. He rolled her cradling his head in his hands. Clarissa ripped the cord from around her neck and quickly stood. She ran down the hall, out the door, and into the night towards the flames in the distance.

When she reached it Zero was still jumping around the outside of the entrance. Clarissa sprinted pass him and leaped to make it over the flames. Out of nowhere Sebastian tackled her from the side. They rolled around the ground as he tactically maneuvered her away from her goal.

"Where you going girlie?" Sebastian picked Clarissa off the ground by the neck and flung her across the field.

Clarissa got to her feet and looked through Sebastian to her burning objective on the other side. There was no plan of action, no logical thought running through her as she raced full speed towards him. Sebastian swung his arm to close line the girl. She dodged his attack by sliding right by him on the ground. Sebastian was quick to recover as he turned around and grabbed a fist full of her hair while she had her back to him.

"Not gonna happen." He yelled as he threw her back to her original position.

Clarissa got up and glared at the man. The sounds of the panicking animal and crackling wood became mute as she focused on the man in front of her. The burning fire reflected in her eyes as she took a few steps to the side studying her prey.

In a flash, Clarissa sprinted towards him. Sebastian swung his arm again. But it only made contact with air as Clarissa ducked the attack right at his feet. She sprang up and upper cutted his chin forcing Sebastian to stumble backwards. In his daze state Clarissa took the opportunity to punch at his stomach, sides, and thighs. With a feral growl She tackled Sebastian by the waist bringing the both of them down. She dragged herself on top of him and mercilessly began punching his face.

Sebastian grabbed her wrist and wrenched it behind her back catching her in a bear hug. She felt her arms being dislocated from the elbow. Clarissa screamed out in pain and rage. She head butted him a couple of times trying to force him to release her. In a last effort she buried her head in his neck and sunk her teeth into his skin. Sebastian screamed as Clarissa tried to take a chunk right out of him. Blood pooled in her mouth. Releasing her jaws from his neck, Clarissa leaned back to face him. She spit the blood straight into his eyes.

With the shock of what happened and the lose of sight, Sebastian released his hold on her to wipe his face. Clarissa crawled away on her stomach. She used her elbows to dig into the ground as she inched away. A strong hand on her ankle pulled her back as Sebastian came up behind her. Clarissa flipped on her back and waited as he came closer. As he crawled up her body she used her free leg to kick him in the nose. She wrapped her legs around his neck and squeezed him tightly between her thighs.

The cut off of air supply put him into a frenzy as he clawed at her legs to open the vice grip. He tried to punch down at her body. Each blow was deflected with a slight roll as she dodged his attack. She refused to let go as Sebastian gasped for air. He sat up on his knees and pulled Clarissa off the ground slamming her back down a couple of times. With no air and the last of his energy spent Sebastian limp body fell to the side as Clarissa kept the pressure around his neck. She looked into his frantic eyes with no remorse. A sharp pain to the side of the head and Clarissa was out cold.

Jim stood towered above her unconscious form smirking down at her. He glanced at the twitching associate she had trapped between her legs. Jim dropped the stick and pried her legs, who still had a tight grip, open. Sebastian gasped, letting the air fill his lung greedily. He staggered to his feet and kicked at Clarissa's side. Jim shot him a look and Sebastian took a couple of steps back.

"What the fuck got into her boss?" Sebastian clung to his neck putting pressure on the bite wound.

"It's not what got in." Jim knelt by Clarissa brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. "It's what was released."

Both men turned to the pile of ash and embers of what use to be a barn. Zero, having no other option, turned towards the open field and galloped away.

"What should we do about the stray?" Sebastian asked awaiting his orders.

"Let it go. He'll die out there sooner or later."


	22. Chapter 22

Clarissa woke up on a hard surface. Her body sore and head pounding she opened her eyes to nothing but darkness. Something cold and thick cuffed around her neck. A she motioned to stand the sound of metal clanging against each other could be heard in the darkness. Clarissa felt around her neck and came in contact with a metal collar. Behind her the collar was connected to a metal chain. She followed the chain in the dark and found where it met the wall. The wall was rough and unpolished under her fingers. She followed the wall until she met a corner and there was no more slack in her leash. Pushing off the wall she searched the empty space in front of her as she walked in a half circle until she met the wall again. There was nothing of use in the radius of space she was given. Clarissa found where the chain met the wall and sat below it in defeat.

Without warning a light came on in the middle of the room. Clarissa covered her face from the blinding brightness. Jim stood as a shadow in front of the light. His figure had a dooming presence.

"How are you feeling today my love?"

Clarissa leaped up and ran at him. The leash snapped as it reached its limits. Just out of reach She clawed and snarled at him.

Jim tilted his head to the side to get a good look at her. "Seems like your body is in working order."

Clarissa dropped her arms and stared at him. Jim walked along the safety of the invisible line that separated them. Clarissa mimicked his movements stalking her prey.

"I had recently come to find out you have a very naughty girl my dear sweet Clarissa. You've been lieing to me. The woman I thought I knew was just a show for the world. I suspected there was something deeper, something hidden. Something behind those eyes that betrayed your composure all this time."

Clarissa heard the words but didn't listen to what he was saying. All she wanted was to rip him apart limb by limb. Knowing he wasn't reaching her he continued.

"Yes you gave me your own style of clues. Little pieces to the puzzle. Maybe only by accident you would let your true self slide out. But you never came out to play. Pity I had to enlist the help of my brother. I truly hate having to as him a favor. With your file examined and the couple hours you spent with him he easily calculated and put you in a nice neat category for me. Smug bastard. You wanna know what he said to me?"

Clarissa didn't respond to his question as the paced the room.

" 'Drop it' He said. 'Let it go and forget it.' He demanded of me. But I couldn't just drop it. His comments intrigued me. I spent too much time and effort to stop now. Finally he informed me of the little game you play with society. To act normal and have nobody be the wiser. Bet you got pretty good at it. Maybe even fooled yourself into thinking you cared about the people in your life. Why'd you do it? Why play this game?"

Jim didn't wait for the lack of response as he continued. "Doesn't really matter the reason because my brother missed one very important factor. He could tell that you were hiding some raw anger or hate. But he could have never guessed the magnitude of the raging animal inside of you. It's amazing. But you had to know you sooner or later it would get loose. Boy did it get loose." He chuckled at the thought of Sebastian being bested by a girl. "Good thing you have me. You don't have to lock it away now. We will beat the beast together. What do you say?"

Clarissa looked at Jim contemplating is offer. She crouch down at stared at the floor. Jim took a few steps closed wanting nothing else in the world to comfort her. Lightening fast Clarissa swept his feet right under him with her leg. Jim scurried back to the safety of the wall opposite her as she reached out for him.

Jim was stunned by her newly acquired attitude. "Well then" He stood up and dusted off his pants. "You need some time alone to calm down and think about what I've said. We'll talk later when you're more reasonable." He walked to the stairs leading out of the basement keeping a safe distance from her. As he climbed the stairs he turned back to face her. "Don't worry my love this doesn't change anything. We will get through this together. I won't leave your side."

Jim walked out the door and locked it. He took a deep breath and looked around for Sebastian who was waiting for him.

"No one goes in or out without my permission." Jim pointed at the door behind him. "She is to be served only water for three day. Do you understand?"

"Yes boss I understand." Sebastian nodded. "But what about the contract? She only has fourteen days left."

"Put it on hiatus. Deals are made between two individuals. That in there is not a person. Not right now. Not yet. Treat her like any other wild animal."

With his orders Sebastian left. Jim leaned against the door in exhaustion. "Don't be afraid my little tiger when we're done you will be transformed into something spectacular. Something you never realized you could get back too." With that last thought he pushed his emotions down and got back to work. He still had a criminal enterprise to run.

Three days passed. Three days of nothing but pacing around the empty room. But the only way of knowing was from Sebastian's visits. The first time he came down with eight bottles of water and a bucket. Clarissa was able to have a little fun and take advantage of him close proximity and underestimating of her when he set the bucket in her line of reach. She had ran up at him grabbing his arm and spinning him against the wall. He was able to step out of her area before she could get a piece of him. In disbelief he cursed her and ran up the stairs. The next day he came down with his arm in a sling. He had learned his lesson as he rolled the bottles to her at a safe distance.

At fist she kept herself active walking around the space her leash would allow. Clarissa tried to keep herself busy. Trying to ignore the pains of hunger. But the hunger weakened her. The hunger took the place of her hate and rage. It caused the beast inside to step back. It allowed her to think clearly about her predicament. She thought of the last conversation Jim tried to have with her. He couldn't possibly know what he was talking about. He didn't know her. He knew nothing about her. She searched for anything to use to her advantage. But it was empty except for the the bucket, empty bottles, and a chair out of her reach.

As the third day came in went Clarissa found herself curled up in a ball clenching her stomach trying to sleep. She didn't look up as the door opened and the sound of footsteps came down the stairs. She could hear the chair being dragged along the floor. She laid there in silence remaining unconcerned with what was going on around her.

"How are we feeling today?" The familiar irish toned voice asked behind her.

Clarissa opened her eyes. The rage came back full force at the familiar sound. She slowly struggled to get to her feet. She fell only once and forced her body to get up without complaint refusing to show weakness. She rose and walked to the wall for support. She leaned against it and stared at the corner to ignore the only other person there.

"Still a little stubborn I see." Jim sighed. "I had hoped we could have a civilized conversation. We need to talk about the recent events and plan of action we will be taking."

Clarissa continued to ignore him as she made use of the bucket provided.

"Let's start from the beginning shall we. You were born into a modest home. A loving mother and father. A life filled with friends, family, and love."

Clarissa started pacing the room staring at Jim, who was sitting comfortably.

"If you had continued your path you would have probably stayed in your small city, married your childhood sweetie, got an adequate job, had many babies, and been happy for the rest of your life. But things were derailed when both your parents died in a tragic accident."

Clarissa quickened her pace as she tried to push his voice out of her head.

"Sent to an orphanage at a young age. But still old enough to remember and regret the lose of the life that once was. More than likely picked on and abused by the older kids. You had to be tough. No not tough, you cut all emotions out of your life. You had to turn your heart to steel. That's what you did. You took the abuse without a sound. But what of your body and mind? The other children could have slowly beaten you to death if you didn't take some kind of action. So you let instincts take over the rest. In the animal kingdom it was kill or be killed."

His voice was really starting to piss her off. Primal urges were taking over as she stalking her prey like a tiger behind bars.

"That's what you turned yourself into, an animal. A savage beast who immediately took out any threat. Broke a few girls ribs and arms. Even put a boy in intensive care. But no kills. Which meant you either still had a little bit of humanity left in you or someone intervened. It's amazing what a person can do with just a few phone calls. Got a hold of a couple of the orphanage's old employees. Boy did they remember you. What a rambunctious little scamp you were back then. The method they used as punishment to control."

Clarissa bent down taking a bottle from the floor.

"They locked you up, in a broom closet, all alone until you calmed down. Finally one time after being left there for days you walked out completely compliant. A shell of a person. Is that where you figured it out? You had to act ordinary to be allowed to roam around in society. The past life you had that you considered weak. The beast you became to protect your body in that new environment. You locked it all away. Just like you said, you stopped caring about everything around you. Despite your age a family adopted you into their high class society, as you so eloquently put it, an accessory to the household. You were given the best life had to offer in exchange for your continued obedience. Just the way they liked it. You didn't care about the money or power this life had to offer because you kept yourself shut off. But that wasn't enough. Not enough to survive. You had to become a bit social. You tried to connect with your cousin early and that failed miserably. You tried to make a connection with the ranch hands but your parents found that class unfit and ripped it away. They tried to place you in groups that would help climb the social ladder. Out of spite you resisted, you fought back."

Clarissa laid down on her back against the cold ground as she listened to the story.

"Finally you thought it best to sit back and wait for people to come to you. That's how you lived your life. Patiently waiting for people to take an interest in you and using them to fake normal relationships. How long did this go on until the lie felt like real life?"

Clarissa never responded to his questions.

"Fast forward a bit. Wen to college, dropped out, parents upset, they cut you off. But you didn't care because you never needed them in the first place. Get an average job and keep up with a boring social life. Again you could have been happy in your mundane life if you had cared. Yawn. Then yours truly came along and I graciously whisked you away. I tried very hard to get you to come out and play. Your plan was to just do your time and get back to life unaffected. Such a stunning enigma. But no matter how hard you try some emotions escaped. Sometimes the animal shows its teeth. None of it was meant to be locked up forever. All this time I thought I was making progress. But how could I if I wasn't getting the real thing? The only thing you seemed to make a connection with were those damn animals. I used them to get closer. They were just another pawn in the game. I observed the way you interacted with them, giving them freedom, spent time with you alone while they ran around. But it was all moving to slowly. So I enlisted the help of my brother. Call it cheating if you must. He put me on the right path. The cold exterior and hidden pain he saw in you which started my investigation into your orphan life. He tried to tell me you were a lost cause. More trouble than you're worth. Broken with no hope of fixing. I only let you go by his command. Only to recollect my thoughts and come up with a new game plan. It took less than twenty four hours to assess you problem and find a new strategy. That's why I did it. That's why I had to dispose of Zero and Tyger lily."

At the sound of those names Clarissa rolled onto her feet and sprinted at the man sitting so calm and collected. She was yanked back as she met the end of her leash. Her composure was thrown to the wind as she swung her arms trying to attack the man that was at a clear and safe distance.

"Oh darling please stop that." Jim's voice was laced with concern. "You'll hurt yourself for no reason."

Without food and her energy gone, Clarissa sat on the floor and crossed her legs staring up at Jim.

"Don't look at me like that." Jim stood and walked towards her. "You have to understand I had to do it. It was the only way to release the beast you guard so well. All the rage and suffering came pouring out when you thought they were in danger. That's when I saw it. You let instinct take over as you fought your way to the things you wanted to protect. You weren't protecting something that kept you normal. You were protecting something that you wanted. You became the vicious animal that sits before me when all hope was gone. Now it's guarding something more precious. It's guarding the heart you turned to steel. This is a good thing. Now that it's out we can destroy it. You don't need the protection anymore and your heart can come back to life. You can be a person who doesn't need to fake happiness or love. I can help you with that. Let me help you."

Silence passed between the two of them as Clarissa stared down at the floor considering her options.

"What do I have to do?" Her voice held no emotion.

"Trust me." He extended his hand in front of her face. She took his offer and pulled herself up.

"I hate you." She said coldly as Jim reached behind her for the lock. "For what you did. There's no way you can ever change that."

"I know." Jim dropped the metal collar to the ground. "I don't do this for me or us. This is for only for you."

He leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek but stopped thinking it best not to ruin the progress they had made. They both stood there together in a calm understanding.

Clarissa was first to speak. "So what's first?"

"Well we awoken the beast, next we weaken it, and then we destroy it."


	23. Chapter 23

Clarissa was led to the main bathroom on the first floor. She was given the essentials, a towel, and a change of clothes. The shower was quick with no time to enjoy the little pleasures she gained from the warm water. She brushed her hair and teeth. Jim had given her a pair of tight shorts and a black fitted athletic top. She changed and walked out never glancing at the mirror.

Clarissa found Jim waiting for her in the kitchen with a cold bowl of food.

"Eat up. You'll be needing all your strength." He Slid the bowl over to her.

Clarissa sat down and took a spoonful into her mouth.

"It's bland." She commented.

"It's only tofu." Jim's irish tone matched her own. "It will give you the nutrition you need."

She licked the bowl clean unsatisfied with the lack of flavor and small portion size.

"Follow me." Jim stood and walked out the room with Clarissa trailing behind him. They used the back entrance walking out into the grassy field. The winds whipped at her bare legs.

"It's cold." She spoke again for the second time.

"You will be fine once we are inside."

They came up to a newly built area where the old barn use to stand. The building was twice the size of the old one with a very simple design. Jim opened the barn door allowing Clarissa to take the lead. Everything inside was perfectly clean and unused. There were about six stalls with no hay or dirt on the floor. It was spotless, completely empty. Jim passed by Clarissa as she looked around the room. He stopped at the back wall and opened the door signaling Clarissa to follow.

She stepped through and found herself in another empty area. This room easily took over two thirds of the barn. There was no floor. The walls only had cabinet going around the room with locks securely on each of them. A table was set up pushed against the side wall with a couple of chairs. She stopped in the middle of the room slowly spinning to look over every corner. It gave her this weird feeling she was in an arena.

"What are we doing here? Wanted to show me the new spread?" She tried not to make eye contact as she addressed Jim.

"First thing is I need to hear why you keep such a savage thing inside you." He stepped towards her circling her at a safe distance. She ignored his presence looking up at the ceiling as she listened to him. "I need to hear it in your own words. I have to make sure we are taking the proper steps to move forward."

"I don't know why it happens. I've just always been this way." She tried not to move as Jim continued to prob her.

"You said you locked it away. But it does come when you need it." He slowly came up behind her speaking softly. "Why do you still need it?"

"I- I don't know." She looked over her shoulder to get a glance at his proximity.

"Do you not know or do you not care enough to ask?" His voice hit a nerve. "I mean why care about the reason for something that's always been there to protect you. Maybe the answer is to painful to accept."

"I Do Not Know." Clarissa repeated herself in irritation. "This isn't helping."

"It will" Jim lifted his hand to rest them on her shoulders. He froze when he saw her body stiffen in reaction. Dropping his arms to the side Jim walked back over to the only furniture in the room. "You seem to be stuck back in this humdrum 'I have no concern for the things around me' state. We need to bring it back. That primitive state int the field the night of the barn fire." Jim snapped his fingers and Sebastian came into view. "Once we are there we will wear the beast down and get the answers we are looking for. "

"If I don't want to? If I don't want to let out the thing you say is inside me?" She followed Sebastian's movements suspiciously. "And why are you telling me this anyways? Doesn't seem like a need to know type information."

Jim picked up his laptop from his chair and took a seat. "But you do need to know. You need to know that whatever happens we are doing this because we care. You're safe here." He opened his laptop and got comfortable. Once he was situated Jim looked up from his screen at the both of them with a smile on his face.

"Begin" He chirped.

Clarissa gave a confused look in his direction. But not for long as Sebastian came barreling at her as his fist collided with her face. She fell to the floor and scurried back to her feet as Sebastian came at her again. Clarissa ducked and ran out of his reach. Not missing a beat he pursued her. Clarissa's body was so weak it didn't long for him to land another blow at the back of her head. She landed on her hands and knees trying to catch her breath and crawl away. Sebastian pulled her to her feet by her hair and pushed her against the wall. Clarissa tried to block as he landed blow after blow to her side and ribs.

"What's the point?" She gasped in pain forcing the words out. Blood mixed with saliva dribbled down her chin.

"Why are you holding back?" He answered her question with his own form of interrogation.

With no response from Clarissa, Sebastian wrapped his hand around her neck pulling her in close.

"I want a rematch." He screamed in her face pounding her head into the wall. "FIGHT BACK"

"No" She choked out. She dug her nails into his knuckles trying to get free.

Sebastian's free hand flew up and hit the side of her face knocking her down. Clarissa leaned on the wall as she pulled herself up. Her shoulder scraped and the skin tore as she ran along side it to the corner trying to get as far away from Sebastian as she possibly could. Sebastian stomped towards her in anger and frustration.

"It will only hurt more if you resist." Jim called out to her. But she couldn't hear him.

Clarissa clung to the wall, her breathing was heavy and legs shaking. Blood was slowly trickling down her arm. Not knowing what else to do her body stood there frozen to the spot. There were no options. No way out or around what was to come. Sebastian would beat her to a bloody to get what Jim wants. Sebastian's form became a blur as he came within reaching distance. Her legs gave way under the weight of her own body. Sebastian was barely able to catch her by the arm before Clarissa could hit the ground. He carefully picked her up bridal style and turned to the only observer in the room.

"Ummm... boss?" Sebastian stood there uncomfortably with Clarissa in his arms.

"Sebby" Jim shook his head in disappointment. "You were too hard on her."

"Yeah sorry about that. I thought she could handle it."

"Stay here." Jim closed his laptop and rubbed his face. "I'll be back."

Jim left Sebastian alone in the room with Clarissa still in his arms. After some had passed he finally moved and sat on the ground still holding her close. He looked down at her peaceful face. It was covered in sweat, saliva, and blood. The girl had been to hell and back multiple times now and always slept like a baby.

"Hey! Can you here me in there?" Clarissa shifted in his hold. "Jim sure knows how to pick'em." He chuckled to himself. "There's something bout you isn't there. Something special only Jim must see. He can't seem to stay away from you." He sighed at the thought. "I may not understand it. But I'll help him." He wiped away the wet liquid from her chin. "Don't worry lil darlin Jim has a plan."

Unknowingly Sebastian had starting humming an unknown tune.

"Let her go." Sebastian head snapped up to meet Jim's stern figure matching his voice.

"I was just trying to-"

"Put her down and walk away." Jim ordered not caring for his excuse.

Sebastian carefully placed Clarissa on the ground, stood up, and walked a safe distance away. Jim came over to Clarissa and put a bottle of water and a hot bowl of food in front of her. Sebastian came back over, blanket in hand, and shook it out. Jim snatched the material out of his grasp and protectively covered Clarissa's body with it while giving Sebastian a death stare. Sebastian only watched in silence as Jim crouched next to her.

"We're done for the day." Jim announced while looking down at Clarissa. "Go make yourself useful." Sebastian headed for the exit but was stopped when Jim spoke again. "She doesn't need your pity. She only needs my help."

"I understand" He walked out leaving the two alone.

Jim grabbed his computer and sat down on the ground at Clarissa's side. He looked over his notes for the day. Taking his time he chose his words carefully going into more detail of the things that were observed for the day. Taking into account that the experiment did not get the desired results, Jim considered the next set of steps. He calculated how many units of force should be used and at what rate it should be elevated. What time of day should it take place and what duration of time should be allowed in the days to come. He considered all the variables as he watched over Clarissa's vulnerable figure.

Finally, after some time and many pages of notes later, Clarissa's body stirred as she came around. The smell of food wafted up her nose as she opened her eyes. She crawled towards the bowl on her stomach and scooped up the edible contents with her hand completely disregarding the spoon.

"Slow down or you'll get sick." She glanced over at Jim who had been there the whole time. She released the bowl replacing it for the bottle of water chugging it down. "How are we feeling?"

"Like I was beaten within an inch of my life." She rolled onto her back pushing the pain away.

"Don't be dramatic. No real progress was made today." Jim closed the laptop and turn to her resting his chin in his hand. "We'll have to start again tomorrow. Make sure to get an adequate amount of sleep. Food will be provided."

Jim stood and offered Clarissa help to get up. Clarissa looked at the hand and back up at Jim. She shook her head, refusing his offer and stayed on the floor.

"If you can't walk I will help you." He crouched in front of her offering his hand again.

"I would prefer to stay out here." She stated.

"You want to sleep out here in the dirt?" Jim asked in confusion. Clarissa gave a single nod in response. "If that is what you prefer."

Jim stood and walked out of her sight. He came back with a couple extra blankets and set them down beside her.

"Just don't run away."

"I won't." With her assurance Jim left the room. He needed to make a note of this behavior.

Clarissa gobbled up the rest of her meal alone. Again it was bland, a total lack of anything that resembled flavor, as she licked it clean. Sluggishly she bragged the blankets over to her, using one as a pillow, the other she spread out to lay on top, the third to cover herself, and fell asleep despite the pain all over.

Clarissa, unable to sleep for long, woke up alone in unfamiliar territory. She shot up and the searing misery ran up her body through every vein and and muscle. Her body was tense, bloody, and bruised. Every twitch was like a bolt of lightening to the senses. It took a few frightful seconds to realize where she was and how she got there. She steadied her breath to a shallow in and out to lessen the pain in her chest. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she struggled to her feet and took an uneasy step to the wall for support.

'Better than the alternative.' She thought to herself.

She was tired of being a prisoner in that house, always being watched, having to be on high alert all the time. At least in here she could squeeze the dirt under her toes and hear the bugs chirping right outside that door. It was the closest thing to heaven she could reach. Out of boredom she checked around to see if any of the cabinets were unlocked. But they were all securely bolted and unavailable to her. She ended up in front of the door and her hand on the knob. She held her breath expecting the same result as the cabinet as she slowly turned it. It didn't give any resistance as she twisted and pushed the door open.

Stepping out she was met with an dark empty stable. Clarissa held back the tears as they stung her eyes while she thought about the creatures that should be there as she walked down the hall cradling her side.

"All my fault." She whispered. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, couldn't save you."

She considered turning back and going back to the empty arena. But she continued walking unsure what drove her. She slid the large barn door open and stepped out into the night. The chilly night air swiped at her face bring her senses back to life. There were millions of stars scattered across the country sky giving a feel of enchantment as she took it all in.

"You surprised us back there" Clarissa turned her head regretting it immediately as her face cringed at the shooting pain in her neck. There stood Sebastian at the end of the barn on guard duty. "the other day. Didn't know you had that sorta thing in ya." Clarissa leaned against the door and looked back up at the starry sky wishing she was still alone at that moment. "It's gonna get harder ya know. It has to get more difficult if we are going to get the outcome Jim is looking for." Clarissa slowly rolled her head in his direction in annoyance at his presence. "I only wanted to say good luck... with everything. Rootin' for ya."

Sebastian stepped off to the side behind the barn. This out of sight out of mind was the only space he could give her while keeping true to his orders. But she appreciated the effort. Clarissa looked up again in her solidarity. She tried to wrap her mind around what she was doing here. Everything had changed. This was some new game and she didn't understand the rules. Jim said he wanted to help her. Could that be true? Did she even need his help? Yes there was something a little unorthodox with the way she lived her life. Something others would think was not quite right if they all knew the truth. But could he make any of it better?

'What's wrong with the way I live my life?' She second guessed the plan as well as herself. 'It's got me by for years without complication. What makes him think his way is better?'

That tired out old saying 'better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all' circled around her head. What a bunch of bull. Clarissa had love in her life once. Loosing that love did destroy her. It broke her down into shards of a glass ans she was the only one there to put it all back together. Turned her into what she was to this very day. Without the complication of love or any emotional ties she had made a suitable life for herself. Yeah there was a slip up here and there. But that was expected and dealt with when it arose. What was the point in all this? Why was she playing along in an attempt to change?

That was the point. Trying to get back something that was long lost. Maybe her life wasn't as perfect as she thought if she was allowing someone to try and change it. But then why resist? Why hold back when she was capable of so much more? Clarissa weighed all her options.

"Well I'm here and it's already started." She unintentionally spoke out loud. "Might as well see there it takes me. Who knows what will happen when this is all said and done."

Somewhat satisfied with her answer she spun around into the barn and closed the door. Sebastian peaked his head from around the corner having been spying on her the whole time.

Clarissa opened her eyes the next day to the voices of Sebastian and Jim as they sat at the table eating their meals. She stood up with more ease than the day before and headed towards them. Why couldn't they eat in the house away from her. Jim handed her a plate of food. Another slab of tasteless nutrition to keep the body going. Either they didn't know how to properly season to save their lives or they were doing this shit to drive her insane.

Sebastian cleared the plates on the table letting Clarissa finish what little she had while Jim pulled out his computer and stared at the screen.

"So how you feeling this morning?" Jim asked as his fingers rested in the keyboard eagerly waiting to type her response

"Pissy that you keep asking that." Jim ignored her attitude while typing.

"Any your body?"

"Stiff"

"Cuts, scrapes, bruises?" He elaborated for her.

"Yes" She stuck to her one word answers.

Jim looked up at her tired of not getting the appropriate response. He twirled his finger in the air motioning for Clarissa to spin. Clarissa lifted her arms at shoulder length and took slow steps to spin full circle. Jim typed without glancing at the screen as he examined her body. Cuts were scabbing over and dried blood stained her neck and chest. Once she faced him he continued his questioning.

"Pulse?"

Clarissa felt around her neck for the continuous beat. "Still ticking."

"Rate?" Jim growled at the computer.

"Normal?"

"For heaven sakes" Jim pushed his chair out and reached for her neck.

Clarissa squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the force of contact. His gentle touch took her by surprise as he put pressure on her pulse. She opened one eye to see a calm and composed Jim looking down at his watch.

"Pulse seventy three. Normal for your age group."

"That's what I said." She rolled her eyes.

Clarissa attention was stolen when Sebastian came back into the room. She kept one eye on him as he walked behind her and stood close to the center of the room.

"Why is that?" Jim asked break her concentration. He was still very close to her with his fingers on her skin. He had been so soft she forgot he was even there.

"Why what now?" She asked confused by his last question.

"Even now as you cautiously watch Sebastian, knowing what is soon to come, your pulse remains steady. Why is that?"

Clarissa took some time to ruminate since she had never considered her natural state of mind. "Maybe it's because I know what's to come."

"Yes but you can still fear something even though you know it's coming." Jim's fingers traveled back behind her neck cupping it tenderly. His thumb traced the outline of her jaw.

"Fear and anxiety won't stop it from happening. It's going to keep happening until we get somewhere. Right?" Clarissa pulled away from his touch and headed to the middle of the arena.

Jim didn't resist as she moved. His hand stayed in place in the air for a moment before dropping it to his side. His head dipped down at the little defeat. "Right then." He rolled his head in the direction of the two and swung it back in the direction of the table walking towards it. "Let's proceed."

Jim sat at the table and everything was in place. "Begin."

Clarissa was more prepared for what was to come next. She swiftly stepped to the side as Sebastian lead his attack. He efficiently recovered giving Clarissa no time to think as used any move he had in his arsenal to strike at her.

That was Jim's plan. Keep her moving. Keep her from thinking. Push her to the edge and force a instinctual reaction to take over. It was a cleaver plan. The perfect plan. Completely full proof.

Only problem was Clarissa had all the time to think the night before. She used the space to her advantage avoiding contact with Sebastian. When ever he was close enough to strike she would counter with a duck or roll to escape. Hours passed with no blows made, no attack successful. Both were slowing down. Clarissa was becoming worn out having to always be a few steps ahead.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Jim asked being fed up watching this pathetic dance they had been doing.

"My plan of attack." Clarissa called out while dodging one of Sebastian's moves.

"You haven't attacked at all." He commented while typing her response.

"That's the plan." She ran to the opposite side of the table spinning around to keep and eye on Sebastian while catching her breath. Sebastian walked to the side looking for a good angle of attack. "I'm coming at this like I would normally with anything in my life."

"But we don't need that side. We're looking for the animal to show its fangs." He closed his laptop to give her his full attention.

"Exactly" Clarissa faked right, spun left, dodging a backhand from Sebastian, and found herself gripping the long side of the table for balance. "You need the fangs to come out." She addressed Jim with her back turned to him. "I'm here to prove I don't need it. I can defeat my own problems by myself the way I am right now."

"How do you plan on defeating him." Jim pointed to Sebastian who was getting too close for comfort.

"Easy." Clarissa dropped to the floor and rolled away from the exhausted assassin standing back up to face them both. "I wait. I wait til he stops attacking."

A spark of anger lit in Sebastian's eye.

Jim chuckled at the statement. "Stops attacking?! What makes you think he would do such a thing?"

"Simple really"

Clarissa was cut off as Sebastian's rage filled movements became more erratic. She couldn't concentrate on talking to Jim and evading Sebastian. He finally had her trapped back in a corner. There was no where to go. Clarissa tried to fake him out, tried to duck. But he had made sure she couldn't use her little tricks.

'Who did she think she was?' Sebastian was done trying to help. He summoned all his energy, all his anger, as he pulled his fist back for one hit to end it all. Jim would scold him later for sure. But he didn't care. 'If she wasn't going to take this seriously she would have to learn the hard way.'

Clarissa yelped as his fist came at her. When his punch came in contact with the wall Sebastian realized his hand had gone completely through the wood.

In his blinding fury all she had to was tilt her head a few inches to the left. Clarissa quickly ran out of the corner pass him as he struggled to free himself.

"Oh yeah what was I saying?" She stopped in center of the arena.

"Your plan." Jim kept her on topic in hopes of distracting her while he started taking notes again.

"Right. So I figure if it takes hours, days, maybe even weeks you will call him off." Clarissa took a defensive stance watching Sebastian while talking over her shoulder at Jim behind her.

"And I'll do that because..."

"Annoyance, frustration, boredom. Up to you." She shrugged.

Sebastian had finally gotten free and was running up to Clarissa swinging his arms in a barbaric manner trying to smash her to pieces. Clarissa, doing her best to dodge the attack, was forced to take a step back with every strike. Her thighs hit the table as she found herself trapped against it. She ducked under his arm and tried to make another run for it. But in her attempt she had tripped over her own feet. Sebastian took advantage of the mistake uppercutting her chin. She stumbled backwards into the table. In an instant Sebastian was on her landing hit after hit to her sides and ribs. Having the pain of her freshly bruised body being beaten brought her to her knees in seconds. She held her body in defeat.

It wasn't over yet. Sebastian lifted her off her feet by her neck and slammed her back onto the table. He squeezed her throat closes cutting off her scream. She clawed at his arm drawing lines of blood.

Jim closed the laptop, stood, and leaned in close. "So how's the plan going so far?"

He gave Sebastian a nod. Sebastian grabbed her leg with his free hand and hurled her over to the center of the room. Clarissa coughed as she struggled to breath in the oxygen needed.

"Not as expected." She spit up blood to the floor on her hands and knees. Turning her head back to Jim who was seated again typing away everything he observed. "But neither is yours."

Sebastian kicked her in the stomach to silence her. Clarissa panted on her hands and knees staring serenely at nothing. But her mind was racing, running down every option. Sebastian circled his defenseless prey.

"If you're not going to retaliate then why are you even here?" Jim asked as Sebastian prepared for his finishing blow.

Time slowed around her. Clarissa could hear the steady tick of Jim's watch as a second went like minutes. Jim's question rang in her ear. Why was she here? It was for her loved ones, correct? No, Jim hadn't used their lives as leverage for this particular experiment. Even if he had would she had honestly stayed? She understood his motives. Destroy the beast inside her. That way he could take control of her vulnerability and continue their little contract giving his a better chance at winning. But what did she want? Another question she never asked.

It had always been easier to go on living life with no argument or need. But this... this was new...different. Everything was on the line waiting for her decision. Nothing could move forward until she made a choice.. Why was she here? What did she want out of this? There was nothing. It was too much to handle. Basic instincts took over to answer the questions she could not give. The only need in life was to live... to survive.

She pushed herself up sitting on her knees. Sebastian stood in front of her waiting for a response. With an aggravated huff Jim waved his hand to continue. Sebastian spun around to gain momentum as he lifted his leg for a round house kick. His foot was caught less than an inch away from her face before any contact was made. Clarissa looked up at him with mad blood shot eyes. She pulled his leg in close filling the gap and bit bit down into his ankles. Sebastian yelped in surprise as he yanked his limb away taking a step back. He looked at Jim then back at Clarissa in confusion. She had gotten to her feet and only stood there keeping her head down letting her arms dangle lifeless at her side.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Jim's tone was ecstatic as he frantically typed away as Sebastian glanced back and forth unsure of what to do next. It was the same girl, same body. But there was defiantly something different. Jim eyed her with fascination. "Weaken her a bit. But don't you dare let her loose consciousness."

Sebastian hesitated for only a moment before following his order. He ran up to her swinging. Clarissa moved and ducked avoiding each of his attempts to strike like in the beginning. But her movements were more fluid now. She slowly moved back with each failed attempt from Sebastian. Finally at the correct moment, when Sebastian had missed yet again, Clarissa took her own opportunity to grab his extended arm by the wrist pulling him in close while her other elbow made contact with the side of his face. With no pause she took her fists, hand in hand, slamming them against the side of his jaw. In his dazed state Clarissa grabbed him by the back of his neck bouncing his face off of the close proximity of the wall opposite where Jim sat. Sebastian fell to the floor holding his bloody nose. Clarissa stood there silent towering over him.

"Guess you finally found something to fight for." Jim broke the silence. "What was it exactly?"

"To survive." Her voice came out as a whisper.

"Then why not finish him off?" Jim eagerly awaited her answer. "He will most definitely kill you now given the chance."

"No. He won't. He only follows orders." She turned facing him. "Your orders. You are the only threat in this room."

"Even as an animal you're still so cleaver." He chuckled while typing

"I am NOT some kind of savage creature." She casually strolled across the room stopping at the table. Both her hands were gripping the end of the table as she stared down at it.

"Then pray tell what are you Clarissa?" Jim closed his laptop giving her his full attention.

"I am safety. I am comfort." She lifted her hand to her heart and felt the steady beat. "I am the one and only thing I can count on in a world of loss. You can't just take that away so easily."

"What do you want Clarissa?" He rested his elbows on the table, intertwined his fingers, and set his chin on top.

"I want to live. I will live"

Jim stood up and walked towards her. "We are trying to-"

"NO" Clarissa slammed her fist on the table with a loud bang stopping Jim in his tracks. "You are trying to kill me."

"I am trying to help you rid yourself of something you don't need anymore." Jim debated what to do at this moment. There was nothing between the two to protect him if things stayed on this course.

"You're wrong." She pushed herself off the table and closed the gap between them. "You've missed a crucial piece of information here." She cupped the sides of his face with both hands smoothly rubbing his cheek with her thumbs. This might have been the first time she had initiated first contact without being forced. Clarissa spoke slowly. "This is me. You are trying to kill a piece of me. This is a failed experiment Jimmy boy."

"I don't understand." He looked into her eyes for the answer.

"That's right you don't" Her hands dropped back to her side. "and you never will."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her chest from behind pinning her arms pulling her away from a stunned Jim. She instantly began kicking and flailing around in his hold. He flung her across the room a safe distance away from Jim.

"I think it's time to cool down now." Sebastian stood between the two of them as a barrier.

Clarissa hit the floor and rolled around landing on her back looking up at the ceiling. Both men cautiously took a few steps towards her. The could see the ears sliding down the side of her face.

"Clarissa can you hear me?" He used a soft tone with her.

"Of course I have hear you." She wiped her face and turned it away from them. "I'm bleeding internally not deaf."

"Do you remember what transpired a few minutes ago?" Clarissa only nodded in acknowledgment. "Now do you understand why it's so important we take control of this thing inside of you."

"That thing?" Clarissa chuckled. "My word you weren't lieing when you said you didn't understand, were you?"

Jim straightened up at Clarissa's question. "We seem to be on two different pages here." He took a step closer to the woman who he assumed was no longer a threat. "Why don't you explain it to me."

Clarissa forced herself up stumbling a bit. Both men moved to help her but stopped when she held up her hand.

"Don't" She growled as she found her balance. Every muscle ached as she tried to stay perfectly still. The pain was a fresh reminder of everything that had happened. Gradually she walked around the boys and took a seat at the table.

"This entire time you've been conducting this experiment with the assumption there was more than one of me up here." She pointed to her head to empathize her point. "But you were mistaken. Everything I do, everything I have done were my own actions. I know what I'm doing and I am in control of all of it. "

Jim stood there in astonishment of this realization. "You have tried to kill me multiple times."

"Don't act as though you didn't deserve it." She laughed at his smugness. "What else do you expect to happen when you put someone in a dire situation?"

"In my personal experience" Jim sat in the chair across from her. "they comply with demands to save their lives."

"How many of those people have you actually let survive?" She leaned in with her question. Jim could only shrugged knowing he's killed many innocent even when they did comply. "I learned a long time ago you have to fight to survive. Once the threat was eliminated the need lives on. But as you've pointed out society can not deal with someone like that. So yes I faked compliance to get by in my life. I like to think of it as adaption. Life goes on nonthreatening if no one cares to notice you. But you..." She pointed at Jim. "You just had to have me. Shame on you and your selfishness. But now that you can see me, truly see me, your instincts, like all the others, is to destroy me. Tisk tisk tisk Mr. Moriarty. Now what do you do?"

"You have to admit it would be in your best interest to eliminate these urges to protect ones self in such drastic ways." Jim tried to reason with her.

"Cooome on. You're still not getting this. What kind of dufus are you?" Clarissa tried saying a bit slower. "It's apart of me. This Is Who I Am. Either deal with it or move on."

"What will you do if I were to let you go right here right now?" He asked in curiosity.

"Your rejection of who I am only assures my point that society can not handle the truth. I go back to life hidden away as before." Clarissa thought the conversation was finally going somewhere.

"As of none of it ever happened." Jim was slightly hurt that she could let it all go.

"To society it never happened. But I'll know. I'll always know and I will live on."

Jim contemplated his options. She was right. His eyes were much bigger than his stomach and he had truly bitten off more than he can chew. But the feeling towards her hadn't changed. Was it love if he let her go now after declaring their destiny together time and time again? Her way of living had suited her but he wanted to prove to her there was more to life than just surviving it. He could show her that. He could save her. He just needed the time.

"How about a compromise?" He was grasping at straws. Clarissa interest was perked to hear his proposal. "You say there is no way to destroy a piece of you. I accept that. But give me the chance and I can show you there's a better way to put balance to your life. All I need is time."

"How much time?" Clarissa remembered her lessons as it was back to business as usual. "With our contract and the days you've wasted locking me up and beating me to a pulp I'd say you have about nin-"

"Those days don't count." He interrupted her. "You weren't yourself."

"You already agreed in the error of that thought process. Just to reiterate our time here isn't what 'Brought a beast out.' Your plan didn't work." Clarissa rolled her head to calm herself. "The time I found to think I asked the question you wanted and this is the answer. This Is Me." Clarissa gave Jim a devilish smile he had never seen before.

"Okay let me think a minute". Jim thought long and hard about his predicament. Nine days wasn't enough. He considered using leverage to strike another deal. But it would be less effective in her current state. No that was no good. He had already gotten rid of the animal that seemed to have any true effect on her. Damn his eagerness. He had nothing to bargain with at this point. The only reason she stayed was to finish her contract. Clarissa tapped her fingers on the wood only to annoy Jim further. "Fine nine days."

"Perfect. Now if you don't mind I am exhausted and would like to take a nap." Clarissa got up and carefully stretched out keeping in mind the sore muscles and healing wounds.

"Oh no we are definitely not done yet." Jim stood and picked up his laptop while heading for the door. "I have a limited amount of time and I plan on using every second of it. Come now we mustn't waste any more of it in here."

Clarissa followed Jim with Sebastian behind them. They walked out of the barn, through the field, and back to the house. The entire time she took in her surroundings with fresh eyes. She never realized the array of colors as fall was in full bloom. The feel of wind cooling her burning hot skin. She had only ever thought of the isolation in the house and the fact that there was no escape.

Once inside Jim instructed Clarissa to take a shower and meet him in the library/office.

"What's the plan boss?" Sebastian asked waiting for his instructions.

"I honestly have no idea." Jim walked away to prepare.

Sebastian stood there bewildered by the words that came out of his employers mouth. In the entirety of his employment Sebastian had never seen his boss unsure of anything. This was not good. Sebastian might have felt sorry for the girl and was on Jim's side trying to help. But this... this was too much. How could Jim allow it to go this far without knowing the outcome. It was getting into dangerous territory.


	24. Apologies

Sorry it has been taking me a while to update. Alot of hectic thing have been going on in my life with working overtime. I use to write for about thirty minutes in my car during lunch. But that was taken away when my car decided to die on me during a snow storm, on a busy road, at night. Terrifying I know.

I also find it difficult to write now that there is a more limited amount of time left in the story. Might be stress. I have to make sure everything is in the correct order and find myself writing far ahead of what I normally do before publishing a chapter. I can't help but go back and rewriting bits and pieces. Please be patient with me


	25. Chapter 24

Clarissa took a brief shower to wash away the dried blood from her chest, arms and face. Jumping out and getting dressed, all she wanted was to got on with whatever Jim had planned for her. She had been so strong this whole time keeping him at a safe distance. Not far enough it had seems. Not as cleaver as she thought, he had seen through her own little game. But she knew his attempts would be futile and end in failure like all the other times. Everything would go back into balance. The way it should be. He would try to break her and she would do her time and simply walk out in the end.

Dressed in her comfortable clothes, using the towel to dry her hair, Clarissa headed for the library. When she arrived Jim was already sitting at his desk typing on his keyboard. A couch, not belonging in the room, was strategically placed off to the side of the desk.

"Come in and lay down." He commanded without glancing up.

Clarissa dropped the towel at her feet and walked over to the couch. Jim waited until the padded sound of her bare feet ceased. When he looked up Clarissa was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Did the shower serve it's purpose?" He asked to start up conversation.

"Just another shower in the bathing ritual." She huffed. Though it didn't serve it's purpose in relaxing her today.

"How do you feel right now?" He questioned to get a starting state of mind.

"You seriously can't be trying to psychoanalyze me." Clarissa propped herself up on her elbows giving his a disappointed look. "I would have thought that sort of thing would be considered rubbish by a man with your intelligence."

"Psychology is simply the mind's reaction to a series of cause and effect." Jim clarified. "Stop stalling and answer the question."

Clarissa laid back down and closed her eyes. "I'm sore all over" She shifted in the cushions. Every bone and muscle could be felt under her skin. "and I'm thinking about the best way to take care of some of the more damaging blows I received today."

"And?"

"And irritated." She growled. "Irritated about the questions you seem to have for me. Like looking out into the ocean with no end in sight. The only thing that keeps me sane is knowing there is an end. Even if I can't see it."

"You'll endure." Jim sat back. "You're very good at that. Tell me something. Tell me about you day to day life before the contract."

"You already know everything and I am too tired to say the same words over and over and over again." Clarissa rolled her head with her eyes closed.

"It may be the same words. But more is revealed each time you speak them. Honestly it's all my fault." Jim apologized. "You were speaking but I wasn't listening. But I'm ready now. I'm ready to listen to your words with an open mind." He ignored the sarcastic scoff that escaped Clarissa's lips and continued. "I want you to take a step back, describe your life as only an observer, and tell me what you think."

Clarissa rolled her eyes closing them again. She thought about just trying to get by in her teenage years at school and home. Her adult life of work and home were no different. "It's tedious. I don't see the point in it other than living it til the end. But in the end there is still nothing." She sighed.

"Than why not try to change things around. Make this life worth living?" Jim voice asked in the darkness.

"I think I've changed in the past." Clarissa contemplated past experiences that taught her to adapt to new surrounding. Things that forced her to tuck away the truth that was her. "Enough change to last a few life times. Change only complicates things. When I finally found something that worked I stuck to it."

"Why not strive to find happiness and enjoyment?"

"I've only been happy a handful of times after my parent's death." A flash of riding horseback side by side the ranch cowboys came and went. "Learned not to stay there for too long." The calming touch of Maggie's soft hands could be felt on Clarissa's cheek. "Things that gave me a sense of happiness are things that can be easily taken away." The sound of shrieking horses in the distance hit her ear. Clarissa jolted her body to sit up and look at Jim. "You've provided the perfect example of how frail these things are in life."

"I thought I was taking the proper methods at the time." If she didn't know better she would have thought there was a hint of sympathy in his voice. "Looking back anger got the best of me."

"Anger can be the hardest thing to keep in check." Clarissa brought one of her knees to her chest resting her chin at the tip. "The need to fight is strong. I might have a tenancy to go a little overboard myself after pushing it down time and time again. But the dam has to break if you're going to make it stronger. In all honesty though it feels... good. Acting purely on instinct. Blood like fire as it pumps through your veins. Almost a reminder of being alive."

"You need to stop holding back." Jim stated.

Clarissa flung her back on the couch. "I'm not holding back." She hissed. "I am answering your questions to the best of my abilities and have yet to lie to you intentionally." How dare he accuse her of such things.

"What I meant was you need to stop holding back your emotions. It's doing more damage than good." He tried to explain. "You're not some heartless object. You've already admitted to some kind of pleasure that comes with anger and willingly running away from the things that bring you joy. Why not let it all in?"

"Because sooner or later it will end in hurt." Clarissa forced the words through clenched teeth. "That hurt- that pain I- I can't control it." Her hand moved to her chest and clawed at skin above her heart. "It's not something physical I can over come. But inside me where there is no escape." She could feel skin build under her nails at they tore in. "What if someday the pain is too much to handle and I don't desire to live on with it inside me?"

"We all deal with pain and we all have to learn how to cope with such events." He commented.

"Than why is my coping mechanism so wrong?" Clarissa questioned only out of anger. "Why is it so wrong to not want to feel it? It works for me. Gotten me through life unscathed."

"It doesn't work if you are fighting yourself on a daily basis." Jim's voice was smooth and calm. "We all feel pain Clarissa. You are no different than the rest of us. But you don't have to fear it. Let's move on. Don't want to waste time."

"Are you not getting the desired results?" She chuckled.

Jim ignored her comment. "Give me an example of one of the most difficult physical pain you've had to overcome."

"Why?" Clarissa didn't like where this was going.

"You mentioned a sense of control in the act of physical pain." Jim elaborated for her.

"I don't cut myself if that's what you're getting at." She snapped.

"And I didn't say self harm." His mood had darkened at the insinuation. "I want to hear about a time you almost lost a battle in control of physical pain."

Clarissa took a few seconds to consider her answer. "I'd have to say it was the day you gave me those scars"

Jim quickly averted his gaze. "Ah yes, a technique in which to make you more compliant."

Clarissa sat to to look at him. Blood in the shape of tiny crescent moons had risen from the skin on her chest. "How did that work out for you?" She slightly gloated.

"Not the desired results that I had expected."

"I bet." She scooted towards Jim, hanging her limbs off the arm of the couch. "What was the desired result? Break me, keep me as some kind of obedient pet til you were bored of me?"

"You are wasting my short allotted time frame stalling with your own questions." Jim finally turned to face her. "Now explain the events of that day."

"You were there. You know what you did to me."

"Yes." Jim leaned in keeping his gaze. "Please explain to me your perspective of the event."

"Yes master." She said sarcastically as she laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

_Knock knock knock_

_Clarissa slowly opened the door a crack to investigate, Jim was standing on the hall dressed in another sharp suit with a wide grin on his face. _

"_Dinner will be served at seven." His sadistic smile sent shivers up her spine._

"_Not hungry" She prepared to close the door on his face. But the slam was hindered by his shoe._

"_You need to eat." Jim didn't attempt to force the door open any wider._

"_I ate yesterday." The only excuse she could come up with the get out of dinner with the devil._

"_A roll does not a proper meal make." Jim placed his arm on the frame and leaned in close. "I thought we could continue last night's conversation since it was cut short so abruptly."_

"_Smashing a bottle over someone's head can do that." Clarissa scoffed as she blew a strand of hair out of her face._

"_The choice of wine was a misfortunate blunder. But Sebastian has assured me there will be no mistakes tonight." He removed his foot. "Dinner. Seven sharp. Dressed appropriate for the occasion."_

_Jim had walked down the hall before she had a chance to refuse. Clarissa slammed the door and walked over to the fireplace. _

"_No fucking way." She flopped down on the floor in front of the flames. "There is absolutly no way in hell I'm going back down there."_

_She ignored the growl of her stomach as she stared into the flames as the yellow and orange licked at the logs. Lazily she picked up the poker and jabbed at the wood to keep her busy. Adding a log now and then, all she could do was watch as the wood turned to ash and the flames die down. _

_At 7:02, like clockwork, the door flew open causing Clarissa to jump to her feet. The poker tightened in her shaking hand._

"_The boss would appreciate the presence of your company now." Sebastian ordered as he came into the room._

_Clarissa held the poker up in the most threatening pose she could conjure. "Not interested."_

"_Not a question." Sebastian stomped over to her. Clarissa lifted the weapon over her shoulder and wildly swung at him while stepping back. Sebastian easily caught it and pulled it out of her hold dropping it to the floor. "Best get a move on." He grabbed her by the arm dragging her resistant body to the door. "Mustn't keep him waiting." He pulled her out the door and released her at the top of the stairs. He gestured down the stairs. "Ladies first."_

_Clarissa glanced at the bottom of the stairs and back at him. "Not gonna happen." She was not going to subjugate herself to any more of his psychotic fantasies of a relationship. Clarissa spun around and bolted for the door. She barely got two steps away before Sebastian had her by the back of her shirt. He pulled her into his chest and faced decent._

"_Ladies First." Sebastian shoved her._

_Head first, Clarissa toppled down the steps landing at the base on her side. Sebastian walked behind her and proceeded to drag her by the ankle down the hall. _

"_I can walk there myself." She pulled her leg back that was released with no resistance. _

_Clarissa got to her feet and tried to walk around the large man in the middle of the hall. Sebastian's arm shot up resting on the wall to block her way._

"_It's too late for that." His hand slid down the wall landing on the door knob beside him. Slowly the door creaked open as Sebastian stepped to the side. Clarissa peeked down the steps that descended into darkness. _

"_Should have taken the invitation when you had the chance." He chuckled behind her while forcing her down the flight of stairs. Clarissa took each step carefully unsure of what was waiting at the bottom. "Move it" Sebastian gave her a shove. _

_Clarissa clung to the wall to catch herself. It would be a shame to fall down two flights of stairs in one day. Once at the bottom she kept her back against the wall as Sebastian pushed pass her. She watched as he disappeared into the darkness. Glancing up at the door she wondered what her chances were if she tried to run for it. The opportunity was lost when the room lit up. _

_Dropping his hand from the cord Jim stood in the middle of the room under the light._

"_You missed dinner." His voice was stern but calm._

"_I-" Jim lifted his hand silencing Clarissa._

"_You disobeyed." He leisurely closed the space between them. "We both know what has to happen now."_

_Clarissa turned her head to the side looking up the stair towards her only chance of escape. She told herself to run but her feet stayed anchored to the floor. Jim's hand shot up as he rested his palm against the wall blocking her view._

"_Yo will look at me when I am addressing you."He pulled her chin to face him. "Since you have so kindly come into contract with me you have been nothing but rude, disrespectful, and insubordinate." Clarissa shook him off but kept eye contact. "So what are we going to do about this?"_

"_Let me go." Clarissa mirrored his stern, calm tone._

"_You're funny."Jim chuckled as his head dipped down. "I knew you had a sense of humor in there some where." He peered up at her from under the hood of his eyes. "But this is not the time or place for such things."_

_Clarissa was grabbed by the back of the neck. She was pulled off the wall and into the middle of the room as Jim guided her. _

"_This is where lessons must be learned." He forced her down to her knees. Clarissa tried to fight back. But hunger had made her weak. Sebastian tossed Jim a pair of handcuffs. Clarissa's wrist were instantly restrained in front of her. "This is where you learn to listen." He pulled down a metal hook on the end of a chain and connected it to the cuffs. Clarissa's body was slowly lifted off the ground. "This is where you learn to be compliant." He body hung in the air. Her toes were millimeters from the floor. Jim traced the outline of her frame with his finger resting at her hip. "This is where you learn to obey." He gave her hip a little tug causing her dangling body to slowly spin. "Sebby leave us. We need a little alone time."_

"_Sure thing"_

_Clarissa kept her head low as she heard the steps creak and the door shut behind him. It was just the two of them now. Clarissa was completely helpless as the spinning came to a stop. The shadow of the two of them played on the wall._

"_I meant what I said about spending more time together." Jim came into view in front of her. "You're here because I want you here. Now I tired to do this in a way that would be easier for you." He placed both hands on her hips and pulled her in close. "But you didn't want it the easy way." Jim released her hold letting Clarissa swing freely. "You had to oppose even the simplest request when it was in your best interest to submit." He walked out of sight. "Now we have to take a different route. This path will be painful and a bit bloody. But in the end it's a quicker pace than I had planned."_

_He reappeared in front of her with a riding crop in hand. Clarissa eyed the device and began to squirm once she knew where all this was going. _

"_DO you like what you see?" Jim held the tips of the crop in both hands rolling it around with his fingers. "Custom made. The perfect length helps creates the maximum amount of infliction." He bent the crop showing off its flexibility. "This little number has been improved." He held the crop up to her eyes so she could take in the detail. "The length has been smoothed down to a sharp edge on both sides. This fine piece of rubber can cut with ease beside the best of blades any master craftsman could conjure." Jim's little boast was cut short with a realization. _

"_Oh dear" He gave Clarissa a once over. "It looks as though someone did not dress for this special occasion. Hold this for me." Clarissa's lips were forced apart when the crop was pushed between her teeth. "Don't you dare let that touch the ground." He spun her around so that he was placed behind her. "This material will only get in the way." Clarissa closed her eyes as the sound of her shirt being ripped off filled the room. "Not to worry, there are more outfits to to replace these rags." Opening her eyes, she found herself facing Jim again. "Although" She could feel his agonizingly soft touch as he traced the under wire of her bra. "it would be a shame to see this little number go to waste." Jim reached behind her and unhooked her bra like a pro. _

_Clarissa writhed in discomfort from the lack of support. The edge of the crop sliced into the the corner of her lips as her mouth unintentionally puckered. Jim snatched the crop out of her clenched jaw. Clarissa stretched her mouth causing the cuts to tear as she relaxed her jaw. He slid her bra up and over her head. She followed the lingerie as Jim reached to drape it over her restrained hands. _

"_I need to thank you." He whispered in her ear as their bodies pressed together. "Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd find someone like you. Such a strong, beautiful, willful woman to fall into my lap." Both hands glided down her arms with the leather tip of the crop following behind resting on her nipple. "Bless you, Clarissa Ripley. You and I, we are destined to be together." He leaned back to looking into her fierce green eyes. "You're only lacking a bit of a polish." He traced a faint line under her breast and down her side as Jim strolled behind her._

_Out of view, the only thing Clarissa could rely on was the tingling sensation as the leather tip ran up her spine. The cold hard unyielding metal dug into her wrist as she squeezed her hands into fist. The slight sting on the corner of her lips as she licked the cuts. She closed her eyes knowing exactly what was to come._

"_After today you will listen to every word that come from me." A searing pain ran up her body with a sharp snap. A small whimper fell from her lips. _

"_You will comply." The command was met another strike. Clarissa choked down a scream. Only panic ran through her mind being unable to pull out and hide from this place._

"_You will obey." Her skin slashed open as Jim landed another swing. Clarissa gripped the cuffs pulling her body up a couple inches, trying to escape, only to drop down to dangle._

"_You will be by my side" A low grunt came from Clarissa as he used the full length advantage to cut her. "now and forever." _

_Unrecognizable sounds were echoed off the walls as his words reiterated in her head. The truth in his words caused Clarissa to open her eyes wide. This man honestly believed in the words that spewed out of his mouth. There was only one goal, one outcome that would be achieved. He had no plans of setting her free. The only options were submit or die._

"_Do you now understand?" Clarissa was to stunned to answer. "Do we have an understanding?" He asked again._

_Her silence only furthered his frustration. Clarissa let out a horrific scream at the burning sting that enveloped her back. A flurry of snaps covered her back with no pause. She could only thrash around in torment as the excruciating torture of each swing overlapped with no end in sight. When it finally did cease both bodies were heaving in exhaustion._

_Jim dragged his feet as he came around to face her. His body was hunched over completely drained of any authority he was trying to accomplish. _

"_You are astonishing." He wiped away the sweat and blood from his face. "Absolutely astonishing." His hands shot up, holding her head between them, forcing her to look at him. A tint of her blood was smeared from his brow to chin as it mixed with his sweat. "We are meant to be. We are destined to be. You will understand this."_

_Clarissa understood, she understood the most dangerous thing she would have to overcome was this monster's unwavering determination. _

_His faced blurred when Jim pressed their foreheads together. "I love you Clarissa Ripley."_

_Her entire body stiffened. 'What? WHAT? He can't be fucking serious.' Before she could process his words she was met with the cold hard ground. She laid there motionless on her side unable, not wanting to move from the spot. Not sure when he had freed her, Jim was at the far side of the wall on his phone. _

"_Sebby back to work." His voice was smooth as if nothing had happened._

_She heard the door open and heavy footsteps coming down to join them in hell._

"_Ah Sebby, how nice of you to finally join us." Jim turned from the wall. "What took you? Stop for a snack?"_

"_No sir." Sebastian quickly responded. Clarissa focused on the conversation to keep conscious._

"_Must be getting slow in your old age." Jim quipped. All three knew Sebastian was only a few years older than Jim. "This may not be the military scene you're grown accustom to but I expect you to be in top physical condition."_

"_Yes boss. I'll get right on it. What did you need from me?"_

"_Oh yes I need you to take care of my girl." Jim nodded to Clarissa still on the floor. _

"_You mean take care of her?" Sebastian made a gesture with his finger sliding across his throat. _

"_No dummy. Why would I mean-" Jim let out a long sigh and talked a little slower. "I want you to take her up to her room and make sure she doesn't die of blood loss."_

_Clarissa was lifted off the ground and into Sebastian's arms. The contact was unwanted by both parties. She tried to struggle as he hastened his steps with no concern for the discomfort it caused. Every step vibrated throughout her body. _

_Once in her room Clarissa pushed at his chest to release her._

"_Oh no you don't." He squeezed her tight. ""You ain't getting blood all over the place." He headed into the bathroom placing her in the gigantic claw foot tub. _

"_You'll live." He didn't even give her a second glance leaving her there to take care of herself._

_Clarissa looked down at her feet watching as the blood started to pool at the drain. She tried to lift her body. The searing pain was so unbearable she dropped back down into the porcelain. All she could think about was the need to get clean. Forcing her leg up, she used her big toe to turn the knob. Luke warm water turned scolding hot as it poured out the faucet hitting her foot. Using her heel to to plug the drain water slowly started to fill the tub. Clarissa laid there perfectly still as the steaming liquid traveled up her legs and hips. She only flinch when it reached her back sliding around the fresh gashes. Once the water hit her chin she lifted her foot again to tun the water off. This took a bit longer as she struggled to catch the knob with her big toe. When it was finally shut off the water had risen to her lips. Clarissa searched around the room and landed on the water in front of her. There were tiny streams of red running from the length of the tub beginning at her sides. She could only watch as it dissolved leaving behind murky water mixed with blood and dirt. Carefully her body glided down as it disappeared. Opening her eyes under water she stared up at the disfigured ceiling. _

_'Let it go.' She thought as a tiny air bobble slipped from her lips. 'Stay right here and be free.' Clarissa closed her eyes and listened to her body beg the need for more. "It will be all right if I only stay here." The ticking in her chest became more of a pound as her lungs desperately held in the last bit of breath. 'Stop fighting to hold on.' _

_The calm liquid at the top of the bath water was suddenly disturbed. Clarissa's head and chest sprang up as her lungs sucked in a mixture of air and water. She gasped at the pain on her back from the jerking movements as she reached for the edge of the bath tub and expelled the liquid from her lungs. Opening her eyes she found herself still in the empty bathroom at her luxurious prison. In a rage Clarissa slammed her fists against the water splashing it over the edge. She ignored the pain as she kicked and slashed around in the confined area. What water didn't meet the floor was quickly being sucked down the drain leaving Clarissa cold and wet. _

_'Weak' Was all she could think as she brought her knees to her chest. 'So pathetically weak.'_

_She forced herself out out as she crawled off the edge hitting the floor on her back. Rolling to her hands and knees, she found a towel and wrapped her naked form in the comfortable soft material. Not sure how much time had passed she staggered to her feet and made her way to the bed room. Hunched over she looked around the room taking her options into consideration. She tried opening a window. But it was too difficult to lift with the state of her back. No option of jumping to her death. Walking around the bed she pulled the sheet with her as she made her way to the book shelves. Taking a seat on the ladder, Clarissa used her teeth to rip the sheet right down the middle. She tied the ends together and used it to make a noose on each end. Once her equipment was prepped she dropped the blood stain towel and started climbing the ladder. At the top she looped the sheet around the ladder and slid the noose tight around her neck. _

"_Don't wanna let me go than I'll have to escape." She hissed at the devil she knew was there._

_Collecting what was left of her strength, Clarissa leapted off the ladder and into the air. The only running through her was hope for a instant death. The world was filled with a white light as a blinding sensation filled her back. When she opened her eyes she found herself on the floor as the ladder came crashing down landing right beside her. _

"_FUCK" The scream echoed throughout the house. 'This can't be happening.' Clarissa curled into a ball and sniveled in defeat. 'no way out. There was no way out of hell that was created just for her.'_

_'I Love You' His last words to her emanated in the darkness._

_What a dangerous world those words entailed. People go to war with these words. They go to desperate lengths in the name of love. He didn't love her. He couldn't possibly love her. No one loved her. But if he believed this than Clarissa in more of a dire situation than once presumed. Love, the only weapon to pull out when wanting to keep someone. He would never let her go and she could never give him what he wanted. She would die in this house. That was certain. No more hope. If she couldn't take her own life it would be a waiting game until Jim saw fit to take it for her. No more reason to fight. _

_Clarissa coughed in her hand and stared at the crimson red in her palm. She gripped her hand closed into a fist letting the blood seep out between her fingers. The vibrant color served as a reminder that she was still there, still alive._

_'My fate may be sealed.' she opened her fist staring at the fiery liquid that ran through her veins. 'But that doesn't mean I have to go down easy. I have to fight. If for no other reason than to fight back. I will not make this easy for either side.' She turned on her back gazing up at the books lining the wall. 'Survival is a fiction. A fiction I have to rely on if I'm going to continue this little farce.' Clarissa pulled herself to her feet and walked to the bed. 'I will survive' She told herself as she climbed into bed. 'I will survive.' She repeated as she wrapped herself in the blankets and closed her eyes. 'I will survive and I will leave this hell.'_

Clarissa opened her eyes and looked up at Jim ending her little grim fairy tale. Jim hadn't blinked as he listened to every intense word. Clarissa cleared her throat pulling him back to the present.

"So that is how I came to the brink of death from your torture room." She stated.

"Interesting" Was all he remarked.

"If you say do." She didn't particularly enjoy the walk through memory lane.

"That was the first time I confessed my love for you." He commented on the obvious.

"Yeah you're a real Casanova." She scoffed. Was that the only thing he took from her story?

"What's interesting is your over reaction to my confession."

Clarissa propped herself on her elbows. "A psychopath had just told me he loved me and we were meant to be together forever. Your the one that belongs on this couch."

"And your answer was to take your own life?" Jim questioned.

"Seemed like the only option."

"Why was that even an option to begin with?" Jim sounded almost offended. "Why run from the love I offer?"

"Your love" She spat. "is a poison in disguise. Even of your so called love is true, what kind of thing am I for a monster such as yourself to have fallen in love with?"

"Is it only my love you feel so strongly against?" Jim waited to analyze her response.

"Honestly" She sat up fully. "All love is one or another form of poison. In the end it only weaken the soul."

"Some would say the trade off is a bond one makes with those loved ones." Jim argued. "The vulnerability you give when connecting with someone keeps them at your side in times of need. They protect you when your own will power isn't enough." He considered his words carefully. "You say you keep only a few people close to keep society unsuspicious. Then their lives were at risk you did what you have to did to keep them safe. Is that not love? Why go to great lengths?"

"If I lost them it would cause a rift in the life I have created in society." She answer coldly.

"Would you feel remorse if they were gone?"

"It would be an inconvenience." Clarissa stated the facts.

"Only an inconvenience?" Jim chuckled. "The trouble you have put yourself into far exceeds that of an inconvenience. What would you say if I put someone new on the list?

"I would say there is no one." She answered plainly.

"What about the adorable young girl we met at the shop on our last outing?" Jim slipped a business card out of his jacket twirling it around his fingers. "Rose was it?"

"She isn't apart of this." Clarissa hissed as her eyes narrowed at the card in his possession. "No ties to my life."

"Ah but she seems so eager to help you." He implied.

"Leave her out of this. She's only an innocent little girl." Clarissa's anger was building beneath the surface.

"Now what do you think would happen if she got a text pleading for help, asking for her to meet you in a particularly bad part of town?" Jim pulled out his phone fiddling with the digits.

"You would find yourself bleeding out with a letter opened in your neck and a smile on my face." She gave him a taste of the smile she mentioned.

"Another drastic response." He mimicked her smile. "Back to the list shall we. Irene Adler, your cousin by adoption. You have defended her honor as well as saved her life a couple of times now."

"I have a respect for the way she lives her life." Clarissa responded.

"You were not disgruntle to hear your relationship had started on the base that she was only using you?"

'How did he- of course he was watching them.' Clarissa blinked away the thought. "No" The answer was short and to the point.

"Because she was only a link to humanity." He elaborated for her.

"Yes"

"You only see each other maybe once a month. Only when convenient for her." Jim rested his elbows on the desk resting his chin on his knuckles. "Doesn't seem much of a benefit. But she's taken a liking to you. Risking her own life to offer a pathetic trade. You in turn offered to take on more punishment for her freedom. My goodness she sounds more like a burden than an asset. Wouldn't you agree?" His logic was flawless and Clarissa could only sit there in silence. "Either you forgot it was all an act or you're an amazing internal actor. Moving along to Miss Margaret Halperin. Worked at the bank for twenty years when you were hired. You came to know her by the delightful name of mama bear. "

"That's what everyone calls her." She corrected Jim.

"Because of her protective and caring nature." Jim continued. "She drifted to you immediately. Must have felt you needed protection."

"I allowed her to get close to me." Clarissa explained. "It's good to have allies in the business world."

"I would say more than just an ally." He scrutinize. "As an objective observer she is old and her usefulness will wither with age quickly."

"You're wrong." She snapped. "Maggie is strong. She's more powerful than you can see. She's a survivor just like me."

"So you do admit some kind of connection to her." Clarissa's mouth shut at his response. "Even when society has no use for her will you stay?"

"Society will always need her." She snapped again.

"No, you will always need her." Jim pointed as his chin rested on his thumbs. "When she inevitably retires she will no longer be a link to your business world. But she will always be your mama bear."

"I-" Clarissa couldn't deny the concern she had for Maggie back in her office. Maggie looked tired and frail in her new position. That would have been the first clue to cut ties and find a new link. But instead of leaving Clarissa stayed and tried to help. She was confident that her mama bear was without flaw and would overcome any obstacle.

"Here's what I think." Jim pulled her attention back to the conversation. "Your Maggie is a surrogate mother figure you so desperately want. The way to melt in her embrace and calm at her touch are all properties of mother and child. All perfectly normal conditions to a loving relationship."

"She loves me?" Clarissa couldn't seem to grasp these terms.

"And you love her." He finished the thought for her. "You love both these people. No matter how hard you try to deny it you are capable of love."

"I-I can't love them." She argued. "It... It's not in my nature to do so. I won't go through anymore pain."

"Your facade is slipping" He couldn't help but gloat as he watched Clarissa make all the little connections to her true self.

'Little white lies never hurt anyone.' Jim pulled out his phone as the ringer played the next verse. 'Little white lines never hurt anyone.'

"One moment." Clarissa only sat there in a morbid state of fear as Jim answered the call. "What is it? Dinner?" Clarissa's stomach growled at the mention of food. "No not now. We are finally getting somewhere. I don't care if it's rock cold. Do whatever you want. Yes that will be fine. Shut- shut up. Do not interrupt again." Jim ended the call and turned his attention back to Clarissa. "Sorry where were we?"

"Who are you to tell me love is?" She snapped at him.

"I- What?" Jim was taken back by her abrupt attitude change. Weren't they just at a brink of an epiphany?

"You don't know shit about what true love feels like. How can you sit here all high and mighty and tell me how things are in my life?" Clarissa jumped off the couch. "Fuck this shit."

"There it is again." Jim tried to take control of the situation before they lost all the progress they had made. "You deflect to anger in a time of emotional distress."

"Fuck You" she headed for the door.

"Don't you dare leave. We're not finished here." He watch her as she stopped at the door.

"What time is it?" She asked with her back to him.

"Huh?" Jim was stumped by the random question.

"What Time Is It?" She repeated.

Jim glanced at his watch. "Quarter til eleven."

"I'm starving, exhausted and need to sleep." Clarissa gripped the frame tight as she dropped her head. "At midnight you will have nine days. Leave me alone until then."

"We're not done yet." Jim jumped from his seat. He clung to his last resort. "If you take one step out of this room I will kill ALL of them. Everyone you've ever had contact with will be hunted down and put to death."

"Fine with me." She took a step. "You do what you have to do."

"YOU DON'T MEAN THAT." He slammed his fist against the desk causing Clarissa to spin around. Jim's head was down staring at the wood. "You don't mean that." His voice was more of a whisper as he raised his head. "You're only scared about the things that are coming to the surface."

"You don't know anything." She hissed at him from the exit. "You're only trying to keep me in a state of sleep deprivation to manipulate me into soaking up all your lies. You want to-"

"I want to show you a better life. The only way to do that is to make you accept the truth." He walked around his desk towards her.

"How can you know the truth when all you do in life is spin a web of lies?" She leaned on the frame and crossed her arms. "This is not some kind of fairy tale. You are not a knight in shining armor. I am not a damsel in distress."

Jim had stopped in the middle of the room. "All fairy tales started with a grain of truth. I am only here to help you." He opened his arms wide.

Clarissa knew he wasn't lying at this moment. They had already agreed upon the terms for the rest of her confinement. Once this night was over she had nine more days of this.

"I'll stay because I have a contract to uphold." She walked around Jim towards the desk. "But I need to know you are a reliable source. I cant take advice from someone I think is incapable of feeling these emotions you say I need to accept." Clarissa sat down behind Jim's desk. "Take a seat Mr. Moriarty"

Jim walked over to the couch and sat on the middle cushion. "Oh how the tables have turned." He joked at the situation.


	26. Chapter 25

Jim walked over to the couch and sat on the middle cushion. "Oh how the tables have turned." He joked at the situation.

This was a waste of time. He had so little time to work with and here they were letting it tick away minute by minute. But this was important to Clarissa. She was right. There needed to be an understanding if she was going to move forward.

"What do you need to know?" Jim relaxed into the couch.

"I...ummm" Honestly Clarissa didn't think such a bold move would work. She was prepared for a fight that should have ended in a shut down in communications and she would be in bed before midnight. Clarissa had no idea what to ask.

"Let's talk about you?" Her statement was more of a question.

"Where do you want to start?" Jim patiently waited for her instruction.

"The beginning?" Clarissa asked uncertain of where exactly to start.

"Well than," Jim took the lead for her. "I was born in Dublin. Grew up in a small house with my brother and parents. They still live in that run down old shack."

"Wait a second." She quickly interrupted. "You said your parents were dead."

"Dead to me darling. Dead to me." Jim continued letting his guard down a bit. "My brother, Anthony, and I surpassed our parent's intellectually when we were toddlers. Their only usefulness was food and shelter. That was only because society didn't see fit for children to live on their own. When I turned sixteen I was legally allowed to leave and start a career at my brother's side."

"But he sent me away." Jim's tone was almost hurt. "Told me great things could not be handed to me. I had to earn them. So that's what I did. I went out on my own using my natural skills along with the lessons Anthony taught me and climbed the criminal ladder. After a few years I began to gain my brother's attention. Thinking I was ready he offered me a job at the bottom of the food chain. But I became accustom to being my own boss. So I refused his proposition."

"Anthony, he umm... he doesn't take kindly to rejection." Jim laughed at the recollection. "I tried to talk things out with him, Tried to work out territories and boundaries. But he would have none of that. Almost dismantled my entire business in less than a month. Granted it was a start up business. But it was mine. It was my baby and he thought he could take it all away."

Jim leaned in resting his elbows on his knees as he stared at the empty space in front of him. "I strolled into his house, this house, on the pretense of accepting his proposal. When it was all said and done I pulled out my gun pressing against his eye socket. I planned on killing him that day. Shooting him in his own home and taking his place at the head of the table. That's what he taught me. Don't back down and take the things I've earned. You know what he did?"

Clarissa hadn't realized she was at the edge of her seat listening to his story. "He laughed. He looked death in the face, threw his head back, and laughed. I couldn't do it after that scene. I dropped the gun to my side and hung my head low in shame. His laughter drowned out all my other senses as I stood there waiting for him to kill me. Instead he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me into his embrace. He told me he was proud of me and kissed me on the temple. We hashed out a compromise. I became apart of his crime syndicate on the terms that I was a free agent. I choose my clients, keep my contacts, and conduct business the way I see fit. I give him updates now and again. Best of both worlds."

"Why didn't you kill him?"Jim was a little baffled by Clarissa's question. "I mean you killed people before. He wouldn't have been your first or your last. What was different."

"He's my brother." Jim shrugged off the question nonchalantly.

"What made him so special?" Clarissa continued to pry.

"I have respect for the man." Jim almost snapped at her. "Probably the one and only man I respected at the time."

"Do you love him?"

"What?" Jim shifted uncomfortably.

"Do You Love Him?" She asked again slowly allowing him time to process.

"I respect him." He repeated. "I strived to be like him. I wanted to follow in his footsteps. But somewhere down the line that all changed. I no longer wanted to be him. I wanted to make my own path and be my own man. I think that was another one of his lessons."

"So you don't love him?" She tried to get a straight answer.

"I didn't say that." Jim corrected her. "It's complicated."

"Love isn't complicated." Clarissa blurted out. "Love is not a manipulative being that picks and chooses out of convenience or benefit. Love has no game plan. Nothing up its sleeves." Clarissa's eyes shimmered as she became lost in her own world. "Love is fire that consumes you heart and soul. It's an invisible force that can't be stopped. Once it takes hold you are the most powerful being in the universe. You are indestructible and at the same time you are at your most vulnerable. I had that once. Can you say the same thing?"

Jim was lost in her eyes. "I can honestly say, with all my being, yes I have felt that way."

"Okay than," Clarissa cleared her throat and got back on topic. "Tell me about your childhood."

"Well I was an amazing young man just coming into his brilliance." Jim boasted with pride. "Not many people appreciated my intelligence and outspokenness. School was a living nightmare at the start. I received daily building or a regular basis. My parents they tried to help. They tried to intervene by talking to the administrator. When that didn't work they tried to get me involved with sports to bond with my tormentors. But that only made matters worse. Finally Anthony sat me down to have a little chat. Ir was my first lesson in manipulation. The years flew by as I honed my skills. But there is always that one person that never wants to fall in line. Little bastard would laugh and make fun of the clothes my parents bought for me. It wasn't my fault they had little money and no fashion sense. So one day my brother and I came up with the plans for my first untraceable murder. See we-"

"Whoo whoo whoo. Hold on there a sec. Better yet stop talking that shit all together." Clarissa flew her hands up to interrupt him. "You talk an awful lot about your brother. What about your parents?"

"What about them?" Jim didn't quite understand the question. "They're boring old people stuck in a mundane life back in Ireland."

"What kind of people are they?" She tried digging a little deeper.

"I just said boring." Jim rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah but you came from them. You were their baby. They had to love you." Clarissa elaborated. "What kind of people are they? What do they do for a living?"

"My father works at a brewery. He's worked there my entire life. Worked eight hours a day and came straight home for the night. He never tried to get a promotion or better his life in any way." He shook his head in disappointment.

"And your mother?"

"My mother was the traditional house wife. When time were tough she'd get a part time job at the local deli. But she always returned to the kitchen. Both utterly pathetic." He huffed.

"STOP IT. Just Stop It." Clarissa slammed her fists against the desk. "Stop taking about them like that." Clarissa raised her head revealing tear filled eyes on the brink of falling. "How can you say those things about the only two people in the world that have an unconditional love for you? These people, they made themselves available to you. They worked to put food in your greedy stomach and a roof over your ungrateful head. They tried to be there for you in your time of need and gave you the best they had to offer. All you have are unkind words as you belittle their sacrifices. I would give anything to have traded places with you. I would have killed to have the life you threw away. There is something horribly wrong with you."

Clarissa shoved her chair away from the desk and stomped across the room for the exit. "This- This is pointless. I- I have nothing to learn from you. I can't learn anything for a heartless piece of shit. This won't work. We both know this can't work."

"I still visit them." Clarissa froze at the doorway. She glanced at him behind her shoulder. "I fly to Ireland once a year to visit them."

She turned to face him. Wrapping her arms around her chest she squeezed out the question. "Why?"

"Every year, on Christmas eve I come to town and pay them a visit. The next day we get early at a god awful hour and go to morning mass."

"So your catholic?" Clarissa walked over to Jim sitting next to him on the couch.

"Heavens no." Jim scotched in getting closer to her. "Religion is a ludacris fairytale to manipulate people into control on a massive level. But my mother loves it. Four hour of mindless preaching and my mother with wide eyes and open ears would hang on every word of drabble."

"So why do it?"

"I don't know why. It's tradition." He shrugged. "For as long as I can remember we go to church on Christmas."

"And your brother?" Clarissa wondered where he would fit in.

"He never shows up." Jim explained. "I come up with a different excuse each year. He's a busy man. They understand."

"What do they think the two of you do for a living?"

"Well he _is_ a university professor and they think I'm an entrepreneur of sorts."

"Of sorts?" Clarissa raised her eyebrow.

"They don't ask many questions." Jim picked up Clarissa's hand tracing her knuckles with his thumb. "Just the usual are you staying safe and eating well."

"Do you think they suspect?" Clarissa glanced down at their hands then back at Jim.

"No, of course they don't suspect anything." He scoffed. "My parents would denounce me in a second and forget about my very existence."

"I think they suspect." Clarissa rested her other hand on top their holding hands.

"What's your proof?"

"No proof. Only a feeling." Jim rolled his eyes at her response. "I'm serious." She gave him a playful shove. "Parents know these things. They don't nag about more visits. They don't ask questions that would put you in a position to push them away. Their unconditional love keeps them from prying. Yes, if they find out their moral obligation would force them to cut ties. But they don't want to lose you. It's beautiful in a morbid way."

"Sun's coming up?" Jim nodded behind her.

"What?" She glanced at the window then back at Jim. "So we..." Clarissa tried to stifle her yawn.

"Talked all night." He finished the sentence for her. "I think it's time for bed."

"Huh?" Clarissa tried to shake off her exhaustion.

"Go. Rest and I'll wake you for lunch."

"Yeah. Lunch. Bed" Clarissa got up and headed for the hallway drained of energy.

"I think we made true progress today." Jim walked beside her.

Clarissa slowly stumbled up the steps. "Progress. Yeah. Bed. Today." She muttered as Jim helped her to the door. "You- you were telling the truth down there, right?"

"Every word of it. Jim brushed the hair from her face. Letting his finger trail down her jaw he lightly pinched her chin with his thumb. "I would never lie to you."

Clarissa jumped up in her bed when Sebastian threw open the door causing it to bang into the wall. He stood there a second as Clarissa's senses came back to her.

"You need to learn how to knock." Clarissa rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stretched.

"Lunch is ready." Was all Sebastian said as he turned to exit leaving the door wide open.

Clarissa sighed in frustration as she got out of bed. Collecting her clothes she headed for the bathroom to get ready. After brushing her hair and teeth Clarissa put on a pair of jean pants, short sleeve shirt, and tennis shoes. Prepared for the day to come she strolled down the stairs and toward the dining room.

When she entered two plates with Croque Monsieur were set at the table.

"I see Sebastian performed his duty." Jim popped out of the kitchen and pulled a chair out for Clarissa to take a seat.

Once she was situated Jim sat at the head of the table next to her. Clarissa's mouth watered as the smell of ham, cheese, and nutmeg swirled around her.

"You must be famished." He nodded to their food. "Go ahead. Eat."

Clarissa dived in immediately without further instruction. All those smell came to life in her mouth. It had been too long since she had the taste of real food on her tongue. She melted into the chair like the cheese in her sandwich.

"This is delicious." She said with a full mouth.

"Thank you." Jim chirped. "I made it myself."

"Look at you." Clarissa wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "A consequor in the kitchen now it seems."

"Yes well" He took a bite of his sandwich. "I had a good teacher." He smiled at Clarissa.

They both finished their meals with a smile. Jim cleared the dishes and came back to the dining room. "How about we get some fresh air."

Clarissa got up and followed Jim out of the house and into the yard. They walked in silence as they passed the barn heading deeper into the property.

"I love this place." Jim broke the comfortable silence as they continued walking across the yard. "This property has a special section for everything. The house has its area for civilized conversation. The office where I conduct my work and make important business decisions. The fields out here blow with tranquility and calm. The lake is used for deep thought and meditation."

"It does sound perfect." Clarissa confirmed his previous statement.

They stopped in front of a line of tall trees. Behind the trunks were more tress so thick she couldn't see the end of it.

"Shall we." Jim gestured his outreached hand towards the woods. Clarissa stepped in front of him leading the way into the thick unknown. They walked in deeper as Jim continued his little speech. "I thought about tearing this section down. But even amongst all this chaos there's purpose." Clarissa soaked in the smell of sap and dirt as she took in a deep breath. She drowned out Jim's chattering as she listened to the sound of crunching leaves under her feet after every step. "Every plant and critter knows exactly what to do in this place. They run on instinct to live and survive any danger. It's humbling to be in such a place of simplistic perfection."

Clarissa only hummed in agreence as she lifted her head to watch a squirrel jump from one branch to another as it scurried away.

Does it give you a sense of nostalgia? Jim asked. He had stopped walking to watch Clarissa pass between two tree trunks.

"What do you mean?" Clarissa was too engulfed in her surroundings to make sense of his words.

"The story of your childhood." He elaborated. "When you and your chums would run around the woods like a pack of wild animals. Does it bring you back to those days?"

Oh right, Clarissa did tell him about her time playing in the woods at the end of their neighborhood. It had been so long since that delicate moment in that old barn.

"Yes it does." she answered blandly.

But the glee on her face was too bright to hide. She just wanted to enjoy this place for a moment longer. Clinging to a trunk she spun around it. Clarissa halted to a stop to see Jim right in front of her.

"Have you ever thought of going back?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"There's nothing to go back to." Clarissa walked by him running into him a bit on the side.

"Friends, loved ones from the past, they could all still be there in that little city." Jim spun around. "Why leave them behind?"

"Never heard from them after I was taken away. Not one word in over twenty years. I didn't leave them Jim. They left me." Clarissa darted left and began a slow jog as the trees passed by her.

She allowed Jim to catch up as she continued at a steady pace. What she would give to disappear into these trees and never return to the real world. She could be the dirt under her feet, the bark that protected the trunks, the branches that reached for the sky, The wind that raced with them as it weaved around obstacles. She would be at peace living here forever. Clarissa tapered to a stop allowing Jim to catch his breath. She pressed her back against a tree as Jim hunched over panting for oxygen.

"But it's okay." She continued where she had left off. "I forgive them. I mean if seeing me reminds them of the people they lost, People I lost, and causes them pain in any way... It was the best decision to forget about me."

"Sooo " Jim stood up straight after finally being able to breath normally. "You did think about it."

"Yes it crossed my mind." She explained. "Thought about running away and returning home. But there was no home for me to return. I couldn't risk a rejection. More time passed and I came to the conclusion that they didn't want me and I forgave them a long time ago. We move on. We have to move on to survive in the world. That's what they had to do and what I had to do."

"It could be good for you" Jim rested his back on the tree across from Clarissa. "Get some closure to help open you heart. You may find things-"

"I know exactly what you're trying to do." Clarissa pushed off her tree. "Bringing me here, your little speech, was all apart of the plan. A plan to help me with my little 'problem.' But I'm not in the mood to talk right now." She walked straight up to him. Lifting her arm, she pressed her palm into the bark beside Jim's head as she leaned in close. "Like you said we made true progress yesterday." Clarissa's free hand trailed up from the waistband of his pants to the collar of his shirt. "After today you have eight days to continue your hard work." She wrapped her hand around the back of Jim's neck as she pressed their bodies together. "What's the harm in one day lost to have a little fun?" Her words were followed by her hot breath as it graced his cheek. "What do you say?" Clarissa gave Jim a wicked smile of desire.

"I'd say" Jim gently pulled her hand away from the back of his neck placing tiny kisses from the inside of her wrist to the tip of her long finger. "you're trying to manipulate the situation in order to avoid the conversation." His head snaked back to face her mimicking her seductive little smile. "Very convincingly I might add."

Clarissa snatched her hand away. "I had a good teacher." She hissed as she took a few steps back.

Dropping her hands to the side she turned her head to look deep into the forest. "Fine. You win" She sighed in defeat. "It's all business today. But first how about a race."

Quick as lightening, Clarissa was sprinting around tree trunks again at full speed. Jim was trailing behind her yelling "What is the point in this?"

"I'm helping you help me." She responded picking up the speed. "Exercise is the best way to release pent up energy. Helps to open up the mind. Maybe you'll get lucky and I'll be too tired to talk back."

"Well in that case" Jim ran up beside her. "I'll make sure not to hold back."

He pulled ahead about a foot in front of her as they weaved around the trunks blocking their path. A wild grin was plastered on Clarissa's face as she relished in the surroundings wizzing by them. A line of trees marked the finish line out of the forest. It was about time to come back to realty. Her steps betrayed her as she tripped over her own feet. At such a high speed Clarissa toppled over head first rolling a few feet on the ground. Hearing the commotion Jim screeched to a stop and spun around to find Clarissa sprawled out on her back in the dirt.

"You all right?" Jim called out as he headed towards her.

"Yeah" Clarissa laid on her back staring up at the sky. It was slightly blocked by the branches of the tall trees. Jim offered her a hand up. Clarissa sat up and took his extended hand.

"Just a technique in... distraction." She pulled Jim off his feet and onto the ground beside her.

Clarissa scurried back to her feet and continued running toward the finish line. She could hear Jim cursing under his breath as he got up and gave chase behind her. Try as he might to win she had too much of a lead. Clarissa burst out of the woods and into the real world. She dropped to her knees as her chest rose and fell back to a steady pace. Jim popped out shorty behind her.

"Well" Jim gasped as he waited for his heart rate to return to normal. "That was fun."

He walked over to where Clarissa knelt. They were both covered head to toe in dirt. Back on her feet they walked back to the house in silence. Clarissa's mind was a blank slate as they reached the back door.

"How about we regroup in the office" Jim paused to pull a leaf out of Clarissa's hair. "after a shower?"

"I'm fine." She rubbed the dirt from her hands onto her jeans. "I'll be in the library when you're ready."

Alone on the couch Clarissa took in the lingering scent of the forest on her skin. After a few minuted Jim strolled in wearing sweatpants and a gray tank top. He used the towel around his neck to wipe away any remaining water from his hair.

"So shall we begin again?" Jim sat on the couch beside her.

"Have at it." Clarissa leaned back to relax.

Hours went by and the only thing the two of them accomplished was perfecting the act of talking in circles. Clarissa truly tried her hardest. She talked about her past and answered every question. But she couldn't help but get defensive when thing got too difficult. Finally when both parties were exhausted Clarissa was dismissed to her room.

Jim sat there on the couch tapping his fingers against his knee. Things were not going as smoothly as Jim had hoped. They needed to make more progress if he was going to convince her to stop shutting herself down. He wanted her to feel everything this world had to offer. He wanted to see her purely happy for the rest of her life. This had become his only mission now. Nothing was going to stand in his way, not even her. Yes talking was working. But it was too slow and he only had a short time frame. If he wanted to get the desired results he was going to have to take more drastic measures. Jim pulled out his phone. It was time to make a few calls.


	27. Chapter 26

Clarissa turned on her back and stretched out in her bed She opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling following the sun chased away the dark running down the wall illuminating her room. She sat up and looked around the undisturbed area. When was it that she stopped jolting up in fear of this place?

Clarissa dragged herself out of the comfortable sheets and made her bed. She smoothed out the creases smiling in satisfaction. Than confusion.

'This is wrong.' Clarissa ripped the blankets off letting them hang off the bed.

'This is all wrong.' Clarissa grabbed a pillow flinging it across the room.

'This is not my bed. This is not my room.' Clarissa looked around at the tiny bit if chaos she had caused. She should not have pride or even happiness in this foul place.

Clarissa threw open her dresser, snatched up the first pair of clothes she saw, stomped over the the bathroom, and slammed the door. Her normal bathing ritual only infuriated her more as she jumped into the shower. By passing the scented gels that helped in relaxing her, Clarissa only used the necessities as she washed off the dirt from the previous day. She quickly got dressed, skipping the mirror, and headed down to the main floor.

Sebastian was mumbling under his breath heading out the main door with luggage in hand.

"You taking another trip?" Clarissa's question was answered with a swift slam of the door.

She easily shrugged off his response and headed for the kitchen. The kitchen was empty as she swung open the sliding door.

"Probably in the library. Must want to get an early start." Clarissa's growling stomach reminded her why she was here. "He can wait a few more minutes."

She sauntered into the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal. Sitting in silence as she ate, Clarissa mulled over the last couple of days.

'Why does everything have to be so complicated now?' She thought as she ran her fingers through her wet hair. 'Things were so much smoother when he was only trying to take control. But this, this was ridiculous. It's was more difficult to resist something who's only intention was to help.' Admittedly Clarissa was slightly curious. 'Was this that important to Jim to make him push this hard. It wasn't just the pressure. It was the way he way trying. I miss the normal violence that was easily deflected. But this, the way he talks to me has a sound of desperate concern.' She considered the stories her told her about the visits at his home town. He had opened up and tried to make a connection. Maybe she was also grasping at straws as she desperately tried to humanize him. 'no, Jim Moriarty was not human. He was a monster. But what does a monster gain from helping someone?'

Clarissa racked her brain trying to figure out his motive. He wants to help. That was the only thing that came to mind. Was she truly missing out on something amazing? She had tried. No one could blame her for not trying. But it was a rough road the traveled. Why did this all have to be so hard?

Clarissa rolled her head letting it crack releasing the tension. She left the bowl on the table to search for Jim and begin their counseling. She strolled into the library knowing he would be there waiting for her.

"Look at you miss early riser." Jim glanced up while bending over his laptop. "Perfect timing. We are heading out."

"Oh so you're giving up already?" Clarissa leaned against the bookshelf crossing her arms. She knew he wasn't done. He would never be done. He would take advantage of every second she gave him. She was in a teasing mood. "Well you gave it your best shot. There ain't no shame in throwing in the towel."

"What?" His sharp voice asked as he straightened up giving her his full attention. "Don't be daf. We are going on a little trip."

Jim grabbed her by the hand pulling her along as they headed out of the house. Sebastian was waiting for them leaning on another extravagant car. He pushed himself off the car and tossed Jim the keys.

"Take care of things while we're gone." Jim opened the driver door. "I don't want to be disturbed for the entirety of this trip. Not one thing. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah boss I got this." Sebastian nodded.

"Everything has already been taken care of for the day. If anything does pop up just do what you do best."

"I know I know. We've gone through this multiple times." Sebastian crossed his arms.

"Well if you weren't such a complete imbecile we wouldn't have to go through this." Jim snapped.

Sebastian grunted after Jim had slammed the door. Clarissa climbed into the car after the listening to their little lovers quarrel. They drove out of the driveway and down the dirt road.

"Where are we going?" Clarissa pulled herself away from the window to ask the obvious question.

"It's a surprise." He chirped as his eyes stayed on the road.

They drove in silence as he turned into what looked to be a small airport hanger. He parked in the middle of the empty lot and leisurely got out. Without instruction Clarissa followed behind him. They headed around the building where she spotted a modest size airplane waiting at on the runway. An ordinary man came out of the craft and down the staircase to greet them.

"Everything's ready."

"Thank you Matthew. How are the conditions for today."

"It will be smooth sailing so to speak." Matthew looked up at at the calm sky. "perfect day to fly."

Clarissa kept quiet as she watched their interaction.

"Good to hear." Jim handed him the keys. "Bring the car back to the house. Sebastian will be waiting with a gift of appreciation for all your help on such short notice."

With that Matthew took his leave. Jim offered Clarissa his hand as they headed up the stairs and into the plane. She took a sea and looked around the empty carrier. On a plane that easily held at least twenty people there was no one in sight. There no loud obnoxious passengers, no crying babies, not even a flight attendant to check on them. Jim took a seat across from her by the window. The distinctive sound of the sir lock door closing caught Clarissa off guard as she lifted herself off the seat to take a peek behind her. Another man dressed in the appropriate pilot attire locked the door and disappeared into the cockpit.

"You act as though you've never flown before." Jim stifled a laugh at her jerked reaction to every tiny sound.

Clarissa calmed herself and sat back down to face him. Ignoring his little comment she buckled her seat belt checking to make sure it was secure. Jim opened a small compartment in the wall and pulled out a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. He filled both glasses and set the bottle down on the connecting seat beside him.

"Here" He offered her a glass. "It will calm the nerves."

Clarissa let his offer hang there in his extended hand as she eyed the bottle of liquor next to him.

"You need to put that back in a secure compartment before we take off." She demanded nodding at the bottle.

"Now how can I do that when both hands are occupied?" A roar came from the engine as the aircraft came to life. It slowly moved forward preparing for take off.

In aggravation Clarissa snatched one of the glasses from his hand leaving it free to lock the bottle back into the compartment. The plane picked up speed as it drove down the runway.

"I don't think I'll ever get tire of messing with you." Jim snickered as he lifted his glass to take a sip.

Clarissa swallowed hard as the feeling of weightlessness took over her entire body for a split second. As the wheels left the pavement they continued their sharp ascent into the clouds above. She kept her eyes fixed on Jim the entire time. She stared daggers at his cheshire grin and glistening eyes as the plane evened out to a comfortable altitude. Taking a deep breath, Clarissa let the anger wash away. He was only trying to annoy her. There was no point fighting in such an inclosed area miles away above the ground.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked while swirling the liquor around inside the glass.

"I already told you it's a surprise."

"Well than how long until we get there?" Clarissa tried to keep her annoyance at bay.

"If I tell you that you might have a shot at guessing before we get there." He answered plainly. "Stop trying to ruin the surprise."

Her annoyance was about to bubble over if she didn't get some god damn answers Right Now. "Can you at least tell me how long we will be staying at our destination spot?"

Jim pondered the harm in letting her know that tiny bit of information. "I'd say no more than twenty four hours."

Clarissa slouched in her seat giving up on trying to ask any more questions. She tried to pull out any theories Jim could be planning to do in a span of less than twenty four hours. The only thing that came to mind was another job that needed his personal touch. Settling on the only conclusion that made any sense she aimlessly looked around the space landing on Jim. She watched him silently as Jim as he continued to stare out the window in deep contemplation.

She took the moment to take in his relaxed features. Per usual he was wearing one of his slick fitted light black suit. His gray stripped tie ran perfectly down the center of his chest. It was kept in the center of his torso with a thin silver tie clip. Clarissa squinted her eyes to get a better look as the shape of the clip. In the middle of the tie there seemed to be the head of a figure. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them to focus on the object. She could barely make out what looked to be the head of a wolf. A big bag wolf indeed.

"You should try wearing a bow tie." She spoke without thinking.

With the silence broken Jim turned his head to look at her with disgust. "A what?"

"Ya know a bow tie. Make it apart of the routine." She continued talking in hopes to make the time go faster. "Wear it every Wednesday. It could be your casual Friday."

"And it would spin around with a whizzing sound to emphasize my point." Jim scoffed in displeasure. "Don't be absurd."

He turned back to window ignoring her to get back to his deep concentration. They had only been in the air for an hour and the time was passing agonizingly slow. With nothing better to do Clarissa continued her examination of his featured. Her gaze began at the base of his neck. The normally pale skin now had a bit of color from their out door activities. Traveling up his neck to his strong jaw she saw it momentarily clench and then relax. Clarissa could spot the stubble starting to form at his chin and above his lip.

'Must be too preoccupied with other things interrupting his own morning ritual.'

Her eyes lingered a moment on Jim's lips. Normally they were particularly thin in either a straight line or a psychotic grin. But now, as he lightly chewed on the inside of his cheek, his lips presented themselves to have a more plump quality to them. She couldn't control the cringe as the feeling of those incredibly soft lips crashing down on hers in an unwanted intrusion. Clarissa quickly glanced away to compose herself. It wasn't long before she was looking at his nose as his nostrils flared occasionally. She wondered what he could be thinking to cause such a tiny but significant twitch. Her eyes migrated up the bridge of his nose as his brow brushed against each other in a furrow in the same rhythm of his flaring nostrils. She settled on his eyes as he stared out the window undisturbed. Clarissa tilted her head to the side at the realization of something she had never noticed. His normal pitch black dead eyes had a tint of color. Brown. She took in the sight as his features tighten in slight turmoil. His eyes were a dark brown in the early noon light. She watched as his eyes shifted from a dark chocolate to a lighter warm brown as he relaxed again. The light gave his eyes an earthy warm feelings with tints of mossy green swirling inside the the brown as they almost sparkled. That sparkly faded when concern crept up his body again.

'What would a man like him have to worry about? I mean where ever we were going he had a plan. He always has a plan. So what was the problem?' But in those earthy eyes was something Clarissa only saw in the mirror. In those eyes was a ray of hope. Hope to fight uncertainty. Hope and uncertainty, two things she has never seen in the devil she had known for a month.

'What was waiting for them at the end of this journey?'

All these unanswered questions were unbearable. They circled around her head refusing to settle and leave her in peace. Even Jim's Unbreakable mask had cracked under what ever pressure he was going through. They needed a distraction. Anything to pull they away from this place.

"I have flown before." Jim's consideration was again shattered by her random declaration. Clarissa took the first sip of the glass she hand been holding this entire time. "Use to fly a lot actually."

Jim rolled his head in her direction. "Oh really?" He encouraged her to continue.

"Yes, took piloting classed at my keepers request. Almost had enough hours logged to get my license before I quit."

"What was it?" Jim leaned in resting his hands on his knees. "Afraid of falling out of the sky landing with a splat." He snorted derisively.

"No, I wasn't afraid of the fall so to speak. I quit because I always had to land. I would gain an hour or two of freedom before it was taken away just like everything else. I was always forced to come back to reality. So one day I just refused to get in the plane. Sooner or later it all has to come to an end. I chose to pull away before it could be taken."

"Nice story debbie downer. Are all your stories depressing?" His lips were back in that signature straight line. Clarissa opened her mouth to retort only to snap it shut. "Most people enjoy the freedom of flying no matter how short it lasts. Here's the hard truth. We all have to come back to reality at some point. But we learn to relish in the tiny moments. We carry them with us and recall them in times of need."

The plane tremored as the intercom came on. "Preparing on our decent to land. Please fasten your seat belts and we will be on the ground in no time."

"Speaking of coming back to reality." Jim sat up straight and tighten the restraints around his waist.

Clarissa followed his lead as she set the glass securely in its holder and took the opportunity to look out the window. As the plane decedent and the while puffy clouds cleared she could make out what looked to be a small city. Instantly Jim slid the blind down cutting off her view.

"Spoilers my dear."

The landing was smooth as the aircraft taxi into the small airport. When it finally came to a stop Jim dragged Clarissa down the stairs and onto the cement runway of the airport like a giddy child pulling a parent to his favorite candy shop. She scanned the area looking for any clues as to where they had landed. Not even a damn sign as he pulled her through the exit gate and into a parking garage. She was able to spot a license plate that stated England. They had only been in the air a little over an hour. Clarissa sighed in relief knowing they were still in the country.

Jim walked down the lanes pressing the button on his kioske trying to find his rental car. The honk of the horn and flashing head lights signaled their target. Not paying attention to where they were going as she tried to figure out their location. Clarissa ran straight into Jim's side.

"A little warning." Clarissa was just about to chew him out for the abrupt stop when she noticed his stunned expression.

"You have got to be kidding me." His voice was riddled in dissatisfaction.

Clarissa followed his line of view to the parking space he was gawking at. Once she saw it Clarissa busted out in a fit of hysterical laughter. There right in front of them was a powder blue 2013 Ford Fiesta. Their rental car for the day. Clarissa gripped her side as she bent over trying to breath between laughing and snorting.

One of the most dangerous man she had ever met would be driving around in a Powder Blue economy car. This sight alone made the entire trip a success in her book.

"Just get in." He pushed her towards the car as he walked to the other side.

Once they were driving down the street Clarissa could finally breathed normal. She wiped her eyes and turned her attention to the people walking down the sidewalk. There were far less people compared to the busy streets of London.

"Any clues?" Jim's previous disappointed tone had been replaced by a more playful voice.

"Not in the mood for a guessing game right now. How about we just cut to the chase."

"How would you feel if I said welcome home?"

Clarissa's head snapped. "You bastard" She hissed in disbelief.

"I thought a walk through memory lane would be good for you." Those eyes of his had the same glisten of hope she remembered on the flight. "Any of these sights bringing something back?"

Clarissa glared out the window. She read the names of shops and stores as they drove. Honestly nothing about this place felt familiar. She stared out like a stranger at a place that was suppose to be her home town.

"No" She admitted in defeat. "I can't seem to remember any of this."

Jim's smile was replaced with that same straight line. "That's okay. Don't be discouraged." He took a hand off the wheel to rub her leg in comfort. "It will get easier once her get to the house." He said firmly with a soft tone.

"The house?" Clarissa asked but she already knew exactly what he meant.

"Yes, your house. I was able to track down the current owner." Jim sounded pleased with himself. "Explained to him I was interested in the property. He wasn't interested in selling. I did however convince him to let us in to get a little peek. But if all things go well and with the correctly applied pressure her will agree to relinquish the house."

"I don't want it. I told you I didn't want any of this." She announced bitterly.

"Well what you want and what you need are two conflicting entities. I'm going to have to side with what is in your best interest."

"Whatever" She pressed his her forehead against the glass letting go of any idea of taking control of the situation. "Lets get this over with."

"That's the enthusiasm I like to hear." Jim parked on the side of the street in front of a little bake shop she didn't remember. "But first we have to acquire the key."

Clarissa walked behind Jim as they entered the bakery. It was a quaint little shop, locally owned, with a few small tables, chairs, and a couple of customers enjoying their sweets. A man with his back to them was pulling out a fresh batch of cookies from the oven.

"Excuse me but are you the owner of this bakery?" Jim addressed the man.

"Yes I am." The man continued to keep his back turned as he placed the cookies on a rack to cool.

"We talked on the phone the other yesterday. I inquired about the other property you own."

"And I told you it's not for sale." The man turned. What was once a stern composed man melted as his mouth dropped and eyes widen. It was as if she had seen a ghost.

"Clarissa?" The man stumbled from behind the counter.

Clarissa's eyes widen at the recognition of her own name. Before either Jim or Clarissa could react the man had his arms wrapped around her body embracing her in the most desperate hold she had ever encountered.

"Clarissa is it truly you?" He whispered in her hair as he held her close. His tone begged that his question be me with a positive response.

Clarissa gave Jim a questioning glance assuming he had set this whole this up. But he was just as confused as her.

"Um yes?"

"Clarissa" He said her name again as if that single word granted his every wish. "It's been so long."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The man pulled back as he had been shot in the heart. "Clarissa" There was her name again coming from the mouth from a complete stranger. "It's me Christopher."

That name, a password that unlocked a flood of information as it came back to her. One image in particular came to light as a shaggy sandy haired ten year old ran in front of her through their playground of trees. She remembered looking into the little boy's lightening blue worried filled eyes as he held her hand while his mother stitched up the gash on her head. The same hand that held her tight as her parents were lowered into the ground. The same blue eyed, sandy haired little boy stood in front of her a grown man. His hair was much shorter. But those vibrant blue eyes held the same sense of worry as he searched her eyes for a sign of recognition.

"Chris" she choked back the tears as she whispered the name.

Chris smiled at her about to pull her into another hug.

Not understanding the situation Jim institutionally ripped Chris away by the sleeve tossing him off to the side and into one of the tables. No one touches his girl without permission. He protectively stood between Chris and Clarissa keeping him at a distance preparing for a fight.

"It's alright Jim." Clarissa's tone was smooth and calm. She gently placed her hand on Jim's shoulder trying to defuse the situation. "I Know Him."

"How could you possibly know him?" Jim was still seething with rage. "We only Just got here."

"No, you don't understand." She stepped pass Jim and helped steady Chris. "I remember him. Chris and I, we use to run around together. We lived on the same block. He's a friend."

Chris dusted himself off and wrapped his arm around Clarissa's shoulder squeezing her tight. This instantly put Jim back on the offensive.

"Yeah" Chris Grabbed her head and planted a loud kiss on top with a loud smack. "We use to find ourselves in all sorts of trouble back in the day."

Clarissa flinched in discomfort at the show of affection. But she didn't move form her position knowing that would be an invitation for Jim to intervene.

"I almost forgot." Chris bopped the side of his head with his palm. "REBECCA GET OUT HERE." With hos arm still around Clarissa's shoulder he lead her around the counter. "In all this excitement I completely forgot. She is gonna freak. REBECCA."

"WHAT?" A red headed woman pushed the sliding door open with her back. Long wavy red hair pulled back in a pony tail bounced with her movements. She spun around in a huff continuously stirring the contents of a metal bowl with a whisk in her other hand. "I'm trying to-"

The bowl hit the floor with a couple of obnoxious pings. Rebecca's body was turned into a statue with the whisk still in hand and amber eyes wide. The whisk met the same fate as the bowl when the woman let out a loud shriek. Clarissa braced herself for another unbearably tight hug from another ghost from the past. She couldn't understand the blubbering coming from the red head as she patiently waited to be released. Clarissa took in a deep breath in from her nose to calm the anxiety of being touched so much in such a short time.

As soon as she took in that air her senses were bombarded by the scent of cinnamon and vanilla. The vision of a little ginger girl laying out a blanket for their daily snack time smiled at her. Smell of fresh baked sweets. The picnic basket had the same smell that filled her best friend's kitchen as a seven year old Clarissa laid on the floor curled up crying her broken heart out.

"Becky" Clarissa finally took initiative and wrapped her arms around her childhood friend and hugged with the same intensity. "How I've missed that smell."

"What?" Rebecca giggled lifting her head from Clarissa's shoulder.

"Nothing" Clarissa quickly recovered as she squeezed tighter not wanting to leave this moment.

It was time to let go. She knew it was time to come back to reality as they both pulled back simultaneously.

"Where in the world have you been?" Rebecca asked wiping some of the flour that had mixed with her tears to make a gunky batter.

"I ummm" Been in purgatory for two decades. Been in hell for the last month.

Jim cleared his throat reminding all of them he was still there watching the entire reunion in awkward silence.

"I''m sorry." Rebecca stepped off to the side to introduce herself. "I'm Rebecca" She wiped her hands on her apron extending one in his direction. "and you are?"

"James" He shook her hand. His demeanor had eased into a sense of calm as he introduced himself to the ginger.

"Oh right" Chris stepped beside the woman and gave Jim a proper greeting. "We talked on the phone yesterday." He explained for Rebecca's benefit. "You said you wanted to get a look at the house. Didn't think you would be coming so soon."

"I have a compact week ahead." Jim answered. "I was hoping to show Clarissa her childhood home as soon as possible. I wasn't expecting such a pleasant hitch to present itself." He glanced between the couple and Clarissa with a smirk.

"Oh so your the angel that brought our lost treasure back to us" Rebecca squeezed Clarissa's arm. "Bagged yourself a rich huh? Remember how we dreamed and planned a double wedding."

Actually Becky was the only one planning their futures together. Clarissa was too busy running around with the boys like a wild animal.

"No no no" Clarissa shook Rebecca off her arm. "We're not tog-"

"Married." Jim finished her sentence for her. Not exactly what she meant to say. He pulled her away from the couple and to his side. "Not yet. Isn't that right my love." He squeezed her side playfully.

"Awww do I hear wedding bells in the distance?" Rebecca giggle like the little girl Clarissa remembered.

Clarissa forgot how much of a bubble head she was back then. "No we-"

"Haven't been dating for that long." Jim interrupted her again. "She's a bit of a rambunctious sort. But I'm crazy about her."

"Awww" Rebecca rested her head on Chris' shoulder. "How sweet. Remember when we were like that in the beginning?"

"I sure do my little ginger snap." Chris kissed the top of Rebecca's head.

"So you two are-" Clarissa had been too stunned by the day's events to see the obvious.

"Married" Chris and Rebecca said simultaneously lifting their left hands to show off the simple gold bands on their ring fingers.

"Yep" Chris smiled. "We got hitched after high school. Bought a house and this building to start up our own business. The perfect life."

"Sounds wonderful." Jim didn't even try to hide his boredom. "Now if you don't mid we only have a short time and need to get into the house. So of I could get the key we'll be on our way."

"You can't leave yet." Rebecca ran up to Clarissa snatching her up by the shoulder. "You only just got here." She dragged Clarissa to a near by table sitting her down. "We need time to catch up." Rebecca took a seat next to her. "Tell me everything. Where have you been? What have you been up to? Where do you live now? How did you meet this guy? He doesn't seem to be your type." She whispered the last part for just the two of them.

"Lets see where do I start?" Clarissa felt dizzy with all these questions about her life.

"Start from the beginning." Chris' presence helped calm the room as he set a couple mugs of tea for the ladies. He took a seat at his rightful place next to Rebecca. Jim silently sat between Chris and Clarissa with a mug of his own.

"The beginning." Clarissa pondered.

'I was sent away to a dreadful orphanage where I had to fight to survive. Became a shell of a person you once knew. Adopted as an accessory piece by a high society family to keep up appearances. Left alone in a giant mansion as her innocent soul rotted away and her heart turned to stone. Had to fake every aspect of her life, including friends and loved ones, everyday. Broke free from their greedy clutches to live a pathetic life boring life. Recently finding herself contracted to a blood psychopath who thought he loved her and could help her.' But she didn't let those words pass her lips.

"I've been fine." Clarissa forced it out. "Everything is fine."

"Fine? That's all?" Rebecca asked in disappointment. "No, I don't accept that. There's more. There has to be more. Come on spill it."

"I- I" Tears swelled in Clarissa's eyes as she looked between Rebecca, Chris, and Jim. She couldn't lie. Not another lie. Not again. Not to them.

Thankfully a tiny voice saved her. "Mommy."

An adorable little girl with dirty blonde hair ran into Rebecca's arms.

"Abigail" Rebecca hugged the child to her chest. "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Grandma brought me"

An older lady cam to the table. She was dresses in a set of scrubs. "I'm so sorry" The woman looked exhaustion. "I can't watch her for the rest of the day. The hospital called. They need me. I thought-"

"Don't worry about it mom." Chris stood and gave her a peck on the cheek. "It's fine. Go to work and try to take it easy. We can take it from here."

The woman was gone as soon as she came out the door. Clarissa glanced behind her shoulder to catch a last glimpse at the frayed sandy haired old woman as she went about her busy life.

"Your mom" Clarissa turned back around. "She's still working as a nurse."

"Too hard if you ask me" Chris sat back down.

"She's a strong old bird." Clarissa objected.

"She's stubborn is what she is. Too stubborn to ask for help. But I think she gets lonely sometimes." Chris was still staring at the door. "Your old house going on the market again, it was the best thing to happen to us. We bought it in seconds. That was we can stay close to her. We all eat dinner together almost every night and she babysits the munchkin."

Chris tousled his daughter's hair which caught the light letting the natural red highlights catch the light.

"I'm so sorry."Clarissa dropped her head not looking anyone in the face.

"For what?" Rebecca adjusted her child in her arms to reach out and cup Clarissa's hand.

"For not being there." Clarissa's shaky voice steadied when she looked up. "I wasn't there for any of it. Tell me about the wedding. I bet it was a blast."

"Of course it was. I've been planning a large luxurious wedding since I was her age." Rebecca giggled placing a kiss on Abigail's cheek. "I always dreamed of getting married in a large romantic castle with a string quartet and doves."

"We got hitch at the abandon stone castle, there was a violin, had a head count of less than a hundred." Chris described the reality of their wedding.

"It was perfect." Rebecca gave her husband a playful shove. "All those extravagant wants didn't mean a damn thing when you find the one you love. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"And you started a business together?" Clarissa wanted to hear everything.

"Yes our little shop here." Rebecca looked around in pride. "Two townies baking up a little love for everyone to enjoy."

"Well I'm not surprise." Clarissa took a sip from her mug. "You were a master in the kitchen."

"Not as skilled as you. Your meals were perfection. You and your nana were my inspiration." Rebecca said reminiscing. "Remember how you and I would bike over to her house and she would teach us a new recipe. You caught on so much quicker than me."

"Liar" Clarissa laughed. "You were the master baker. I burned every cookie that went in the oven."

"Yeah but I only had a knack for the sweets. You could make a meal." Rebecca emphasized the importance of Clarissa's talents. "Remember the angel food cake you forgot to flip over?"

"Yuck" Clarissa cringe in disgust. "That thing was hard as a rock."

"But your nana still ate it."

"Had to drink a gallon of milk to get through a slice." Clarissa added.

"She always said she could taste the love." Rebecca reminisced fondly. Both girls sighed. "I miss her."

"Me too. Maybe we'll have time to visit before we leave." Clarissa gave Jim his own famous puppy dog face. "Do you think we'll have time?"

Chris and Rebecca gave each other a weary glance.

"Clarissa" Chris cleared his throat. "There's something-"

"Abigail why don't we go get you something healthy to eat in this house of sugar." Rebecca stood carrying her daughter. "Jim, can I call you Jim? Care to take a tour of where the magic happens?"

"No thank you" Jim stayed in his seat. The couple gave him a death glare. He took the hint and stood. "Okay lead the way and show me where the 'magic' happens." He said sarcastically.

Chris and Clarissa were left alone at the table. She knew something was coming as she waited patently for Chris to start. Chris uncomfortably shifted in his seat rubbing the back of his neck as he looked in every direction but Clarissa's.

"Hey," She was tired of waiting. "If you want to say spit it out already."

"I wrote you, ya know. Once a week til I was fourteen, then once a month."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't receive-"

He cut her off not realizing she had been talking. "Even visited your house a few times. We never forgot about you."

"Well my life was pretty hectic back then." She tried to make excuses for never knowing.

"The last time I stopped by was the worst. Pounded on the gates, honked my horn, yelling at the top of my lungs to let me in." He disclosed the event. "The woman of the house, your mother,"

"That woman is not my mother." Clarissa hissed.

"Well who ever she was came to the gate. I pleaded for her to let me see you. Told her I had urgent news that you needed to hear. She said you were out with friends." Clarissa knew the woman had lied to him. "So I gave her a message to give to you. That it was imperative that you got it. You know what she said? She looked me straight in the eye through the safety of those bars and said good ridden to bad rubbish. After that I lost control. Rammed the gate with my car. All I can remember is being in the police station waiting to be processed. They said I was lucky and the owners were letting me off with a warning this time. They slapped a restraining order on he. But I thought you still got the news. Thought deep down in that cold heart they would understand the importance of the situation. I didn't realize those people didn't have a heart. Should have known better when you weren't at the funeral."

"Funeral?" Clarissa blinked. "What funeral?"

"She's dead, Clarissa." Chris blurted out. "Your nana passed away over ten years ago."

"Dead" Clarissa's voice and face were blank. "No. You're lying."

"It was old age that took her. She didn't suffer at the end. In her delirious state she thought you were with us."

"Shut up." Clarissa covered her ears not wanting to hear anymore. "Just Shut Up."

"Said you had ran out to get a snack. But you would be back soon. Said you were telling her about how happy your life was and that you had big plans for the future. She passed peacefully in her sleep. She was happy."

"STOP" Clarissa slammed her fist against the table pushing her chair to the floor as she stood. All the patrons were silent as they stared in the direction of the disturbance.

"I'm sorry" Chris cupped her hand around her clenched fist. "If I had known I would have-"

"You should have tried HARDER." Clarissa bolted for the door running out and down the street.

"CLARISSA " Chris yelled behind her at the entrance.

Jim came out from the back after hearing all the commotion. "Where is she?" He scanned the room for Clarissa.

"She's gone." Chris hung his head in shame.

"And you just let her go?" Jim was in a panic. She had never ran away in their entire contract. He knew she wouldn't get far. He would find her. But what would have caused her to run? Jim tried to push pass Chris who didn't budge. "Get out of the way."

"She needs to be alone right now." Chris put a hand on Jim's shoulder. "She needs time to herself."

"What do you know?" Jim Shoved Chris against the frame of the door. "You haven't seen her in over twenty years. How could you possibly know what she needs?"

"I know if you chase after her now she will only run faster." Chris stood his ground. "I know as strong as she may look Clarissa is just as fragile as the rest of us. Please take a seat so I can fill you in."

Jim reluctantly sat in his previous chair. Rebecca freshened their mugs and headed to the back again.

Chris summarized what just occurred. "I will tell you exactly where she is on one condition."

"What do you want?" Jim challenged.

"Bring her home." Chris demanded. "Bring her back to the house for dinner. Stay the night and I'll take care of the rest."


	28. Chapter 27

Her knees were numb as she knelt on the ground for who knew how long. The tears had stopped falling long ago as she stared down at the cement marker in the ground. She had brushed away the leaves that blocked the view of her grandmother's name.

Anger had been replaced by sorrow and then hate as the minutes ticked by. Not hatred for Chris. Not even hatred for her keepers. She hated herself. It was her fault for never visiting. It was her fault for never making contact. It was her fault for never even trying. All of it her fault. There was only her to blame.

In the silent cemetery Clarissa could hear the crunching of leaves as someone came up behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice held no emotion. She knew exactly who had come for her.

"I have come to retrieve you." Jim's smooth voice didn't give her any comfort. "That is when you are ready."

"I didn't even git a chance to say good bye." She remained in her spot on the ground.

"Than say it now."

Clarissa's eyes traced the metal letters on her grandmother's grave stone. "Could I have more time alone? Just another moment? Please?"

"Of course." Jim took a step back leaving her alone.

Once Clarissa was certain her voice was strong enough to carry her words she spoke. "Nana I know you can't hear me. I know you're not here right now." She cleared her throat. "But I needed to say I'm sorry. Sorry I wasn't there for you in your time of need. I know this doesn't change anything. But if I had known, if I had heard you needed me, I would have burned that fucking house and anything else that stood in my way to be by your side. I wish this had never happened. I wish you could have held on a little longer. I wasn't thinking back then. I wasn't in the right mindset. I know it's selfish. You had already been through so much pain and suffering. But I wish- I wish you weren't dead. Please don't be dead. Don't leave me here alone again"

Clarissa bowed her head in silence. There was nothing else to say. There were no more tears to shed.

Jim pulled a coat over her shoulders as she shivered on the ground. When she lifted her head a bouquet of yellow lilies had been set on top of the tombstone.

"Where are your parents?" He helped Clarissa to her feet. In his other hand were two more bouquets.

"A couple markers over there." She nodded in the general direction.

They walked in silence over the the short distance. She stopped and Jim handed her the flowers. Clarissa took a few steps forwards placing a bouquet on each marker. She didn't say a word. Everything had already been said before and she had made her peace with them a long time ago.

"I would like to go now." She said mono toned while turning to face Jim.

"Oh course." He guided her to the car.

The drove in silence as Clarissa stared out the window. Everything looked so different. It had all changed since her childhood. But Clarissa knew where to find her grandmother. Even in her state of mind She knew exactly what streets to take to find the cemetery. She also knew this was not the way to the airport.

"Where are we going?" Clarissa looked over at Jim.

"To your house."

"No" She groaned in exhaustion. "I had a very hectic day. I'm tired. Can't we just go back?"

"I told you we came here to see the old house." Jim recalled. "Christopher gave me the keys before I left. So that is exactly what we are going to do."

It wasn't long before they parking on the gravel driveway in front of her childhood home. It looked exactly the way she had left it. An ugly red house with a white door. One large living room window right in the middle of the wall broken up in twenty or so small frames. This was the one thing that didn't change. Clarissa reluctantly got out of the car following behind Jim to the door. When he unlocked it, Jim stepped to the side allowing Clarissa to enter first. She walked straight into the living room. The furniture was different and worn out. But there was the same color walls and carpet. Taking a few steps to the left Clarissa walked into the master bedroom, her parents room. A queen size bed and a dresser ran along side the walls. It was her friends' room now, shared in happy matrimony. Jim only watch as she came back into the living room. Deeper in, across from the living room, she walked into the kitchen. Same run down old stove and sink. The previous owners had put in a dishwasher that didn't fit the room making the kitchen feel even smaller. Down the hall, bypassing the only bathroom, Clarissa stopped at the end with a door on each side. She turned right opening the door to see a desk with a computer and and and other couch on the other side. This was always the room her parents kept vacant in case they decided to add another member to their family. Now it was an office for her friend's small business. Shutting the door she headed for the only room left in the house. Her room.

Clarissa closed her eyes and squeezed the knob. She she opened them Clarissa was surrounded by the past. A little girl's bed was in the corner with the blankets neatly folded. On the other side a small desk and dresser were kept clear of any clutter. She walked in and sat on the tiny bed. She took in a deep breath releasing it slowly as looked around the room. This was the room where Clarissa received the last kiss from her parents. This was the room where someone had woke her up to give her the bad news. This was the room they had to drag her out of when she refused to leave. But this was not her room. Not anymore. This room had a touch of happiness . It was where a little Abigail would grow up with her parents. This room was no longer a place of sorrow. This room was a place of hope and love.

She looked over to see Jim at the door. "I've seen it. Can we go now?"

"That's it?" He walked in. "After all the planning and hassle to get you here. That's all there is?"

"Thank you for bring me here. I appreciate your preparation and time."

"I wasn't looking for gratitude." Jim sat next to her on the bed. "I didn't do this for me. I did this for you." He didn't understand why she wasn't reacting.

"And I appreciate that." She interjected. "But this isn't my home anymore. This is their home now. You did a good thing today, Jim, and you didn't even mean too. You showed me a house that has a future." She took his hand in her own. "Thank you."

Clarissa smiled up at him. A genuine smile he had only seen less than a handful of times. Her normally frenzy green eyes were now soft as they glistened. He only wanted to be closer to that warmth. Not realizing it herself Clarissa leaned in closed. Jim followed her lead. She closed her eyes letting her forehead rest against his. Their warm breaths mixed and lingered at the edge of her lips. Both stayed in that position. There was no thought, no question as she made her first move.

"We're home." Rebecca's voice traveled through out the house from the front door.

Clarissa immediately jolted her head to the side. Without a word she jumped off the bed and headed toward the sound. Jim stayed in his exact spot staring at the air dumbfounded at the air that had previously been occupied by her.

"What was that?" He asked himself aloud.

Clarissa walked into the living room to see Rebecca struggling with a few grocery bags in the door way.

"I thought" Rebecca spoke while trying to juggle the items. "since you were staying for dinner we could have a decent meal for once." Clarissa helped Rebecca with the bags and follow her to the kitchen. "I've gotten a bit better over the years." She put away the contents of the bag int their designated spots. Not knowing where anything goes, Clarissa only watch. "But I thought I could watch the master at work. Maybe you could give me a few pointers."

"Were staying for dinner?" This was the first Clarissa heard of it.

"Yeah." Rebecca turned back to Clarissa. "Didn't James tell you?"

"Jim shall suffice." He was leaning against the wall watching the women do all the heavy lifting. "I didn't get a chance to tell you. We all had a little talk back at the bakery after you had abruptly excused yourself. Thought it would be best to eat before we go back home."

"Did you now ?" She gave him a suspicious glance.

"Um hmm" Rebecca answered. "Took a bit of convincing though. Now if you don't mind," She shooed Jim out of the kitchen and into the living room. "the ladies have some cooking to do." She turned on the television handing Jim the remote. "Take a seat and don't mind Abby. She'll quietly do her readings until dinner. Chris had some last minute things to catch up on. But he'll be home soon enough." Rebecca rushed back to the kitchen. "Now than." She lightly squeezed Clarissa's arm. "What shall we cook up today?"

Time flew by as Clarissa and Rebecca ran around the kitchen. They worked to prepare the meal like a well oiled machine complementing each other perfectly. Clarissa taught Rebecca how to season with what they had on hand. She showed her friend how cooking wasn't an exact science. Not everything had to be measured and that it was more of a feeling when it came to amounts and combinations. The polar opposite of baking. Rebecca taught the importance of weight and size of ingredients. She explained too little or too much of something could result in a dense or dry batter. Laughter would erupt from the kitchen to grace Jim's ears.

"Honey I'm home." Chris came through the front door greeting them with a cliche. He looked around to see his daughter on the floor with one of her books and Jim sitting silently on the couch. "I see you've both been banished in the kitchen." He placed a kiss on top his daughter's head and headed toward the women hard at work. Chris wrapped his arms around around Rebecca's waist from behind nuzzling her neck. Clarissa awkwardly averted her gaze.

"Dinner will be ready shortly." Rebecca spun around to hug her husband and greet him with a kiss.

"Smells good." Chris stepped to the side to take a quick peek. His hand was swatted away.

"No no no" She playfully smacked his arm. "We worked way too had on this meal." She pushed him away from the stove. "It will be ready shortly. Go make yourself useful and set the table or something."

Clarissa giggled as the sweet little red head barked out orders. She never would have thought their little Becky would have that side in her.

Once the plating was set and the food was ready all five of them took a seat at the round table in the kitchen. Abigail insisted on sitting between Jim and her mother, The little girl had taken quite a liking to him in such a short period of time. Clarissa wasn't too fond of this knowledge as she eyed the man next to her. Jim's mood swings could happen in a snap. She didn't like the thought of an innocent child being so close to such a dangerous person.

"Shall I say grace?" Chris offered as he extended his hands to the women at his sides. Clarissa hesitated at first before taking his offer. She looked around as the family naturally bowed their heads. She followed their actions and closed her eyes. "Our father in heaven,hallow be thy name. Give is this day our daily bread, and forgive us of our trespasses, as we have forgiven our trespassers." Clarissa opened one eye to see Jim snickering with a wild grin. "And lead us not into temptation. But deliver us from evil. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Thank you of lord for giving me another day, another chance to become a better individual, another chance to experience love." She could feel the added pressure when Chris squeezed her hand tight.

"Amen" The family said in unison.

"Let's eat." Chris clapped his hands rubbing them together in excitement. The head of the household grabbed the main course to gather up a hefty helping for himself and handed it over to Clarissa at his left. There was little talking as everyone ate their fill.

"It's good." Abigail beamed as she bounced up and down in her chair.

"That's because auntie Clarissa use a extra helping of our special ingredient." Rebecca bragged as she buttered her roll. "And what is that special ingredient?"

"LOVE" Abigail smile. "Auntie Clarissa?"

"Huh?" Clarissa raised her eyebrows at the little girl.

"Will you be coming to my gymnastic game next week.?" She asked sweetly.

"I- um"

"Not this time sweetie." Rebecca answered for her. "She lives a bit farther away. Maybe next time if we tell her in advance she can make a special trip." Abigail smiled at her mother and went back to eating.

Half way through the meal and everyone had relaxed. Rebecca was the one to break the silence again.

"So... how did you two meet?"

"We met through work." Jim answered. "I had business to conduct at her bank. She informed me that her boss was indisposed at the time and sent me on my way. After that I couldn't get her out of my head."

Clarissa listened as Jim told the story of their first encounter. Every word was true but she remembered it a bit different. He was talking about the events as if it was a pleasant experience. She thought about that intense interaction between them. It had never crossed her mind to see it through his point of view.

"The next day I found her readying outside this little cafe. Being the more aggressive type, I sat at the table to strike up a conversation. I could tell instantly she was less than pleased to see me. I asked her out to dinner. She rejected me, blew me off entirely, and left me there stunned and even more curious."

The happy married couple laughed a little at his story.

"So" Rebecca cleared her throat. "What did you do?"

"I pursued her of course. Just an average nonthreatening stalker. There was no way I giving up on such an extraordinary woman. Finally, after a bit of creativity on my part, Clarissa agreed to a trial run." The couple gave a questioning look in Clarissa's direction which she pretended not to see. Before they could ask Jim continued with his story. "That was over a month ago. Since then we've been almost inseparable. She spends almost every day at my place. I mean it's not always perfect. Like any couple we have our little disagreements. We don't always see eye to eye. We argue, yell, and fight. But it's all so refreshing."

He smiled at Clarissa and back at the couple who kept their confused looks. "You see in my line of work, in my position, there are no more surprises any more. It's the same old problems with the same tired out answers. Everything is so routine in and out everyday. Routine s boring and stale. Then I met Clarissa. At first she looked simple like all the others. Little did I know how well she had hidden such remarkable qualities. She stands up to me toe to toe and doesn't back down. She fights back with a strength and conviction matching my own. Her eyes burn with an intensity that I've been missing for a long time now."

Jim wrapped his hand around her wrist. Clarissa forced her body not to flinch from the contact. Knowing exactly what he wanted, Clarissa released the fork from her clenched hand letting it be replaced by Jim's fingers as he hand snaked up to hold hers.

"I twas in those altercations that I knew I loved her. My first love. The first time in my life I was unprepared and had no idea what to do. I didn't know how to be in love. This was new and different. The only thing I knew for sure was that I didn't want to loose her. Luckily she was patent with me as I experimented with a trial and error method to this new concept."

"When did you finally tell her?" Rebecca interrupted as she handed Chris the empty plates to clear the table for dessert. "When I told Chris it was heartbreaking. I kind of just blurted it out one day when he was dropping me off. He only sat there dumbstruck for a good long minute." Chris shook his head knowing where this story was going and headed for the sink. "When he spoke up all he was able to say was 'alright then. See you Monday.' I cried all weekend. When Monday came around he wouldn't even look at me in the cafeteria. I was so sure he was going to break up with me. By the end of school I had finally calmed down. He drove me home in silence. Before I got out I had gathered enough courage to speak. 'Chris' I said. 'I love you. If you're not ready to say it back that's okay. That doesn't change the way I feel.' As I exited the car he pulled me back in and kissed me with such desperation. He didn't say it then. He didn't need to. I knew how he felt and we had both been through a lot in our lives. That was good enough for me. The first time he said it he was on one knee asking me to marry him."

"Though it was good a time as any." Chris said as he placed a cupcake in front of everybody.

"It was perfect." Rebecca smiled as she lifted the dessert to take a bite. "How did it go for you?"

"Well it was after a particularly intense altercation. The worst fight we had so far. Both parties were at fault as the argument got a little out of hand. But afterwards as I took in her strength in its purest form I whispered those precious words in her ear."

"Awww" Rebecca swooned.

Clarissa struggled a bit to release her hand from his hold. But Jim's grip kept her in position. She gave up not wanting to cause a scene and have her friends concerned. All the words were true. He had yet to lie. But that Is Not what happened. The monster had beat and tortured her for over a month. He had nearly bled her half to death the night he 'romantically' told her those 'precious' words. How could he be discussing this like it was an everyday occurrence? How were these people not seeing through all the bullshit? But they were eating it up like the sweet dessert in front of them.

"Yes well I got the same silent remark as you. She's still not ready yet. But we're working on things. We both still have a lot of work to do on both sides. Now all I want to do is help her." Jim's sweet demeanor made Clarissa want to gag. "Like you, I am committed to her and I'm not going anywhere. And to tell you the truth." He lifted her hand to his lips. "I think I'm growing on her. Isn't that right my little tiger."

Jim kissed her knuckle softly. Anger rose as Clarissa heard his playful pet name. How dare He say that name in front of her friends.

"Tiger?" Chris raised an eyebrow, "Is that what he calls you?"

"Yep" Jim answered smiling devilishly at Clarissa. "Those fierce green eyes like an unpredictable predictor peering out at the world."

"It suits her." Chris leaned back rubbing his neck. Clarissa took the opportunity to snatch her hand away. "I remember running around with her in the woods behind the neighborhood. For being the smallest she was the bravest out of all of us. She always kept up and even took the lead into any unknown situation. Yeah tiger suits her perfectly."

Little did they know the meaning of that word to her.

"So tiger?" Rebecca giggled playfully. "You got any cute nicknames for the man of your life?"

Jim turned away from Clarissa to look at the little girl with her empty plate eying his untouched dessert. Abigail looked up at him with innocent eyes and back down at the cupcake.

Clarissa carefully watched the interaction as she spoke. "I would have to say the thing I refer to him as the most," She watched as Jim cut his dessert in half and slip the piece in front of the little girl. Abigail smiled in delight as she quickly dove in before her parents could protest. "is the devil."

She heard Rebecca gasp at her statement. Clarissa looked over to see the horrified expressions on her friends faces.

"Playfully of course." She tried to joke. "It's just a pet name."

Clarissa glanced over at Abigail, who was snickering at Jim, and Jim, who was putting a finger to his lips playfully joking about their sneaky little dessert secret.

"You've been pretty quiet." Clarissa turned back to Chris at his statement. "Jim here, he's been filling us in on your relationship and we barely even know him."

"Guess I' not in a talkative mood." Clarissa shrugged.

"What are you doing now?"

"Well I was a bank teller. But I'm currently on this side project with Jim." She answered vaguely.

"And your side project brought you here?" Chris tried to get her to elaborate.

"He didn't tell me about any of this." Clarissa explained. "It all happened so fast. This was more of a detour. Things will get back on track once we get back-" She realized she almost said home. "It's almost over."

"What exactly does he do?"

"He's a business consultant." Clarissa reminded herself it wasn't technically a lie. "People come to him, they pay him an obscene amount of money, he decides on the best course of action, makes the preparations, and makes sure everything goes according to plan."

"where do you fit into all of this?" Chris couldn't see a connection.

"I don't."

"So than what is this side project?"

"Personal." She napped becoming irritated from his prying.

"Okay, I can take a hint." He backed off. "So what do you plan to do when it's all over?"

"I..." Clarissa thought for a second. What would happen when all of this was over? She could go back to her apartment and a job if Mag was true to her word. But did she want to go back? The last time she was with her cousin at the apartment was perfect. It was exactly what she needed. But there was something different about all of it. Nothing was the same. It was there she realized she couldn't go back to the way things were. There was no going back to that life. After spending time to complete her contract Clarissa began to accept the fact that she didn't want to go back to the way things were. What did that mean? Did she want to stay in a place with a man like James Moriarty? No, there was no way she could stay either. She simply didn't want to stay. There was no going back and no staying put. But than where did that leave her? "I don't know." She whispered.

"So how long will you be staying?" Rebecca asked Jim as she wiped the chocolate from her child's face.

"Only the night." Jim stretched his arms out wrapping one around Clarissa's shoulder. "One night and then it's back home." Clarissa shivered from the combination of his touch and her previous conversation.

"Yeah about that." Chris joined the conversation. "I meant to to talk to you. You see the reason I was so late coming home is because I had to make a few calls. I was able to get a hold of the old gang. It was short notice but they all agreed to come to town tomorrow night. I thought we could all get together and have a bonfire like the good old days."

"No that won't work." Jim interjected. "We need to get back. There's still a lot of work to be done and we are already behind schedule."

"NoOoOo" Rebecca whined. "You can't leave now. My husband put a lot of effort in such a short time. Please stay one more day." She pleaded.

"Sorry, can't be done." Jim shook his head. "This trip was only planned for the day. The world doesn't stop spinning and there are things that need my attention back home."

"Why don't you go back and we will bring Clarissa the next day?" Rebecca tried to compromise.

"That was not the deal." He said blandly. "You asked for the night and I gave it to you. We will be flying out tomorrow morning as planned."

Chris cut off the argument by slamming his palms against the table.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chris yelled as he stood pushing the chair to the floor causing Clarissa to jump. Abigail immediately began crying at the first sight of her father's anger. "How can you not understand how important this is to all of us?"

"I understand perfectly clear." Jim calmly stood smoothing out suit in the process. "But I don't see the benefit of this out weighing the risk."

"Okay" Rebecca spoke cautiously. "I think it's about Abby's bed time." She scooped her daughter up.

"I'm not tired."Abigail whined.

"You're never tired." Rebecca headed down the hall arguing with her child. "That doesn't change the time."

"What do you mean risk?" Chris hissed once his family was out of ear shot. "Everyone is thrilled to hear about the miraculous reappearance of their lost friend. How is any of this a bad thing?"

"My work-"

Chris immediately cut him off. "Clarissa is more important that any work you have waiting for you at home."

"Do Not interrupt me again." Rage flashed through Jim's eyes before being replaced with black when he finally spoke. "My work with Miss Ripley is of the highest importance. The risk would be your friends contaminating all our progress thus far."

"Risk? Progress? Contamination?" Chris tried to wrap his head around everything in aggravation. "You're not making any sense. All you do is talk about work. Whatever project you have going on with Clarissa is between you and her. But working twenty-four seven will result in a burn out short and quick." He took a minute to compose himself. "Please, you took my advice once today. At the very least I have proven I still know what is in our Clarissa's head. Please believe me when I say we need this. We. Need. This."

Jim placed his hands in his pocket and huffed in annoyance. "I'll need to make a few calls"

"Okay?" It took Chris a minute to register that he had won.

"and internet access. You do have a connection in this shack, correct?"

"Yeah?" Chris answered.

"Right then, I shall only need an hour to take care of responsibilities at home." Jim took out his phone and walked towards the front door. "We also require some essentials: Change of clothes, toothbrushes, and other small things."

"Yeah of course." Chris mood brightened. His friend would stay another day. "Anything you need. You can borrow my clothes and Clarissa looks about Rebecca's size."

"I'll be back when all preparations are finalized." With that Jim walked out the door.

Chris looked around the room to see Clarissa still sitting there staring at the table.

"Clarissa" Chris picked his chair from the floor setting it beside his friend before sitting down. "Did you hear what he said?" She didn't answer. She didn't even blink. "You're going to be staying with use one more day. Tomorrow night everyone will come over and we will sit by the fire and talk like about the old days."

"Why?" Clarissa asked dryly. She looked up from the table at Chris with blank eyes.

"Why?" Chris repeated in confusion. "Why what?"

"Why get together?"

"Because they want to see you." Chris offered an explanation. "They've missed you. We all missed you ever since you were taken away. Don't you want to see everyone?"

"Okay" Was her only response. It was the only thing she said before getting up and walking down the hall leaving Chris speechless and alone.

Clarissa walked the familiar floor, unsure of where she was going, stopping at the end of the hall. She turned her head to the left to the sound of a soft voice. What she saw in her old room was a mother tenderly tucking in her sweet daughter.

"Do you want me to leave the night light on?" Rebecca asked.

"No" Abigail yawned. Clarissa leaned against the door frame as she watched in silence.

"Make sure to get a good night's rest." Clarissa listened as Rebecca bid her child goodnight. "Sweet dreams darling."

Rebecca bent over to give her daughter a peck on the cheek. Clarissa saw her own mother for a split second before Rebecca pulled away.

"I love you Abby."

"Love you mommy."

Rebecca turned to leave. She hesitated a moment seeing Clarissa standing at the door before coming up next to her shutting the room off from their sight.

"Lets get your bed ready." Rebecca opened the closet door to fetch out a fitted sheet, a couple of blankets and pillows.

She took a few steps to the door opposite her daughter's and walked in followed by Clarissa.

"It's not much." Rebecca pulled the cushions off the couch setting them to the side. "But it should do for the night." She pulled out the hide-a-bed and covered it with the sheet.

"Sounds like we'll be staying another night, for the party." Clarissa said as she helped Rebecca with the blanket.

"That's wonderful." Rebecca's tone had a hint of sadness. "It will be nice to see everyone together again. Don't you think?" She sat on the bed looking up at Clarissa.

"I don't know." Clarissa shrugged.

"What don't you know sweetie?"

"I don't know how to feel" Clarissa sat next to Rebecca. "about any of this."

"That's understandable." Rebecca reassured her. "You've been gone from this place for over half your life now. I bet this is like a whole other world to you."

"You could say that." Clarissa half smiled.

"Well just try to relax." Rebecca placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "No one is asking anything from you. They only want to see you."

"Why?" Clarissa asked. "Why do they want to see me?"

"Well you were snatched away from us so quickly." Rebecca tried to put into words. "I think everyone was worried about you. Seeing you tomorrow will help ease the pain and worry from the last twenty years. It will help bring everyone closure."

"Closure?" Clarissa questioned.

"Yeah, did you think we just forgot about you?"Clarissa only shrugged in response. "Well we didn't. I can't speak for everyone but every Sunday at church I always said a prayer for your happiness and well being. I knew you were out there somewhere and all I could do was hope."

"Hope" Clarissa understood that feeling.

"Today" Rebecca continued. "When I saw you standing there it was like all those prayers had been answered. That the universe wanted me to see it for myself. This party will give everyone that same experience. All their thoughts can be put to rest. In a way I think my husband needs this more than any of us. He needs to see that you have moved on so that he can do the same."

"Closure" Clarissa spoke again. "I understand now."

"Good" Rebecca stood off the bed. "Want a cup of tea before bed?"

Clarissa followed her to the kitchen. Chris was still sitting at the table where she had left him.

"One cup of tea and it's off to bed." Rebecca addressed the both of them as she boiled the water. "We have a busy day ahead."

Clarissa sat next to Chris. It looked like he was in some deep kind of turmoil. Rebecca put the kettle and three mugs on the table. She poured each one and slid them in front of Chris and Clarissa. They all sat in silence. Rebecca sat back enjoying her drink. Clarissa stared at Chris who had yet to touch his mug. She wasn't sure what he was thinking. She only knew it was causing him pain. She was causing that pain.

"It should be fun." Clarissa spoke taking a sip from her mug. "Being able to see everyone again." Chris raised his head to see a smile on Clarissa's face. She forced the smile to look natural as she took another sip. "So tell me, what has everyone been up to?" Clarissa tried to coax Chris to speak.

"Well they all moved away after high school." Rebecca answered. "They all have different careers and a couple have families. Jen and David got married and have a handsome ten year old son. Lucas is still living the bachelor life. Adri should be bringing her partner if they can get away together."

"Partner?" Clarissa kept the smile on her face knowing Chris was still looking at her.

"Oh right! Adri came out to us in high school. Fell in love at university. Her parents weren't too happy. They thought it was just a phase. But they've come to terms and she's been with Dani for about seven years now."

"That's wonderful." Clarissa chirped. "I bet it was difficult doing that here. No one looks twice about that sort of thing in the big city."

"We were all thrilled that she trusted enough to come out." Rebecca beamed. "Dani is apart of the gang now. She fits in perfectly."

"Good to hear it." Clarissa finished her tea. The mugs were collect by Rebecca and taken to the sink. "I should be off." Clarissa stood from the table. "Like your wife said we need our rest." Before she could walk away Clarissa felt a tug at her arm. When she looked down Chris was looking up at her with her wrist in his hand. "Chris, are you alright?" Her voice was only slightly higher than a whisper.

"Are you?" His tone was serious. She took a quick glance at Rebecca, who's back was turned to them cleaning out their cups and a few other dishes. "Do you want this?"

Clarissa looked into Chris' say eyes. That lightening blue was now a dull gray as if all his hope and happiness had been sucked out and destroyed and it was all her fault. She fought to put on a sincere smile for him.

"This thing you planned," She took her free hand and rested it on his shoulder. "I need to do this."

She tried to reassure him. She tried to convey everything she was thinking in that single touch. Chris released his hold. Clarissa stayed in place allowing him to search her features ending with her eyes. She couldn't figure out what he was trying to read about her. She opened her mouth to speak again, to try to convince him there was no reason for his concern. Before she could say anything they all heard the front door opened.

"It's all taken care of." Jim announced as he walked across the living room to join them in the kitchen. Clarissa instantly dropped her arm back to her side away from Chris. "I think it's time we retire for the night."

"We were just about to do the same." Rebecca walked up behind her husband wrapping her arms around him. "Ready?" She asked Chris.

"Yeah" Chris stood walking pass their guests dragging his wife to their bedroom.

"The guest room is all made up." Rebecca called out. "Clarissa can take you there."

"Sooo" Jim sang as he walked up to her. "Want me to show to our room."His eyebrows bobbed up and down as he smiled.

Clarissa rolled his eyes at his new found cheekiness. She headed to down the hall with Jim at her heels. Once in the room she looked down at the bed. Jim walked around her pulling off his suit and tie draping them off the office chair. He unzipped his pants letting them drop to the floor before laying them on top of the suit. Climbing into bed and under the covers in only his blue boxers, he turned on his side towards her patting the spot in front of him on the mattress. Clarissa shook her head in disgust at the unoccupied spot.

"You have to sleep." Jim nudged. "It would look suspicious if we didn't share." Clarissa stood her ground glaring at the devil in her bed. "There is no other option." He stated bluntly. "Now come to bed."

There was no point arguing her logic. She couldn't sleep on the couch in the living room. Jim had made sure to tell them she was staying at his place for over a month conveniently leaving out one major detail. Utterly defeated Clarissa put her hand around her back to unsnap her bra. She set it on the chair next to his clothes. Not realizing they were staying the night there were no pajamas. She unzipped her pants and left them on the floor. Quickly she climbed into bed and wrapped herself tight in the blanket. Jim watched every movement in detail. He never took his eyes off her. They raked up and down her body with sick pleasure. She shivered at the thoughts that could possibly be racing through that perverted mind. It did not go unnoticed.

"If you're cold you could always scootch a little closer."

Clarissa was at the edge of the mattress. "I'm fine where I am thank you." She hissed. "GO to sleep and leave me alone."

"Talk about your mixed signals." Jim said while rolling on his back. "Not long ago you were perfectl satisfied with a bit of physical contact"

Damn He had seen her interaction with Chris. "He was in distress." She argued. "I was only trying to comfort a friend."

"I'm not talking about the love sick puppy." Clarissa glanced over her shoulder at his last remark. "I'm talking about us."

"There is no us." She corrected him.

"Ah but there was." Jim disagreed. "If only for a fleeting moment you let your guard down. You almost gave in to a want rather than a need. It's not the first time you've done so in my company."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Clarissa lay her head on the pillow and closed her eyes to end the conversation.

"Don't lie." She heard him growl. Moving to fast for Clarissa to react, Jim grabbed her by the shoulder forcing her back into the mattress. She suppressed her own scream as the weight of Jim's body lay on top of her. "What's the point in lying to me? I know you well enough to see the truth when you think it hidden away." He pushed her hair out of her face so they could see eye to eye. "You were going to kiss me today." Clarissa tried to shove him off but his body didn't budge. "You were going to kiss Me." He slowed it down for her emphasizing his point.

"So?" She made sure not to raise her voice remembering there was a sleeping child across the hall. "What's your point?"

"Don't play dumb." His tone was softer and without anger. "It doesn't suit you. We both know what that means."

"If you're so smart than enlighten me." She taunted.

"If you insist on continuing this game I will explain it to you." Jim played along. "That little stunt you almost pulled off would have been the first time you made the first move without some kind of leverage on my side. You wanted to kiss me. You wanted to feel your lips against mine." He leaned in. She remembered the moment quite vividly. "You wanted me."

Clarissa lifted her head off the pillow to meet him toe to toe, or in this case nose to nose. "Wanted, past tense." She revealed the flaw. "Even if what you say is true, the moment passed."

"You're saying you don't have the urge anymore?" He tiled his head to the side in disbelief.

"No" She stated matter of factly.

Jim dipped down pressing his lips to her ear. "You don't want to feel what you felt at that moment?" He whispered sweetly.

"No" Her voice was shaky contradicting her words.

"You have no conflicting feelings telling you otherwise?" His lips traveled back to her face lightly grazing her cheek.

"No" It sounded more like a dare to prove her wrong.

"You're lying." Their lips merely brushed against each other as he spoke. It would only take a twitch to bring them together. Clarissa forced her body not to move as she kept eye contact. "But this is your game now." Jim rolled off her and back to his spot on the mattress. "I have no other choice than to play by your rules."

Clarissa's heart didn't stop racing at the lack of his presence. She had to push the blankets off her chest just to breath. She didn't understand what had happened. At that moment it wasn't fear she felt as she was being pinned to the bed. It was something new. It was exciting. When did she get those two emotions mixed up. All of this was becoming too natural. Clarissa shook off the nagging thought and closed her eyes. She needed to go to sleep. When she woke up there would only be seven days to get through. One more week and at would all be over.


	29. Chapter 28

**Here it is people. the longest chapter I have ever wrote. Sorry about the wait. There was easily 2, 3 maybe even 4 parts I could have broken this up. But I couldn't stop writing. Sorry again.**

The next day Clarissa woke up to a sweet aroma in the air. When she opened her eyes she found the space next to her to be empty. A chill ran down her body from the familiar fall weather and poorly insulated house. She remembered using over three blankets during the winter time to keep the cold out as a child in her old room. But this wasn't her room. This wasn't even her house. Clarissa thought as she scanned the office. This home belonged to someone else and she was but a guest.

When she finally got out of bed Clarissa quickly dressed in her old clothes and followed the delicious scent. Rebecca was in the kitchen cooking up a storm as her child and Jim waited, forks in hand, for their meal. Rebecca spun around with a tall stack of flap jacks ready to serve her flock.

"Oh my lord." Rebecca exclaimed in surprise fumbling to keep breakfast from falling to the floor. Clarissa was instantly at her side to catch Rebecca and steady the plate of food in her hands.

"Sorry about that." Rebecca sighed in relief that her hard work had not gone to waste. "Seeing you standing there... Well I guess it will take some time getting use to."

Both women chuckled uncomfortably at her remark. "Here " Clarissa took the plate of food from her friend's shaky hands. "Let me help you with that."

"Thank you." Rebecca smiled in appreciation. "Just set it on the table and have a seat. I'll be right out."

Clarissa walked over to the table setting the pancakes in the middle and took a seat next to Jim.

"It's about time you woke up." Jim took notice of Clarissa's attention.

Clarissa gave him an annoyed glare until her nodded at the clock. When she glanced over Clarissa understood his meaning. It was already past ten.

"They thought it best to let you sleep in. Said you needed your rest after such an eventful day and blah blah blah." Jim trailed off. Clarissa nodded in understanding slightly ashamed that she had been an inconvenience to her friend's normal routine. "I have to admit though, it was pretty adorable the way you slept so close to me last night."

Clarissa averted her eyes in disgust at the mere thought of cuddling with such a man in her sleep. She chalked it up to the nightfall's dropping temperature. Once her disturbing thoughts settled she had a chance to take in Jim's appearance.

"What in the world are you wearing?" Clarissa couldn't hold in her laughter as she criticized his outfit. He was in a dirt brown t-shirt that was obviously two sizes too large and a pair of baggy jean pants that were only being held up by a black belt. It was the first time she had seen him in anything that wasn't fitted to his exact measurements. Upon further inspection she noticed a fresh hole had punched in the belt. Even that was to big for his slim figure.

Jim glanced down at his outfit with his lips upturned in a sneer. "Ah yes." Jim grabbed the waist of his pants to pull them up. "It seems you friend Christopher had a very limited collection of apparel to choose from in his closet. I had to make due with what was available."

"You look out of place." Clarissa cleared her throat while wiping a joyful tear from her eye.

"Well I would say, due to unforeseen circumstances, I am out of place." Jim hissed.

"Sorry about the clothes." Rebecca apologized as she set a jug of milk and orange juice on the table. "Chris is a bit bulkier. It was the smallest thing we could find to fit your string bean form." She took a seat between Clarissa and her daughter. "I hope it won't inconvenience you too much."

"Not to worry." Jim stabbed his fork into the stack of pancakes pulling them to his plate. "They shall suffice for the day."

With that settled the group dug into their breakfast. Clarissa watched as Abigail poured an obscene amount of syrup on her food. It was such a delight to be around such innocents as Abigail played with the excess liquid on her plate. Clarissa couldn't remember the last time she sat down to enjoy a real breakfast with normal people. This is what Jim had meant by missing out on the joy in the little things when one shuts themselves off from the world. She had to admit, never out loud, Jim was right. Everything felt so perfect as if there wasn't a care in the world. These little things must make it easier for normal people to get through their rough lives in the harsh world outside those doors.

Jim eyes shifted in her direction catching the subtle change in her features as a sign of content escaped her lips.

"We can raid my closet for you when we're all done eating." Rebecca comment brought Clarissa and Jim back to attention. "I think you'll fair better being closer to my size."

"Thank you." Clarissa smiled shyly.

When every bite was consumed and the plates were cleared Rebecca and Clarissa headed for the main bedroom leaving Jim behind to babysit Abigail in the living room.

"I know we'll find something in her that will be perfect for you." Rebecca swung open the closet door displaying the massive collection of clothes. She collected a few outfits handing them to Clarissa.

"You should try on this one" She threw a shirt over her shoulder. "and this and this one." Rebecca tossed them over her shoulder while Clarissa struggled to catch them all. "Oh my this color would look amazing on you." She spun around holding a purple and pink flower sun dress up to Clarissa.

Clarissa raised an eyebrow at the bright colors. "Don't you think it's a bit chilly today?" She tried to reason with her friend while Rebecca placed the dress on the bed.

"You're right, what was I thinking?" Rebecca pouted. "But it doesn't hurt to try it on. I don't wear half these outfits anyways. Chris has been bugging me to clean out my closet. So I thought, if you don't mind, you could take a few off my hands. I mean only if they fit and you like them you could just keep them or whatever."

Clarissa looked down at at the pile of clothes in her arms and back at her friend. Rebecca nervously playing with the hem of that colorful dress waiting for a response. Clarissa didn't see the point in all this. She certainly didn't need more than an outfit or two to get her through the visit. Besides she didn't want to be more of a burden to these people that had opened their home to her. It finally hit her. Little Becky only wanted to play dress up with her lost friend like a normal friendship. They had lost so many tiny experiences when she was removed from this life. Was only asking for a small piece of what was taken from them. She needed this and Clarissa was in no position to decline.

"Okay" Clarissa smiled at her friend. "Let's do this."

Clarissa's smile was met with a loud exciting shriek as Rebecca threw the dress over her head and dove back into the closet pulling out another large pile of clothes.

"You won't regret this." Rebecca tossed the clothes on the bed. "Almost none of these things have been worn more than twice." She sorted through everything in the bed. Clarissa giggled at her friend's determination. "Here we are." Rebecca threw her the first outfit, a pair of skinny jeans and a blue frilly blouse. "Let the fashion show begin." She shouted in excitement.

What should have taken five minutes was passing the hour mark as Clarissa tried on different fashions on an endless line of outfits at her friend's disposal. She didn't complain with the styles not matching her own or the bright color palette her friend seemed to fancy. Every outfit she tried on was commented with remarks of 'natural beauty', 'fits perfectly', or 'it looks better on you than it ever did on me.' Clarissa smiled the entire time as Rebecca complemented her with her own beaming personality. It was all too perfect. It was like they were just two happy teenagers playing in their room like a sleepover.

"Turn around" Rebecca jumped off the bed to help Clarissa with her dress. "I'll zip you up."

The playful scene was shattered as Clarissa realized what her friend meant to do.

"No thank you." Clarissa side stepped her friend keeping them facing each other. "I got it." She reached behind her back to close the dress and hide her little secret. But her arms could only reach the lower half of her body.

"No you don't." Rebecca stepped closer to help her friend. "I remember that dress well. It's a bitch to close."

"I said I got it." Clarissa snapped stepping away struggling to close the dress while tactically avoiding Rebecca.

After a few minutes of running around in circles Clarissa was backed into a corner and had thoroughly given up on the impossible device behind her. But Rebecca was closing in. She had to think fast. Rebecca took another step. She couldn't let her see. Clarissa frantically thought of how to get out of this situation as Rebecca placed her hands on Clarissa's shoulders motioning her to turn around.

"On second thought" Clarissa raised her hands pushing Rebecca's hands off her shoulder. "I don't like this dress." She tried to slide pass her friend calmly keeping them facing each other as she pulled the dress off her shoulders. " It's not my taste and I don't think I'll ever wear it. Taking it would just be a waste for-"

"Clarissa Marie Ripley." Clarissa froze in shock at the stern mom voice coming from her friend. "Stop your acting out and get your bum over here this instant." Rebecca pointed down at the spot in front of her.

Clarissa had no idea what came over her. Before she knew it her body was moving on its own accord walking over to Rebecca in shame. She never experienced anything like this before now. She felt like a child being scolded by a loving mother. The voice she used was scary with a hint of love.

"It works every time." Rebecca said feeling accomplished. "I don't know why you're making such a fuss." She spun Clarissa around to finish her task. Clarissa shut her eyes tight in fear. "It's not like-"

A gasp came from behind Clarissa. Her entire body tensed awaiting judgment. An eternity flew by as she stood there shivering half naked and vulnerable. A light touch traced one of the scars across her back with great care. Clarissa couldn't help but flinch expecting a painful strike.

"What on earth happened to you." Her finger never left Clarissa's skin. "All these years, who did this to you?"

Rebecca hadn't picked up on the fact that those scars were fresher than she had guessed. "I...uhh" Clarissa stuttered to by time while she searched for an explanation. "It's no big deal." Her voice was shaky as she tried to answer nonchalantly.

Clarissa kept her eyes shut wishing to disappear. She didn't want to lie to her friend. It would destroy the purist thing she ever had in her life. She had done so well in the last twenty four hours. But she couldn't tell the truth either. She couldn't tell them the monster that tortured and disfigured her was the same man she brought back with her. They would hate her forever if they knew she had let this menace into their home and sleep under the same roof as their defenseless child. She already hater herself for allowing him to get close to these people. Who's to say he wouldn't kill this family if she divulged his true identity. Her selfishness blinded her from the danger. She was the true monster here.

Clarissa opened her mouth to speak again. She wasn't sure exactly what would come out. It would either be fact or fiction as Clarissa gathered her nerve. Fact or fiction. It was too late to run now. Fact or fiction. What would she do? Fact or fiction. What could she do?

Strong arms came from behind wrapping around her in a protective hug. "Shhhh shh shh shh" Rebecca whispered in her ear as Clarissa's body tensed from the embrace. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me." Rebecca could sense the struggle within her friend being lifted as Clarissa relaxed. "It was selfish of me to ask." Clarissa fought the urge to keep them in that position as Rebecca released her from the hug. Like a needy child, all she wanted was for that motherly affection to last forever. "We've all lived separate lives" Rebecca zipped up the dress. "and we've all had to conquer different obstacles." She spun Clarissa around to look her in the face. "But you never have to go through these things alone... not anymore."

A familiar sting hit her eyes as Clarissa averted her gaze. "I'm so sorry." She sniffled as she stared at the blurry wall. "I'm sorry for all the shit you've had to put up with since I came back. It would have been better if I had just stayed lost."

Pinching Clarissa's chin with her fingers Rebecca jerked her head back to face her.

"Don't say that." Rebecca snapped. As Clarissa's vision cleared she could see her friends face. Her stern demeanor had Clarissa a little scared.. Rebecca looked angry. More than just a little angry, her friend was raging mad. "Don't you ever say something that despicable to me ever again."

Clarissa stared at her friend in shock. All the hurt she caused, how would the alternative be any worse? She looked into Rebecca's eyes to catch a glimpse of a tear her friend was holding back.

"Your presence her, the mere fact that you're standing here in front of me, is and always will be a gift." Rebecca fought to keep her composure as she spoke. "I will not accept it as anything less than that."

Clarissa nodded silently as the two calmed down. She had been engulfed in fear this entire time. Scared of being a burden. Scared of not living up to their expectations. She finally understood they weren't asking anything of her other than to be there. Clarissa smiled as she let the shame wash away.

"Now than" Rebecca cleared her throat as she rubbed her eyes. "I think that's enough shopping for the day." They both giggled to ease the tension. "Why don't you clean up and then we can take a tour of the city." Rebecca beaming personality came back to life as she smiled at Clarissa.

Clarissa changed back into her dirty clothes and head to the bathroom where a towel and the essentials were set out for her. She quickly washing in excitement to continue the rest of the day. Rebecca had the whole afternoon planned out. They were all going to visit some of the new sites that had been built and some old stomping grounds. It would be a nice relaxing day with nothing to worry about while they waited for the rest of the old pose to get into town.

Clarissa turned her head sharply as a knock came from the door. "Almost done." Clarissa called out as she heard the door open. "Be out in a minute." She stared at the white shower curtain trying to decipher who had walked in unannounced. Jim wouldn't dare play games right now, in this house, where anyone could catch him.

"Clarissa?" Rebecca's voice came from behind the curtain. Clarissa sighed in relief. "Chris called from the bakery with a bit of a problem."

"Okay?" Was the only answer Clarissa gave while she listened.

"Well I have to run down there for a bit and I was wondering..." Rebecca hesitated.

"What is it?" Clarissa asked only wanting to get back to her shower.

"Would you mind watching Abby while I'm gone?" Only the sound of running water could as Clarissa stood there immobilized. "It would only be for a little while and I'll be back as soon as possible."

Clarissa was shocked into silence. She didn't know what to say. She never had to babysit before now. She never had to look after anyone for an extended period of time, let alone a child. What if she screwed up?

"I know I'm putting you on the spot" Rebecca continued worried she hadn't gotten a response. "and you don't have to-"

"I'll do it." Clarissa stuck her head out of the shower to answer. "I can do it. No trouble at all."

"Great" Rebecca sounded relieved. "It won't take long. You won't even realize I'm gone. It anything happens just call. I left my number with Jim." Rebecca shut the door behind her.

Clarissa continued her shower. Jim. The name screamed in her head. She left Abby alone with Jim. "Shit" Clarissa cursed as she jumped out of the shower.

She ran down the hall barely taking the time to wrapper herself. Sliding to a stop, almost falling flat on her back, she scanned the living room. Her mouth dropped at the sight she saw. Sitting on the couch Jim was giving his full attention to the little girl who was sitting right next to him reading out loud from a book. He had an enchanted smile as Abigail raised the book to show him the picture. He didn't look annoyed or bored by the girl's presence at all. He only sat there quietly with no hint of an ulterior motive as he listened to the story. Clarissa almost forgot how dangerous this man truly is as she watched them. Finally sensing her at the entrance Jim lifted his head giving her the same delightful smile. Clarissa stepped back to reality at his acknowledgment.

"Did Rebecca leave?" She asked suspiciously.

"She just left a moment ago." Jim announced a little confused. "Didn't she mention needing to step out for a minute?"

Clarissa ignored his question as she looked over at her objective. "Abby dear," Abigail looked over to her. "Why don't you go to your room while I get dressed?"

"But I want to stay." The girl pouted. "Mommy said I could read if I was good."

"Yes...but...ummm" Clarissa couldn't think of an excuse good enough to pry the small child away from the charming monster.

"She did say that." Jim confirmed Abigail's argument.

Abigail had grown quite attached to him in such a short time. Jim didn't seemed to mind, on the contrary, he looked as if he was enjoying the company. But Clarissa wasn't comfortable enough to leave the two alone.

'How to separate the two.' Clarissa contemplated as she clung to the towel while a small puddle gather at her feet. 'I know...'

"Let's make a deal." Both Abigail and Jim raised an eyebrow in curiosity at Clarissa's statement. "You help me get ready and if you do a very good job you can pick the first place we visit when your mom gets back."

"Anywhere?" Abigail's face lit up in excitement.

"Anywhere." Clarissa agreed to the terms.

Abigail instantly shot out of her seat next to Jim and ran pass Clarissa down to hall. Clarissa grinned in satisfaction as the child disappeared into the guestroom. She turned back to look at Jim who had the same grin on his face.

"I know what you're trying to do." He set the discarded book on the table while staring at her.

"I don't have the faintest idea of what you are talking about." Clarissa held her head up high with confidence.

"You don't like the idea of allowing someone like me to be around such innocence." Jim stood to address her.

"Why on earth would I think that?" Clarissa stood her ground.

"You think I corrupt everything I touch." He crossed over the room while talking.

"Now what could possibly make me suspect such a thing?" She hissed sarcastically daring him to confirm her reasoning.

"But your wrong." Jim stopped inches away from her standing toe to toe. "You couldn't be more incorrect. Her innocence is the perfect weapon against the likes of me." Clarissa blinked in confusion. "It's easy to lie to a child. But they are the hardest people to trick. They can see right through the barriers adults put up against other adults. They crack the armor we surround ourselves in. Only using their innocence and honesty they are the best tricksters." Jim brushed a strand of wet hair off Clarissa's shoulder. His finger trailed down her wet bare arm. "I wonder Miss Ripley, Auntie Clarissa," He chuckled. "What that pure innocence will see in you."

Clarissa froze, not from his faint touch but from the weight of his words. He was right. Abigail hadn't only gotten close to Jim. She was also planted in Clarissa's heart. In such a short time Clarissa had taken the risk of going out of her way to protect someone she had only met and might never see again. The child already had power over her. A power Clarissa couldn't logically explain. Abigail's innocence had made her so nonthreatening Clarissa didn't realize the consequences of her actions. Abigail now relied on and expected certain things from this stranger she considered apart of the family. What would happen when this innocent child would get let down by Clarissa's true nature?

"I-" Clarissa was at a lose for words. It was too late for that now. "I-"

Clarissa was pulled from her thought and her position as a small hand wrapped around her's dragging her down the hall.

"Come on." Abigail chirped as she lead the way to the guest room.

All Clarissa could go was follow the adorable child as they went deeper down the this unknown path. Glancing behind her should Clarissa could see Jim waving them farewell with that sadistic grin.

"Bastard." She whispered under her breath as the door shut behind them.

There was no turning back. Abigail held out a dress, the same pink and purple that Clarissa and Rebecca fought about earlier that day.

"This one. This one." Abigail chirped in excitement. "It's pretty."

Clarissa instantly made a distasteful face at the sight of the child's choice. Quickly she removed the look and returned to her natural face. But it wasn't fast enough for Abigail not to catch. Her smile dropped to a frown and eyes widen in rejection.

"You don't like?" The child asked in a hurtful tone.

'Nice job jerk.' Clarissa cursed herself for already letting the child down in less than five minutes.

"No no no" Clarissa took the dress from the tiny hands holding it up to her body. "It's a beautiful dress." She smiled sincerely. "But don't you think it's a little cold outside?" She asked trying to sway the girl in the right direction. Abigail only looked down at her own outfit. A pink and purple flower pattern dress with black leggings. "Oh" Clarissa dropped her head.

'She wants us to match.' Clarissa took a couple steps closer and got on her knees in front of the girl. "It's a very pretty dress" She comforted the child. "and these" She pinched the stretchy material at Abigail's ankle letting it snap back into place. "will keep you nice and warm. But I didn't pack a pair for this trip. Maybe next time."

Abigail ran pass Clarissa without a word slamming the door behind her. Clarissa hung her head in shame as she sighed alone in the room.

'It will be fine.' Clarissa took a minute to collect herself. 'She'll get over it.' She picked out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt. 'She probably won't even remember by the time I leave and everything will go back to normal.'

Just as Clarissa was tossing the shirt over her head the door swung open. Clarissa peeked her head through the hole to see Abigail standing in front of her with a pair of adult black leggings in her hands.

'Persistent little thing.' Clarissa pulled the shirt off. She confirmed Abigail had raided her mother's dresser to acquire the item. Shaking her head Clarissa took the leggings from the adorable girl. She quickly pulled them up over her legs and tossed on the dress making sure to only unzip it as little as possible.

"Do you like it." Abigail asked in glee.

Clarissa spun in a circle to give the child a good view. "I love it." She smiled at her.

"Goodie" Before she knew it Abigail was pulling her back out of the room and down the hall. "Uncle Jim Uncle Jim" Clarissa flinched at the title Abigail had given him. "How do we look?" She spun around in a circle holding Clarissa's hand to show off her outfit.

Jim was beaming with a bright smile as he observed the spectacle. "Absolutely beautiful." Jim affirmed. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were twins." Abigail squeaked squeezing Clarissa's hand in joy. Clarissa scrunched her nose in discomfort at his obvious teasing. "Now than where are we going all dressed up?"

"First off we are going to wait here for Abby's mother to return. Then-" Clarissa was cut off.

"But you said I get to pick the first place." Abigail abruptly interrupted.

"Yes I did, after your mother gets home." Clarissa explained. "I don't think she's appreciate us leaving her behind on such a journey."

Abigail mouth snapped shut. She stomped over to the couch and sunk into the cushion as she pouted. Clarissa pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in frustration. It had only been about thirty minutes and she was already the worst babysitter in the world. Jim looked at her with what could only be described as concern for her predicament.

"I have an idea." Jim turned to face the sulking little girl. "How about we play a game?" He pulled out a deck of cards in a drawer from the end table. "Do you know how to play rummy?"

"No" Abigail sat up straight. "I know how to play goldfish."

"Oh." Jim shuffled the deck. "That will have to suffice for now." He began dealing the cards out for three players. "Care to join us?"

Both Jim and Abigail looked over at Clarissa who was still at the doorway. Clarissa stared there at the two in 'aaaa'. How was it that such a man had the ability to do these things. One minute Abigail was having a fit and the next she was perfectly happy sitting with Jim. She had completely forgotten about her upset state or even why she was mad in the first place. Clarissa shook away such thoughts and took her place on the floor across the table from them. Almost two hours went by as the played card games. During that time Jim took the opportunity to teach Abigail a couple new games. Abigail really enjoyed kings corners the most as Clarissa watched the two of them whisper to each other while breaking out into fits of giggles. It was the most ordinary thing she had ever seen Jim take part in since their first meeting over a month ago. Clarissa began to relax as they continued their game.

A buzzing sound caught Clarissa's attention in the middle of one of their close matches. Jim nonchalantly pulled out his phone to read a text and just as casually began typing a response before setting it down on the table.

"Work stuff?" Clarissa asked suspiciously.

"Not at all." Jim responded as the screen to his phone lit up and began buzzing again. He read it quickly before putting the device and his cards back on the table. "It seems your mother hit another snag at work. She wants us to start without her. She said she will meet up with us as soon as it is convenient." He explained with his normal professional tone as if he was conducting a business discussion.

"Yay" Abigail jumped up throwing the cards in the air. "That mean we can go now."

"We can go once you clean up the mess you just made." Jim pointed at the floor. Abigail and Clarissa both looked around at all the cards covering the carpet. Without even a peep of protest the girl scurried around the living room picking up every last card stacking them in a pile in the center of the table. She looked up at Jim for approval. With a nod of satisfaction from Jim she was at the door tying on her shoes. Clarissa started to rise when Jim offered her a hand. She took it institutionally and rubbed her sore bum.

"Well this will be fun, don't you think? You me and a child running around town together." Jim smiled. "One big happy family."

"We are nothing close to a family." Clarissa roller her eyes at the bold statement. "She is not your daughter and I am definitely not your sweetheart." She hissed as Abigail walked outside to wait for them. "Stop pretending you're something that you're not." Clarissa walked out the house leaving Jim there in the middle of the room.

It wasn't as cold as Clarissa expected. The temperature was at a comfortable degree with the dress and leggings. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun warmed her bare skin. She walked over to Abigail who was running around in circles jabbering in excitement.

"Sooo where to first?" Jim joined them in the yard.

"Come on" Abigail grabbed both Jim and Clarissa's hand dragging them deeper into the neighborhood without clearly answering the question. Neither one complained as they followed the child's lead to the dead end of the street.

"There" Abigail pointed into the thick gathering of trees. "I want to go in there."

It was the same woods Clarissa would play in as a child. It only made sense that all the kids in the neighborhood would find this place just as magical as she did once. Jim chuckled in realization that this was the woods from Clarissa's stories.

"Let's go." Abigail sprinted into the woods leaving the two behind. Both adults took action running in after her. Once they were deep inside the three leisurely strolled around not knowing exactly where they were going.

"This is where I have adventures with my friends." Abigail boasted. "We play hide and seek and do all sorts of other fun things."

Clarissa listened as she looked around the area. She imagined being in little Abby's tiny shoes as she ran around like a wild animal Clarissa use to be.

"It's the most special place in the world." Abigail boldly claimed. Clarissa couldn't agree more.

All three stopped in their tracks as they reached a tiny stream. Clarissa could have sworn this meager body of water was much bigger back in the day. She remember making a spectacle of herself crossing such an obstacle.

Wasting no time Jim leaped over the stream with ease. He grinned triumphantly as he playfully showed off. Clarissa glanced over at Abigail who was staring at Jim like he was some sort of hero that had just defeated the monstrous water tyrant. That wouldn't do one bit. She grabbed Abigail's hand guiding her to take a few steps back. She wouldn't allow this child to look up to such a person with such admiration. Abigail stared at the unconquered hurdle and back at Clarissa nervously. Clarissa would show this girl that they had the same, maybe even more, strength inside of them. She squeezed Abigail's hand to reassure her they can and will do this together. They ran forward jumping at the same time. For a moment they were flying before landing on the other side.

"We did it." Abigail ran around the tree trunks cheering. "Yeah!"

"Yeah" Clarissa fell to her knees exhausted by their small, yet intense, victory. "We did it."

She watched as Abigail celebrated their little victory. She did it. She showed the girl there was no feat they couldn't accomplish. All they had to do was try. With a smile on his face Jim stepped beside Clarissa lending her a hand up. He wasn't mad or even disappointed at her little act of defiance. If anything he looked proud of her.

"So what's next?" Both turned to Abigail. She was standing there waiting for their next big adventure.

"I don't know." Jim shrugged. "This is your show. What do you want to do?"

Abigail scratched her head contemplating their next move. "Let's play hide and seek." She chirped.

"I'm not so sure it's a good idea to separate." Clarissa looked around the thick woods. "What if one of us gets lost?"

She was more concerned about taking her eye off her friend's child. There was no telling what kind of trouble they could get into out here.

"I think it's a splendid idea." Jim voiced his opinion. "Don't worry so much." He nudged Clarissa playfully.

"Fine" Clarissa agreed without argument. "I that came you're it."

In a flash Clarissa had Abigail by the hand and was running deeper into the forest. In the distance they could hear Jim counting as they sprinted away.

"Please" Abigail whined as she was dragged behind Clarissa. "Slow down."

"You have to keep going." Clarissa called out looking straight ahead. "Have to keep running. You don't want the big bad wolf to catch you in such a defenseless state, now do you?"

"Huh?" Abigail was confused. Weren't they only playing a game.

Clarissa never responded as the ran. She didn't even feel their grip loosen as Abigail's tiny fingers slipped out of her hand. The only thing Clarissa could hear was the sound of leaves crunching under her feet and heavy breathing from her lungs. She was blissfully happy. All was forgotten and left behind as she looked onward into the familiar but unknown. There was nothing to think about, nothing to consider, and nothing to worry about as her body ran on instinct. Nothing was holding her back.

A shrilling scream pierced Clarissa's eardrums yanking her out of paradise. She skidded to a full stop looking around at her surroundings. There was no one to be seen. She was completely alone. Another scream came from the distance. A small high pitch scream that could have only came from a child. It had to be Abigail. The little girl was in trouble. Clarissa took off in the direction of the sound with all her speed. Horrible thoughts ran through her mind as she closed the gap.

'Never should have taken my eye off her. Not even for a second.' Clarissa cursed herself for her moment of selfishness. 'What if she was pain? Abby was hurt and it was all my fault.'

The sound of Abigail's voice was getting closer as Clarissa continued to run. She jumped into a clearing knowing Abigail was right behind it. All nerves were in edge as she surveyed the area prepared for anything...well almost everything.

Clarissa rubbed her eyes vigorously to get the image straight. There, right in front of her, Jim was spinning Abigail around in circles while he lifted her off the ground with his hands under her arms. Her feet were flying free as her dress blew in the wind. The pleading screams Clarissa thought she heard were actually joyful cries of laughter as she saw Abigail's gleeful face. Clarissa had misunderstood the situation entirely. Clarissa leaned against a near by tree trunk to watch like a casual bystander.

'They truly seemed to be enjoying themselves.' Clarissa told herself. 'Both of them.'

Clarissa observed Jim as he smiled and laughed in a tone she had never heard before. He didn't like the big bad wolf Clarissa saw him as or the sly fox he portrayed while conducting business. He was just an ordinary man playing with a sweet innocent child. He was happy.

Once the spinning slowed and the excitement tapered off Clarissa thought it best to announce her presence. With a loud clearing of the throat they both looked over to her still giggling as Jim placed Abigail on her feet.

"He found me." Abigail yelled as she ran out of Jim's hands to Clarissa. She hugged Clarissa's hip as Clarissa pushed off the tree.

"I can see that." Clarissa chuckled at the child's delight in their little game.

"But he didn't catch you." Abigail let go of Clarissa's body ans she took a step back to look up.

"Nah" Clarissa knelt in front of her. "Guess I'm just too fast for him." She bopped the tip of Abigail's nose. "I don't think he could ever catch me." Clarissa smiled as she lifted the Child up into her arms walking over th where Jim was standing. "So what's the plan now?" She asked Jim.

"My plan went out the window the minute we agreed to stay another day." Jim answered honestly.

Abigail got heavier as she relaxed in Clarissa's hold. She laid her head on Clarissa's shoulder yawning as she closed her eyes slowing falling asleep from exhaustion of the day's activities. Clarissa peeked over as Abigail's tired eyes. Struggled to stay open.

"I think it's about time we head back." Clarissa adjusted the small child in her arms. "It's probably her nap time."

"Do children her age still have a nap time?" Jim teased.

"I have absolutely no clue." Clarissa chuckled at their shared lack of knowledge.

They headed out of the forest of her childhood and back to the house where Clarissa laid Abigail on her bead to sleep. She sat on the couch next to Jim and turned on the television to watch nothing in particular while they waited for Rebecca to return.

"So that was interesting." Jim broke the comfortable silence.

"Yep" Clarissa agreed. "I'd say it was a real eye opener."

"What do you mean by that?" Jim's head rolled to look at her.

"Oh nothing." Clarissa decided to keep her new found knowledge about Jim all to herself for the time being. The whole day was filled with one awkward occurrence after another.

When Rebecca finally got home they all drove around town to sight see. They went to their old school, a couple candy shops, and a couple of new places she wanted to show Clarissa. Half the places had changed dramatically while others looked as if there were frozen in time untouched by the city's progress plan.

Night was about to come when they got back to the house. Clarissa sat on the couch utterly exhausted by the day's events. But she had to admit it was fun. For once it didn't feel like she was going through the motions of everyday life. It was exciting to relive a couple of good memories and seeing that these things didn't disappear with her when she left. Clarissa sat up as the front door opened. Chris came in talking on his cellphone as he made his way down the hall and out of her sight.

"He's been on that damn thing all day." Rebecca collapsed next to her on the couch. "It's like he's on some kind of mission or something."

"What has he been doing?" Clarissa was a little concerned by Chris' concentration.

"Just making sure everything goes smoothly for tonight." Rebecca explained. "But it sounds like it's all going according to plan."

Both women turned when Chris came back into the living room. "Well I'm off." Chris headed for the front door. "But I'll be back soon."

"But you just got here." Rebecca sprang off the couch wrapping her arms around her husband. "Where are you off to now?"

"I need to get firewood for the pit tonight." Chris pried her wife off him. "Gonna go down to the woods and collect some logs. It should only take thirty minutes or so."

"Why don't you ask Jim to tag along? " Rebecca threw out the idea. "It will be faster with an extra pair of hands to help."

Chris and Clarissa glanced weary at each other. It wasn't a secret Jim and Chris hadn't quite been getting along since their little spat at dinner. Clarissa didn't think it was a good idea to leave the two alone together in such an isolated place.

"I wouldn't want to waste his precious time." Chris spat. "Besides he doesn't seem to be the type of person who would want to roll up his sleeves and do some hard labor."

Clarissa nodded in agreement. There was no way he-

"I'd love to help out" Everyone turned to see Jim standing in the living room entrance. "Your wife it right. It will take far less time with two people on the job."

Clarissa opened her mouth to intervene. There was no way she was letting this mad man anywhere near her childhood friend especially if there were sharp objects involved.

"Right then." Chris was the first to speak. "There should be an extra axe in the garage."

Both men headed out the door leaving Clarissa there baffled. 'What the fuck just happened?' Clarissa began to follow them planning on offering her help as well. 'If two people would make the work go twice as fast than three people would make it a breeze.' There was no flaw in her logic.

"Oh no you don't." Rebecca caught Clarissa by the arm pulling her to the kitchen. "You're not leaving me to do the rest of the preparations by myself."

Clarissa could hear the truck starting. They were getting away. Maybe if she ran for it she could catch them before they walked into the forest.

"Besides the need a little male bonding time." Clarissa blinked at Rebecca's reasoning distracting her from her objective. "Between you and me I don't think Chris approves of your taste in men."

Clarissa couldn't help but snort at her friend's comment. Her choice in this man wasn't exactly a choice.

"But this will be good for them." Rebecca started collecting dishes from the cabinets. "Men have to do macho things if they are going to talk about their feelings. This way they can clear the air and get a few things off their chests. Who knows, maybe they'll come back best friends. Trust me on this."

Clarissa rolled her eyes. There was no way things were going to play out the way Rebecca imagined. But it was to late now. They were probably already too deep in the woods to find. She was stuck here forced to take her friend's advice. Half an hour, thirty minutes, one thousand eight hundred seconds, Clarissa felt that time drag on as they set up the site for the bonfire. Walking back and forth to the house to get supplies she kept her eye on the road waiting for the men to return. She prayed it would be both to come back unharmed. She didn't expect Jim to do anything rash in her hometown. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try. Accidents happen when on on is around to witness.

Finally Clarissa could hear the loud engine of Chris' beat up pickup truck. She dropped everything on the picnic table and sprinted back to the house.

'He's okay. He's safe. He's alive.' She tried to reassure herself as she saw the truck pull into the drive way.

From the driver's side Jim climbed out of the truck. Where was Chris? There was no reason for Jim to be driving the truck. It was a bad sign. What did that monster do with the body? Clarissa ran faster ready to pounce on Jim. She was prepared to do whatever it took to get the truth out of him.

Her eyes shifted as the passenger door opened. Chris stepped out, with his back to her, looking completely unharmed. As he turned around, neither understood what took her over, Clarissa was leaping into his arms wrapping herself around his body squeezing him as if his life depended on it.

"Your safe." The words escaped her life before she could think.

"Of course I am." Chris laughed in confusion as he embraced his friend matching her intensity. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Clarissa didn't pay attention to her surroundings as she stayed in that position. She didn't want to let go for fear that her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Clarissa?" She was staring into those lightening blue eyes filled with life and something else she couldn't quite pinpoint. "Are you with us?" He gave her a little shake. "Are you alright?"

Was it concern? Why was he looking at her like that? He was the one who nearly escaped certain death. So why was he concerned for her?

Clarissa's head snapped to the side at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Jim stood there next to the bed of the truck. His body stiff, hands as his side clenched into fists, and eyes pitch black with rage glaring at the couple. Clarissa instantly released her friend taking a step back to give them some distance.

'So fucking reckless.' Clarissa kept her gaze on the pebbles under her feet refusing to make eye contact with either man. She had forgotten Jim was still there. 'He saw...he saw...everything.'

She was careless and let him see a vulnerable side of her. A side he would easily use to get something he wants at a later time.

"This wood isn't going to move itself." Chris uncomfortably shifted around Clarissa, who was still staring at the ground, and Jim, who didn't move his gaze away from her.

He gathered up a pile of logs and headed to the fire pit without another word. Clarissa prepared herself for the backlash. But she wasn't sure exactly what to expect. Would he make some snide comment about her random show affection or would he just laugh at her pathetic display? Either way she was ready for it.

Forcefully Jim snatched Clarissa by the wrist and dragged her to the back of the truck. She held her breath waiting for him to speak. But nothing was said. Glancing up she looked at the man standing in front of her. His breathing was erratic as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He wasn't even looking at her. His head slightly nodded as his eyes darted side to side in deep thought. It was as if he was struggling with some difficult mathematic equation in his head. Letting go of her wrist Jim ran his fingers through his hair while taking in a long breath to calm himself. Grabbing the back of his head he stared up into the burning sky or read and orange as the sun set in the distance. Releasing the air from his lungs Jim's entire body relaxed head to toe. His shoulders slouched and head hung down in defeat. In defeat of what Clarissa had no idea.

Jim turned away from her and picked up a couple of logs. He shoved the wood into Clarissa's arms. She immediately took the logs shifting them to redistribute the weight. Jim stacked a few more logs in her waiting arms and grabbed a pile for himself before walking away. Clarissa followed behind him too scared to make a noise. They dropped the wood to make a neat pile next to the pit and headed back to the truck. They followed the same routine of silence as Jim handed her the wood, gathered a stack for himself, and walked one behind the other to the fire pit.

It was driving her insane. His silence was killing her inside. Where was the hurtful words or laughter at her expense? Jim knelt down to stack his logs in a neat pile on the ground and straightened up to walk away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Clarissa yelled throwing her hands up letting the wood fall all over the ground.

Jim stopped walking and turned to face her. He trekked over to her only to crouch and pick up the discarded log.

"Don't you want to analyze that happened" She towered over him as he cleaned up her mess. "or make some snippy comment?" Jim remained silent as he picked up the last log which only infuriated her more. "God damn it say something." Clarissa screamed. She shoved Jim forcing him to fall back. The wood dropped back to the ground as Jim used his hands to catch himself. He leaned back on his hands to look up at her.

"What do you want me to say?" His voice was monotone and empty. Clarissa expected the same rage as before when she looked into her eyes. But the only thing she saw was sadness. Jim pushed himself up to his feet brushing the dirt from his pants. "What exactly would you like me to say?" Clarissa took a step back as Jim stepped forward. She didn't know what to expect. "Would you like me to admit I couldn't help you?" Clarissa kept a safe distance as Jim advanced on her. "That you've made more progress here in the last twenty four hours than you ever could have made with me even if I had an entire lifetime." Jim grabbed her by the wrist as she tried to maneuver away pulling her closer to him. ""Want me to admit that even though I love you I am completely useless to you? He tangled his fingers in the hair at the side of her head pulling her face up to look at him. "Is that what you want to hear?"

Clarissa was ready for a fight. She thought she was ready for a confrontation. But she wasn't ready for this. In Jim's face, at the corner of his eye, tears were forming. He was upset... to the point of tears. Her tough exterior melted as the first tear slid down his cheek.

"You said you wanted to help." Her tone was soft like she was talking to a child. "You said all of this was for me."

"I thought we would make the journey together." Jim released her turning his head away in shame. "I didn't expect you to leave me behind."

Clarissa brought her hands up to cup his cheeks pulling him back to look at her. "You did a good thing for me." She wiped the tears away with her thumbs. "You made all of this possible. Nobody has ever gone to such lengths for me. I will never forget that."

"So I guess we're done here." Jim brought Clarissa's hands to his lips placing a gentle kiss on each palms. "I'll be taking my leave now." He dropped her hands and stepped back to walk away. "Have fun tonight."He turned around to head for the house. "A plane will be waiting to take you home. All your possessions will be in your apartment when you get back to the city."

Clarissa stood there frozen staring at the back of Jim's head as he slowly walked away. Jim was letting her go. She was free. Free to go where ever and do whatever she wanted. She knew exactly what would be her first decision with her new freedom. Clarissa was going to spend her first night of freedom around a fire with her childhood friends. She was going to reconnect with lost friends from her past and be happy. Lost friends that were all coming together from the combined efforts of Chris... and Jim. Jim, all of this was thanks to him. None of this would have ever come around without his meddling and prying into her life. Clarissa had more than she could ever dream for and Jim was leaving empty handed. Something about that didn't sit right with her. There was no doubt in her mind that he was a horrible person. He had done Horrific things to her physically and mentally. But in his own fucked up way he had helped her. He was the cause of all of this.

With her first act of freedom Clarissa ran to catch up with Jim.

"Wait" She shouted as she blocked his path. "Just hold on here a minute." Placing her hands on Jim's shoulders she panted to catch her breath. It wasn't the short run that had her out of breath. It was what she was about to offer that had her hesitating. "Why don't you stick around for the night?"

"Whatever for?" Jim Scrunched his nose in distaste. "What reason would I have to stay here and hang around complete strangers?"

"Because- Because I want you to stay?" Her answer was more in a form of a question to test the waters. "You deserve to have a little fun. This would be the ideal place to let loose and relax a little. They're all very friendly people. They won't be suspicious or ask any intrusive questions. Rebecca had to of told them about you. We'll say you're with me and they will accept you with open arms."

Clarissa tried to convince him. She thought her offer would be good for him to see ordinary people finding joy in the little things. She thought that this more reasonable Jim wouldn't refuse her. But his stare said differently. His cold emotionless features were telling her that she had no power over the situation and he was going to leave.

"Besides" Clarissa added. "Chris and Rebecca know we came together. You leaving now, without any explanation, will only bring up more questions. What am I suppose to say? If they ask I have no way of answering them honestly. You wouldn't force me to lie to my dearest friends, now would you?"

She had him now. He wouldn't let her throw away all the hard work they put in on something so trivial. Not if he could help it.

"Fine I'll stay." Jim sighed in defeat. "But only for the festivities." He added the amendment. "Once the party dies down I am on the next flight out of here."

Clarissa nodded in agreement. She thought it best not to push her luck on the matter. Jim pushed pass her irritated as all hell that she was able to manipulate him in such a way. Clarissa glanced over her shoulder to watch him walk away.

'His temper will cool down by the time everyone gets here.' She reassured herself. 'He'll come to realize this is for his own good.'

Time flew while the rest of the preparations were getting the finishing touches. The sun was gone and the fire was blazing as the guests began to arrive. Rebecca was the first to jump off of her log dragging Clarissa by the arm to greet everyone.

The first out of the car was Adri. Opening her mocha arms wide she braced herself for Rebecca's on coming hug. Rebecca ran straight into Adri's waiting arms and squeezed tight.

"Nice to see you too." Adri gasped from the pressure.

Clarissa stood there nervously twiddling her fingers behind her back waiting for the introduction. They two women separated still holding each other's arms. Adri was the first to glance in Clarissa's direction.

"Adri this is-" Rebecca was cut off by Adri's movement.

"I know who this is you twit." Adri stepped around Rebecca to stand in front of Clarissa. "Come over here." She pulled Clarissa into a hug. "It's so good to see you again."

Clarissa had to remind herself to breath. She had to tell her body to relax. 'This it what normal people do.' She lifted her arms wrapping them around Adri to reciprocate the hug. 'This is normal.' Their hug lasted much longer than that of Rebecca and Adri's. Finally when they pulled away Adri got a good look at her. She studied Clarissa's face as if she was memorizing every detail. Clarissa tried to control herself from squirming uncomfortably. It was all too overwhelming.

A car door slammed behind them cause Adri to turn her head away. A plain looking woman in a pink plaid shirt walked around from the other side of the car smiling at the two.

"How rude of me." Adri stepped to the side to make the introduction. "Dani this is Clarissa. Clairssa this is my partner Dani."

"Nice to meet you." Dani held her hand out for Clarissa to shake. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Same here" Clarissa took the the extended hand. Dani gave her a confused look."Rebecca was catching me up on a few things. You came up in conversation."

"All good things I hope." the smile came back to Dani's face.

"Nothing but good things." Clarissa confirmed.

"If you want you can all head over to the fire." Rebecca instructed. "It's nice and toasty over there. Food and booze is all set up so feel free to help yourself."

Adri nodded wrapping her arm around Dani's shoulder to escort her. She gave Clarissa a playful wink as they took their leave. Before Clarissa could relax another car pulled up. A young lad was the first to jump out of the moving car.

"Aunt Becky" The boy ran up hugging Rebecca at the waist. "We're here."

"I can see that." Rebecca giggled wrapping her arms around the boy's head placing a kiss on his hair.

"Kim David Wilkins" A stern woman's voice yelled out. "What have we talked about?" A steaming mad woman stomped over and yanked the boy out of Rebecca's hold. She crouched down to look the boy in the eye. "You can't go jumping out of cars when they're still moving. You could get hurt and there where would you be?"

"I'd be hurt." The boy made a smart remark infuriating his mother even more.

She was red in the face. "If you think-"

"Relax honey." A man came up behind her. "Everything is fine."

"This time." The woman woman straightened up turning to her husband. "But what about next time David?"

"There won't be a next time. Will there?" David glanced at their child. Kim nodded in shame.

"David, Jen, nice to see you again." Rebecca greeted them both with a peck on the cheek. "Seems like you two are enjoying the preteen years."

"Yeah" Jen sighed. "It's been this whole ordeal of reckless behavior and back sass." She was obviously exhausted. "This one here is completely useless." She gave David a playful nudge. "All he does is shrug and say boys will be boys."

"He'll grow out of it." David shrugged. He grabbed his son from behind pulling him close as Kim fought against it. "He needs to make the mistakes to learn from it."

"Another famous David Wilkins life lesson." Jen shook her head shuckling.

All three adults laughed as Clarissa stood there uncomfortably. She felt out of place. It was like a stranger looking in all over again. The laughter died down and all attention turned to the odd man out. With all eyes on her Clarissa awkwardly smiled and waved.

"Clarissa you remember Jen and David right?" Rebecca broke the awkward silence.

"Right" Clarissa extended her hand to Jen first. "How are you?"

"I-um-I" Jen stuttered as she stared at Clarissa.

Her shaky hand timidly took ahold of Clarissa's hand. All frustration and anger was dissolved as the connection was made. This was why they were all here. They all gathered together to see if it was true. Clarissa Ripley was back from the dead.

"We've been great." David helped his wife picking up her part of conversation. He shook Clarissa's hand firmly. "Very busy as you can see." He seemed unfazed by the situation. The complete opposite of his wife. She thought they were the perfect match. "This little trouble maker is Kim" David pulled his son's head back by the hair. "Say hello to the nice lady."

"Hi" Kim said shyly.

"Hiya." Clarissa greeted the child as warmly as she could.

Kim ran out of his father's hold toward the rest of the group next to the fire.

"Slow down." Jen left them standing there as she trailed after her son.

"Sorry about that." David apologized for his family. "He's going through a phase right now."

"Boys will be boys." Clarissa shrugged mimicking David.

"He'll come around. Jen will too. Give it time." David smiled at Clarissa. "Honestly we were all very surprised when we got Chris' call. I don't think she's been able to process everything quite yet."

"That makes two of us." Clarissa could relate. "Everything happened so fast. At first we were only here to get a look at the old house. All of a sudden I'm seeing familiar faces and having some big reunion. It can all be a bit overwhelming."

"Yeah" David agreed."But it's all worth it. I can speak for my wife when I say it's good to see you."

"Same here." Clarissa smiled.

"Well I should go join everybody over there." David walked away.

"There's hot dogs and cold beer." Rebecca called out. "I also bought supplies for s'mores later."

The two women stood there alone. Clarissa took a deep breath to collect herself.

"How ya doin'?" Rebecca nudged Clarissa. There was the same motherly concern Clarissa had grown accustom. "Ya feeling all right?"

"Yeah I'm good." Clarissa gave her a weary smile. "It just everyone is here because of me. It's a lot of pressure."

"Don't worry about them." Rebecca wrapped her arm around Clarissa's shoulder. "Take care of yourself first. If you need some time to yourself than take it. We will all understand. Yes this night is a reunion. But it's also about having fun. Try to remember that."

"Thanks" Clarissa hugged her with one arm.

Before they could head back to the group another car pulled up behind them. It gave a loud obnoxious honk causing both women to jump.

"Becky" A man with sunglasses jumped out of the car speed walking up to them. "It's been ages."

"Lucas" Rebecca gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Fashionably late and making an entrance. I see things haven't changed much."

"Yeah you know how it is." The separated laughing at each other. Lucas pulled off his glasses and turned to Clarissa with a big grin. "And this must be the guest of honor."

Clarissa extended her hand. Lucas Immediately took it pulling her in close for a hug. She wasn't particularly thrilled by the physical contact nor was she thrilled when Lucas planted a big kiss on her cheek.

"You my dear have been the big topic of a lot of discussions over the last twenty four hours." He let her go.

Clarissa became very defensive as they took a step back.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked the question on the tip of Clarissa's tongue.

"Well right after I got the call my cell has been buzzing off the hook." Lucas elaborated. "Jen and Adri both called me multiple time with question like I had any more knowledge than the rest of them. Asking shit like 'where has she been?', 'What's she doing there?' and 'Why now?' The only thing I said was get your ass into town and ask her yourself. Women can be such busy bodies."

"Still single?" Rebecca asked sarcastically not liking his last comment.

No one had noticed that Clarissa was feeling a little hurt by Lucas' conversation. She didn't come here with some master plan or ulterior motive. All of this was by accident. She had no other answers for them.

"Anyways" Lucas rested his arms on Rebecca's and Clarissa's shoulders. "Can't keep the fans waiting." He started walking forward dragging the women with him. "Lets get this party started." He shouted and the rest of the group cheered.

The rest of the night went rather smoothly. Clarissa's anxiety died down as the alcohol entered her blood stream. Everyone was laughing and talking as they ate around the fire. They all took turns talking to her taking care not to ask personal questions and then all taking together as if nothing had changed. It was all going perfectly. Rebecca introduced Jim as Clarissa's boyfriend so she wasn't hassled with any questions about him. She looked around the fire drinking bottle after bottle as the hours passed. It was all so casual and happy.

"You're not doing it right." Clarissa turner her head to see Kim complaining to Jim about something. Jim was sitting on a log with a kid on each side of him as he helped them make s'mores. "The marshmallow is all burnt now." Kim whined as Jim blew out the flaming puff. "It's going to taste gross. What kind of idiot doesn't know how to make a s'more?"

"Kim" Jen yelled across the fire to scold her son. "Manners."

"You know Kim is a girl's name right?" Jim confronted the child with harsh words.

The only three that heard him were Kim, Abigail, and unfortunatly Jim, Clarissa.

"Jim" Clarissa snapped trying not to make a scene. "Play nice."

But it was too late for apologies. The boy's feeling were already hurt.

"Come on Abby." The boy stomped away. "Lets go."

Not really wanting to leave Abigail sat there unmoved. She glanced over cautiously at Jim trying to gauge his anger.

"Go on Abby." Chris nudge his daughters foot with his shoe. "Go play."

Abigail reluctantly stood up and followed her fathers orders. In a fit Jim snapped the branch he was using to cook the marshmallow throwing it into the fire pit and sat alone. Thinking it best not to leave him alone to sulk Clarissa stood up and walked over to him. She carefully sat next to him watching as he stared into the flames. He didn't acknowledge her or even take his eyes off the flames as he sat there seething in anger.

Clarissa was the first to speak. "That was rude."

"He started it." Jim answered.

Clarissa rolled her eyes at his immaturity. Both silently took a sip of their beer.

"He had a point though." Clarissa picked up a long branch and stabbed a marshmallow on the end. "You did burn it and it would have tasted horrible."

"There were too many unknown variables." Jim tried to make excuses.

"A stick, a puff, and a flame." Clarissa giggled. "It's not rocket science."

Jim shook his head ending the conversation while Clarissa rotated the marshmallow in the fire. She pulled it to her face inspecting the density.

"Perfect " She smiled over at Jim who only turned away from her.

She put the marshmallow on top of a piece of chocolate between two pieces of graham cracker. She elbowed Jim's back forcing him to face her. Jim turned around mouth open ready to snap on her. Before he could utter another hurtful word Clarissa shoved her s'more in his open mouth.

"Here" She left the snack in his mouth waiting for Jim to take it. "Eat it." She replaced the empty space at the end of her stick with another marshmallow.

Jim took a hold of the s'more and bit down without further complaint. His brow raised and eyes lit up in shocked delight as he chewed the delicious desert. The rest was devoured in seconds.

"What a delicious little morsel." Jim sucked the tip of his finger.

In a fit of laughter Clarissa fell back off the log. The stick she was holding flew up lifting a flaming marshmallow.

Chris was the first on his feet as he steadied the stick. "That's enough alcohol for you." He chuckled helping Clarissa back to her seat.

"No no no I'm fine." Clarissa smiled at Chris as she took back the stick dismissing him. She Looked over at Jim. "Are you going to tell me you have never had a s'more?" Jim gave a little shrug causing Clarissa to giggle again. "Well that explains a lot." She took the slightly burnt marshmallow and made herself another treat. Glancing over she was Jim staring with pleading eyes and a watering mouth. "Nah uh" She took an unnecessary large bite into her s'more. "If you want one you have to make it yourself." She said between bites.

Jim huffed in annoyance snatching the stick at Clarissa's side. He stabbed a marshmallow and placed it in the fire.

"You're too close to the flames." Clarissa adjusted the stick a little higher. You want to warm the marshmallow not catch it on fire."

After his lesson Jim enjoyed another treat mixed with beer in satisfaction. Everyone was laughing and chatting away as the beer bottles piled up.

"Auntie Clarissa" Abigail ran up to her with cupped hands. "Look what I got."

Clarissa took a peek to see a few fireflies crawling around. "Wow" She faked her enthusiastic tone. "What are you going to do with them?"

"Abigail C. Peterson." Rebecca called out beside them. "You drop those nasty creatures this very instant."

"But" Abigail pouted. "I caught them. They're mine."

"So you're going to carry them around all night?" Rebecca asked already knowing he would get the response she wanted.

"Maybe" Abigail tried to argue.

Little tears were forming in Abigail's eyes as Clarissa looked at her struggle.

"You don't want to keep them captive." She placed her hands on top of Abigail's tiny hands covering them completely.

"I don't?" Abigail asked.

"Of course you don't" Clarissa smiled catching the girl's curiosity. "Because everybody knows that fireflies are actually fairies in disguise. Fairies that grant wishes to the people that set them free."

"They do?" The sadness disappeared from Abigail's face as she listened.

"Yep" Clarissa nodded. "All you have to do is whisper a wish to them and it will come true."

"Really?" Abigail smiled.

"Oh course." Clarissa opened her hands. "Lean in and think of a wish." The girl follow her instructions. "You got it?" The girl nodded. "Okay whisper it into your hands." Abigail whispered softly and looked up at Clarissa. "Now open your hands and let them fly away."

"Wait" Abigail commanded. "You have to make a wish too."

Clarissa leaned in and muttered something into the small opening. She looked at Abigail signaling her that they were ready. Abigail opened her hand and flung her arms out letting the bugs fly around them and up into the sky.

"What did you wish for?" Abigail asked.

"I can't say." Clarissa explained. She pulled Abigail into her lap and faced the fire. "If you tell someone your wish it won't come true."

Abigail giggled in acceptance as they sat by the fire. Jim offered the girl one of his s'mores as the all enjoyed the beautiful night. Slowly Abigail fell asleep in Clarissa's arms.

"I'll take that from ya." Rebecca walked up behind the couple. Clarissa lifted the tiny girl up bridal style handing her off to her mother.

"Come on Kim." Jen called out to her son. "It's way past your bed time. Aunt Becky said you could have a sleepover in Abby's room tonight." She lifted her son and both parents headed back to the house.

Clarissa slouched over to the side resting her head on Jim's shoulder. Jim finished fifth s'more licking his fingers as he chugged the last of his beer.

'This is what It is like to have a life with friends.' She listened to the crackling logs as all other sounds drowned out. 'This is what I've been missing.'

Clarissa was filled with regret for wasting the last twenty years. So much time lost. So many things she missed out on while keeping her distance from everyone. Even when Irene and her went out on the ton Clarissa was only going through the motions. Even the sex Irene convinced her to have with a few men was more of a stress reliever than an exciting experience.

'But not anymore.' Clarissa promised herself. 'There were going to be changes.' She was going to allow herself to experience happiness, joy, and love.

"Look what we found while putting the kids to bed." Jen held up an old acoustic guitar. "Forgotten in a corner covered in dust. But I think it can still hold a tune."

Rebecca smiled wickedly at her husband as Jen handed him the guitar.

"No no no" Chris waved his hands in front of his refusing to take it. "It's been years since I've played that thing and-"

"Oh come on honey." Rebecca took the guitar and set it in Chris' lap. "Everybody here wants to hear a Chris Peterson original. Isn't that right?"

Everyone cheered encouraging Chris to play.

"Please please please" Clarissa clapped in excitement begging like a child.

Chris scowl turned into a soft smile as he looked at Clarissa's eager face. "Fine" His hand wrapped around the neck of the Guitar while the other hand strum the strings to tune the guitar. "One song."

Everyone cheered at their accomplishment. Rebecca sat next to her husband as he finished adjusting the notes. Slowly the soft sounds of the guitar filled the air as each note combined to make a beautiful melody. The music washed over everyone as the atmosphere turned into a calm serene place. Clarissa rested her head back on Jim's Shoulder. He nuzzled the top of her head taking her hand in his. She took in his scent. It wasn't the minty fresh smell she had come accustom. He smelled of smoke and hint of booze. Under all these new smells there was an unknown, but somewhat familiar, scent. It was Jim, stripped of all her expensive soaps and cologne, that was reaching her nose. It was indescribable. It was amazing. Clarissa was drowning in the combined forces of music and pheromones.

Clarissa forced her eyes open, she couldn't remember closing them, and searched for something to focus her attention. Her eyes fell on Chris at their side. His face was a solid look as he concentrated on the notes. His fingers moved to pluck the strings to make this enticing music. His passion filled blue eyes stared right through her while hypnotizing her at the same time.

A swift change to an upbeat tempo change shifted the atmosphere. The group jumped to their feet spinning around dancing with each other. Clarissa clapped her hands to the beat as she enjoyed the view on the side line.

"Hey there girlie. What do you think you're doing?" Lucas pulled Clarissa out of her seat into the imaginary dance floor. "This is not a spectator sport."

Clarissa awkwardly stood there as the rest of the group danced around her. "I-I can't dance." She used the excuse as she tried to make her way back to the fire.

"Ha ha nice try." Lucas jumped in front of her. "The best way to learn to swim is by drowning." He pulled her in close while swaying his hips to the music. "Just keep your head up and follow my lead."

He took a step to the side using his hand on her hip to guide her all the way. Clarissa giggled every time she stepped on his feet as they danced in circles.

"I told you I can't dance."She gripped his shoulders to steady herself.

"Some where they call this dancing instead of drowning." Lucas joked refusing to let her give up.

"Can I cut in?" Adri snuck up behind Clarissa spinning her around before Lucas could answer.

Dani appeared behind Clarissa taking Lucas' place. The three danced while Lucas, Jen, Rebecca, and David paired up. One song turned into five as partners changed and the dancing continued. Everyone was lost in the music. Swaying their bodies to the music everybody went lower and lower until they were almost crouching. All together they jumped up in unison moving in perfect timing to the song. Clarissa's dress swished around her thighs as she danced. Warm arms wrapped around her waist before traveling down to her hips from behind. Throwing her head back she melted into the solid body behind her. Clarissa's hands came up reaching behind her head to wrap around the person's neck clawing at the skin. She her body relaxed as the tempo slowed and settled to long, deep strokes.

Slowly Clarissa spun on her heels to face her dance partner. Jim stood there staring down at her. The mood changed dramatically for the two. They both stayed there motionless as the group danced around them not sensing the disturbance. Jim had finally started to enjoy himself. Both of them were having fun the minute they had forgotten where and who they were only moments ago. Now he stood in front of her a complete stranger waiting for the rejection. Clarissa let her intoxicated body take over her rational thought. She flopped her arms over his shoulders instructing him to sway back and forth with her to the slow music. While they moved she stepped closer to take in that exquisite natural scent. Jim nuzzled her hair as they closed the gap. Clarissa closed her eyes finding herself lost in the moment yet again.

"And I would never try to be anything you didn't want to be, Gracie girl." Jim slurred as he sung the lyrics. Clarissa giggled as his warm alcohol breath graced her neck.

"How much have you drank?" She whispered in his ear.

"Sad to say I've lost count." Jim head tilted back with no control. "Your friend David is a formidable opponent."

'Friend' Clarissa grinned in delight at the thought.

"And you will always have a part of me. Nobody else is ever going to see but you and me, Gracie girl." Jim continued to sing as they swayed to the music.

"Mmmm" Clarissa hummed in content at Jim's beautiful voice. Who knew he had the capability to make such a sound?

A rush of clapping snapped Clarissa back to reality as she opened her eyes looking around. The music had stopped and all her friends were cheering on Clarissa and Jim as they continued to dance. Clarissa froze in embarrassment stepping back away from Jim. Jim kept his hands on her hips as he looked around and finally realized they were the center of everyone's celebration. He took a hand off her body to step to the side and bow dramatically to the crowd. The cheering increased as he pulled Clarissa closer signaling her to bow with him. Red in the face, Clarissa took her bow and swiftly walked out of the circle and back to the fire.

Chris was putting his guitar away as she sat down next to him.

"That was beautiful." Clarissa praised him. "I didn't know you could play that thing."

"It's a hobby of mine." Chris scooted closer. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself out here."

"Yeah But it was all thanks to the music." She patted him on the knee. "It helped me relax."

"I could see that." He laughed settling on a happy smile. "To speak frankly thought, I had my doubts about you and him being a couple. You never seemed to make the first move towards him. You also looked disgusted every time he touched or even talked to you. But the two of you out there. You were happy. It was like you were the only two in the universe."

"Yes well I'm not one for displays of affection." She made a lazy excuse. She was in no state to come up with anything better.

The rest of the group made their way back to the fire. The conversation slowed as the fire died. With only a few embers glowing Chris stood up and stretched.

"I think it's time to call it a night."

Sounds of dissatisfaction roared through the group. But everyone knew it was time to go. While Chris ad Rebecca cleaned up the site Clarissa made the rounds saying good bye and exchanging contact information. Once everyone was safe in their cars and driving away Clarissa helped her friends take everything inside.

"That was fun." Rebecca said as she tossed the trash into the bins. "Did you have fun?" She turned to Clarissa.

"I can honestly say I can't remember ever having that much fun." The women walked hand in hand while Chris trailed behind the with the bulk of the supplies.

"Do you know when you need to leave?" Rebecca asked in the kitchen while piling up the dishes for the morning.

"Bright and early I'm assuming." Clarissa sat on the couch next to Chris exhausted.

"Make sure you wake us before you head out." Rebecca pulled her husband up helping him to their bed.

Clarissa was left alone with her beer goggles on as she scanned the happy home. This was the best day of her life. She rest her her elbows on her knees and her chin in her palm to keep herself up. She didn't want to go to bed. She didn't want to wake up the next morning to make the trip back to the big city. She definitely didn't want this day to end.

'We all have to come back to reality at some point. But we learn to relish in the tiny moments. We carry them with us and recall them in times of need.'

She heard Jim's voice in her head. His words always seemed to slip in there in times of need. Come to think of it she hadn't seen Jim since their dance.

'It was time for the party to end.' Clarissa reminded herself. 'Jim must have gone home.' She frowned. 'He didn't even say good bye.'

Clarissa forced herself to stand. She stretched her sore muscles. It had been a long time since she danced like that.

"Well" She spoke to the empty room. "All good things must come to an end." Clarissa headed for the hallway to the guest room.

"By the way" Rebecca's voice called out behind her. Clarissa sluggishly turned around to face her friend. Rebecca was in front of her arms wrapped around her body in a death grip. "Don't you ever think you can disappear on us again, ya hear me?" Clarissa was stunned by her friends words. "You're back now, back for good, and you're apart of this family whether you like it or not." Rebecca pulled back a little to look at her. But she didn't let go. "That means you have to make an effort. We can't always be searching for you."

Clarissa nodded instantly. She understood she had a responsibility now. Her actions now affected more than just herself. She wouldn't let them down.

"Good" Rebecca spun Clarissa around patting her on the bum to send her on her way. "Sleep well and we'll see you in the morning."

Clarissa wordlessly followed her friend's command and walked into the guest room. She took off the dress and fell back into the mattress with a bounce.

"Hey" A complaining voice caused Clarissa to jump out of bed and turned to see Jim on his stomach in his designated spot.

"Watch it" His voice was groggy and highly intoxicated as he shuffled over to make room for her.

"I thought you went home." Clarissa climbed into bed. The Ceiling began to spin as she stared up. "You said you were leaving after the party."

"That was the plan." Jim muffled through his pillow.

"So why are you here?" She closed her eyes to stop the spinning. Smaller question was all she could handle at this point.

"Car problems" Jim pushed onto his side to face her

"What was the problem?" One eye opened to glance at Jim.

"Operator error." He tried to give her a grin. But even that signature smile came out crooked from the alcohol.

"All the booze in the world couldn't stop James Moriarty from doing whatever he wanted." Clarissa tried to roll over on her stomach. But that was too much effort. She laid still on her back.

"You would be correct." Jim fell over on his back. "But even I am no match for a nagging mother's concern."

Clarissa forced herself to lay in her side to face Jim. "Rebecca?" She raised an eyebrow already knowing the answer.

"That woman is insufferable." Both laughed together.

Clarissa rolled on her stomach and closed her eyes to sleep.

"Clarissa" Jim nudged her leg with his toe.

"What?" Clarissa groaned in protest. All she wanted now was for the room to stop spinning and to fall asleep.

"What do you think about children?" His raspy voice filled the room with his question.

"Well Kim is a little jerk." She turned her head towards the empty space in the room. "But Abby is adorable. She's so sweet and smart too."

"Do you think you'll ever have children?" He elaborated his previous question.

"Oh" Clarissa thought for a second. "I never gave any thought about having kids of my own. Do you have any kids?"

"Of course not." Jim scoffed at her question.

"Well you might have one you don't know about"

"I know everything." He snapped at her statement.

"Of course you do." She sighed. Clarissa was too tired to have this conversation drag on. But something was bugging her. She propped herself up on her elbows. "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity." Jim shrugged.

Oh... well do you want kids?"

"In my line of work it would be irresponsible, not to mention dangerous, to have a pressure point like children." He explained.

"That's not what I asked." Clarissa tried to interjected.

"Besides what kind of father could I be to them?" He continues unfazed. "I could never give them the love they required while staying disconnected. If anyone was ever stupid enough to even try to use them as leverage I would have to cut them loose to keep the upper hand in the situation."

"I don't believe that." Clarissa turned on her side keeping herself propped up on her forearm. "I think you would burn the world down to get your children back safely. I don't even want to imagine what you would do to those people once you caught them."

"That sounds ridiculous." Jim turned on his side nose to nose with Clarissa."No, I could never allow that to happen."

"Priorities change after you have a family." Clarissa countered. "All rational thinking is kicked to the curb as instinct takes over. You take care of what's yours at any cost." Jim rolled his eyes at her statement. "For what' it's worth I think you would be a good father." She laid down on her back and closed her eyes.

"Clarissa?" Jim nudged her again.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Jim fell on his back and closed his eyes.

"I know." Her voice held no emotion.

"Clarissa?" The sound of her name from his mouth was really starting to irritate her.

"What?"

"Thank you." Jim sighed as he relaxed.

"You're welcome." Clarissa yawned. "Now go to sleep."

Clarissa fell asleep only to wake up a few hours later. Her head pounded as her eyes tried to adjust to the dark. Dawn was trying to peek out and start the a new day. But the night still clung to the sky through the window. Clarissa smacked her dry lips running her tongue along the chapped skin to moisten them. Her throat was coarse and sore suffering from dehydration.

'The worst thing to wake up with, a morning hangover.'

Clarissa kicked the blanket off and swung her legs over the edge of the mattress as she gathered the strength to sit up.

'One glass of water and maybe a couple more hours of sleep.' She told herself as she lumbered down the hall and into the kitchen holding her head with every step. Chugging down a large glass of water Clarissa wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sighed.

Turning around to head back to bed She froze in her steps. There sitting on the couch in the living room a figure gloomed over an item in its' lap in deep concentration.

'Maybe it didn't see me?' Clarissa thought it best not to disturb the figure as she tried to tiptoe softly to the hall.

"Clarissa" Chris called after her. She stopped mid step right in front of the entrance. "Please join me."

Clarissa dropped her head in failure and took the long uneasy journey to the dreary couch. Carefully she took a seat next to him. Clarissa glanced over at him as they sat there quietly. Her gaze traveled down to the large shoe box in his lap. It was filled with opened envelopes and folded or crinkled up pieces of paper. It was to dark to see any of the writing.

"Do you know what this is?" Chris placed a hand on top of the stack of papers. Clarissa averted her eyes not wanting to force Chris to explain his odd behavior. "A box of regret. Every letter I wrote to you was opened and sent back with no response." She turned back to the box. There had to be over five hundred letters in there.

"I never got them." She confirmed his suspicions.

"I know that now." He set the box on the table. "The first time I did when I got my driver's license was jumped into my car and drove straight to that address." Chris grabbed her hand squeezing it tight. "I was going to bring you home. But every time I tried I was sent away empty handed."

"Chris I was an orphan." Clarissa moved away uncomfortably giving the two some space. But he didn't let go of her hand. "I didn't have a home."

"Yes you did." Chris moved closer closing the space Clarissa had created. "You always hand a home with my mom and I."

Clarissa gave him a perplex look. She had no idea what he was babbling about. Chris sensed her confusion.

"Do you remember the days after the funeral?" Chris asked gently.

"Not really." She answered honestly. "I must have blocked it out. Some people might call it a child's defense mechanism."

"Well I do." Chris offered to fill in the blanks. "Once the funeral was over your grandmother and my mother thought it best for you to stay with us. She was going to adapt you and make you apart of the family. Since we didn't have an extra mattress yet you slept with me in my bed." He cupped her hand with both of his. "I would stay up half the night for a week consoling you as you cried and soothing you until you fell asleep. Every night I would pull you in close promising to protect you from that day forward. Everyday I woke up overjoyed that you were safe right next to me. One day when we were playing in our room a couple of strangers came to the door. I remember my mom shouting as they barged in and pluck you away from us. I could see the fear in your eyes as you kicked and screamed fighting against them. As a last resort I clawed at one of the man's leg to slow him down. I sunk my teeth into his ankle as my mom pulled me off him. I felt completely helpless as they dragged you away." Chris squeezed her wrist tighter as he relived that day. "I guess there was some problem with the adoption process. There were legal fees, processing fees, and adoption fees that hadn't had the opportunity to pay yet. You have to believe me when I said everyone pulled together to collect the money as fast as they could. But by the time they reached their goal it was too late. The orphanage had already sold you to a rich family. Those people were able to streamline the process by throwing money at it. Mother was ready to fight them for you. She used every cent we had to get a lawyer with plans to meet them in court. But those horrible people," Chris spat. "they kept her tied up in legal system. The money quickly dwindled down to nothing as we were left standing in the same position that we started. We had lost. We lost you. But we never forgot."

"Chris you're hurting me." Clarissa struggled to pry his grip off her wrist.

Chris immediately released her. "Do you know why it was so important for me to throw this party?"

"Closure." Clarissa answered remembering her prior conversation with Rebecca. "It was a horrific experience for all of us when I disappeared. You needed to know I was the same girl that played with you in those wood back when we were happy and everything was good."

"It was because I love you." Clarissa flinched when he rested his hand on her shoulder. "I did it because I never stopped loving you. Two decades passed but not a day went by that I didn't think about you. You were suppose to be a part of this family. You were suppose to be my little sister." Chris' anger rose with his voice. "I failed you as a big brother. I failed you everyday you were not home. I look at you and I see such pain and suffering in your eyes. Please tell me what happened to you in that place."

"Chris you didn't fail me." She tried to convince him. "It wasn't that bad."

"You're lying." Chris' voice reminded Clarissa of the way Jim would say those exact words.

There it was. The lie. The one thing she didn't want to do to them.

"Please don't lie to me." He begged. "I need to hear this. I need to hear it from you."

"No you don't." Clarissa stated coldly. "You don't need to know anything. Me telling you would only cause you to punish yourself more for something that you had no control over."

"Something happened to you while you were away." He pushed forward not listening to her argument.

"Yes it did" She agreed. "and I am still working on overcoming a few issues that might have resulted from my past."

"But I love you." Chris tried to convince her to tell him. "I can help."

"I truly believe that." She agreed again trying to work this at a different angle. "But you can't help me in this state of mind. You can't take all the blame and expect that to magically unburden me."

They sat there a moment in silence to take in her words. Clarissa didn't want to hold back. She wanted to tell Chris everything right then and there. But it wouldn't be helpful for either of them.

"Can we make a compromise?" Clarissa spoke up. Chris lifted his head. She could see the hope in those brilliant blue eyes. "I give you something, one tiny piece of information, to help you understand what I'm going through. Then next time I come back I add more pieces to the story. That way it will give you time to accept the information slowly without obsessing over it as a failure on your part. I can not make it clear enough that none of this is your fault. Got it?"

Chris leaned in nodding while begging her to continue. Clarissa carefully explain her situation. She started by explaining that the only reason she was adopted by that family was to be used as an accessory piece. She mentioned they let her keep her original last name because it was a great conversation starter. She only meant to tell him small things. But then started talking about the lack of love and affection she received in that house.

"That would explain a few things." Chris leaned back taking the time to process everything.

"What does?" Clarissa smiled. All the tension had finally left the room.

"Well your relationship with Jim makes more sense." He shrugged. "The way you act towards him is almost cold and hateful."

"He knows everything and is trying to help me right now." Clarissa was quick to elaborate.

"It also explains your reaction to my earlier statement."

"Which statement was that?" She asked. They had covered a lot of ground in a short period of time.

"Clarissa" Chris straightened up in his seat. "I told you I love you and you glossed over it like it was nothing."

"Oh" Clarissa hadn't realized she made such a mistake. "That would be another thing I'll have to work on." Chris chuckled at her use of those particular words. "But I did hear you. I do know that you love me. There is no doubt in my mind about that." She smiled warmly at her friend. "And I... I...I really appreciate yours and Rebecca's patience with me."

Clarissa glanced at the floor. She couldn't do it. She couldn't say the words. She couldn't say them and mean it yet.

"It's alright" Chris pulled her into his loving embrace. "You don't have to say it. I know, we know, how you feel towards us."

Clarissa relaxed in his arms. This was nice. She might not be able to say it. But this feeling proved her wanted it. She wanted to say it to the people she cared about.

Chris released her and stood up taking the box off the table with him. "Well I guess there's no more point in holding onto this anymore."

"Wait" Clarissa jumped up. "If you're just going to throw them away do you mind if I take them with me?"

"Why?"

"Well I missed so much." Clarissa took hold of the sides of the box. "There are stories in here, pieces of your life that I didn't get to be apart of, and I would like to know them."

"If that's what you want" Chris released the box into Clarissa's possession. "than by all means feel free. They were meant for you in the first place." He placed his palm on her back guiding her to the hall. "But for now let's try to get some sleep before everyone else wakes up."

"Sounds like a plan." Clarissa too the initiative and placed a kiss on Chris' cheek. "See you in the morning."

"I'll be there." Chris winked before walking back to his room to sleep with his loving wife.

The next day Clarissa was the last to wake up. She met everyone in the kitchen for their farewell breakfast. Chris helped Jim load up the extra luggage into the car. All of Rebecca's hand-me -downs added up to three more suitcases.

"I want those back next time you visit." Rebecca hugged Clarissa good bye. She used the luggage as a bargaining tool to see her again soon.

"I will bring them back personally as soon as I can." Clarissa knew exactly what her sneaky friend was trying to do and she couldn't be happier.

"Until next time." Chris hugged Clarissa.

"Until next time." She repeated before climbing into the car.

The family waved her off as they drove away.

"So what are your plans when you get back to the city?" Jim buckled his seat belt as the engines of the plane came to life ready for take off.

"I'm not going back to the city. Not yet." Her words surprise Jim as he stared at her waiting for her to continue. "You were right. This trip was good for me. I made great strides in the last two days. But there's still a lot more work to do. Now I know what I've been missing and I have goals to reach. You are the only one that knows everything. You're the only one that can help me with this. I want you to help me."

"It would be my honor." Jim grinned wide admiring her bravery.

The rest of the flight was silent as the distance between Clarissa and her family grew. But Clarissa didn't mind. Clarissa pulled a large shoe box out from under her seat. She dug through it taking out the very bottom letter. Opening it Clarissa began to read while Jim watched her in curiosity. She knew she would be back. She wanted to go back.


	30. Review

I read a review asking if the story was over. After re reading the last chapter I though huh that could work as an ending.

But don"t worry. This is not the end and I still have a few things in mind.


	31. Another Apology In A Long Line Of Excuse

I'm posting this to all my stories. I will be taking a break from writing. I can't find the time. My life is neither good or bad. It's always been average. There was a balance, a routine, to my day to day life. Recently a few things(Not life shattering) have come up, one after another after another, that has disturbed that balance. Now I feel like my life is a house of cards. Each floor a different aspect in my day. (Work, loved ones, near future plans, house duties) The cards being the energy I spent on each thing. When something comes up I have to find the energy to fix it or figure it out. But I have no more energy to spare. So I have to find somewhere to take from. I feel like if I take energy form any other aspect of my life this house of cards will fall.

I LOVE writing these stories. I know I'm not great at them. I'm not really even that good. But i have ideas. Ideas I wish someone else would have thought of so I could read their amazing work of art. There was a time where i couldn't wait for that one hour i would get a day to write in my car during my lunch break. Now I am so exhausted with my life all I can do in my car during that hour is sleep. I sleep because I need it. I need that extra hour to rest. It caused me to lose that one hour I had to write and I miss it dearly. That one hour brought me such joy. It's a sacrifice I have to make for now. I don't know how long it will take to get my stuff together.(I pray it's not too long) But it is what it is.

I only write this to explain I am not ignoring anyone. I only wanted to say I'm sorry.


End file.
